The Price of Balance
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Magic and the Prices paid keep the Balance of the Worlds, But something is upsetting that balance. Starting after the Spider Eye arc, Spoilers. AU, Crossover with LD and TRC and an OC or is it? Who could our Mage really be?
1. Beginings

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic, the ladies of clamp do. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Spoiler alert for recent chapters and the manga arcs.**

**AN: This story starts just after the spider eye arc in the manga. After that it is AU and characters are somewhat OOC at times (hey you would too if you went thru all this, LOL) story lines use the Manga in the some of the following chapters. I have changed the rating to M for language, violence and some very adult themes. warning Yaoi and yuri ahead. Starts slow but picks up speed, this is my first attempt at letting the stories in my head out. Be kind. **

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

The Mage Lissa sat on the storeroom floor holding a bottle wine. Shizuka had carried the semi comatose Kimihiro back into the main house. Yukko was gone now. The soulless twin girls Moro and Maru, would be freed soon from their duty of keeping the shop 'here'. Yukko had used the last of her power to make it so that they weren't needed to hold the shops reality. Mokona would be returning as well, she'd really missed the little pip squeak.

Kimihiro had made his choice, to pay this price. It was time for her to choose. Once again.

She smiled, really it was an easy choice to make, she'd already made it in fact she'd made it a long time ago.

She looked at the bottle of wine in her hands, not really seeing it, thinking back on the events, the witch, and the wish that had brought her to this day. The heartfelt wish of a lonely woman who didn't want to just live any old life, but one of meaning, purpose, strength and full of love. Even if it meant sacrifices.

Yukko had granted her that wish the one that had put into motion the events that had led up to today. For Lissa she had turned back the hands of time, returning her to the age of 16 and bringing her here, to this dimension. Her memories from her previous life in that other world intact. That was part of the price. To leave behind everyone and everything that she had known. Learning how to use her abilities had been another price, and it was almost too horrible to bear…..she'd had to go back to High School! ((Shudder))

She sighed, and shook her head, well that's where those she was meant to protect spent the majority of their days, besides she was supposed to be 16 and that's what 16 years olds did, right? Go to school. Yukko had set it all up, supposedly she was distantly related to the Kunogi's, an orphan and here in Japan as a Foreign Exchange student. Needless to say the story was rather flimsy and farfetched, but no one seemed to question it. Not even Himiwari's parent's, which was really odd as they were the ones who took her into their home. But Lissa had learned not to question the dimensional witch about such trivial things, like facts.

Lissa-Chan…. That's the name she used here now. She liked it, the true name of her soul known only to a few, her Very Important People, one of whom was now gone. Closing her eyes, she slept and dreamed taking her back, back to when it had all begun, for her at least……

February 14th and Himiwari Kunogi was staying home again this year. But unlike last year she would be able to get the boys the chocolate's she had bought for them on Valentine's Day and not the day after. Because of the girl, a relative of her mother's family, who had come to stay with them was starting at her school today. Her name was Lissa and they were the same age. She had said she would be happy to give the boys the Chocolates for her. After all it wasn't like she knew anybody to give chocolates to herself, so this way she would feel like she was giving away chocolates too. A win win for both of them.

And that's why Himiwari liked Lissa-chan, that's what she had taken to calling her…She was very nice, well that and the fact that she didn't seem to be bothered by her bad luck. So for the first time in her life Himiwari had a girlfriend to talk too and share things with. Sure Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun were her good friends. But it just wasn't the same as having a girlfriend. Boys just don't understand certain things. Really they don't, it was like they were missing a part of their brains or something.

And so, the newest student at the school was standing at the school gate waiting for the 2 boys that had been described to her. She had been told she wouldn't be able to miss them.

That was a huge understatement….

It was 'impossible' for her to not notice them. The slender boy SCREAMING at the top of his lungs, flailing his arms at the quietly walking athletic boy with his finger in his ear, wearing a smirk. Yep that was them no doubt about it. So taking Wari-chans advise she addressed not the quiet silent one first but the energetic slender boy.

"Excuse me, But are you Watanuki Kimihiro?"

This caused the slim teen to stop his yelling and flailing and look at the person addressing him. Him, and not that cretin Doumeki. And even better, it was a really Cute Girl. Ha! Take that! She stood there expectantly with a small smile on her face waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I am. Are in one of the other classes? I don't recall seeing you before"

"Ah yeah," (WOW, Those eyes,….neither Yukko nor Himiwari had told her he was so freaking beautiful, Okay breath girl, breath) "That's because it's my first day here. I only just moved here. I'm staying with Himiwari Kunogi and her family. She asked me to tell you that she was sorry, but that she wouldn't be in school today." At these words the slender teen fell dramatically to the ground, deflated.

ok, Interesting.

"But, she also asked me to give you these chocolates." At those words the teen jumped back to his feet twirled several times with hearts and sparkles floating everywhere as he took the box of chocolates she handed him clutching them to his chest.

After batting a few stray hearts away from her face she faced Doumeki and said as if it was an afterthought. "Oh, you are Doumeki-kun, Yes? she gave me a box for you too." Handing the other box of chocolates to the silent archer. Watanuki was so thrilled and happy to have a box of chocolates from his beloved Himiwari-chan given to him ON Valentine's day. That this time he let it slide that Doumeki got the exact same box of chocolates too.

Bending to pick up her school bags, she tossed the strap of the long case she had with her over one shoulder and turned to go. And THAT is what finally got Doumeki's attention. This girl wasn't planning to stick around and moon all over him like all the other girls did. Maybe she wasn't a 'fangirl' and what did she say? Oh yeah, that she was 'living' with Kunogi. And still looked pretty damn healthy to him. Yeah, really 'healthy' now that he was actually looking at her, Nice long legs, curvy, with golden blonde hair and soft eyes. He was a sucker for beautiful eyes. He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts… his hormones were really kicking into high gear this morning. First Watanuki and now this new girl…..Hn.

Oh yeah. "Oi"

"Yes?"

'You didn't tell us your name?"

"Oh! Your right, I'm sorry I totally forgot. It's Smith, Lissa Smith Himiwari has been calling me Lissa-chan. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."

By this point Watanuki had calmed down enough from his dance of joy, and took over the conversation from that (in his mind anyway) jerk Doumeki.

"So Lissa-chan, what classes do you have?"

"Well, Let me see, Here it is…My Homeroom is 2B…." Pulling out a schedule she shared it with the 2 boys.

"That's the same as Doumeki's, and of we all have gym together. Oh, great you have the same Lunch period as we do. You can have lunch with us. Seeing as Himiwari-chan isn't here today and I made this wonderful Bento for her today. You can help me out by eating it instead."

"Really? Himiwari said there was a cafeteria here. I don't want to impose or…

"No really, if you don't eat it then this gluttonous pig (pointing to Doumeki) will just eat it all. You don't want him to get fat, do you?"

"I'd Love to! Thank you so very much Watanuki-kun , Doumeki-kun. " Giving both boys a genuine smile.

"Oi, We'd better get going the bell is about to ring"

And with that the trio entered the building, Watanuki headed off to his homeroom and Doumeki walked with the 'New Girl' to their homeroom. Thanks to her presence only about a half dozen girls managed screwed up their courage enough to approach him and give him Valentine's Days Chocolates. She stood silently at his side as each girl stammered her way thru some variation of schoolgirl crushyness. With a small smile on her face after the 4th girl she raise a delicately shape blonde eyebrow at him. Blue, Green, Gray... nope, he couldn't quite label the unusual color of her eyes.

"So is it like this every Valentines' Day?"

"Basically"

"It must be hard on you"

His eyes narrowing slightly, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"That's not what I meant at all, I can see that you aren't interested in any of these girls, but you don't just callously crush their feelings or lead them on either. It's a fine line and it's not easy to do. Most boys wouldn't even try." Looking up at the door before her. "Oh, Is this our Classroom? I'd better go in and see the teacher." With that she left him standing in the hallway outside staring at her as she walked into the classroom.

Two more girls gave him chocolates before he managed to get to the relative safety of his seat at the back of the class.

"Good Morning, Class"

"Good Morning, Sensei"

"Well, today we have a new student joining us. Smith, Lissa from the United States. Smith-Chan please tell the class a little bit about yourself"

"Yes Sensei. Well I'm part Japanese on my mother side, But I'm mostly Norwegian. I was born in Chicago, Il. in the United states. I'm here on a Student exchange Scholarship for now, I hope to stay and go on to university here in Japan and study ancient history and folk lore."

"Excellent! Thank you Smith-chan. Hmmm, why don't you take that seat there in front of Doumeki-kun. He is the Student Council President and can answer any questions you may have about the school."

"Thank you Sensei"

If looks really could kill, Lissa would have been on the floor bleeding out from several mortal wounds long before she took the coveted desk near teen heartthrob Shizuka Doumeki.

She had the majority of her classes with Doumeki, Math with Watanuki and Chemistry with both. (AN: I couldn't resist, LOL) By lunch time she was exhausted from the long day and starving. She had gone to her locker to drop off some of her books, so the boys were already on the stairwell where they ate lunch during the colder weather. Watanuki patted the space next to him, and handed her a bento box as she sat down.

"Oh Thank You, I am SO Hungry " breaking apart the chopsticks she dug right in with a appetite that nearly rivaled the glutton sitting on the stairs behind her.

"Mmmm, Watanuki-kun this is wonderful. You made this yourself? You have real talent. "

"Thank you it's something I really love to do, especially for people (dumbasses not included) who really appreciate it. Can you cook? Here have some of this chocolate I made for Valentine's Day. " Not quite looking at him, he handed Doumeki some as well. "I made enough for you to, I figured you'd just eat some of it anyway"

"Oooo Mmmm this is delicious. Yes I can cook, but not in the Japanese style. I don't know the first thing about how to cook like this. I can cook Italian, Mexican and good ole fashioned American stuff. Hey,.. I know, Himiwari will be back tomorrow. How about I cook up some Lasagna or something for all of us, for lunch tomorrow? I'd really like to, to show you my thanks for sharing this bento with me and being so nice to me on my first day."

"Well I usually make this Jerks bento for him, (really long story). But I'd love to try your lasagna"

Doumeki who had been eating the chocolate and listening to the conversation between the two below him decided to speak up at this point. It was about food after all.

"I'll try it" Watanuki, turned to look at his 'Not Friend' and blinked.

"Really? No insane out of season requests today, or I'll only eat 'your' bento's."

" I want garlic cheese bread sticks" Oh okay, all was right with the world.

"Well then, I'll need to make a shopping list" Lissa took out some paper and a pencil and began writing down what she would need for the lasagna and breadsticks.

"Do know where to go to get what you need?" Watanuki asked.

"No, I figured I could ask Himiwari's mother when I get home."

"I know some great markets that sell western style groceries, we could go shopping after school."

Doumeki decided he could kill several birds with 1 stone. 1. Get Watanuki to accept his company (aka protection), 2. Spend more time with this new and very interesting person, and 3. (most importantly to his stomach) make sure he got exactly what he wanted for lunch tomorrow "I have archery practice today, why don't you both come and wait for me. Then we can all go together, you'll need some extra hands to carry those groceries." There that ought to circumvent any pending spaz attack the smaller teen might start.

"That would be awesome! I can do my homework while Watanuki-kun and I wait for you. Rats," Grabbing the long case she had placed at her feet when she sat down and slinging the strap over her should. "I have to go back to my locker. I'll see you in class, okay." And with that she got up and walked away down the hall.

Both boys watched her until she was out of sight. Watanuki was rather perplexed by Doumeki's behavior, he usually avoided most girls like the plague, not that he was mean to them or anything, it's just that he never invited them to come watch him practice before. Not that it stopped them from coming. He just never asked. Not even Himiwari-chan.

"You're interested in her" It was more a statement, than a question.

"Hn, You too"

"But you've NEVER invited anyone to your practice before. Not even Himiwari-chan"

Doumeki had packed up the bento, and handing it to Watanuki "Yes I have, You" With that Doumeki got up and headed off towards the classrooms. Leaving behind a strangely silent (for once) teen, his mouth hanging open as his mind processed all this new information 1. Close mouth, looks stupid, 2. Doumeki WASN'T his rival for Himiwari-chan this whole time, (he would have invited her to a practice!!), 3. He HAD invited Watanuki to come and watch, but Watanuki usually just waited for him outside by the locker room or in the library, 4. He HAD also just invited Lissa-chan, 5. So it went without saying that Doumeki was interested in Lissa-Chan, ..and HIM??!!!

Watanuki may be a little slow at times (okay very) and quite naïve, But he wasn't that stupid. A slight blush stained the cheeks of the pale slender teen as the thoughts collided in his head. Things that had been confusing to him before, he now understood. And only his perfect Himiwari-chan could hold a candle to Lissa-Chan. Oh My God, had he just thought that. Doumeki was right! He liked her too! Himiwari more of course, She was his perfect love. But, but.. Lissa-chan was just well.…she was different.

Yeah that's it. Different. His feelings for each one of them was similar, but yet it was a slightly different feeling. Oh God, even Doumeki!!! When did THAT happen???!!! Watanuki sighed.. this was going to take some getting used to, (not hating the stoic archer) and a LOT of thought. Well no need to rush things. With that, Watanuki headed off to his next class, just as the bell began to ring. Crap! He was going to be late again if he didn't hurry.

One word explained it all, if he had a chance to ask Yukko she would tell him readily enough. Actually she had BEEN telling him in regards to Doumeki since the beginning. It was all…

Hitsuzen

AN: follow up okay I realized about 34 chapters that I had been spelling Himawari's name wrong. Darn spell check if you add a word in wrong the first time guess what? it stays wrong. Well too late now. Thanks you Gali-o for pointing it out at least any new stories will be correct. ;) And yes I know bad Grammar all those years of public school.... This is completely Unbetaed. Someday I'll get around to fixing all the chapters and updating them for now I need to let the plot bunnies out.


	2. After School

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic, the ladies of clamp do. I'm just borrowing them.**

Chapter 2…After school

After School Lissa and Watanuki walked to the archery field to watch Doumeki's practice and work on their homework . Sitting on one of the old hay bales set up at the back for the fangirls (and fanboys too if truth be told) that came to watch the archers (namely one Shizuka Doumeki), the raven and gold heads touching as she explained the Trig homework they had gotten that day. Math was not Watanuki's best subject and Lissa was a total wiz. The time flew by as they waited for the Archer to finish with his club activities. Looking up to watch every once and a while as Doumeki made yet another Bulls eye.

The Archer watched the two covertly when he wasn't shooting. Watanuki didn't usually come out to the practice field. He usually waited outside the locker room for him or in the library. But he was here today, and that was good, very good. Doumeki didn't need to worry that some spirit was going to get him while he wasn't there to protect him. It was one of his best practices ever.

And the only girl who was NOT watching his every move was the reason. When he closed his eyes the feeling he got from her was clean, clear and warm. Looking at her thru the eye he shared with Watanuki, there was a soft constant glow about her. He wondered if Watanuki had noticed it yet. That Watanuki seemed to be breathing her in like a flower, and not gagging up a storm. Well, that settled it in his mind. He would 'Protect' her too if it was needed. Smiling to himself as he put his bow away. He realized his life was about to get even more interesting.

And what did she have in that case she took with her everywhere? Well he would find out eventually, Patience was a Doumeki trait.

Watanuki and Lissa where putting away their schoolbooks when Doumeki came out of the locker room.

"Oi"

"MY NAME IS NOT 'OI', FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME!" okay, so some habits are really hard to break.

[Loud] Sticking his finger in his ear to save his hearing, he noticed that Lissa was doing the same. She looked over at him and smiled knowingly. She knew right off that he irritated the other teen on purpose just to see his response. He just couldn't help himself, he smiled back or seeing as it's Doumeki we're talking about here, he smirked. Confirming what she suspected.

This set Watanuki completely off, and Lissa was treated to full blown Watanuki spaz attack. Ranting, Yelling, Flailing, Dramatics the whole works. It was really a beautiful Melt Down.

Once Watanuki had caught his breath and calmed down, he had the grace to blush. Rather becomingly if you had asked either of the two teens he was with.

"Better now?"

"Yeah actually, A lot. Hey wait, aren't you going to go on about what great 'Friends' this Jerk and I are or something like that?"

Looking kind of confused her brows knit together "No, Why would I? " Seemed kind of dumb to her, to point out the obvious.

"Ah, never mind, let's go shopping. We have to get enough to feed this bottomless pit. " Life was good, Watanuki thought as he headed off towards the market. The Bottomless Pit and his new 'comrade in arms' to help fill that endless pit, in tow.

In the end they bought enough for Lissa to make two batches, one for their bentos tomorrow and one so that Watanuki could take it to Yukko's. The boy's helped her carry it to the Kunogi's. She told them that she and Himiwari would see them both tomorrow at school, lasagna in hand.

Doumeki continued to walk with Watanuki until they reached Yukko's shop.

"Do you think Yukko, Mokona and the girls would like this chocolate?"

"I'm sure those drunken gluttons would be happy to add a total sugar buzz to their day. But don't you want to keep any of it?"

Rummaging around in the bag, full to over flowing with chocolates that girls had been giving him all day long, he pulled out the box that Lissa had given him that morning from her and Kunogi

"Just this, I know that the chocolate from this shop is good" he also pulled out another box. Taking a chance, he handed it to Watanuki. "This is for you" He waited to see if Watanuki would blow a gasket. Fingers ready to protect his ears if needed.

"I-I.. Th-thank you." Huh? No melt down? Instead the slender teen was looking at the ground and avoiding looking at him. Worried, the archer, grabbed the other teens chin forcing him to meet his gaze.

"You feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" The blush that had already been tinting the smaller teens face darkened. Doumeki let go of the other boys chin, but continued to hold his gaze. "I just realized a few things today, okay. I have some thinking to do, a-and well… m-maybe." With those words, the despair that had recently begun gripping Doumeki's heart began to ease and Hope planted a small seed. It was start. No need to rush things.

Closing his eyes, he released the breath he was holding His head dropping until his forehead was against Watanuki's, his hand resting on smaller teens shoulder. Both boys stood there like that for several moments.

"You should go inside and kill the pork bun, I think I saw a camera flash."

"WHAT!!!!" Grabbing the bag of chocolates Watanuki ran into the shop screaming…

"That's it get over here you grinning excuse for an animated plush toy, I'm making Dim Sum outta you. Yukko!! Don't protect that thing!!!! Waaaa Not you too! That's it, NO SAKE TONIGHT!!

"Watanuki-kun is so meeeaaannnn" Came the wailing female voice from inside the shop.

"So mean" "So mean" Chanted the perpetually cheerful little girls.

Shizuka Doumeki, stoic archer extraordinaire practically skipped all the way home. Well at least on the inside.

Life was good. It was...

Hitsuzen


	3. A long night, a short day

**Disclaimer: The ladies of Clamp own xxxHolic, I'm borrowing them for my little bit of fun.**

Chapter 3 - A long night, a short day

As soon as she got in the door Lissa flipped open her cell phone and called Yukko.

"Well it's about time"

"Gee, ever hear of hello or Hi nice to hear from you? How was your fist day at school?"

"Never Mind that, how did it go?"

"You're having Lasagna tomorrow for dinner. We just finished shopping for the ingredients. The boys are headed your way now."

"Really! Lasagna, I love Lasagna."

[sigh] "Yukko"

Watanuki got dinner served to the witch and her partner in crime, (he was so going to find that camera and smash it to pieces, little did he know that Yukko had videotaped the whole thing as well.) He then cleaned up the kitchen and straighten up from all the chasing of said pork bun of evil. He was about to leave for home…

"Watanuki, come here please"

"I am NOT getting you any more sake. Really Yukko-san you need to think about your health more"

"Well while some Sake would be delicious, (hint, hint) that's not what I wanted to talk about. Did you meet anyone today?"

"Huh? Yeah, I did. A new foreign exchange student at school, she's staying with Himiwari-chan. We meet her because she gave me chocolates from Himiwari-chan for Valentine's day today. Her name is Lissa Smith, she said that Himiwari-chan call's her Lissa-chan and that we can call her the same, if we like."

"Good. She is going to be one of your very important people. The connection has been made."

"Hitsuzen, Right? I may be a little slow on the uptake sometimes Yukko-san, but even I got this one right away. Hell even that idiot Doumeki likes her."

"Yes, well she is also one of 'his' very important people too. In fact she will be a very important person to each one of you. I am including Himiwari-chan in this. The future can change just by meeting a certain person. Time moves forward and it will cause you to change with it"

"Ah, okay Yukko" Great, [sigh] she was being all mysterious and cryptic on him again. Maybe it would make sense later, it usually did. Unfortunately he usually also did something incredibly stupid first before figuring it out. Maybe he could skip that part this time around, it would sure be a nice change of pace. With that Watanuki was finally able to leave the shop for the night and head home.

Once Watanuki got home, he tossed his school bag on table in his living room and sat down. It was at this point that he realized he actually had some free time on his hands. His Homework was already done, He and Lissa had worked on it while waiting for Doumeki, and he had finished the little that was left at Yukko's. And because Lissa was making enough Lasagna for everyone tomorrow he didn't have bentos to make. He looked around his immaculate apartment. Nope all clean.

Seeing as there was absolutely nothing he really needed to do. He felt free to enjoy himself, going into his bottom dresser drawer he took out the new manga series from Clamp he had just picked up. He set out his futon, got himself a couple of snacks, some tea and settled in to be transported to another world thru the artist groups vision. By the time he came up for air, it had finally grown late enough for bed. Yawning and stretching the young teen got up, changed into his favorite jammies, brushed his teeth and went back to the futon, this time turning out the lights prepared to get a good night sleep.

Despite being exhausted from the long exciting day. Watanuki's over active mind decided 'now' was as good a time as any to replay the day's events and wonder what it all meant. He looked over to where he had placed the Valentine's Day chocolates he had gotten from three, yes THREE whole people He was counting Lissa-chan using 'Yukko logic',( besides Himiwari had told Lissa-chan it was from both of them, so there, na.) Sometimes using 'Yukko Logic' was a good thing. He smiled to himself, not that he would ever tell the drunken witch he thought so.

And then there was the chocolates from Doumeki. Again just a simple store bought box of Valentine's Day chocolates. But precious none the less for having been given. Along with the revelations from lunch,….Where DID that leave him in regards to his once upon a time imagined rival? Friends? No. Watanuki was honest enough with himself (at least here in the dark and alone) to admit that it was more than that. Much more, and had been for some time now.

Good Lord he WAS slow and obviously the King of Denial.

The whole Spider Eye incident should have opened his eyes. His own willingness to sacrifice his eye for Doumeki, should have told him something about his own feelings, but he was totally in denial about why he had done it at the time. And that made it so hard for him to understand WHY Doumeki had been so furious with him. That Doumeki had actually gotten Furious and then given him the cold shoulder to boot. Oh, that had really made him mad.

D E N I A L, denial. No doubt about it now. And then when he had lost his eye forever to the Spider Queen. Doumeki had given half of his right eye to him. Yeah, he was the 'real' dumbass here alright.

Watanuki put a hand to his face, yep it was warm all right. [sigh] Blushing, all alone in the dark. Stupid pale skin always gave him away. How confusing… He loved his beautiful and perfect Himiwari-chan didn't he?. Hmmm, let's see...check, yep those feeling are still there. And now Lissa-chan, this new girl, was pulling at his heartstrings already, it was going to be a very short fall. And he wondered if he should fight it.

According to Yukko it was all 'Hitsuzen'.

Look at the mess he had made of his relationship with Doumeki, fighting Hitsuzen. Of course then again maybe their fights had been a part of their Hitsuzen. And Damnit the archer did annoy the hell out of him. He was beginning to think he did it on Pur..pose... Oh Hell. Of course he did it on purpose. Slow again Kimihiro. Grinning to himself, Watanuki Kimihiro decided that Doumeki Shizuka was in for a few surprises. And life was about to get way more interesting for everyone, especially a certain idiotic stoic archer. Lissa-chan was defiantly going to shake up the big Jerk, that was for sure and Kimihiro had a few ideas of his own.

Still chuckling to himself, Kimihiro finally fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

His dreams that night were happy ones. Dreams that started out with the four of them tumbling and playing like children, laughing and tickling each other until they were weak from laughing too hard. Then they morphed into peaceful Dreams of comfort. Warm sunshine on a soft blanket, arms wrapped around each other, heads against chests, the sounds of heartbeats slow and steady bringing a peace to each one. Everyone holding everyone else, not knowing or caring who exactly was holding who. Then just before waking the Dream morphed once more. This time as lips finally touched lips, then moved to the next set of lips, hands moved up and down arms, legs and torso's, fingers trailing against a cheek here and there, Exploring. Eyes meeting, then closing with a sigh.

We are all connected thru the world of Dreams, So Haruka-san had once told him. And so that night there were three other teens having the same happy dream as Watanuki. Just the first of many such nights to come.

And so it was with these happy feelings, feelings of being completely 'Loved and accepted' that Watanuki Kimihiro awoke that day. He wasn't even that upset when he found Doumeki leaning against a wall waiting for him to leave his apartment. He didn't start his usual shouting at the archer with a 'what the hell are you doing here' instead….

"Good, Figured you'd be here. That Lasagna is going to be really heavy, we should get over to Himiwari-chan's and help the girls carry it to school" Doumeki narrowed his eyes at the slightly shorter teen for a moment before falling into step with him as they headed to Kunogi's.

"Did you fall and hit your head when you were chasing Mokona, or did That Woman do something?"

"No, nothing like that. Just the usual, constantly tripping over Maru and Moro, while they are trying to help me with dinner, Mokona getting into 'absolutely' everything, the pipefox nearly strangling me as usual, And Yukko demanding Sake and snacks, at the top of her lungs. It was all in all a pretty normal evening as far the shop goes." By the time Watanuki finish his recitation he was laughing. Cause it really was just SO funny. And honestly wasn't nearly as bad as he made it out to be, life in the shop was always interesting.

"Did you catch a cold?"

"NO YOU DOLT! I DID NOT CATCH A COLD, HIT MY HEAD, OR GET POSSESED BY A SPIRIT IF THAT'S YOUR NEXT QUESTION! Geez, can't a guy try to be nice to you once in a while. A person might begin to think you like me screaming at you. So how weird does that make you"

"Oh" With that said the usually stoic archer had the grace to blush, just ever so slightly. That made Watanuki's day. So he decided to move forward with "Dumbfound Doumeki" act 2.

" You think the girls would like to go see that new movie this weekend?"

"With us?"

"Yeah, with US, You idiot. A group date. [mumbling to himself] And I thought I was slow"

"A group date?"

"You been sniffing too much incense at the temple or what? Yes, a group date, you, me, Himiwari-chan and Lissa-chan. All for one and one for all. Do I need to draw you a picture?"

"A date,… yeah, I think they'll go for it. Can I ask what brought this on?"

"I may be slow at times but I get things eventually. And I've been thinking a lot about things since yesterday. A date seemed like a logical place to start"

"Your scaring me.. that actually made sense."

"OH, JUST SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS MOVING OR WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET THERE" Some habits really are hard to break.

A few more minutes found them meeting up with Himiwari and Lissa as they rounded the corner at the end of their block. Doumeki plucked the heavy lasagna trays from the struggling girl's arms. As Watanuki did his Himiwari-chan dance, Once that was completed the teens headed towards school. The girls and the more vocal of two the boys, chatting about school, homework and the delicious smells coming from the pans Doumeki was carrying.

When Lunch finally arrived the lasagna was a huge hit. Doumeki had four helpings of it. That was a sure sign of acceptance as far as Watanuki was concerned. This meant he now had someone to help him fill the black hole that was the archers stomach. Himiwari-chan and Lissa-chan got along great. And he was really glad to see it, because Himiwari really didn't have any girlfriends that she hung out. She was in her own way just as lonely as Watanuki himself. Which Watanuki didn't understand at all, what with Himiwari being so kind and generous and sweet and not to mention - CUTE-CUTE-CUTE.

After they had finished up the lasagna and cleaned up the classroom the Home economics teacher had let Watanuki use for their lunch today. The boys with a glance at each other decided it was time to go for the gold.

"aaahhh, Himiwari-chan, Lissa-Chan, Doumeki and I were kind of you know w-wondering, if you would be willing, to you know, Kinda ..…"

"Go on a date"

"Yeah, what he said, to a movie this weekend."

The girls looked at each other, doing that silent and very scary girl communication thing. Then they both smiled, and it was like the sun had finally come out after a month of rain.

"We would love too!" They said in unison. Yep, girls sure were scary all right.

As they walked to class they talked about the Movie they were going to go see. When it was discovered that no one had any after school activities that day. They all decided to go grab some Ice Cream afterwards. Life was good, real good.

Well unless you were a rabid fangirl or fanboy that is.

High school being what it was, it didn't even take a long for the entire school to hear that the Student council president and the School Spaz had a double date with two of the cutest girls in the school.

Ah, Hitsuzen.


	4. First dates and first kisses

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing, can't keep, so sad.**

Chapter 4 First dates and First kisses

"Man, he didn't even give the rest of us a chance at the new girl before he went all stoic on her, the bastard"

"What CAN someone as wonderful as Doumeki-kun, even SEE in that colorless, milksop provincial and totally rude American."

"Hey, did ya hear, The Spaz finally made a move on Kunogi"

Rumors spread around the school like wild fire. But to the four people they were about… Well Doumeki had never really cared what anyone thought about him way or the other. Watanuki already knew most of his classmates thought he was crazy as well as being a spaz so these rumors which were 'normal' actually made him feel as if he was more a part of his school than he had been before. And well it was true, he HAD made a move on his beloved Himiwari-chan! As for Himiwari, she had been isolating herself for so long she didn't even really hear them and most people didn't repeat them to her.

And Lissa, well she thought they were hysterical. High School was way more entertaining the second time around. Besides 'it' was probably worth the risk of getting stabbed in the girl's bathroom. It being, kissing the two most beautiful boys she had EVER laid eyes on. One being the very ethereal beauty named Watanuki Kimihiro, the other being the handsome archer, Shizuka Doumeki and let's not forget to mention the very cute Himiwari-chan. But their classmates didn't need to know that much, at least not yet, if ever.

The trip to the Ice Cream Parlor only cemented the rumors about the foursome, considered by their classmates to now be a double dating team. And that was just fine by them. The trio had accepted the fourth into the group with ease. And where once there had been three, walking together down the halls, or eating lunch together, or going to and from school. It was now four. They were complete.

It was Hitsuzen

On the night of the 'BIG DATE' the boys met the girls at the Movie theater. As Doumeki went to get the tickets, the three younger teens made small talk, there was a slight touch of nerves all around. The giggles where just a little more shrill than usual and Watanuki flailed, stuttered and blushed. Oh wait, that was normal for him. Doumeki teased him about it of course. And Watanuki yelled and flailed at the stoic teen some more before they finally went into the theater. Some things never change.

Popcorn and drinks were bought, seats were taken and the lights began to dim. Lissa looked at her friends, and how they had finally ended up sitting. She and Himiwari were sitting on the ends and the boys sitting in the middle. She was sitting to the right of Shizuka. DAMN he was fine, in his casual clothes. She had seen him in nothing but his school and PE uniforms and his Kyudo Uniform so far. In Jeans, a rather tight light green t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He was just yummy, that was the only way to describe him. Oh Lord those abs, that chest. She hoped nobody asked her anything about what they were watching cause she had just missed the 1st 30 minutes stealing glances at Shizuka.… wait a minute what's this, He's stretching his arm, oh so casually across the back of her seat. WooHoo! This is way better than any ole movie.

Hmmm Wonder what going on at the other end. If Shizuka is almost ready to Glomp me. Let's see……

Ah, yes. Sly Watanuki, playing the field too, both of his hands are creeping slowing one to either side, each covertly covering a hand. One hand for Himiwari and one hand for Shizuka. Well this was going to make popcorn eating a little difficult for our Kimihiro. But seems he feels the sacrifice is worth it. Lissa popped a few kernels into her mouth. She watched covertly as Kimihiro slowly garnered a hand each from Himiwari and Shizuka. It was about the time that fingers began to intertwine that she felt an arm fall across her back and a hand rest comfortably on her right shoulder, he gave her a squeeze. Startled she looked up, straight into the intense amber gaze of the young man at her side. She smiled softly and looked into his eyes, with a nod down the row. She let him know without words, that she not only knew about, but accepted the linked fates they all shared and the relationships that were starting to form more solidly. He pulled her closer to his side, and she leaned into him, head against his shoulder. She reached up with her right hand and took hold of the hand resting on her shoulder, lacing her fingers with the calloused ones of the archer.

That was how the movie was spent each conscious of the ones closest to their side. Not one of them remembered much of the movie. It was one of the best first dates ever. Leaving the movie they walked home hand in hand.

They got to Kimihiro's apartment first, it being the closet to the theater they had chosen. They were all standing a little awkwardly in the hallway of his apartment building. Lissa decided to make the first move. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Kimihiro's cheek.

"Thank you so much, I had a really great time tonight"

Himiwari taking her cue from Lissa, leaned in and kissed Kimihiro's other cheek. By this point the spastic teen was twirling in joy, hearts and sparkles were floating all over the place and getting caught in the girls hair. Shizuka had to shoo several errant hearts away just to get close enough to Kimihiro to give him his good night peck. A quick almost not kiss that landed closer to Kimihiro remaining sapphire blue eye. Lissa opened Watanuki's door, and Himiwari pushed the almost catatonically happy teen into his apartment, Shizuka closed the door on the twirling jubilant teen inside. Can someone get drunk on happiness? Guess so.

Next stop, the Doumeki family Temple. Just inside the gate, Himiwari reached and placed for a quick kiss on Doumeki's cheek. Then she turned and ran off out of the gate to give her friend some privacy while she got her goodnight 'Kiss' from the silent Archer.

"I'll be right over here, don't be too long" [wink wink]

Okay, so maybe she was planning on spying just little, and the mini camcorder Yukko gave her was already running. But that was a small price to pay for having her date with Kimihiro go without a hitch. Of course none of the parties involved knew that Doumeki's parents were just as curious or as devious. They were watching from the side garden, binoculars in hand. Haruka would have been proud.

Thinking themselves alone, (really how silly can they be) Slowly not quite looking at one another they inched closer to one another. Hands met. Fingers clasped. Soft dark eyes moved to look up into the heated amber gaze of the archer. His head lowered towards hers until finally soft lips captured hers for their first kiss. She sighed into the kiss, and a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist pulling her closer, her arms automatically went up to wrap around his neck, as his other hand rose to capture the side of her face, his thumb rubbing back and forth against the left side of her face, his fingers digging into her hair and cupping the back of her head. Pulling her up tighter against him, he deepened the kiss, eliciting a gasp and a small moan, which he immediately took advantage off by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She, being no Novice at kissing let her tongue duel back.

Had either of them been paying any attention to their surroundings, all the noises from the bushes would have given away his parents in no time. Fortunately for his parents neither heard a thing. His mother managed to get a hand over the mouth of her husband before he shouted out in glee that his only child wasn't completely gay, just bi. (Of course they knew about Watanuki, liked the youngster even and the boy sure could cook). But he couldn't give them any biological grandchildren. So they were ecstatic with this development.

As for Himiwari…… She was literally drooling. Yukko was going to absolutely LOVE this. Not as good as footage of, oh say, Kimihiro and Shizuka making out, or herself and Lissa [more drool]. But that wasn't too far off in the future. In fact this was sooo good, Himiwari wondered it she could barter for a good make out session of her own with Watanuki. Lissa and Shizuka were safe from her Bad-luck, but to get a really good make out session with Kimihiro was going to cost. She wondered if Yukko would like a few stills made from this. Oooh, especially this part, Doumeki's hand was trying to get under her shirt now. What a Perv! This really was great footage.

It was about this point that Lissa remembered Himiwari was waiting for her. And most likely was spying on them, if she knew Himiwari, which she did. And Shizuka was starting to get a little carried away, (okay so was she, if she was going to be honest, good thing there wasn't a bed nearby or she would have tossed the hot archer on it). But she was NOT just some one night stand kind of gal, and she knew Shizuka was absolutely not the type for that either. He was an all or nothing kind of guy. I Love you or I just don't care at all. No middle ground with Shizuka Doumeki. And because of that she wanted to be careful with him, it would kill her if he turned away from her and started treating her like all the other girls at school.

So she placed her hands on his (Oh my, it's SO solid) chest. And gave him a little push, breaking the contact just enough to let him know it was time to end the kiss. Blushing both teens separated, shyly smiling, Lissa gave Shizuka a one last quick kiss on the lips, and fled.

Shizuka walked all the way to his room in a complete daze. Shower, Yep he needed a really cold shower. Never even noticing his gleeful parents off in the side garden, toasting each other, and dancing around in the moonlight. Really, some people never grow up.

Himiwari teased Lissa the whole way home. Both girls giggling and laughing, teasing each other, happy with 'their boys' and their first real date.

Hitsuzen was happy, too.


	5. Second Dates

**Disclaimer: yeah Not mine, only wish.**

**Warning: Don't like Bl and Gl don't read. And yes it's short but oh so worth it.**

Chapter five…..and second dates

And so things went that next week. The friends went to school, Lissa now took a turn now and then making the Bentos the foursome ate for lunch. Watanuki had fewer spaz attacks. The weather began to move into spring slowly. And Doumeki started carrying Lissa's books from class to class, they were in the same homeroom and they had almost all the same classes together, making all the fangirls absolutely nuts. Though she never did let him take the long case she always had with her, she kept that swung over a shoulder by a strap as they walked down the hall together often hand in hand. Sometimes you could actually hear the grinding of teeth as they passed by.

Doumeki Shizuka was now officially 'off the market'. So was Watanuki-kun, Kunogi-chan and Smith-chan, that they were all dating each other and NOT the two exclusive couples their classmates assumed them to be, didn't matter to any of them. Nobody seemed to notice that Watanuki and Lissa sat snuggled together while they waited for the archer to finish practice, and maybe, just maybe, they didn't see them holding hands under their schoolbooks as they studied. The boys had always walked to and from school together that it was now willingly whereas before it hadn't been, was not known. The smaller teen still spent plenty of time screaming and flailing at the larger. Some habits are really hard to break. Watanuki spent as much time with Himiwari-chan as he could, so nothing new there either.

Himiwari was her usual cheerful self, and had her camcorder ready for 'any' opportunity. Good footage was worth a lot.

She had finally gotten her own serious make out session with Watanuki on their second group date. Actually they didn't do much BUT makeout on that date. It was **definitely **a fine date as far as she was concerned. She was pretty sure Lissa-chan and Doumeki felt the same based on the similar noises coming from their seats in the darkened movie theater.

Then afterwards they had gone the park and switched partners. That had been a real eye opener. Not because the boys had switched girls, Lissa and Shizuka looked at each other and winked, Then Lissa lead Himiwari off towards a secluded bench, while Shizuka lead Kimihiro to a dark spot beneath a tree…..

Doumeki backed Watanuki up to the truck of the tree, the shorter teen blushing furiously. Placing his hands to either side of Kimihiro's shoulders Shizuka lowered his head to nuzzle where the neck and collarbone met, Pressing up against the smaller boy, slowly lifting his head up enough that his warm breath was in Watanuki's ear.

"Kimihiro"

"Mmmm"

Watanuki's arms wrapped Doumeki's waist, his hands traveling up his strong back to pull him closer. Shizuka cupped Kimihiro's face in both hands as he let himself finally taste the lips of the boy he had been protecting for so long.

"Himiwari, we should sooo not be doing this, Oh what am I saying… Do you think we can make some stills and blow this shot up for Yukko-san?"

"Forget Yukko-san, I want one"

Himiwari was somewhat breathless watching the two boys whom she both loved finally expressing their long suppressed feelings for each other…. Oh hell, it was totally HOT and it was making her hot watching it. No wonder Yukko wanted video. Sneaking a look at her companion, the boys weren't the only hot commodities in the park tonight.

Setting the camcorder down so that it would keep recording the couple by the tree, she reached out a hand to brush a stray strand of moonlite hair behind Lissa's ear. Lissa turned towards Himiwari, a blush coloring her cheeks. Who knew, that Lissa was could be so shy, or that Himiwari could be so bold. Pulling the girl that had opened up a whole new world for her close, Himiwari began to show her how very much it meant to her, how very much SHE meant to her.

Dressed all in tight black clothes, Mokona riding in her cleavage and holding the video camera that was recording the two girls. Yukko was already planning the latest update to her web page. Thank goodness none of these children ever googled their own names or she'd really be toast. Maybe she should change the names, just for her own safety of course.

Smiling the Dimensional Witch watched Hitsuzen in action

AN: The next Chapter is much much longer Promise! Please review. Do you like so far. The story starts taking it's AU twists in the next chapter.


	6. To Protect

**Disclaimer: The usual, only borrowing**

**AN: Reposting this chapter I realized I had posted the uncorrected version only afterwards, Opps sorry. **

Chapter 6............ To Protect

For a couple of weeks, the teens lived a relatively normal life. If you consider group dating, seeing spirits, and flailing teens normal. But no truly dangerous missions, no big ayakashi attacks, nothing more awful than a few surprises tests. Teachers are so evil.

Not until the day that brought that they ended up doing different things for a while after school. Himiwari was working on a school project, Lissa was helping a teacher make some copies, and Watanuki was helping put things away in the Home economics room, while Doumeki had his usual archery practice. It had been a while since anything supernatural had attacked and Doumeki's (and unknown to Watanuki and the others, Lissa as well) spirit repelling aura had keep most spirits from even attempting the school grounds. So when the very large malevolent ayakashi attacked him (it was one of those nasty black clouds with the a huge eye, Ew) as he walked across the school grounds towards the archery field, he was caught completely off guard, and it had him pinned to the ground in no time.

Unfortunately, Doumeki was in the showers, practice having already finished when the spirit attacked. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he ran, flying out the door not even sure how he was going to save Watanuki while practically naked.

Fortunately for everyone Lissa was closer, dressed and it seemed ready for action. Doumeki finally found out what she had in that long case of hers. She came at a full run, unzipping it and pulled out a long katana without missing a beat, throwing the case to the ground behind her. Then pulling the sword from its sheath, the blade flared to life, flames of spiritual energy flickered up and down the edge of the blade. With surgical precision she sliced the blade between the ayakashi and the downed spirit bait. Driving the spirit back far enough so that she could get Watanuki behind her, bringing him up against her, she let him breath in the purified air her aura created. Once she was sure Watanuki breathing was alright, she attacked.

With the sudden appearance of Lissa and her burning blade, Doumeki had stopped running and sank to his knees, he watched thru the eye he shared with Watanuki the flowing grace and strength of the warrior that ripped apart the large and evil ayakashi that had attack Watanuki.

With the destruction of the ayakashi, Lissa sheathed her blade and turned back to check on Watanuki. Himiwari was running towards them, and just as Doumeki got there, Yukko popped seemingly out of nowhere. How does That Woman know when to show up and always after the fighting was over.

"Excellent work, Knight of Fire" That sounded a lot like a 'Title' to Shizuka.

"Holy crap, Yukko. Where did you come from and what are you doing here"

"Oh, I was just out shopping"

"Yeah right, whatever"

"Do you WANT to explain why your waiving a an extremely sharp sword around at school over your supposedly very good 'friend' cowering at your feet, or do you perhaps have a wish you'd like to ask me for…?" One dark brow raised a query.

"Oh Hell, will the price be very high?"

"But of course, you will have to explain to your friends what you 'Are', and gift Himiwari-chan and Doumeki-kun with the sight".

[sigh]"That's doable, okay Yukko, {taking a deep Breath} I wish that no one who is not emotionally involved to be concerned with my actions when I fight".

"Excellent wording, the price and the wish balance".

"Funny Yukko, Balance is what I do".

By this time Himiwari had joined the boys, and listened to the exchange, the confused teens waited for their friend to explain. It was the price of her wish after all. So they didn't even have to ask. Yukko eyeing the nearly naked Doumeki smiled leeringly.

"Ah, maybe I better go get dressed first"

"Hohoho, No need for that Doumeki-kun, Why don't you just come over here and sit by me." She smiled her Cheshire cat grin

"YUKKO-SAN" yelled all four teens.

-

A short time later, the group was settled at their usual spot in the park, sipping tea and munching snacks. (Prepared by Watanuki, of course).

Lissa had the case that held the katana sitting in front of her. A she absently ran a hand up and down the length.

She began to explain……

"I am a Wild Mage, that's the spiritual energy you feel from me" Nodding towards each boy "Shizuka, Kimihiro" (Lissa wasn't real good with Japanese formality but her friends didn't mind, to be honest both boys loved the way she said their names). "You've all heard Yukko explain about how important balance is right? Well wild mages help keep the balance. Instead of granting a wish we perform spells, such as healing, scrying or finding etc… and then the mage pays the price which is set by the wild magic, and is set accordingly, also other people may share in the price. A wild mage 'can' refuse to perform a spell or to accept a price if it is too high. My magic is completely different than Yukko-sans, for her the Payment must be equal to the wish she is granting, keeping the balance. For a Wild Mage it is about heling to maintained the balance and correcting it. Often we don't see the results of our prices. That's the Simple answer."

He friends listened avidly. Yukko watched her with half closed eyes, telling her silently to finish her explanation.

[sigh]"Yeah, yeah I'm getting there, but it will be easier to explain once I complete the second part of my price. Himiwari can't 'see' anything yet" With that was said, Lissa got to her knees and reaching across the blanket and placed her fingers lightly over Himiwari eye's.

"This spell only costs me some energy, I don't even need to ward it, Shizuka already sees a little of this thru his shared eye, once I finish he will be able to see it for himself. This is the spell to grant 'Sight' to those without it. From now on you will see that which Kimihiro and I see all the time, no longer will you be blind to the other world that lives beside you."

Closing her eyes, Lissa concentrated and asked the Wild Magic to grant her request. She then repeated the process with Shizuka. Sitting down she rested a moment before opening the long case containing the katana. Unsheathing the sword and holding it in front of her, Himiwari gasped as for the first time she beheld the spiritual energy that gently lowed along the edge of the blade, now that she was no longer in the heat of battle.

"How beautiful"

"This is here is Kie, she is a good friend. This is part of the gift I just gave you. Unlike Kimihiro, spirits will not be chasing you, your blood does not have the same attraction as his. You only have the sight with which to see." Doumeki was very grateful for the gift of this 'Sight' it meant he no longer had to rely on Watanuki's eye to see what was actively attacking him. This would give him much greater freedom of movement and he would be able to see the spirits before things got really ugly. And now it seemed he also wasn't alone anymore in protecting the gentle seer.

"That sword appeared to be on 'Fire" when you were fighting earlier. Is that anything like my arrows?"

"Very observant Doumeki-kun, No less than I would expect from you. Please Lissa-chan finish your tale"

Going into her school bag she withdrew 3 slender volumes. "I am not just any Wild Mage." Handing one volume to each of them, Doumeki paged thru it, pausing every now and then to read something.

"I read these books, when I was going thru the library in Grandfathers Kura. They are Book of the Moon, the Book of the stars and the Book of the Sun, Right? I didn't find anything in them to help me with Watanuki's eye, so I put them back. These seem a little different, the handwriting is more flowery than the set I saw."

"Those are NOT your grandfathers books. They are yours."

"Hn"

Watanuki and Himiwari looked rather confused by the exchange. "Are these supposed to be some kind of notebooks? Let me see yours Doumeki, I don't have anything written in mine." Reaching for the book the archer held Watanuki took a look inside. "There's nothing written here either..???"

"I don't see any writing" Himiwari stated.

Lissa gathered the three books from her friends, and put them back in her school bag. "No you would not be able to see anything written on the pages, and even if you could see something, it would probably appear as gibberish. Only a Wild Mage can read these books and they spend their whole lives studying the wisdom within, and using the Wild Magic to help keep the balance."

"I am not some kind of Mage"

"Actually yes you are, you and I are specific kind of a Wild Mage known as a Knight Mage. Those who Protect. A Knight Mage uses the Wild Magic to supplement their fighting skills and the strength of their will. Once a Knight Mage sets their 'will' to something NOTHING can move them from what they have chosen to do. Absolutely nothing." And evil can not corrupt a Knight Mage, the taint holds no power over a Knight Mage."

"Well that's you all right, a stubborn idiot." Watanuki crowed with delight.

"Kimihiro!"

"Oh, Sorry Lissa-chan, you are definitely not as pigheaded as this dolt."

"Oh I wouldn't bet the farm on that one, I can be as pigheaded as anyone" Lissa chucked and winked at Watanuki. "But our 'talents, do differ in where our strengths lay. I lean a bit more towards the healing and spell casting end of the scale, while Shizuka is far more of a pure warrior. I can focus my spiritual energy thru the medium of a sword or dagger. I prefer to work with Kie. Shizuka has the ability to form both bow and arrow from his spirit. Though currently doing so drains him a lot, the more he uses it the stronger he will become. I will always need the medium of a weapon to focus my energy. Shizuka is also right in that he will never be much of a mage, though he will eventually learn the small healing spells, and a few others that all wild mages learn. He will focus mainly on the Battle Magics."

[sigh] "I better go get those books and start studying them."

"A wise choice Doumeki-kun. Well, now that we have that all out of the way… Let's have some SAKE and Watanuki's delicious snacks too of course!"

"I'll pour"

"You're Such a good boy Doumeki-kun"

"YUKKO!!!! IS SAKE ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT. AND YOU, YOUR UNDERAGE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SERVING HER SAKE!!!!!!"

"Whoahoho

-

Later that night in the Shop, Mokona sat on Yukko's shoulder rubbing his face against hers.

"Two of them Yukko? Does this mean it's very bad."

"The appearance of a single Knight Mage meant it was already very bad, there has never been two at once before, and that terrifies me, and yet it gives me hope. That maybe, just maybe these children and those others, will manage to change the future by the choices they make."

The Changes they make can they effect Hitsuzen?

Restore the Balance?


	7. Don't ever leave us

**Disclaimer: Camp isn't mine I can only dream**

Warning Spoilers if you aren't up to date on the manga.

Chapter Seven……Don't ever leave us

Yet another fun filled day of high school. Well okay it wasn't ALL bad Watanuki reflected as he walked down the hall with his marvelous Himiwari-chan. They were hauling stacks of printouts for their homeroom teacher. Being a helper sure had its perks. And the Sakura trees were coming into bloom the grass was turning a bright green, spring looked so pretty this year….

"Kimihiro?" A small hand rested on his shoulder.

Watanuki, turned away from the window he was staring out of (so what if that hun,, I mean idiot Doumeki was walking across the lawn in his Kyudo uniform) and turned towards his perfect and Oooo she was SO cute Himiwari-chan.

**CRACK – CRACK –C RACK**

"KIMIHIRO!!!!"

Huh??!!.... Falling?

**THUD**

Darkness…..

"NO!!!!!!!"

Running, screaming, terror. A student has fallen from a window on the second floor. Doumeki's heart already knew what he would find before he got to the shattered body on the ground. Kimihiro lay there, blood slowing pooling under him, gathering the shattered boy into his arms, he didn't even realize the loudest cries were his own.

"I can hold him to this world for now, but we have to get him to Yukko's, fast. I cannot do this alone, I haven't the strength."

Unable to speak he nodded. Standing up he started moving, then he ran, ran as if all the demons of hell were chasing him. It was in fact two very terrified teenage girls chasing after him down the street, whose very fear for the life of the one he held, allowed them to keep pace with the athletic and desperate archer.

Yukko met them at the gate of her shop.

"The price will be very high"

"Anything" Doumeki whispered thru his tears.

"Yukko, I can use the Wild Magic to heal him. I just can't do it alone."

"Then the cost will not be as great for the others. Who else will share in the price?"

"We both will" Himiwari stated, speaking for both herself and Doumeki, knowing he would do so anyway.

"Good, Himiwari your price will be to take the scars Watanuki would have had."

"Yes Gladly."

"Doumeki, you will provide the same amount of blood that Watanuki has lost"

"Ye…

"No, it is far too much. It may kill him, I will share half the cost of the blood"

"You will have your own price to pay the Wild Magic, are you sure?"

"Yes"

"So be it then, hurry Doumeki-kun, bring Watanuki inside, I have the circle already set up, I will hold the Kekki in place."

Gently carrying the shattered Watanuki Doumeki entered the shop of the dimensional witch for the first time. He had a wish he needed granted. Himiwari and Lissa close behind with the Dimensional witch herself.

"Here, put him down here"

He placed the shattered youth on a mat beside which an odd looking bowl with legs stood, Doumeki sat on one side as Lissa quickly gather hair from each the teens and some of the bloodied hair from Watanuki. She wrapped the hair around a selection of herbs and twigs and placed it in the bowl, she then pulled a finely honed dagger from a sheath on her thigh (she WAS a knight after all) and holding her forearm over the bowl she quickly cut her arm and let the blood flow into the bowl. She repeated this process with Doumeki arm. With Himiwari she only took her hand pricking a finger so that just a few drops of blood fell upon bundle. Yukko then handed Lissa a bit of hair with some dried blood.

"Another prepaid a price, in case something ever happened to Watanuki, this should help as well" Lissa nodded. Yukko established the kekki around the four teens. Once the barrier was erected Lissa used her magic and ignited the blood soaked bundle in the bowl, closing her eyes she reached for the Wild Magic.

{Please, give me the strength to heal Kimihiro. Please.}

* * *

{What, yes, I hear, I understand, I accept}

She took a deep steadying breath as the power began to enter her, placing her hands delicately over Watanuki's chest she released the Wild Magic into his body. Eyes closed, she felt as the magic repaired internal organs, knit broken bones, stemmed the flow of blood loss and then began to replace that lost blood with her own and Doumeki's. Then the magic moved to his head and started on the delicate process of healing the damaged brain and rebuilding the shattered skull.

Glass.

Ah, she thought to herself in the back of her mind, glass had been imbedded in his skull, THAT'S why the price was so high. Not that it mattered, she would have paid anything to save him.

Yukko watched the thru the Kekki barrier she had put in place to protect the vulnerable teens as the Wild Magic did its work. It was a truly awesome display. The mage glowed bright with the power of the Wild Magic flowing thru and around her, blowing her hair this way and that, the strength of her will showing upon her face as she healed the youth under her hands. When Watanuki was healed of all but the most minor of his wounds, the magic stopped as suddenly as it had started, causing the drained mage to fall unconsciousness across the boy she had just saved. As soon as the Magic stopped Yukko dropped the Kekki and pulled the girl to her. She too had 'heard' the price had Wild Magic had demanded of the mage.

"You stupid Wonderful girl, what have you done."

Once Doumeki regain enough of his senses to notice that Yukko was supporting the mage, he reached over and pulled the unconscious girl into his lap. Himiwari moved to the vacated spot next to Watanuki's head, they settled in to watch and to wait for the healed youth to wake. Listening to his steady heartbeat and even breathing was music to their ears.

Doumeki sat on the floor against a wall, still in his blood stained kyudo uniform, holding the unconscious mage, drained to her utmost limits he shared his life force with her. Watanuki had finally woken, (thank all the gods) Himiwari was speaking to Watanuki and trying to do something stupid. Fortunately, Watanuki wasn't going to let her get away with it. Good for him.

Lord he was tired. Watanuki was awake. His head dropped until his cheek came to rest upon the head of the exhausted mage in his arms. Finally closing his eyes and he slept.

After Himiwari left, Watanuki had a chance to look around the room and saw the slumbering archer and unconscious mage. The traces of the tears they had shed still visible upon their cheeks. Doumeki had cried, for him. Yukko stood in the doorway watching Watanuki take it all in.

"Yukko, Tell me everything."

"You fell, you fell out of the second story window. They brought you here, there was no other way. "

"Who paid, what price did they pay? Yukko, Please Tell me."

"Himiwari-chan, wears your scars. (You will find that out soon enough on your own.) Doumeki-kun and Lissa-Chan replaced the blood that you lost, and one other. Lissa-chan used the Wild Magic to heal you as it was beyond the level of interference I am allowed, I could only help. "

"What did she pay as a price to the Wild Magic" Yukko had left the door and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, the one she and the two soulless girls Maru and Moro had moved him to once he had been cleaned up and bandaged.

"I can't tell you that, it is for her to tell, when she is ready, she will do so. I can only tell you that it will be paid sometime in the future"

"Why? Why would they do this for me" Leaning towards the injured Watanuki, Yukko cupped the side of his face with her hand.

"Oh my dear Watanuki, isn't it obvious? They don't want you to disappear. "

Tears, pooled in the lovely mis-matched eyes, his heart tight with feeling, turning his face away from Yukko, he looked once again at the two sleeping figures still in the room with him.

"Sleep now get some rest, all will be well. No one paid a price that was more than they could bear, and they paid it gladly."

The exhausted seer closed his eyes, breathing deepening he let himself be pulled into a healing sleep. With one last lingering gaze, the Dimensional witch carefully got up from the bed so as to not wake the injured teen. She headed into the living room where Mokona waited. She bypassed the Sake Mokona had laid out for her, going to the liquor cabinet, she grabbed a bottle of Bourbon from inside it, pouring herself a tall stiff drink she lifted it to her lips and drained the glass. She brought the rest of the bottle over to her chaise and sat down.

"Yukko, you're going to miss them, aren't you?

"More than I ever thought possible." Yukko filled her glass once more, drinking deeply trying to dull the painful feelings brought on when she dwelled far too long on the day that Must come, if the worlds were to be saved, and her memories of the past, Clow… A tear fell from the eye of the woman most only knew as the powerful Witch of Dimensions. Mokona wiped that first tear away, snuggling against her cheek, as she wept and drank.

Hitsuzen could be a real bitch sometimes.

AN: I have several more chapters in process, TRC cross over coming up soon. Can anyone guess yet?


	8. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Clamps not mine.**

**AN: load of spoilers and plotting grandparents**

Chapter 8….Aftermath

Watanuki was in the dream world. He knew this was true seeing as he was dressed in his favorite yakata and unharmed, and sitting outside of the room he was in was Haruka, smoking a cigarette waiting for him to join him out on the porch.

"Good evening Haruka-san." Greeted Watanuki as he sat beside the smiling exorcist (It never failed to irk Watanuki that Shizuka didn't smile more, seeing as his grandfather was so pleasant.)

"Good evening Watanuki-kun. I see you have had a rather busy time of it. You gave my grandson, his mage and your Himiwari-chan quite a fright. Though it is good to see that you and my Shizuka are finally coming to terms with each other, I was beginning to wonder if you would figure it out on your own."

"Wow, that's an awfully polite way of calling me an Idiot, Haruka-san. You're a Doumeki alright." Haruka laughed joyfully at Watanuki's quip.

"I almost feel sorry for my Shizuka, you must certainly keep him on his toes. He was always one to get easily bored, but now with you, Himiwari-chan and that mage in his life, I think boredom will be the least of his worries, Ne?"

"Why do you call her "That mage" or his mage? Isn't she our mage? She has a name you know."

"Hn, true she is all of yours, and she would willing pay the same price for any one of you. But you can see that there is a 'slightly' extra closeness there between them, similar say,.. to the one between you and your Himiwari-chan. As the years pass you will all draw closer and closer to one another, and these slight differences will become less and less noticeable. Does it make you jealous to know this? He does care very deeply for you, you know, the two of you have a very special bond."

"Yes, I know Haruka-san. I'm slow, not completely daft. "

"That is good to know, Watanuki-kun. So what name does your mage go by in this world?" Chuckled the exorcist.

"Huh? Oh her name is Lissa Smith."

"Hm, a rather unexceptional name that, unlike her true name."

"Her true name, Haruka-san?"

"Hers is a much older soul than yours or even any of the others. My Shizuka has heard her true name in his heart, and so shall you one day. When you do you will understand."

"Yukko, chided me when I first came to the shop for giving her my true name and birthday. She said that knowing such a thing could give someone power over the other."

"Then you already have some idea of why a mage of her strength is not using her true name for everyday use. This doesn't mean she is 'not' your Lissa-chan, it just means that she is more than that. Ne? Well I had better be going Watanuki-kun. Please take better care with yourself, you are important to so many people."

"I will try, Haruka-san, I promise." Haruka Doumeki left Watanuki in the dream world, where he drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamed the normal kind of stuff that any teenage boy might dream. Like about a couple of cute girls, a certain golden eyed archer…[Ahem... Cough cough]

-

When Doumeki awoke, it was quite late in the evening and he had a terrible crick in his neck, and was stiff from sleeping sitting up and not moving for so long. The blonde girl in his arms was still completely out of it. He placed a kiss on her forehead before he slowly moved her off his lap and laying her down, so he could get up and attend to the call of nature that was urgently making its self known. He checked on the fragile boy sleeping in the bed placing a kiss upon his forehead before heading out into the hall.

After taking care of business, he saw a light on in Yukko's favorite room to lounge around in (aka drink). He thought to talk to the Witch about all that had happened that day, only to find her passed out cold, several bottles of good bourbon lying empty on the floor. Mokona sat by her head, a sorrowful expression upon his face, as he watched over the witch. He caught sight of Doumeki.

"She has feelings too you know." Doumeki came into the room and walked over to Yukko and the Black Manjuu , bending down he picked up the loudly snoring witch and carried her to her room, placing her upon the bed and pulling a cover up over her.

"She's going to need hangover medicine in the morning; I'll drop it off tomorrow."

"Thank you, Doumeki-kun."

Going back into the room that held the recovering seer and the unconscious mage, he checked one more time on the fragile boy, before going to the girl and picking her up. Carrying her in his arms he left the shop and headed towards his home. It was a good thing it was so dark out or someone may have noted the blood soaked teen carrying an unconscious girl. He reached the temple without incident and was heading to his room.

"Shizuka dear?.. Oh my god! What happened, are you alright, is that girl hurt?" The voice was that of his maternal grandmother, a Miko normally at a temple in another city, her duties allowed her to visit now and then. His parents were out of town once again, and knowing they would be gone for an extended period they had asked the priestess to come and chaperone, I mean stay with their strapping young son. They wanted grandchildren, just not immediately.

"Obaa-san? I-I didn't know what else to do, she won't wake up." He placed the girl on his futon. His Grandmother took in the blood stained clothes, the fact that there were no visible wounds on either of them, as well as the strain showing upon her grandsons face. She came to his side as he sunk to his knees beside the bed. She placed a soft hand upon his shoulder.

"Come we'll let her continue to sleep then. I'll make some tea and you can tell me all about it."

Sitting on a couch in the family living room, tea getting cold on the table, the normally taciturn boy spilled his heart out to the gentle Miko that was his Mothers mother. The whole day finally crashing in on the teenage boy, he wept his heart out. Stroking the soft black hair of the boy who had his head in her lap, she let him cry until there were no more tears left. No matter how big they get, there is always room in a grandmothers lap.

"Shizuka my dear boy, stay here. I will get you a pillow and a blanket, besides if your mother found out I let you crawl into your bed with that pretty little girl she'd strangle me herself."

"Hn"

Shizuka stretched out along the couch and soon his Obaa-san returned with the promised pillow and cover. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Karumi Tanaka head priestess of a Shinto shrine outside of Osaka, made sure her grandson was deep into the healing sleep he needed, the drug s in the tea she had given him taking full effect, before heading to his room to look in on the mage lying in his bed. Kneeling by the girls side, the Miko closed her eyes and allowed her spirit to enter the girl's body looking for serious damage to her spirit. Opening her eyes the Miko took a deep breath. The mage had completely drained her reserves. But nothing a couple of uneventful days, lots of rest and a few hearty meals wouldn't cure. Brushing a few stray strands of golden hair off the face of the mage before her, she contemplated the future. Shizuka had not gotten ALL of his spiritual powers from the Doumeki side of his family.

"So, you are the one, along with that boy Watanuki that has stolen our Shizuka's heart. Eh? Risa was right you are a very pretty thing. I wonder if that boy Watanuki is as lovely and special as you. Hm, knowing our Shizuka I'm sure he is, inside and as well as out. " She stood, taking a blanket and covering the sleeping girl with it.

"Sleep child, I will watch over you. You are safe here."

It was no surprise to their fellow students, when Doumeki-kun, Kunogi-chan and Smith-chan were not at school the following day. Word did get out that Doumeki's family had called him in, and also that Watanuki was not as seriously injured as originally had been thought. A general sigh of relief went thru the school.

Grandmother Tanaka woke early the next morning. She made a large breakfast knowing that the children had most likely not had anything to eat since some time yesterday. The mage would definitely be in need of a healthy breakfast once she awoke. And knowing the girl would want get cleaned up and changed out of the blood stained clothes, she had left a pile of towels, and some toiletries and one of her old Kimono's for the girl, setting them on the floor near the bed along with a note. She had just started cooking when she heard Shizuka get up.

"Obaa-san?"

"Shizuka dear, I have already called your school to inform them that you will not be in today. The secretary was not at all surprised. She was however very glad to hear that Watanuki-kun was not fatally injured. Breakfast will be done soon. Go, take a shower and get cleaned up, I suspect our guest will also be awake very soon. So use the guest shower, I have put one of your Yakatas in there for you."

"Thank you Obaa-san" Shizuka headed off to rid himself of the blood stained Kyudo uniform. And wash away the aches and pain of his body. Those of his heart might take just a little longer. But the healing boy sleeping in a shop no one could see unless they needed to, and the mage just now awakening in his bed would make sure of it.

Said mage had awakened, and finding herself in an unknown room she, looked around her curiously. The last thing she remembered was passing out after she had healed Kimihiro, and that had been in Yukko's Shop. This was definitely 'not' the shop. Her mind was still a little hazy so it took a few minutes for the items in the rooms to tell her where she was, it the bow in the corner, and couple of archery trophies, that finally told her where she was and it all clicked in her tired brain. Shizuka's room. Had he carried her all the way here? He must have, the big duffous. She smiled to herself. Sitting up she noticed the pile of towels, toiletries, and a lovely Kimono along with a note, that was in no way written by Shizuka, the flowing handwriting screamed female.

Dear,

I know you will want to get cleaned up. Use the main bathroom down the hall 1st door on the right. This is one of my old Kimono's from when I was a young woman. Please feel free to wear it. I will have breakfast waiting.

Karumi Tanaka (Shizuka's Grandmother in case you were wondering.)

A warm feeling entered her heart and a smile graced Lissa's face at the kindness of Shizuka's Obaa-san. Grabbing the pile she made a bee line for the bathroom. Glad to rid herself of the clothes she had been wearing and taking a hot long shower. Once she had completed her toiletries, she donned the lovely Kimono Grandmother Tanaka had left for her and followed her nose to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway she took a deep breath, taking in the glorious smells of the cooking food. Gods she was hungry. Sitting at the table in the kitchen Shizuka already eating a large breakfast and standing by the stove, was an older woman who had to be Shizuka's grandmother.

Doumeki looked up when he heard Lissa enter the doorway. Maybe it was the way the morning sun caught the golden highlights in her hair, maybe it was the lovely aqua blue Kimono, with pink tinged Sakura blossoms all over it that went so well with her fair completion and beautiful blue green eyes or maybe, just maybe it was because she was here. But whatever it was, it made Shizuka's breath catch in his throat just looking at her. He knew this feeling, he's often felt it while covertly watching Watanuki over these last couple of years.

"Good Morning! Thank you, Obaa-san Tanaka so very much for allowing me to wear this gorgeous Kimono. Did I get it right? Himiwari-chan has shown me how to put one on a couple of times, but I don't have one of my own yet." Lissa twirled around a couple of times to let the other two judge her handy work.

"Oi, the obi isn't quite right, here I'll fix it for you"

Walking over to where Shizuka sat Lissa let him loosen the obi and readjust the Kimono ever so slightly towards the back and fix the obi properly. Personally Karumi thought the girl had done rather well, especially considering it was her first time wearing Kimono. But watching her grandson fuss over the girl, she thought to herself, it was a VERY good thing Risa had had her come and chaperone her handsome young son this time. She should probably tell Risa to start making baby clothes, it wouldn't be too much longer before Shizuka presented them with a grandchild. A year, two at the most, Karumi remembered that look, her own darling husband had worn it, well most all the time, at least when she wasn't driving him crazy that is.

"Lissa-chan, please call me Karumi-san, Obaa-san Tanaka sounds so 'old'. Do have a seat. I have breakfast all ready. I'm sure you're very hungry"

"Thank you again Karumi-san, yes I'm starved, it smells wonderful." Lissa dug in to the delicious breakfast with a healthy appetite. Good, very good if she hadn't Karumi would have been worried, the mage needed to rebuild her strength.

"That Woman was out cold when I left last night. I told Mokona I would bring over some hangover medicine this morning."

"That's an excellent idea Shizuka dear. You and Lissa-chan can go get the medicine and then check on your friend. Just remember that you are both quite drained from your experience yesterday, so don't overdo it" Lissa momentarily brightened at the idea but then she drooped a little.

"I should probably go back to the Kunogi's and change into some different clothes, while Shizuka gets the medicine, that way I can give you your Kimono back, Karumi-san."

"No no dear child, it looks so lovely on you. Go with Shizuka, you can return the Kimono later. Shizuka dear, you go and get changed while Lissa-chan finishes her breakfast, then you can be off all that much sooner."

"Hn" Doumeki got up leaving the two women alone. Continuing to eat, Lissa's eyes followed him as he left. (Hmm, I wonder what he's got on under that Yukata…)

"Dear Child…"

(EEEK! Obaa-san, I totally forgot about her.) Lissa turned her attention to the woman now sitting at the table with her.

"Please don't call me child, it just sounds well.. soooo weird, Karumi-san." Chuckling Karumi, silently agreed that old soul in the teenage girls body must find it rather disconcerting to be called a 'child' by someone who was spiritually speaking quite likely younger than herself.

"So you hold some memories of your previous lives?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, but yes, several of them in fact, though not all." She glanced down at herself , then back to Karumi and smiled. "Not to worry, I won't suddenly turn into some ancient hag on Shizuka. I will move forward from this point. Though I will tell you a little secret, High school, is absolutely hysterical from this view point. "

Karumi, couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud. She really liked this woman who was tied so strongly to her grandson and his special people. This was how Doumeki found them when he returned, the two of them laughing together.

"Oi, we should get going"

"Ya know, I think I'm beginning to understand why that bothers Kimi-chan so much." Lissa grinned as she stood up and joined Doumeki. Turning she bowed politely to Obaa-san Tanaka.

"Thank you again for the wonderful breakfast, Karumi-san."

"Think nothing of it dear. Please when you are done with your errands and visiting with Watanuki-kun, come back and I will make us all dinner tonight."

Karumi, watched as the two teens left the temple grounds, her tall handsome grandson and the pretty mage dressed in kimono by his side, they were quite an attractive pair. As they reached the gate, she watched as Shizuka reached down and took the mages hand firmly in his. So possessive. But then Shizuka had always been so, also the mage was quite vulnerable right now and her grandson's spiritual energy would protect her.

Hitsuzen would keep them all together

-

Reviews are welcome! Hope your enjoying the story so far. YepI've seen the typos in the previous chapters I'll fix them eventually.


	9. Recovery

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Clamps (sigh)**

Chapter 9 - Recovery

The pair soon reached the pharmacy, where Yukko had a tab for such things like her hangover medicine. Doumeki had been on several trips with Watanuki to pick up the medicine for the witch. So he was well known to the two young men behind the counter today.

'Oi' Kazahaya."

"Doumeki , we were kind of expecting you, we heard Watanuki had an accident. Is he alright? How many bottles do you need for Yukko? Hey, who's the cute girl?" The talkative young man with blondish hair behind the counter asked. A taller dark haired male came from out of the back room. He looked at the two teens standing with Kazahaya, and walking around the counter he came up to Doumeki.

"I need to talk to you. Kazahaya, go get a couple of the bottles we stashed for Yukko-san, give them to the girl."

"Yeah, sure thing Rikuo. Hey, stay here a sec, I'll be right back. What's your name? I'm Kazahaya….." The two taller and much quieter males stepped away from the counter, Kazahaya, having retrieved the medicine was now happily chatting away with Lissa.

"She was the one who healed Watanuki." Rikuo nodded towards the two blondes, it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes"

"Keep her close to you, her shields are almost non-existent. She may 'look' fine but she's not, make sure she eats at least every 2-3 hours until her reserves are built back up. Until then protect her."

"Always"

"Good"

The two quiet young men easily understood one another, words were not as important as actions or intentions. Walking back towards to the counter Kazahaya looking up spotted them.

"Rikuo, Lissa –chan and I were talking, once Watanuki is back on his feet we should all go on a triple date together. Isn't that a great idea?" The larger male sighed.

"Yeah, whatever"

Upon reaching The Shop……

"Customers" "Customers for the mistress" Chirped the little girls Maru and Moro. Voices getting louder and louder they dragged Lissa and Doumeki by the hands towards the den.

"People to see the Mistress" "To see the Mistress"

"GIRLS!.. ohh my head. Not so loud." Yukko was lying upon the chaise, her eyes half closed and not because of any scheming thoughts for once, holding a bag of ice to her head, and she appeared to be a very interesting shade of green. Doumeki was walking into the room with the bag of medicine, Lissa walking slightly behind him, when suddenly his eyesight was completely blocked by a ball of black fur.

"Meki is here! Yea, let's all drink some SAKE!" He pealed the animated plush toy from his face, Mokona was completely undaunted. He immediately launched himself at Lissa's bosom burying his face in the ample cleavage he found there.

"Mmmmuph, Lissa-chan, mm smells so, mm good." THAT did it, tossing the bag of medicine to the ill woman on the chaise, who immediate opened one of the bottles and started guzzling the contents, he grabbed the lecherous pork bun by the ears and drop kicked it out the open door into the garden. Lissa meanwhile tried to stifle her laughter during the whole episode. Damn that was funny as hell.

"My, My Doumeki-kun a little possessive aren't we." The now slightly less green Witch said. Doumeki just gave her a hard stare.

"Um yes, well Watanuki should be up about now. Why don't you two go see and him, I'm sure he will love the company." {and I need more time to recover properly, urp, a lot more time}

"Hn"

Still giggling Lissa grabbed Doumeki by the arm and dragged, I mean led him from the room and down the hall towards the room where Watanuki was recuperating. Opening the door, they found Watanuki awake and struggling to sit up. They went quickly to the bed, Doumeki grabbing the seer and helping him up into a sitting position while Lissa placed large fluffy pillows comfortably behind him, once he was all settled she took one of his hands into both of hers and brought the hand up to her cheek, closing her eyes.

"Oi"

"Oi, back atcha Idiot"

"Kimi, I'm so glad to see you awake and looking so well, do you need anything, anything at all? Can I get you something to eat? That's it! I'll make you a hearty broth." While speaking Lissa had begun brushing the ever present bangs out of his eyes, and looking deeply into those beautiful mis-matched eyes. Placing a hand upon his cheek she leaned forward and gave the seer a gentle kiss, upon his lips, before standing up to go to the kitchen.

"Hmmm, I should probably also make lunch, and then some snacks for Yukko and Mokona to have later,…." Looking at the Kimono she was wearing, Lissa's brows creased and she pursed her lips. "Kimi, where is your apron? I don't want to spill anything on this beautiful Kimono."

"It's on a peg in the kitchen you won't miss it"

"Awesome! Okay you two play nice" Lissa was smiling as she started to walk out of the room, she turned in the doorway and wagged a finger at them. "Kimi, no yelling, flailing or any of that nonsense, Zuka don't you dare egg him on either."

"Who me?"

Laughing she left the room and went to the kitchen to start the gargantuan task of making enough food for the ever snacking Dimensional witch and her bottomless pit of a drinking buddy. The boys watched her walk down the hall toward the kitchen. Maru, Moro and Mokona, seeing her heading towards the kitchen….

"Yippee! Li-chans going to make us some snacks, Mokona will help her in the kitchen." The Black Manjuu bounced after her.

"Helping in the Kitchen" "Helping in the kitchen" The little girls raced after Lissa and Mokona, eager to be doing something and hoping to get some extra special treats if possible. Doumeki had scooted his body in between that of the seer and his pillows so that he was the one supporting the slender teen's weight against his chest, his left arm wrapped gently around the smaller male. Watanuki leaning into the archer had laced the fingers of one of his hands with that of the archer.

"You're in love with her" it was a statement, not a question.

"Hn, You too" Watanuki, began to softly chuckle and moving a little to the side so he could turn his head to look at the larger male behind him.

"You do realize we've had this conversation before, right? The day I realized you 'liked' me and I realized I might just like you back. So instead of hyperventilating, going into shock and all the usual stuff, I'm going to just jump to the end for once."

"Normally I'd ask you if you'd hit your head"

"Except that I really did, eh." Watanuki Laughed weakly

"Hn"

"Oh, and well Haruka –san visited me last night too, so I've already had some time to think about this, about us."

"Kimihiro" Doumeki shifted the smaller boy leaning against him just enough so that he could turn and gaze into the mis-matched eyes of the seer, who was blushing a becoming shade of pink. Watanuki lifted his face as Doumeki captured the soft sweet lips of the boy he loved in a tender kiss.

"I'm going to make you say it someday"

"Hmmm" Doumeki initiated another kiss a little deeper this time, gently cupping Watanuki's head with his free hand.

"No really, Shizuka, come on say it."

"Idiot"

"Yeah, Me too."

Lissa stood in the doorway a tray of hot tea, snacks and the chicken broth forgotten, as she watched her boys having a moment. Mokona was hiding in the folds of her Kimono taping the whole thing so Yukko and Himiwari could watch it later, grinning like a maniac the whole time. Catching sight of the black manjuu at her feet and the metal object he was holding.

"Mo-ko-naaaa…!"

"hehehe"

"Crap, not again. That's IT you drunken excuse for a plush toy. When I'm outta this bed I'm rolling you in Tempura and deep frying your ass! YOU HEAR ME!!! " Watanuki yelled from the bed, Doumeki just sighed holding the seer just a little tighter in case he decided to actually try and chase the black bun.

"What the hell do you think they do with all those pictures and video tape anyway?" Grumbled the irate seer.

"Sell it?"

"Bwoof! Tray. Someone. Take. The. Tray."

"Lissa-chan? Lissa!" Cried Watanuki, while Doumeki dove out from behind the seer and grabbed the tray of hot liquids and snacks from the shaking girl before she dropped them and placed them on a nearby table. Once free of her burden, Lissa sank to her knees one arm wrapped around her stomach the other grasping the edge of the bed, and started... laughing hysterically.

"Oh! HAHAHA…Oh Gods… In-in-internet."

"WHAT! Someone go get me the laptop."

A few minutes later…..

"What the Fu.... YYYUUUKKKKOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Well that explains were she gets money"

In another part of the house the extremely wise Witch of Dimensions decided it was the perfect time to take a shopping trip, to the world of Piffle to be exact. The equally wise Mokona went with her.

By the time lunch was ready Himiwari had joined them. Watanuki believing that his pure, sweet and 'oh so innocent' Himiwari-chan would be horrified to learn about the 'pay-per-view' internet site. Threatened (ahem advised) his friends to keep it from her. He had no idea that most of the footage and photographic stills had been shot by none other than the unassuming girl. Silly boy, Yukko and Himiwari eventually moved the web page and changed the names. Business went on being just as brisk as ever.

As the day moved into late afternoon they could see that Watanuki was tiring greatly, so the three teens left for home. Lissa stopped long enough at the Kunogi's to change out of the Kimono and into some regular clothes, she then went to the Doumeki Family Temple to return the Kimono and have dinner with Karumi-san as she had promised earlier.

The following day the all but Watanuki returned to school. They stopped and visited him each night, Himiwari bringing him his homework, Lissa making sure no one was starving to death and making more than enough to last thru the next day until they came back, Maru and Moro flitting about from one room to another. Doumeki drank sake with Yukko and Mokona, (who had returned from piffle and thanks to Watanuki being bed bound had survived said return) ate the snacks and dinner Lissa's made all the while watching the recovery of the seer and the mage who had healed him. And whenever he got the chance and thought no one was looking, he stole kisses from them both.

There were no customers to the shop during this time and those peaceful evenings they spent all together sipping tea or drinking Sake while Watanuki recovered were good ones.

Hitsuzen was quiet for the moment.


	10. White Day

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns xxxHolic not me. **

**AN: White day a Japanese holiday started in the late 70's set 30 days after Valentines days. **

Chapter 10 – White Day

White Day, usually Doumeki's least favorite day of the year, seeing as how he had to hunt down every fangirl that had given him Chocolates on Valentines' day (in the past his second least favorite day of the year) and give them a return gift. This year though it was different, Oh sure he still had dozens of fangirls to gently let down with his non-committal 'return gift'. He was carrying a huge bag of lovely softly tinted peachy yellow colored roses, but at the bottom of that bag were several very special White Day gifts, for his very special people. This year White Day meant a whole lot more than a big florist bill and dealing with girls he barely knew.

Watanuki had been out of school for almost a week now, he wouldn't be returning until the start of next week. So the friends were all going over to Yukko's after school to exchange gifts and have a White Day party. The White Day Party had been Yukko's idea, and was really an excuse to get out the good booze and drink Mokona under the table (if that was even possible). So her gift had been easy, though he had already brought that to the shop yesterday and hidden it in Watanuki's room, for some reason the toting of a bottle of good aged wine around school by an underage student was frowned upon. Go figure.

And though they weren't exchanging gifts until the party, he had also gotten each of the girls a different flower to wear at school, that way the girls wouldn't feel left out as he was delivery all those stupid roses. (sigh) It was going to be a long day. For Himiwari he had gotten a dark pink colored Tiger Lily thinking the colors would suit her best and look good in her long dark hair, for Lissa and her lighter complexion he got a more vibrant scarlet colored Asiatic Lily that would stand out nicely against her blonde hair. That the deep red color meant more than that…well maybe there was that too.

Meeting the girls outside the building before classes started, he had gifted them with the Lilies, which they both promptly placed in their hair for all the school to see. Then he stole a kiss or two from Himiwari and pulled Lissa into his arms for nice long smooch, fortifying himself for the long day ahead, before turning to start hunting down all the fangirls he owed the roses to.

"Well he looks just absolutely thrilled, I supposed it's like this every year, huh?"

"It used to be, last year I only got one of the yellow roses, and I certainly didn't get any kisses."

"Oh I'm sure Kimi-chan would have been 'happy' to correct that had you let him."

"Are you kidding! Just the 'idea' would probably have given him a heart attack, either that or he would have passed out from all the twirling." Himiwari joked with her friend as they walked into the building. Lissa smiled to herself (You are SO going to love my gifts to you guys this year).

By the end of the day, more than a third of the female population of their high school was sporting one of the peach colored roses. Lissa made sure to avoid going into any of the girl's bathrooms without an adult 'real' close at hand, she was in no mood to get accidentally stabbed by some disappointed girl. Though with Watanuki having been confined to the shop for the duration of his recuperation she had not needed to expend any of her spiritual or mage energy and her shields were all back up to full strength. No evil ayakashi was going be able to sneak up on her, much less some demented rabid fangirl. But better safe than sorry she always said.

The late afternoon found them at the shop, drinking tea (or booze if you were a certain Witch and Black Manjuu) and munching the special treats Watanuki had spent the day preparing for them. He would still tire easily and still a bandage or two. But he was up and about now and definitely back in charge of 'his' kitchen.

Yukko was sipping some of the fine wine Doumeki had gifted her and Mokona with, smoke curling lazily in the air. She watched the teens thru hooded eyes as they exchanged their White Day gifts. Though Himiwari hadn't actually received anything on Valentine's Day, she gotten everyone a small token gift, Watanuki had of course cooked up the special treats they were all enjoying and was making a special dinner for them. Doumeki was currently in the process of giving Himiwari a pair of lovely embroidered hair ribbons….

"Thank you Shizuka-kun, they are beautiful" To the slender teenage boy on his left he gave the latest copy of the Clamp manga series he knew the boy was currently reading and had been dying to get his hands on.

"Oi, here" Putting the Manga in the other boy's hand and getting his finger up just in time to save the hearing in his left ear.

"WHAT! Is wrong with you, you JERK! My name is not OI!! How many times do I have to tell you that! What, Oh. Hey this is the one I've been wanting." Life was good, Watanuki was nearly back to normal, well normal for Watanuki that is. And that warmed the stoic archer's heart, even if it did constantly imperil his hearing.

Turning to the blonde girl on his right he handed her a small box. Knowing his Obaa-san planned to gift the mage on her birthday with the Kimono she had worn the day after Watanuki's accident, he had bought a simple comb for her hair with a few delicate Sakura blossoms falling from it.

"Ohhh, Shizuka it's so beautiful" She whispered clutching the box with the comb to her chest, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Taking a breath the mage cleared her head put aside the gift and picked up the bag she had brought to the shop with her, reaching inside she pulled out the tools and ingredients she would need to give her 'gifts'. She didn't have a lot of cash to spend so instead she decided to use the Wild magic to give her friends their presents. She had laid out a half dozen pieces of cut quartz of varying shapes and sizes, there was a soft glow emanating from five of them. She picked the glowing stones up and handed them to Yukko.

"I have placed spells of protection on these stones and fully charged them"

"They will be put to good use, those children traveling thru the worlds will have need of these at some point." Then grinning her Cheshire grin she added. "After they pay a price of course."

[sigh] "Of course, Yukko" Picking up the last piece of quartz she deftly secured it with a throng to be, oh say hung around the neck, and handed it to Doumeki.

"The stone I am giving you is what is known as a blank, there are no spells upon it nor does it currently hold any kind of energy. For your birthday, which is but a few days away, I will also show you how to key the stone to your spiritual energy and charge it up, then you will have a reserve of spiritual power if and when you need it. I can also show you how to set it up so the stone will absorb the excess energy that you emit on an everyday basis. You can think of it like a rechargeable spiritual battery if you want." Doumeki clutched the stone tightly in his hand before taking the leather throng and securing it around his neck.

Setting up the footed bowl she used in her spell casting and placing a selection of herbs inside, Lissa faced the two remaining teens.

"Kimi-chan, I know you have spoken with Yukko-san about Himiwari's 'Bad luck', I also know what she told you was the price for even trying to remove it. That is because it is not supposed to be removed, it is necessary for the days that are coming." Watanuki eyes began to fill with unshed tears at these words, and Himiwari who had lived with her 'curse' all her life sighed resignedly.

"But,..that doesn't mean there nothing I can do." When one door closes another door opens. "I meditated for a long time,(and bribed Yukko) the Wild Magic has given me an answer. Sure I may not be able to remove Himiwari's bad luck, but what I CAN do is to give Kimihiro the same immunity to it that Shizuka and I have." Watanuki launched himself at the blonde mage wrapping his arms around her neck, knocking her over, covering her face with kisses in the process, they tumbled into the lap of the archer.

"Really?" kiss "You can do that?" kiss, kiss, kiss. Lissa laughed under the weight of the raven haired seer.

"Oi, Get off."

"Ha! Your just jealous cause all you got was some dumb ole rock, na na." Watanuki crowed to the archer, though he did get off said mage and archer, only to start doing his happy twirling dance about the room, sparkles and hearts filling the air.

"Idiot"

Putting his hand to the stone at his throat Doumeki smirked. For a boy who talked almost non-stop and then swore that the archer never heard a word the seer said, said boy hadn't been listening to a single word the mage had said about this stone. Doumeki had though, he always listened, despite what the smaller teen thought. This stone would very likely mean the difference between the seer living or dying someday, the energy he would be able to store within it making that an important difference. It was a gift he wouldn't trade for the world.

"Kimi,.. Kimi-chan! Come on hold still for a minute would ya." The mage was chasing the seer around the room trying to gather a couple of strands of his hair for her spell. After she had that accomplished that major feat, she snatched a few from the head of the archer before sitting down and pulling out a couple of her own.

"Ouch, hey that hurt!"

"Sit down, Idiot"

"Jerk" But Watanuki settled back down in his seat, the blonde teen finished placing the hair she had garnered in the bowl before her and was taking out her dagger in preparation of drawing a little of her blood to power the spell. Pushing back her sleeve a little she was about to draw the blade when a strong calloused hand grasped her wrist while the other another hand pushed her sleeve all the way up to her elbow. Numerous thin silvery lines traced up and down the forearm, there were a couple of pink half healed lines and the newest wound was still an angry red from when she had healed Watanuki. (She had needed to cut that one rather deep) Doumeki scowled at the implications.

"Use mine"

"That's sweet but I can't. First this is 'my' gift to Kimihiro and Himiwari, also the Wild Mage casting the spell always has to provide at least a drop or two of their blood to active the spell." Grinning ruefully and wagging her fingers at the silent warrior, she added. "Second I have a real problem with cutting my fingers."

"But not there?"

"When I cut my hand or one of my fingers it interferes with my ability to fight, this" Nodding towards the arm the archer was still holding onto. "I don't even notice after the fact and I very heal fast."

"Hn." He released her captured wrist, not liking her answer but understanding, as an archer his hands and especially the fingers he used to pull the bow were imperative for accuracy and strength. Eyes moving to the spirit bait he had sworn to protect, he understood her reasons all too well.

Placing her arm over the bowl once again she made a small shallow cut allowing a couple of drops to fall. As before when she healed Watanuki she closed her eyes, she raised the kekki with a thought, then reached for the Wild Magic, the contents of the bowl flaring to life.

{Okay, it's me, please give Kimihiro immunity to Himiwari's bad luck just like Shizuka and I have.}

(----------------)

"I accept, as agreed upon"

This time there was not the heated urgency of a life in danger, and so the Magic flowed gently from the Mage into the slender teen, he glowed briefly as the Wild Magic completed her requested. Once the process had completed Lissa dropped the Kekki.

"There all done"

"Really? Alright!!!!" Watanuki leapt into the air punching his fist upwards. He then scooped Himiwari up into his arms and after planting a huge kiss on her lips he began to dance around the room with her in his arms. Maru, Moro and Mokona all joined in chasing after the twirling pair. it was good to see Watanuki so happy, and Himiwari was smiling one of her truly beautiful genuine smiles as she was danced about the room.

But the price had yet to be paid.

The worlds were out of balance.


	11. Prices

**Disclaimer: Tell'em Kimi dear.**

**"Sure, Clamp has us all securely in their clutches but they let us hang out with nice people like Syn here once in a while."**

**"Thank you Kimi-chan, here's the usual batch of Inarizushi"**

**"Idiot archer thinks I have 'time' to cook all his insane requests. Thanks Syn-chan you're great."**

**Summary: A price is paid for a gift, a customer visits the shop. **

Chapter 11 – Prices

Yukko had been sipping her wine and watching the teens as they exchanged their White Day gifts. She wasn't surprised by the mage's gift to Watanuki and Himiwari, they had discussed together the possible options that could keep Watanuki safe and yet leave Himiwari's necessary bad luck intact and yet allow them to be with one another. That to was necessary just as was the 'price' the mage was about to pay.

"Lissa-chan shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"What's that Yukko-san? Get ready for what?" Asked Watanuki who with Himiwari had paused in their dancing about and sat back down to catch their breath.

"To pay her price to the Wild Magic, of course."

"Her price? You know what the price is, tell me what is it?

"That, is for Lissa-chan to say"

"Lissa, Tell us please?"

"Huh? Sure, why not the Magic didn't indicate that I had to keep it secret or anything like that. In fact the Magic gave me a very clear picture of the 'why' this time, it doesn't always do that. So maybe I was meant to tell you. I need to leave in a few minutes and head over to the Amusement park and there I will find a lost little girl, who I will return to her parents"

"Well that doesn't sound very difficult." Watanuki stated looking a trifle confused.

"True, [shrug] and usually that is as much as I know of many of the prices I pay. This time though the Wild Magic let me know 'Why', and perhaps I am supposed to explain it to you, perhaps this is part of my price as well." Lissa took a drink of her tea, looked at her companions and continued.

"This particular little girl has been marked out by a demented serial killer he has been watching her constantly and waiting for his chance. Today is going to be his one opportunity to grab her. I am going to keep that from happening, and so this little girl will now grow up to become a councilor at a high school for troubled kids. Where one day she will meet and influence a young man, who will go on to become a famous pediatric surgeon. This young surgeon will in turn one day develop a procedure that will save the lives of countless children."

"Oh, Wow that's so, just so….'Huge'. "

"Yes that why that magic doesn't always bother explaining the price it requests the effects may take years or even decades to be felt, it may be that what is being affected is happening in another world entirely."

"I'll go with you"

Doumeki had stood up and was extending his hand to the blonde teenage girl. Lissa nodded and accepted the archers hand as she stood up. Then letting the others know that they would be back in time for the dinner Watanuki had been planning, they left the shop to go pay the price.

-----

Watanuki was just coming in from the kitchen where he had been putting the finishing touches on dinner, Himiwari and Mokona were playing a game of Go Fish, Mokona was cheating outrageously which was making Himiwari laugh uproariously, when they heard the door to the shop slam. Footsteps were heard running towards them, then the door to the living room was to thrown open, Lissa came into the room and went straight to Yukko and fell to her knees in front of the Dimensional Witch.

Stretching out one slender hand towards the mage she placed a single finger under chin of the trembling mage and lifted her face and gazed into her eyes.

"I See. So you now understand that keeping the balance is far harder than you expected, and the true price of your wish has been revealed"

'Yukko, oh Gods, it hurts!" Tormented by too much knowledge, the girl her eyes brimming with tears finally broke, wrapping her arms about the slim waist of the woman before her, she buried her head in Yukko's lap and… sobbed. Yukko stroked her head as she cried, running her long fingers in the soft blonde hair of the Mage. She spotted Doumeki in the doorway eying her, his brows knit.

"What happened Shizuka-kun, didn't,.. didn't you find the little girl?" Worried Himiwari-chan queried the silent teen in the doorway.

"We found the little girl and returned her to her frantic parents with no problem. It was when we were leaving the Park. She just stopped walking and started hyperventilating, I-I went to touch her…she-she shrugged me off and bolted. She ran all the way here. I have no idea what's wrong."

"She saw the 'other' child."

"Other child? What child do you mean, Yukko-san? Watanuki had moved to a spot behind the distraught girl and placing his hands on her shoulders he had pulled her back against him, wrapping one arm around her to hold her to him while he used the other to cradle her head to his shoulder. The mage was quiet now, eyes closed, accepting the comfort the slender seer gave her.

"That Killer, he feeds off the terror of his innocent victims. He has been very careful so far to choose only children that cannot be psychically traced. Tonight Lissa-chan denied him his chosen meal, but he still needed to feed. She 'saw' the child he took in the little girls place, a young boy child." Yukko, looked up off into the distance hearing something that fortunately the others could not.

"It is done… We have a customer."

There standing in the room, was the spirit of a small boy, he had a mop of dark hair and serious dark eyes.

"That you are here means you have a wish you want granted, for this is a shop that grants wishes, in return for a price. What is your wish?"

"The Bad Man, he shouldn't be able to do this to little kids anymore."

"You are a good boy. Your wish will be granted. You have already paid the price. Rest well,... Ryo-chan."

The spirit child quickly faded as he passed on to the next plane. Yukko reached into her kimono pulling out her Cell phone. Flipping it open she called one of the numbers she had in her speed dial.

"Kakei here."

"The wrong child was taken tonight. The wish has finally been made, and you will be able to track him now."

"Yukko-san,..What do you have for me?"

"The old Amusement Park, far back alley, second trash bin on the left, you will be able to take it from there."

"Gotcha, Should I take…"

"Make sure to take Osaiga with you, he will know how to handle it, try to keep Kazahaya out of it if you can."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do that. I'm going to need him."

"(Sigh) I know."

"I'll call you when it's finished"

Click

Closing her cell Yukko looked at the faces of the teens in the room, reading the emotions reflected there. Himiwari was mostly confused and concerned for her upset friend. Watanuki who had been dealing with the supernatural all his life was waiting expectantly for some answers, looking to Yukko for them. Doumeki was leaning in the doorway watching it all. To the casual observer it might appear as if there were no emotions on the face of the stoic archer. Years of Temple training and strenuous archery practice had given him vast control over both his physical body as well as his emotions. At least to those who did not know him, to those who did, his body language and the minuet flashes of facial expressions spoke volumes. Shizuka Doumeki was furious.

His eyes moved from The Dimensional Witch to the silent Mage in Watanuki's arms and back. FIX THIS! The unsaid words hung in the air between the Witch and the Warrior. With a nod, the Witch leaned forward and took the Mages chin into her hands forcing the girl to meet her cinnamon gaze.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start thinking."

Gasp

"Yukko-san!" Cried both Himiwari and Watanuki together.

"Yukko??"

"Think. If you had not saved the little girl, what would have happened to her? Eh?"

"She-she would have died, just like the little boy."

"And? What about the future you saw, and that young man….the surgeon"

"Huh? He-he would have stayed in the gang scene and by the time he was 23 he would have been executed for a murder from a drug deal gone bad."

"So…He will now be able to someday discover that surgical procedure, and help all those children, children's lives he will save. Also had the Killer gotten that little girl she would not have been his last victim. He would have continued torturing and killing children. The sacrifice of this one little boy has saved countless other small lives."

"B-b-but, he was so… helpless and alone. There was nothing I could do the price would have been far too high."

"I know Dear one, believe me, 'I' know." having released the girls chin, she laid her hand against her cheek, and gave her a sad knowing look. Then she looked around at the other people in the room, before returning her eyes to the troubled Mage.

"You will learn to cope and you have these, your Very Important People to support you. Tonight a small boy was sacrificed so a Monster could be stopped."

"Sake?" Asked the powerful Witch of Dimensions, reaching for the bottle sitting at her side.

"Please"

Later that night, Yukko was watching the moon as it moved across the sky. Mokona had passed out under the table and was snoring softly clutching an empty sake bottle. Watanuki had gone to bed a several hours ago, at the insistence of his friends who seeing how the evening had tired the seer would not let him clean up the dinner dishes himself. The Mage was coping, Doumeki and Himiwari had taken her home to sleep it off.

''''''ring'''''

"Kekai"

"Yukko-san, we found him. It's over."

"And…??"

"It was a failed clone, just like you thought."

"I suspected as much, that magician and those pulling his strings are getting bolder, and more desperate. Is it completely destroyed?"

"Yeah, Osaiga handled it."

"Good."

Balance had been restored.

For the Moment.....

--

AN: Not everything in life is light and fluffy, and this story just seems to have a life of its own at times and seems to write itself. Some fluff coming up in the next chapter. Sometimes you just gotta and Douwata screams for good fluff.


	12. Inarizushi

**Disclaimer: As stated before not mine they just come over and hang out in my head.**

Chapter 12 – Inarizushi

Watanuki returned to school the following Monday. Thanks to all his friends for bringing him his homework and then helping him with it he wasn't behind at all. Well at least not with his school work, the condition of the refrigerator in his apartment was another story.

Wearing his favorite, (ahem) I mean the stupid apron Doumeki had given him last year for his birthday, a scarf tied over his hair, rubber gloves on his hands Watanuki was scour ring out the inside of his fridge. It had been almost two weeks since he had been back in his own apartment and it looked like a science experiment had taken over. The smell had almost been as bad an ayakashi, he wonder absently as he scrubbed if rotten food was really evil spirits in disguise.

"Oi"

Bang

"Ouch, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP ON ME, YOU JERK. You could have given me a heart attack you know, geez." Rubbing his head the disgruntled teen had sat back on his heels and was glaring at the nuisance standing in his kitchen.

"I'm hungry"

(sigh) "Why am I not surprised. Well, as you can see I'm busy and besides I have don't have any food to make anything with anyway."

"I bought groceries, I wanted Inarizushi." Watanuki's left eye started twitching just ever so slightly.

"Inarizushi, how typical. Don't your parents ever feed you? You have probably eaten them out of house and home…" Despite the words coming out of his mouth, Watanuki had gotten up taken off the rubber gloves and taken the bag from Doumeki, he was pulling the groceries out as he got his cooking utensils ready.

"I can make the Tea."

"What, oh sure, wait a bit until I get this going..." Watanuki began moving around the small kitchen and had started cutting up the ingredients. Doumeki sat down at the small table and watched the slender teen work his special magic in the kitchen. Doumeki had always been very particular about what he ate, and since meeting Watanuki and eating the spirit baits Bentos and the dinners he made the archer these last couple of years he had become even more so. Lissa came in a decent second, he wasn't even certain Himiwari could cook, but well, that didn't matter much as nothing quite compared to Watanuki's cooking.

That Woman teased Watanuki frequently about what a great 'wife' he was going to make someday, personally Doumeki agreed. That thought cause a smirk to grace the archers lips as he visualized it. Watanuki, despite all the numerous and vocal protests over the years was always very aware of the archer and his minute facial expressions. Turning, hands on hips he glared at the archer...looking an awful lot like an angry kitten. Damn, he looked adorable when he did that.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT!!!! You come over here, toting groceries, expecting me to just stop whatever I am doing and cook for you, and then you sit there and.. Hmmmph" Watanuki had been working himself into a full blown spaz attack. Doumeki decided to take matters into his own hands, or lips, or both...

The archer stood up grabbed the smaller teen shoulders, pulling the seer to him, and shut him up with a kiss. Worked like a charm. Said seer, shut up immediately and kissed the taller male right back. Doumeki slide one of his arms around Watanuki's waist pulling him up closer to him as he simultaneously back him up into the counter behind him. The other arm was splayed up the middle of his back supporting him as he deepened the kiss. Tilting his head to get better access to Watanuki's mouth the archers tongue licked across his lower lip requesting entrance which the slender teen readily granted.

Watanuki's ass was backed up to the counter with just a little scoot he was practically sitting on it and was able to wrap his long slender legs around the trim athletic waist of the taller boy, this allowed their clothed erections run against each other. {Oh My God} thought Watanuki as he drowned in a sea of physical sensations, the like of which he had never experienced before, he didn't notice when Shizuka started undoing bits of his clothing.

Outside the kitchen window....

"WHEN did Doumeki-kun learn how to do THAT!"

"I think he's been sneaking into Yukko's library and reading her yaoi manga collection so he would have some idea of what to do with Watanuki. You know he hates to be Unprepared."

"Been hitting up the 'collection' yourself have you? Teased the Dark haired girl.

"Wari-chan, ask yourself. Where are we, and just what are we doing out here with a camcorder?" The Blonde girl teased back.

"Ah" {blush} "It was Yukko-san's idea? Okay, okay, it's way Totally hot. How come they don't notice us out here anyway? I don't want to get caught."

Chuckling the blonde Mage pointed to the Ofuda decorating the walls and windows of the Spirits Baits home.

"Not ALL the Ofuda's Yukko-san put up are for 'his' protection."

"Huh? Oh, ooooohhhhhhh.....So,did you by any chance happen to read any of the Yukko-san's Yuri Manga while you were in her library?" Still taping the Boys in the kitchen with one hand, Himiwari wrapped the other arm around the slender waist of her companion, pulling her closer.

"I-I um, well, yeah, I sorta checked them out too."

"Hmmm, let's finish getting this footage for Yukko-san and go home and you can show me 'some' of what you checked out." Blushing to rival Watanuki, the blonde mage could only nod.

Back in the Kitchen......

Gasp. Hmmmph. Gasp.

"Ohhhh, Shi-Shizuka, Wh-what are you doing?" Shizuka was currently licking his way down Watanuki's neck, to his delicious collarbone (Watanuki had the best collarbone, shizuka had dreamed of kissing it) and was heading to a small tight male nipple, One of his hands cupping Watanuki.

"Almost there, eh?"

"I-I-I...Y-y-yes" Gasped the slender male. Doumeki, moved back up to capture Watanuki's lips in a passionate kiss as he brought them tightly together. They were young and very inexperienced it was no surprise it came upon them so quickly or while they were still mostly clothed. There would be other evenings and other make out sessions. Right now....

"Ewwww, Now I have to wash both our clothes before you can go home. And sterilize the counter, I bet you still want me to cook you dinner to, don't you?"

"I said I was hungry"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

Yeah, I Love you too."

The two girls at the window finished with their taping left the complex, Himiwari not content to wait until they got home. (and worried her parents could hear something). Located a nice dark corner and pushed the blonde girl into it for their own hot and heavy make out session.

But the Dark was closer than they knew and the Balance of the worlds was in danger.


	13. The Dark

**Disclaimer: Clamp Characters are not mine, any OC's and story line are.**

Chapter 13...The Dark

It was April 1st and Watanuki's 17th birthday. They were having a party for the spirit magnet at the Doumeki family temple, way out back in one of the furthest gardens from the house and temple itself. They had thought themselves safe . Maybe that's why the evil being was able to get to them, the protections had weakened there over the years and this was no ordinary evil ayakashi as it turned out.

Watanuki had just put the final touches on his latest creation, (sure it was his birthday, and he had made his own cake, again. But then he was the only one he trusted to do it just right.) he was walking towards his friends to display this masterpiece of bakery confection, when the demon struck. Out of nowhere, what at first appeared to be a large man grabbed Watanuki with an arm around his throat and started pulling him away towards the back of the property. Thank all the Gods Watanuki IS loud. He screamed bloody murder when the evil being first grabbed him.

Doumeki hadn't brought his bow thinking they were safe as long as they were on temple grounds. But he immediately visualized his bow and fitted a spirit arrow to it, spotting what was happening he pulled back, releasing the arrow made of his spirit at the evil ayakashi trying to take Watanuki. The arrow hit the being in the shoulder, startling him enough that it caused him to let go of Watanuki, who fell to the ground heaving and gagging, unable to breath from the evil presence.

Meanwhile Lissa had gotten out Kei, from the case she always carried with her everywhere and was running towards the evil creature blade drawn spirit energy flaming to life. Seeing her, the being, smiled evilly and took his attention off Watanuki.

"What's this, so little one, you wish to dance do you?" Pulling up a few feet away from the creature, Lissa stopped breathing heavily and took in what she really faced. The creature before her had shed the glamour of an ordinary man, and in its place stood a Demon Lord. Crimson skin, Fangs, sickly yellow eyes, black horns and wings, the claws poison to any mortal and even most immortals.

"You will NOT take him"

"Think so little one, well come, lets us dance and see who takes the prize."

Gripping Kei, Lissa rushed the Demon Lord engaging him in battle. Doumeki, the manifestation of both bow and arrow having drained him of his spirit power, Himiwari, Mokona even Yukko could only watch as the Demon Lord and the Knight Mage danced the Waltz of Death. Lissa attacking, feinting and defending with Kei, The Demon fighting with Fangs and razor sharp poisoned claws, he needed no weapons of steel. The Demon was strong and fast Lissa couldn't get thru his defenses to get in a killing strike. Demons could be killed if you knew where to strike and could get passed the claws and fangs. Her Very Important People, their very lives hung in the balance.

She made her choice. She a made what appeared to be mistake, a fatal one, one that allowed the Demon to grab her by the throat, poisonous claws piercing the side of her neck, digging in for a secure hold. He lifted her from the ground, bringing her face up to his, his rancid breath hot across her skin.

"Tsk tsk how sad and so easy, it ends here little one, my love, my Queen, will truly enjoy the succulent young flesh of the seer I bring her. Especially after I have seasoned it with fear and terror to her liking."

"NEVER!"

Spitting out that word, blood flecking her lips, The Mage took the dagger she had pulled from the sheath she kept on her thigh, filling it with all her souls power she plunged it into the heart of the Demon Lord. Yellow eyes opened in shock for a single moment before the demon imploded, dropping the poisoned Knight Mage and leaving behind only a pile of crystalline dust.

Yukko grabbed the blanket they had all been sitting on during their picnic and grabbed one of the bags Watanuki had used to bring the food in. Running to the downed Mage, she draped the blanket over the shivering form and handed the bag to Doumeki and the recovering Watanuki.

"Hurry, gather the crystals, if you wish to save her life. Get all of it you can."

"Please Yukko-san, please save her, any price. We'll all pay." Himiwari cried, doing as they were told, the boys gathered the remains of the onetime Demon Lord.

"The price, well most of it will be paid by the boys gathering the crystals and giving it into my keeping, it is the rarest substance in all the worlds. The rest your price is this, there are four puncture wounds on her neck from the Demons cloaws, each of you will take one of the scars, leaving her with but one of her own. Agreed?"

The boys having gathered all the crystals they could, handed the bag to Yukko.

"Yes" They all said at once.

Taking a deep breath, the Dimensional Witch directed each teen, who wondered at her actions but did not question them. At least not this time.

"Himiwari, Go sit on her legs, Watanuki straddle her waist and hold her wrists, Doumeki, grab her shoulders. Do you have anything you can put in her mouth to bite on?" Doumeki removed the leather belt he was wearing doubling it over twice and placed it between the teeth of girl lying below him. The witch then took out some of the precious power and placed it in the palm of her hand, poured some of her sake upon it to make it into a paste, which she then spread over the wounds on the neck of the dying mage.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGRRRRRRR!!!!" The mage screamed deep in her throat, biting into the belt between her teeth., body arching in pure agony, her friends held her as down as best they could. Tears streamed down the faces of Himiwari and Watanuki, Doumeki holding the Mages shoulders held also her eyes, trying to give her some of his strength. His mind crying out the name of her true self, begging her silently to stay with them all.

{Please, do not disappear, Watanuki needs you, Himiwari needs you, I-I need you.)

"Yukko-san what is happening? Why doesn't she pass out, wouldn't it be easier on her?." Watanuki asked.

"The purified crystals are drawing out the poison. It is a very painful process. Her will is so strong she will not lose consciousness just from the pain, not until she is utterly drained."

"Purified?"

"Yes, the Demon Lord was pure evil, He was one of the Eldoran, she used her own soul and poured it into the blade that killed him. Purifying his essence. An Eldorian Lord has not been killed by such as she, and in such as way in uncounted millennia. There is no stronger magical substance. That magician and I, found only 2 single crystals in all the worlds and from them we created the two Mokonas."

With this information, Information she could actually give, as it did not cross the line of interference seeing as this had been a thing of the past. To the seer and his friends the true price of saving the Mage became apparent. Yukko now had a rather large bag full of this magical stuff, she had just used a decent amount of it to rid the Mage of the poison coursing thru her veins. And it had taken only 2 minuet crystals to create the Mokonas, magical creatures of incredible alcohol tolerance.

Slowly the wounded Mage quieted as the last of the poison left her body. The wounds closed, healed and three of them disappeared to reappear upon the necks of the three teens who had paid the price. Watanuki was finally able to move off the girl below him, taking the sobbing Himiwari into his arms they comforted each other. Doumeki gather the Knight Mage into his lap pulling her head up against his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her bloodied hair.

Mokona had been sitting on the side lines, unable to touch the crystals from which he was made created. That's when the 'call' they had been expecting from the other Mokona came thru...Suddenly going mekko Mokona showed an unfamiliar landscape, but familiar faces.

"Happy Bir..." They four in the other world had started to say. Kurogane always the warrior and quick to notice details of a recent battle, spoke first.

"Witch-san, what happened here? Who fought, was anyone hurt?" Yukko, told the four (well five if you count the white Mokona) of the events that had just occurred. Sakura-hime wept, Syaoran looked fierce and held Sakura as she wept, very typical. But Fai, Fai was looking at the girl in Doumeki arms, he took several steps before falling to his knees, whispering...

"Cerowyn????..... FAI!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and dove towards the vision of the other world, Kurogane caught him in mid-air pulling the mage back up against his chest, where he sagged against the Ninja, looking at the image projected before them. The wounded blonde girl opened her blue eyes and looking into the portal.....

"Corwin? Yuui. You lived, I'm so happy, I knew I made the right choice." With those words the exhausted girl lost her battle to stay awake.

"FAI!!!"

"She has just fallen asleep. All is well Fai-san, These three have paid the price to save her life, all she needs now is rest and lots of nutritious food to rebuild her strength"

"Witch-san, what means this?" Kurogane asked worried for the weeping mage in arms.

"Those who have passed on, absolutely cannot be returned from the dead. That is impossible. But how ever that does not mean they can't be reborn to a new life. And as you have already found out, time moves at different rates in each of the other worlds."

Doumeki looked up and across the dimensions, across worlds, his eyes met those of the ninja. He would hold this mage to life, as that warrior held his own to him. Whether they liked it or not. Kurogane nodded, satisfied, they understood each other, these strong fierce men.

The true threat to the Balance has revealed itself could the choices they make and the prices they pay be enough?

* * *

AN: The truth comes out! Our mage is none other than the 'real' Fai who had been reborn in another world after his/her sacrifice. And it is not surprising at all, that twins especially such twins as these, would know the true names of each others soul.


	14. Evening

**Disclaimer: As you know xxxHolic is not mine but clamps, the OC's and story line are the product of my own fevered imagination. **

Chapter - 14 Evening

Yukko left shortly after the conversation with the travelers, seeing as she had to get the bag of precious crystals back to the shop. But before the portal closed she had sent a small sealed vial of the purified Eldorian remains to Fai and the others thru Mokona, that's why it was magically sealed so that it wouldn't harm the little pork buns. Watanuki and Himiwari went with her, leaving the exhausted Mage in Doumeki's tender care.

He carried her back to the main house and to the bathroom next to his bedroom. His parents were out of town on one of their missionary journeys. This had left the house empty once again, or so he thought.

Settling the Mage upon a mat in the bathroom, knew he needed to get her cleaned up. Her hair was matted with blood and her top was soaked with it. He ran a bath, then hoping she wouldn't strangle him herself when she woke up he undressed her. This was when he realized he had a problem. How do you wash an unconscious female person covered in dried blood? Doumeki ever logical decided the easiest option was to get in the large tub with her, besides he was pretty grimy by now himself. So he quickly stripped down, picked up the unconscious girl and took her into the bath with him.

This turned out to be a very BAD idea. Oh sure, it was a lot easier to clean her up this way, but he 'was' a healthy teenage boy, with normal teenage hormones, and she was a very cute and very not dressed teenage girl he happened to be very attracted to. Ah right, it was more than that, but right now it was his hormones that were the real problem.

Gritting his teeth, a lot, he managed to get her cleaned up, out of the bath, toweled off and placed on his Futon. He then went back to the bathroom to take a shower and relieve some of the stress. After his little session in the shower he was able to returned to his room, he then slipped into his bed with the sleeping mage, pulled her into his arms and covered them with his blanket and fell asleep.

----

"What a Perv! And to think I though he smelled so nice."

"Bu-but Ame, he took such good care of her, he was so... gentle."

"I can't believe I let Yukko talk me into bringing you along.... 'Let her see a little of real life, she said'. Look he took care of her alright, and then he 'took' care of himself. You are so naive."

"Don't they look peaceful while they sleep?"

(sigh) "This is going to be a 'long' night. Give me that camcorder, its boring recording them now."

----

Watanuki went with Yukko back to the shop where he served the remains of the lunch for dinner. Yukko and Mokona demanded Sake.

"Watanuki, stay here at the shop tonight."

"It's still light out I should be alright getting home."

"It's not that."

"What is it then."

"It would just be safer for you to stay here tonight. Plus then you can make me pancakes in the morning for breakfast. But get me another bottle of sake first."

"Yeah, more Sake Wata-chan" Chirped Mokona.

"Sake" "Sake" Repeated the twins Maru and Moro.

"Pancakes?! That's the real reason isn't it! You just want me to cook breakfast for you. And MORE Sake! Really Yukko-san your liver cannot be healthy with all the abuse you give it." Nevertheless, Watanuki went to get the Witch and her Drinking Buddy Manjuu yet another bottle of Sake. It was no use arguing, they would all just yell "SAKE, SAKE" until he did it anyway, and he was starting to get a headache. So he went to get another bottle and put together a few snacks to go along with it.

"Yukko, do you think he bought it?" Mokona had stopped bouncing around the room and was now sitting on the table placed by her side.

"Yes, I believe so. He is a good boy, he does not yet understand the nature of true evil, or how dangerous things are about to become."

"That…Thing, You recognized it didn't you?"

"Unfortunately yes, only those of royal blood have the ability to move between the worlds or would have been able to even cross the protections of the Doumeki Temple grounds. I'm afraid that was the youngest half brother of their Queen, and she will know of his death by now."

----

The world of Eldamon:

A blood red sun cast a grim light upon the stark landscape, from the Castle the furious screams of the 'Queen of the Dark' could be heard for miles in the stale still air. The Nobility, both major and minor along with all the servants fled from her sight.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH" An inarticulate scream rent the air.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! IT'S GONE! COMPLETELY GONE! I cannot feel anything of his life force, its as if it was just..snuffed out. WHERE ARE MY MAGES, WHY DID THEY SEE NOTHING OF THIS! 'I' WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED." Marantha, Queen of the Eldorians cast about her for a victim to vent her anger on. A hapless Hobgoblin got a bit too close to her, grabbing the poor thing by one of its many legs, she sank her fangs into its brownish green molted flesh, ripping it apart. With the Hobgoblins green blood still dripping from her fangs, she went to find the terrified Mages, she 'would' have the answers she sought.

The Sorcerers that had survived her 'scrying' cowered at the back of the warded room, unable to escape, afraid to draw the Queens attention for fear they would end up like their former rivals. Kneeling in the spreading pool of hot thick red blood, she idly licked her claws clean of the human entrails she had used to fuel the Magic spell for scrying the final moments of Kell's life, her youngest Brother and one of her favorite Lovers.

A Knight Mage, the Queen snarled at the images being replayed in the blood. Of course, it would have been a Knight Mage they were completely immune to the taint of an Eldorians mind touch. An ordinary Warrior would have succumbed long before her brother had grabbed her throat, and such a skilled warrior would have been welcome as a 'pet' or most likely a sumptuous feast. Reaching again into the warm remains of the magician she had recently dispatched with she pulled more of the still warm intestines from the gapping wound, using them to continue scrying, to see if the Knight had been saved or if she had died from her sacrifice.

The Smile that graced the Queens face was even more terrifying than her rage. The Knight lived, that meddling witch had managed to save her life, for once Marantha was grateful to the Dimensional Whore, she had special plans for the little Blonde Mage, like spending the rest of eternity torturing her and feeding off her soul, and that was just for starters.

----

"Kurogane-san, will Fai-mommy be alright?" Princess Sakura asked, once he rejoined them after placing the emotionally exhausted Mage to bed.

"Yes, I believe he will be, better than ever in fact. It was a big shock for him though."

"Oh, because his Brother is a girl?"

"Well, there is that. But no it is that she 'lives'."

----

Watanuki was dreaming. He was standing out in the garden, looking at the stars.

'Greetings Watanuki-kun and Happy Birthday, Seems you all had a rather exciting afternoon."

"Haruka-san, its good to see you. Yes, though I wasn't the one hurt this time, it was Lissa-chan." Watanuki joined the Exorcist upon the bench he was lounging enjoying one of his trademark cigarettes." Watanuki always had the urge to tell the Priest that cigarettes were bad for him, except that, well he was already dead.

"Yes, Lissa-chan,... that person was able to save her life and she is currently under the tender care of my grandson. In fact he will be taking 'very' tender care of her. The life bonding of those two will be completed tonight, that's why I came, to say goodbye." The Priest smiled over his personal inside joke, aware the still rather innocent Watanuki would probably not get it, at least not without a lot of hints.

"What! Goodbye, but why? And what do you mean by 'Life Bonding'?

"You, my Grandson, Himiwari-chan and Lissa-chan are all forming lasting life bonds with each other, over time you will form one with each of the others, just as they will do one another."

"But why goodbye? Haruka-san, why are you leaving?"

"Because I made a choice, once it became clear they would join. My Shizuka will be a good father, don't you think?"

"WHAT! That Jackass is way too young to be anybody's father. WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT 'ARE' YOU GETTING AT!!!!!! "

The Temple Priest laughed at the outraged look on young Watanuki's face as what he had said sunk in. The vibrant blush staining the cheeks of the seer was a joy to behold. He could see why his grandson took so much delight in teasing the spirit magnet.

"Oh, Watanuki-kun, you should see your face. Don't worry your turn will come. (Wink) Also I will not be joining you all 'immediately', but as my choice has been made and the pair chosen will soon be joined I can no longer stay in the Dream world, I will now move on to the spirit world of Waiting."

"Ah, oh, I suppose this is good news then Haruka-san, congratulations."

"Yes, take good care of yourself Watanuki. I will be expecting to continue our fine talks, well once I can talk that is….." With that the Priest faded from the Dream world. Watanuki still a trifle confused by the whole conversation, drifted back into normal dreams.

The choices we make, the changes that take place because of those choices, the prices we pay for our wishes.

They all affect the balance.

----


	15. Always

**Disclaimer: xxxholic is not mine, they belong to Clamp. **

Chapter 15 - Always

Lissa woke up not long after the moon started it's nightly path across the sky, she was surrounded by warmth. Not surprising really as there was a large archer wrapped around her and breathing softly into her hair. At least he didn't snore. The last thing she remembered....

--Hearing her name, her true Name. The wounded blonde girl opened her blue eyes and looking into the portal showing the world travelers.....

Oh yeah, The Eldorian scum she had killed had managed to poison her, Yukko had granted the wishes of her friends and saved her life. Sometimes living was even more painful than dying would have been. But she would not ever leave them willingly, she would have to remember to get Yukko a good bottle of Bourbon. Then, then...

Corwin. Yuui. Her Twin Flame and once her twin in reality. She wondered what he would think of her choice to return as a woman. She smiled, well she would find out eventually.

Okay, back to the present and the undeniable fact that this time, she was not only NOT alone in Shizuka's bed but naked, with said archer latched onto her. Now she knew Shizuka Doumeki, and he wouldn't do anything to a helpless gal, but it was too good of an opportunity to tease the stoic archer, to not take. So shaking the archer to wake him up a little

"Shi-Zu-kA..."

Hmmm, what? Oh God, your awake. Don't kill me. I thought, I would wake up first and, and I needed to get you cleaned up and you were sleeping and I was tired...." babbled the highly embarrassed teen. Lissa was sure he was blushing, his tan skin and the silvery light of the moon made it difficult to tell.

"Really?"

"I-I-I" She couldn't take it, she started laughing, it was too good not too. It was so hard to rattle the Temple Heir, that when it did happen it was hysterical. She placed her hand along his very warm cheek. Yep blushing alright.

"Oh, Zuka, I know you didn't do 'anything'. But I couldn't help teasing you a little. I really would like to get up though, do you have a Yukata I can borrow?"

"Oh, yeah sure, um, don't peek." Moving out from under the covers, Doumeki walked to where he kept his clean Yukatas, pulling out one for himself first, which he quickly put on, he then took out an older smaller one for the Mage in his bed. The Mage never said she wouldn't peek, so she instead watched the handsome archer as he walked away from her, the pale moonlight highlighting his strong young form. He still had the slenderness of youth, but the promise of his adult self was easy to see, but a few more years would add even more muscle and bulk. Strong wide shoulders tapered to a slim waist and hips, well muscled arms, and long well defined legs all this culminated in one really fine ASS. Oh yeah, the Mage thought as she watched the shy Warrior quickly wrap the Yukata around himself, he was a Hottie all right, and this was just the back view. [sigh]

"Oi, here you can put this on. I'll go make us some tea."

"Hmmm, Ah, yes Tea. Excellent idea." The distracted mage replied somewhat dreamily. Doumeki closed the door behind him he left to make the Tea. The Mage got up, stretched and assessed the damage from her fight earlier, bringing her hand up to her neck she felt only one round scar from puncture wounds she had gotten from the Demon. One or perhaps all of the others must have the other three scars. Yukko had only healed those wounds and removed the poison from her body. The rest Yukko had left up to nature, it keep the price down, any Wild Mage knew that, 'do only what you need too, let nature and time do the rest.'

So the mage was stiff and sore from the convulsions she had had during her healing as well as being severely drained of spirit energy. Though not as badly as when she had healed Watanuki, but dagger and the once fully charged quartz crystal in the pommel had been utterly destroyed along with the Eldorian. She would need to get a replacement soon. Slipping the Yukata on, she slide open the door that lead to the outside gardens. It was a beautiful clear night, seeing some stairs a little off to the right, she sat at the top enjoying the peace and quiet and using her fingers to comb her hair, trying to bring some order to the damp mess.

This was how Doumeki found her when he returned with the Tea tray. The moonlight caught in the lighter stands of her blonde hair, The Yukata was far too big on her, she looked lost in its embrace. Walking up next to her, he placed the tray to one side, and went back inside, he returned a few moments later with a hairbrush. Lissa reached up her hand for the brush.

"That's just what I need to get these tangles out. Thank you Shizuka."

"Let me, I used to brush my mother's hair when I was little."

"What, Uh okay sure that would be really nice." Lissa scooted down to the stair below the one she was on, and Doumeki took over her seat. Placing her between his knees, he took the ends of her hair and began to gently untangle the soft blonde hair. There is something about brushing a woman's hair that relaxes both the man and the woman. Done right, it is one of the most soothing things a person can ever experience. Doumeki did it just right.

Once he finished self his assigned task, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her neck, right where the new scar she sported now resided. His breath warm as he whispered into her ear.

"Cerowyn" She sighed softly, closed her eyes and leaned back against the solid male behind her and into the embrace of his arms. His lips pressing yet another kiss to her nape.

"Cerowyn,.. I hear that name, in my heart, whenever I look at or even think of you. Why?"

"Because it is my True Name, the Name of my soul. It is all that I am. Just as Shizuka is all that you are. Having the Mage gift, the knowing of this name could have given another power over me. As a Knight first and foremost, you did not need to hid your True name, though perhaps, in a way you have, haven't you. Who but your family or those truly close to you call you Shizuka."

"So far only my family, you and Kimihiro have 'ever' called me Shizuka. Oh, I see." And understand he did, the talks with his grandfather and the temple training he'd had giving him an edge in understanding such things. Lissa stood up and turned to face the man behind her, Doumeki stood as well stepping close so as to be able to gaze deeply into her eyes.

"Shizuka." Cupping her face in both his hands he kissed her sweetly breathing her name once more.

"Cerowyn" Her hands undid the sash of the Yukata she was wearing, with a shrug it pooled on the ground at her feet. meeting the gaze of her Warrior, he wrapped an arm about her waist and pulled her close against his chest and wrapped her in his arms.

"Love me."

"Always."

His lips captured hers in a deep and passionate kiss, the kiss becoming more and more heated. In a smooth motion never even breaking the kiss, the Archer rid himself of the Yukata he wore. He then lowered the Mage to the soft grass below them. There he made love to the Blonde Mage for the first time, allowing his actions to speak louder than any words. It wasn't flawless by any means, but they managed to fumble thru it with a decent level of success. By the third time, they got it perfect.

----

"Oh, how wonderfully beautiful. I want Watanuki and I to-to..."

Thud.

Great, just great, Ame-Warashi thought how the hell was this child 'ever' going to grow up if she kept passing out from blood loss just as things got interesting. Really. Well fortunately Ame had gotten the camcorder from Zahiki earlier that evening after the pair in the garden had fallen asleep that first time. So she was able to continue recording as the innocent child recovered her wits. This would pay Ame-Warashi's current debt in full and perhaps even garner a little credit with the witch.

What the,... again. Damn that boy had stamina. Hmmm. Ame didn't really 'mind all 'that' much, despite how much she complained, smirking she continued recording the couple in the garden.

The bond is compete.

Will the strength of these two warriors be enough to 'protect' their loved ones and return Balance to the worlds, before it too late.

----


	16. Moonlight

**Discalimer: I don't own nothing but the plot bunnies in my head. **

Chapter 16 - Moonlight

Karumi Tanaka had arrived at the Doumeki Family Temple shortly before night fall, not long after the events of that afternoon. She could still feel the lingering energies from the earlier battle and subsequent healing. After placing her bags in the guest room she normally used, she went straight to the Shrine. There she poured blessed water into one of the sacred bowls, saying the proper words for the scrying spell. She waited for the images to appear on surface of the water. She watched in silence the afternoon Birthday Party and the traumatic events that interrupted it unfold. She was about to break the spell by disturbing the water when another vision was played across the surface, this one was far different but just as disturbing because it was a glimpse of the future and what these four children would need to become if all was to be saved.

The spell had now ended, Karumi sat back upon her heels to contemplate all she had seen in the scrying bowl. Her grandson was getting quite strong that was clearly evidenced by his ability to manifest both bow and arrow, but he would needed to continued to build his strength. He had barely scratched that Demon and had then been too drained to fire anymore arrows, he would need more strength enough to fight such a being and to fire as many arrows as he needed. The Mage was strong and a far more skilled fighter than Karumi had expected, but she needed to learn a little caution, someday the Witch may not be there to save her. Also she was a little 'to quick' to sacrifice herself whenever there was trouble, forgetting that those she cared about, returned those feelings and that her loss would hurt them. Karumi would have to have a nice long talk with the Mage and soon.

She had also finally seen the other teens that were tied to her grandson, the other girl with the long dark hair, there was something about her, something deadly, hiding there under her cheerful disposition. Then there was the boy, Watanuki. That boy had magic running in his very blood she could see why he attracted the ayakashi to him right and left. To an evil spirit his blood and energy would be a royal feast. Poor boy, his life must have been very hard until he had finally managed to met up with her Shizuka.

The Warrior, the Mage and the Destroyer, these three were all here for the sake of that one slender boy, the Seer.

It was going to be a long hard road for the four young people, Karumi would help as best she could with her limited abilities. For now that meant watching over the children and giving guidance whenever she was able, and they would listen to her. Her purpose clear, she went to look in on her grandson. Cracking open his bedroom door she peered in to see him wrapped about the slender form of the mage, both of them sound asleep. From the vision, she suspected the Mage had been asleep the whole time and had yet to wake up. Closing the door softly so as to not disturb them, she went next door to the bathroom Shizuka used, and there she found mess left by her grandson as he had cleaned up the bloodied girl. Picking up the clothing, Karumi took it to see if she could salvage any of it, before she headed off to bed with some soothing Tea.

She was relaxing in a chair by the open window sipping Tea and enjoying the night sly, when she saw the pretty blonde Mage come out of Shizuka's room and sit on the top stair. A few minutes later her grandson joined her bearing a Tea tray, which he placed next to the girl. She wondered what he was up to when he went back in and then came right back out again. But as she watched he sat behind the girl and started to brush the young woman's moonlit hair.

Oh how sweet, she remembered her own dear husband Soun brushing her hair for her just like that, usually after a bath. They were wonderful memories, she still missed him every single day of her life. He had better be waiting for her just like he said he would. She did not want to live her next life without him. The thought was unbearable.

Ut-oh, maybe she had better close the shade now there were just some things that it was better a grandmother did NOT know about her grandson. But before she could draw the blinds her 'sight' showed her something she hadn't expected, as the two bonded together their elemental energies flared to life, engulfing the two. Fire and air, the energies swirled around the couple. It was a beautiful sight to behold, all the vibrant colors of fire mixed and blended with the blues of air. She closed the window on the pair and went to bed. She had even more questions swirling in her head now, time hopefully would answer those questions eventually.

---

Under the same moon that watched over the two teenagers, Yukko stood in the center of a circle of power. Eight of the precious magical crystals floating in the air before her, four of them she would use to locate the special items of each youngster. For the other four she had quite different plans.

Mokona sat within the circle watching Yukko work. He needed to be able to follow where the crystals went so he could transport Watanuki and his friends to the correct worlds to find the items they needed. Plus he always liked to watch Yukko work, she was a very skillful magic worker, and then afterwards they would drink sake together.

After giving instructions to the four crystals that were to be sent in search of the magical items, she released them. One went straight to her storeroom and merged with the Monkeys Paw. So that was Himiwari's item, Yukko was not surprised she had suspected that the Monkeys Paw had belonged to Himiwari ever since the incident with the student teacher. Only Himiwari seemed to have the power to open the container that began the fiendish process that was the 'Monkeys Paw'. The other three rushed off moving thru the worlds to locate the other three items. The Staff, the Bow and the Dagger. The Staff for the Seer, the Bow for the Archer and the Dagger for the Mage.

It was time to send her charges on their own quest thru the worlds. First though she would call the White Mokona and those she traveled with to her, they needed a respite from their troubles as well some time to allow their hearts to heal and come together even more. Someplace that was safe for them. And with the White Mokona here she would be able to keep in contact with the Black Mokona and his charges. Not to mention the added benefit of all those video opportunities the Ninja and 'his' Mage would afford her, for the web site, of course.

WHoahohoho.

Ahem, okay back to work.

She took the remaining four crystals and one at a time infused each with one of the four elements, then she created magical rings the elements themselves choosing the forms the rings took and then she bound them together. Water, Earth, Air and Fire, one for each of the four elements, one for each teen. Once created the rings fell into the palm of her hand, which she then placed in the velvet lined box she had prepared for them. Her nights work complete she dropped the kekki barrier and released the magic circle. Mokona had the Sake warmed up and he was already heading to the table to pour her a cup.

"Well Mokona" Yukko took a healthy drink of the Sake. "It is done, where you able to track the crystals to the worlds where the items lay hidden?"

"Yes, I should be able to transport them to the right worlds and tell them when we are close to one of the objects. Which do you think we should locate first?"

"That neither you nor I can control, we can only make sure they land in a world that holds at least one of the objects."

"You know, Himiwari-chan is going to be 'really' pissed off when she finds out that she is not going with the others."

"Well then we will just have to make sure that Watanuki 'Steps up to the Plate' before he leaves won't we." (wink)

Yukko made her famous Cat Face and Mokona giggled and bounced, they drank Sake until dawn.

---

Watanuki found them passed out in the living room floor the next morning, with a sigh he hung his apron back up and headed off to the pharmacy to stock up on bottles of hangover medicine. He might as well do some grocery shopping while he was out, making a list in his head as he walked down the street, it wasn't long before he found himself in front of Doumeki's Family Temple. Perhaps he should stop in and find out how Lissa-chan was doing. With Yukko out cold he hadn't heard anything yet.

The sun streamed into the room waking Doumeki, he gazed on the sleeping face of the woman in his arms. It was late morning and they needed to get up, but he took an extra moment to enjoy this feeling. He waited just a little too long….

"WHAT THE….WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Completely caught off guard the archer hadn't had time to protect his ears from the screaming slender teen. The sleeping girl startled into wakefulness, fell from the bed and onto the floor, taking the covers with her, and depending on who you asked, either unfortunately or happily, they did not cover her very well. The mage attempted to wrap the covers about herself. While the Seer ranted at Doumeki.

"What kind of ASSHOLE are you, that you take advantage of an unconscious girl." Ah.

"Kimi-chan, Shizuka didn't take advantage of me, honest." Watanuki calmed down a trifle at Lissa's words

"But-But…." Lissa reached out a hand to Watanuki, blushing a deep cherry red he took it and she pulled down to sit next to her, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, taking his hand in both of her own. Doumeki for his part took advantage of the seer's distraction to grab one of the discarded towels from earlier, wrap it around his waist and escape out to the garden to retrieve the Yukata's from last night and dressing in the one he had been wearing, before reentering the room.

"Kimihiro, how can you be sure it wasn't me who took advantage of Shizuka?"

"Oh come on Lissa-chan, your sweet and wonderful, while Doumeki is well.. Doumeki. Oh crap, I guess that means he didn't take advantage of you, he is Doumeki after all."

"Are you angry or perhaps, jealous? Of which one? Huh huh huh or is it both of us, maybe, Hmmm." Lissa teased the gentle and still rather innocent seer. Blushing profusely Watanuki's gaze slid over the curvy form of the girl wrapped in the blanket, and he had also taken note of the archer as he left the room wrapped in nothing but a towel. Damn he was fine.

"W-well, um, maybe a little jealous, but it's more like, cause, I-I w-wish I could have been here too." Oh god, did I just say that! Watanuki would have panicked more, but the blonde Mage gave the Seer a sweet kiss on his cheek, to let him know she understood what he was trying NOT to say.

"Oh Kimi-chan, there will be time for all of us eventually. Do not fear your turn is right around the corner. I believe Himiwari is waiting for you on the other side of that corner." At the mention of Himiwari's name the raven haired teen leaped to his feet and began his Happy Himiwari Dance of Joy.

"Oh yes, my perfect Himiwari-chan and I will have a truly moving experience together, I just know it. She is soooo perfect and wonderful and CUTE-CUTE -CUTE. Weeeee"

"Idiot"

Doumeki had returned from the garden dressed and with the second Yukata draped over his arm.

"Goodness! Children what IS the all the racket in here about?"

"Obaa-san? How, When..."

Thud.

"Shizuka dear?"

"Ho, what a complete Idiot, he passed out." Watanuki was patting his pants pockets. "Where's my cell phone, I need to take a picture of this."

"Kimihiro!"

"Hey, Yukko-san would kill me if she found out I hadn't gotten a picture of this."

"Good point, can you send me a copy?"

Click.

"Sure thing, just give me a moment."

Click, this was just TOO good, the Seer was NOT going to pass up such good material with which to torment the archer. Maybe he could get the archer alone while they 'bargained' about the pictures. Watanuki shook his head Yukko was really starting to rub off on him. Well he'd just have to use Yukko logic again. Yukko logic had its uses after all.

The Magic pulls our friends ever closer and closer together, the quest is about to begin. Can they find the Items they need to restore the Balance to the worlds.


	17. With these rings

**Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine, but this particular story line sure is.**

**Pairings: everybody**

Chapter 17 – With these rings..

It was time to tell Watanuki and friends about the travel plans she had made for them, and give them the rings created from the magic. All conveniently couched as payment and price etc, etc, etc.. have to play by the rules after all. That being the case she decided the best way to do so was to have a Party.

She told Watanuki about the party at the very last minute, as usual, and of course she expected him not only to cook enough food for the regular cast of characters, but she told him that Syaoran and crew would be joining them at some point as well.

He nearly strangled her himself, but once he got over his 'fit' he went into the kitchen prepared to make a meal for Syaoran and his friends that they would really love. Watanuki loved cooking for new people, let's see Kurogane-san looked like he ate as much if not more than that Idiot Doumeki, and then there was the white version of the Black Pork Bun, she was sure to be just as big a glutton as the Black one. …

They all gathered on the porch that over looked the garden, Yukko was drinking Sake and smoking her pipe, it was a beautiful spring evening. Syaoran and company would be appearing in the garden later that evening. Lissa and Doumeki were also drinking Sake with Mokona, which riled up the already hyper Seer.

"Look here you underage alcoholics! Really you are far too young to start destroying your livers with booze, My lovely Himiwari-chan is obviously the only 'real' lady here. See, she is happily drinking the excellent Tea I made." Huffed the indignant Seer before he stomped off to the kitchen to get more snacks for the ungrateful horde. He never saw Himiwari take out the flask of Bourbon and spike the Tea she was drinking every time he left the room.

"Wata-chan, Don't forget the Plum sauce."

"Ungrateful Witch, Stupid Doumeki… Look isn't anyone going to help me with this stuff!!"

"We'll help" "Helping" Maru and Moro zoomed off towards the kitchen nearly knocking over the bristling teen in the process, when he regained his balance he ran after them.

"NO! Wait," Crash. "Crap there goes my clean kitchen. Stop, here let me…"

Sometime later the snacks that had survived Maru and Moro's 'help' were served to the hungry ignorant masses waiting for them on the porch. Watanuki finally had a change to sit down and enjoy a cup of Tea himself. Himiwari had managed to spike the whole pot this time unbeknownst to the frazzled teen. He drank deeply of the delicious tea. He felt a great deal calmer by the time he finished the cup. [snicker] Yukko decided it was time to speak of the reason for her party to those gathered so far.

"Yes, well I suppose it is time I explained the reason for this little party."

"Sure thing Yukko-san, like you need an actual 'reason' for drinking yourself silly."

"Watanuki, really how can say such thing?"

"Cause its true?"

"I'm crushed you think so poorly of me, sniff sniff." Yukko dramatically pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Can it Yukko-san or I'll hide your Bourbon."

"You're a great big meanie, Wata-chan."

"Meanie" "Meanie" Chirped the peanut gallery.

"Give me a break. I'm the non-paid, over worked, unappreciated man slave here. Just get on with it already."

"But of course, that's what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted. Now where was I?.. Ah yes the reason for our gathering today." She picked up the box sitting on the table next to her and opening it displayed the four rings laying inside. "These are for you, one for each"

(sigh) "What's the catch Yukko-san, there has to be a price for you to be able to give those to us."

"How clever you are Watanuki, exactly so. And part of the price is that you accept these rings without knowing what the rest of the price is first. Only that it is necessary."

"Yukko-san, what the.."

"I accept the price" All eyes turned to Doumeki, for it was he who had accepted the price first. Lissa was going too but he beat her too it.

"WHAT THE HELL DOUMEKI ARE YOU STUPID!"

"No, but if Yukko-san says its necessary then it's necessary. Arguing about isn't going to change the fact that we're going to end up doing exactly what she wants eventually." Doumeki was such a nice boy Yukko thought to herself and SO smart, unlike certain part-timers she knew. Lissa spoke next.

"Yes , I accept as well. Knowing the magic as I do, I know that the price will not be more than we can afford to pay or Yukko-san would not be able to offer these to us."

Himiwari raised her Tea cup now nearly all bourbon to Yukko. "Yep I'm in too, Yukko-san."

"Mokona, Why don't you go relieve our dear Himiwari-chan of her tea cup for the time being, at least until we have finished with this, okay?"

"Sure thing, Yukko." With that the animated black Bun hopped over to Himiwari and relieved her of her 'tea' by downing the whole cup in one swallow. "Mmmm, Good stuff."

"Well crap, looks like I'm out numbered here. Okay FINE, I accept but I'm telling you now that I'm not happy about this, not at all."

"Well now no one said you had to be happy about it Wata-chan." Putting the now open box with the rings on the table so it was facing the watching teens. "These rings, each one is different and will speak to only one of you. Lissa-chan why don't you chose first, you will 'know' what to do after you put on the ring."

The mage stood and went to the box, there inside were four lovely rings, but only one of them 'spoke' to her. She knew without a doubt which of the rings belonged to her, picking it up she looked at it closely. The ring was exquisite, vibrant colors of yellow, red, orange, blue and even hints of purple, all the colors that can be found in burning flames, the tiny jewel toned dragon formed a perfect circle with its head resting upon it tail, to Lissa its eyes seemed to be closed as if in sleep. She placed the sleeping dragon around her finger.

To the others watching it appeared as if a dragon of flames circled her body as she placed the ring upon her finger.

"Mage, and the Knight of Fire." Intoned Yukko.

Knight of fire, Doumeki remembered now that Yukko had called Lissa that once before, when she was first revealed to them as a Knight Mage. Now he was beginning to understand why.

Lissa moved to Himiwari, cupping her face in her two hands. 'She' cools the flames that can overheat all too easily, balances my fire, she brings me...

"Calm"

One word, it was all that was needed to be said. Lowering her face to Himiwari's she captured the dark haired girls lips in a gentle kiss. Lissa then moved to Watanuki, trailing her fingers down the side of his face. 'He' was the very foundation upon which she stood...

"Strength"

And again she leaned forward and captured the Seer's lips in a tender kiss that told him without words that he was special to this woman. Last but not least, Doumeki, reaching out a hand towards the Male before her, he took her hand in his. She didn't even need to think about it there was only one word...

"Need"

Doumeki pulled her close and sealed the word with a kiss. As Lissa returned to her seat, Himiwari was already up and moving, her eyes transfixed upon the box holding the rings. Yes there it was, the one meant for her, made of silver it looked like waves crashing one after the other all the way around the ring, the details of the waves seemed to almost make it come alive and Himiwari could swear she could hear the crashing waves upon the surf. She placed the silver ring on her finger. And a watery nymph/Undine appeared to swirled around her momentarily.

"Destroyer, and Holder of Water." Intoned Yukko. Himiwari looked at the group and moved to Lissa first ,'She' had brought passion into her life..

"Warmth"

Himiwari kissed the Mage who had opened her world. Turning to Doumeki-kun, 'He' had been here with her since the beginning of all this....

"Sharing"

She placed a light kiss upon the silent boy. Finally she turned to Watanuki, 'He' had never given up on her no matter what, he had given her...

"Hope"

Smiling gently she captured the Seers lips in a lingering kiss. Yes, she had hope now. Doumeki decided it must be his turn, he stood going to the box looked at the two rings left. He felt nothing from the one on the left, but... Picking up the simple ring made of white gold, it held a single opal in its setting. The changing pale colors of the Opal showing all the colors of the sky. This one, this one was his, he placed it up on finger. A ghostly and slender elfin form whirled about him, he would find out later that it had been a sylph.

"Warrior, the Silent Archer of the Wind." Yukko intoned once again. To Doumeki that was nothing new, but it did explain some things. He went to Himiwari, Water needed air to keep from getting stagnant, Water entered air, freshened it kept it....

"Pure"

He placed a kiss upon the upturned face of the walking bad luck charm. He turned to Watanuki next 'He' was the one he had to protect above all others. He was his reason for being, the seer had to...

"Live"

Watanuki gazed into the amber eyes of the archer, as the taller male captured his lips for a kiss that sealed him to the gentle Seer. Lissa, Turning at last to the blonde haired Mage that had turned his life as upside down as even Watanuki hadn't managed to do yet. 'She' was his passion, the flame that heated his heart, she was...

"Everything"

He pulled her to her feet and into his arms for a heated kiss. And now it was Watanuki's turn, there was only one ring left in the box, a slender simple band that appeared to be carved from of a solid piece of onyx. He quickly put the ring upon his finger. He thought he heard laughter, power moved about him and the faces of the Gnomes appeared briefly.

Seer, and Keeper of the Earth. Yukko intoned one last time. Watanuki looked to his friends seeing that Lissa and Doumeki were still a bit distracted, he went to his beloved Himiwari. Himiwari, she with the sweet and gentle smile that had touched him with her internal....

"Beauty"

He pulled Himiwari to him for good long smooch. When he came up for air he saw that Lissa and Doumeki were done and watching them. Okay Lissa's turn then, 'She' had healed him, in more ways than one, holding him to this world long enough for him to realize just how Important he was to so many people, she had shown him the true depth of...

"Feelings"

He knelt before the golden mage and captured her lips in a Kiss that promised there would be more someday soon. Doumeki, one time hated rival, protector, and eater of the Bentos he made. He just made him so MAD, or worse so embarrassed by his own feelings for the Archer that he often forgot to....

"Breathe"

He fell into the archers embrace, their lips touching, searching and finding. The camera Mokona had gotten earlier from Yukko was a much higher quality than the old one and didn't need a flash in this light. So no one was the wiser regarding all the pictures he had been taking.

Done, it was done the rings were now upon the fingers of the people they were meant for, the bonding ceremony was complete. Twelve individual words that alone or together meant just one word... Love.

Love the strongest of all bonds, is it enough to keep them together.

---

AN: The TRC crew is about to arrive at Yukko's shop, in MY AU, Sakura did not wimp out and send her soul into the dream world after Autozam, she did flee to Celes before Fai could hurt her (it was a close call though) The others followed her there and the Celes arc continues Canon until Ashura-O is killed, Fai mans up and does the killing and that is what triggers his second curse. Voila Fai's curses are gone. Canon continues on to Nihon, Kurogane gets his father's sword from Tomoyo and the Arm from Fumma, Syaoran and Seshiro fight over the feather. But instead of a big battle in the Dreamworld, Syaoran-Li pops in steals the feather and disappears again before anyone can stop him.

Seems our tired, weary and battered travelers will not be getting the healing rest they so desperately need in Nihon. Yukko has called them Back to her the World of the Shop, here they will be safe for now and can heal the wounds of their hearts as well as those of the body.


	18. Quests and Guests

**Disclaimer: Neither TRC or xxHolic are mine but the Marvelous Ladies of Clamp. Story is all mine.**

Pairings: Too many to even name. LOL

Chapter 18 – Quests and Guests

The teens were all busy examining each others rings and questioning each other about their impressions, when Yukko realized that their Guests would be arriving soon. It was time to reveal the price for the rings. Yukko smiled to herself, Watanuki was quite right, he was NOT going to be happy about this, not at all.

"Watanuki our guests will be arriving soon."

"What? Oh yeah! Syaoran and his friends, I totally forgot what with everything that just happened."

"I suspected as much, before they arrive I need to tell you the price you will be paying for the rings you accepted."

"Ut-oh, here it comes, okay what kind of crazily insane mission are you planning for us this time Yukko-san?"

"This will 'not' be just a simple walk the park like what you have experienced so far. This will be no regular mission, but more of a 'Quest' that I am sending you on."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WALKS IN THE PARK! Yukko-san, you're being way too serious and you're really starting to scar me."

"Fear is not a bad thing, if it keeps you cautious it may even help keep you alive. But let me tell you about the 'Quest' you, Doumeki-kun and Lissa-chan will be leaving on tomorrow morning."

"What about me Yukko-san, don't I get to go along."

"I'm sorry Himiwari-chan not this time, your 'price' will be to stay behind and wait, as the others journey on their quest. While they are immune to your condition, the people in the places they will need to travel are not. It would be far too dangerous for those people as well as for you to travel with them at this time."

"Oh, I see, Yukko-san." A disheartened Himiwari replied, once again she was left behind as the others went on an adventure it seemed to always be the price she paid.

"So where are we going Yukko-san? And what are we looking for?" Lissa asked.

"Mokona will be taking you to three different worlds in each world you will locate a special magical item. Mokona will be able to tell you if one is near."

"Mokona will go all Mekko, just like when he gets call from the white Mokona. See!" And Mokona gave them all a lovely demonstration of Mokona going 'all Mekko'. After his Mekko display Doumeki poured the Meat Bun some Sake in thanks.

"Drinking?" "Why yes, thank you."

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THIS, PLEASEEE!"

"My my so impatient Watanuki, well as I was saying, you will be searching for three magical items, these items are actually for you to keep, one for each of you. There is a forth one meant for Himiwari-chan, but her item is already here and secure in my storeroom. That is one of the other reasons she does not need to make this journey. The Items you will be looking for are a Staff for you Watanuki, A Bow for Doumeki-kun and a Dagger for Lissa-chan."

"What are you not telling us''

"Why whatever do you mean Doumeki-kun." And to think she'd thought he was such a good boy too.

"Gee I don't know Yukko-san, maybe because we know you and your conniving ways. Why not just send Fuuma to go get 'em? He likes doing this kind of stuff. What's your real reason for wanting us out of here?"

"Wata-chan, I'm crushed that you'd think I'd purposefully send you away."

"Of course you would, start talking."

"Humph, Fine but don't blame me if you get nightmares."

"Yukko, my whole life was nothing but one great big continuous nightmare, until recently. Give me a little credit will ya."

"In that case, do you all remember the Demon Lord, The Eldorian that tried to take Watanuki on his Birthday? The one Lissa-chan destroyed in such a dramatic fashion?"

"Well Yeah" "Kinda" "Hn" Were the various responses from the anxious faces.

"I recognized him, it he was Kell youngest half brother to Marantha."

"MAR-MARANTHA! Oh Gods! NO!.." Lissa screamed and collapsed to the floor, wrapping her arms about herself shivering violently.

"LISSA! YUKKO-SAN, WHAT THE HELL IS A MARANTHA!" Watanuki and Doumeki went to their fallen friend Doumeki gathered the Mage into his arms holding her close as Watanuki questioned the Dimensional Witch at his usual hysterical volume.

"Marantha is not a what, but a who, she is the 'Queen of the Dark'. She rules over all things dark, evil and malignant throughout the Dimensions, she makes the Spider Queen look like a sweet and innocent girl. And by now either she or the mages she keeps under her thumb will have discovered not only which world her brother Kell was in when he was destroyed, but what he was doing, who attacked him and then who actually destroyed him. She will have seen all three of you. Seeing as that is the case, I figured a nice little quest to a couple of other worlds seemed like a good idea. Especially when her minions arrive looking for you, once they are unable to find you here, they will begin searching elsewhere, and by the time you return here you will have all gained the magical objects I am sending you in search of."

"Ah, now that you mention it a little trip to another dimension or two doesn't sound like such a bad idea." The shaken Watanuki joked. Lissa had calmed down and was listening to the conversation going on around her.

"Yes, we need to get much stronger, but what about Himiwari? Won't she be in danger? Oh and didn't you say something about Guests?"

"Himiwari-chan wasn't directly involved with Kell's death, from what I have been able to see, Marantha has not sensed her presence. Likely because she is only looking for positive energies and Himiwari-chan possesses a negative power. As for our Guests," At this the Witch brightened. "Syaoran-kun and Sakura-hime, Kurogane-san and Fai-san are due here any minute. So we should all go down into the garden to greet them. They will be staying here while you traveling, that way you will be able to contact me thru Mokona, just as they have been doing while they traveled. Fear not all will be well." The group slowly headed down into the open area of the garden, Lissa stopped by Yukko before joining the others.

"They are really coming here? I-I will be able to see him?" Touching the side of the Mages face and giving her a gentle smile, Yukko replied.

"Yes dear one, you will be able to spend this night with him before you and the others leave on your quest. And he will be here when you return, so isn't that a good incentive to make sure you return safely?"

"Thank You Yukko-san."

"No need to thank me, Fai and Sakura are good cooks they'll make decent replacements for Watanuki while you are gone."

"You are such a fraud Yukko."

"Go, go on and go to him. He's looking for you." And Yukko shoo'd the blonde haired blue eyed girl off the porch and out towards the milling group of friends. And a certain blonde haired man.

"Yuui!"

Lissa cried as she launched herself into the arms of slender blonde standing next to a rather imposing looking Ninja with dark red eyes.

"Fai!"

The two blondes embraced, holding each other as tightly as they could, whispering nonsense words of love and using their secret twin talk. Kurogane had been a tad surprised by the sudden appearance of the second blonde. But it didn't take a genius to see who the girl was, the original Fai, the mage's dead twin reborn. Reborn as a female to boot, so this is what the idiot mage would look like as a girl, mused the Ninja, not bad not bad at all, visions of Fai in a Kimono or perhaps a French Maids outfit flitted thru the Ninja's overactive imagination. He wondered idly if the girl had a Kimono or a few pretty dresses, other than the extra curves, they looked to be about the same size….

"Its-its like watching a love scene, were both the players have the same face." Himiwari mused to her new found friend Sakura.

"Wow, your right! It like watching Fai-Mommy, (that's what we call Fai-san) making out with himself, instead of catching him and Kuro-Daddy going at it." This caught the Ninja's attention alright.

"What the Hell! When did you see THAT!"

"Plenty of times, you two are oblivious when you're that into each other, Kuro-Daddy." Sakura smiled innocently at the glowering Ninja.

"Personally, 'I'm' surprised I'm not mentally damaged for life considering all the things I've seen when I've accidentally walked in on you two." Syaoran added.

"Damnit, I'm gonna kill that Mage!"

The Ninja was now blushing furiously for some odd reason he'd never realized the children had seen them together. Turns out that the real innocent of the group was the surly Ninja, the 'Children' had known all along that the Mage was attracted to the dark Ninja and they also knew when the Ninja had finally lost the battle to the charismatic blonde. The only battle he had ever lost was the one for his heart. Though Sakura had always thought he had never stood a chance against Fai-Mommy.

"Doumeki-kun, Kurogane-san, grab your mates and lets head inside to eat the lovely dinner Watanuki-kun has made for us all. I'm starving, I'm sure you are all hungry too, and then we can talk and drink Sake all night."

"You mean 'Mages', not Mates don't you Yukko-san." Himiwari queried, Watanuki, Sakura and Syaoran looked to the Witch as well.

"Do I Really? Watch." Yukko winked.

Doumeki had been watching the cooing blonde pair rather intently. Kurogane had already halted him once, with a hand on his arm to keep him in place. It was obvious that they were connected someway, somehow, but did that one eyed Cyclops have to run his hands all over her like THAT and when they had started with the kissy stuff he had almost jumped out of his skin…. But he stood there, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, she was HIS, ahem, cough cough, I mean ours. He could share her with Watanuki and Himiwari that was,.. well that was different. But this Interloper, Grrrrrrr. And the Ninja wasn't helping, why 'wasn't' he pulling his boyfriend off his woman.

So when Yukko told him to get the Blonde Mage, he moved with out even thinking, snatching her around the waist and pulling her up against his chest, his other hand capturing the back of her head as his lips descended on hers in a punishing and passionate kiss, showing her without a doubt to whom she really 'Belonged'. The Ninja for his part had quickly backed up Fai to the large tree that dominated the garden and pressing the slender Mage into the bark and was busy 'explaining' the same thing and in the same way to his blonde.

The Mokonas, Sakura and Himiwari were all vying for the best shot and angle with their camcorders, even Watanuki took out his Cell phone and snapped a few pictures. The Archer rarely lost his cool, this was Priceless. Yukko smiled glancing up at the rafters the security system she'd installed last week on the outside of the shop, should be catching the whole scene as well. Syaoran just shrugged and went into the shop, whatever, just another normal day as far as he was concerned. He was starving where was the food?

"Kuro-puu, the children are getting hungry, we should go inside now." The giggling Mage poked the Ninja in the forehead to get his attention away from the neck that he was currently nibbling on.

"Damn, your right." He grabbed the slender male blonde by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder and made his way towards the shop. As he passed the Archer and his Mage, he kicked the other Seme male.

"Hey, it's time to get inside, let's go." Doumeki in true Seme form, flung the girl over his right shoulder and fell in step with the Ninja. The two blondes giggled like maniacs the entire time until the men put them down at the table they were to share.

"Kimi-chan that was so Fun! No wonder you let Zuka carry you around all the time."

"What! I do NOT let that oaf CARRY me around all the time. Where do you get SUCH crazy ideas Lissa-chan?" Watanuki stormed into the shop, the others followed snickering amongst themselves.

Dinner with good friends, family and lovers a night to long be remembered and cherished.

Can this happy memory bring them even closer.

AN: Really this was ridiculously easy to write they almost seen to write themselves... perhaps I am only the medium thru which they reach out to all of you.


	19. Souls

**Disclaimer: As you know these guys don't belong to me now matter how much I may wish it. **

**The original story line however is all me. Evil plot bunnies run thru my head. Oh look there are bunnies on my feet too. Arruuggh they are everywhere!**

Chapter 19 – Souls

Dinner had been 'inhaled' that was the only word Watanuki could think of for the way it had literally just disappeared under the greedy hands of the ignorant horde. His marvelous creations barely acknowledged much less savored as the masterpieces they had once been. Watanuki sighed deeply as the sated masses now demanded SAKE to top off their gluttonous evening. He went to warm a dozen bottles, sure that that was only going to be the beginning of a long long night of drinking. 1 Alcoholic Dimensional Witch, 2 animated plush toys that absorbed booze better than any sponge, the deadly looking Ninja, a pair of maniacal Mages, A giggling meowing princess, Doumeki (enough said), And just when HAD his perfect Himiwari turned into a lush.

The only other sane person in the group beside himself was Syaoran, so he recruited him into helping serve the Sake to the Idiots. They were all going to have killer hangovers in the morning of that he was certain.

Kurogane and Doumeki had kept their Mages close since the garden, Lissa and Fai were currently sitting next to each other just holding hands, the fingers idly making circles in the others palms and such. The Ninja and the Archer flanking them. It was so wonderful to be able to just 'touch' one another it had been SO long, so very long.

Yukko looked over the large group of friends, the roads they had traveled so far, the roads they had yet to travel were difficult, and would be harder than ever in fact, but the rewards, those were rich and so full of love the magic always saw to it, that there was 'Balance'. The price was never more than a person could pay, that the prices 'were' getting harder and more difficult was because they were all getting stronger and able to bear more. But they would need to bear much much more before the end. She prayed it would be enough.

"Now that we have finished Watanuki's fine dinner, I have a tale for you all. Kurogane-san, Syaoran-kun and Sakura –hime have already learned most of the Twins past. But the others have no knowledge of the tale, and even Fai-san and Lissa –chan do not know all of each other tales."

All eyes turned to the Witch, the group settled in for a rare treat. Yukko was going to hand out information.

"First off to clarify matters, Lissa –chan was, in a previous life one of a set of twins, these twins were named Fai and Yuui, Lissa-chan was the twin called Fai, and our dear Fai-san was originally called Yuui. Got it?"

Sakura counted off her fingers. "Fai-Mommy is Yuui and Lissa-chan is Fai, a time long ago."

"Excellent, Yes exactly, so back to my story. In the beginning, there was a race a beings in a world that now no longer exists. They were a happy and balanced people each being was utterly complete you see, their souls contained enormous amounts of spiritual energy as well as containing equal amounts of both Ying and Yang and as a people they were also hermaphrodites, each one being able to bear and raise children. It was a beautiful world. (sigh) But eventually 'Others' found this world and jealous of the peace and joy these beings had found set out to destroy them. It wasn't hard, war had not been known to these gentle people for a millennia. A powerful and angry God cursed the beings, splitting their dying souls into two separate entities for all time, before he destroyed their world. Then he cursed the souls to be forever born one with the other, as part of a pair of identical same sex twins. So that they could never ever truly 'be together' though they would always be together, for if one of the twins manages to bear a child to the other then the curse shall be broken."

"Oh how sad, Yukko-san" Himiwari, Sakura, the Mokonas even Watanuki sniffed a little. Doumeki was listening intently with his usual bland expression.

"Now I take to another world, one ruled by an Emperor who is slowly losing his grip on reality, his youngest brothers wife had given birth to a set of lovely blonde hair blue eyed identical twin boys, called Yuui and Fai. The Emperor was not making the best decisions, but his madness was still mild so to cover his mistakes he blamed the beautiful twins, calling them the 'Twins of Misfortune'. It took even better than he had hoped, soon the entire country was blaming the twins for every misfortune from the weather to war. Eventually the Emperor had to make a public display of the twins, plus in his growing madness he now truly believed the rumors he himself had begun."

"The twins were to be taken to the valley of the sinful dead and there imprisoned, one at the top of a tall tower the other at its base. To be separated for all eternity. For so the Emperor said if the 'Twins of Misfortune' were unhappy then they the people would in turn be happy. It was madness."

"That's horrible how anyone could do that and to little children. I can't even image what it would be like." Himiwari and Sakura were openly crying at the sad tale, the Mokonas were bawling and Watanuki's eyes glistened. Lissa looked towards Fai and replied.

"Pray you never, ever find out."

"Yes, well so things stood for many long years, Fai locked in the top of the tower with no way down, Yuui at the base roaming the valley of the sinful dead. Constantly looking for a way to reach his twin, going so far as to try and stack the corpses of the sinful dead to try and climb up them. None of it worked. Fai could only just barely see out the lone window to see the sky and never his twin Yuui below, and Yuui saw only occasional glimpses of his twins fingers as he grasped the bars of the window trying to find a way to look out and down at his beloved twin."

"Until the day the magician came. That man told both twins the very same thing at the very same time, that he could save only one of them and that that one would be allowed to leave, but that the twin had to 'choose' either himself or his twin. Yuui choose Fai, and far above in the Tower the magician told Fai that Yuui had chosen him, so he might as well chose himself. But the magician had not counted on the strength of Fai's heart, wakening the sleeping magic within, Fai blast the wall of the tower and flung himself to his death below. He had chosen Yuui."

"Waaaa!!! It's so sad." "Shhh Mokona, it's alright there, there, they are both here now aren't they?" Watanuki was trying to calm the slightly tipsy and very upset Black Bun who had not gone to the world of Celes with the others and hadn't heard the story before. Himiwari and Sakura were holding on to each other, tears streaming down their faces as they continued to drink Himiwari's spiked Tea.

"Ahem, That Magician (who we all know was Fai Wong Reed) turned to the remaining twin. Telling him that soon a man would come to take him away, the magician placed two curses upon the shell shocked twin before he left, who sat staring at nothing cradling the dead body of his other half. A short while later Ashura-O of Celes came to the valley, there he found the traumatized child clinging to the dead body of his twin. Taking that child home with him he raised that child like his own, knowing that someday this child would be the one to answer his wish. The child upon being asked his name.."

"I told him I was Fai, I never wanted to forget you, I wanted to make sure you were always a part of me. He gave me the full name of Fai D. Flowright." Fai told Lissa and the others, Lissa smiled, and gave the hand she was holding a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, well as Ashura-O took that small boy child back to the world of Celes, meanwhile in another world there was a girl child being born her soul was that of the deceased twin, Fai."

"Ah Yukko you can, you know gloss over my life there it was kinda you know boring and all." (Not to mention long, and would totally give away her real age. Yukko should completely understand this, and she did really, after all once a woman passes a 'certain' age we all tend to want to forget how old we actually are.

"As you wish, then let it be said that the girl child was born lived for a 'while' and was dreadfully lonely and completely unfulfilled. She had a wish deep in her heart, one I heard and was able to grant for a price. And so I brought her here, for she has a destiny to fulfill and some Very Important People to protect. Good enough?"

"Excellent."

"And there you have it, now Fai-san and Lissa-chan are reunited at last."

"Yeah! Hic-up, I Love happy endings. Hic-up."

"Watanuki, why don't you take Himiwari-chan to your room, I believe she's had enough for tonight, plus you should turn as well. Tomorrow morning will be here before you know it."

"Don't I need to pack anything?"

"Oh no, I've taken care of all that for you."

"That's what scares me you've packed for me before." Visions of skinny jeans and too tight shirts floated before Watanuki's tired eyes. He just hoped she had left out the rubber duckies this time. He still didn't know what those had been for, they'd been at the BEACH for goodness sake. Watanuki gathered the giggling Himiwari to him and steered her to the room he used when he stayed at the shop. Hmmm this had some definite possibilities he thought as Himiwari began to nibble on his neck as they walked down the hall, her hand sneaking under his shirt.

"Princess Sakura should probably turn in as well." Said Syaoran,

"Meow,,, you have to catch me first, party pooper. Meow." Sakura bounded up and ran away from the very put out Syaoran.

"Damn what was in that Tea! Princess, Princess get back here.." Syaoran sniffed the Tea cup suspiciously before chasing after the meowing princess, the Mokonas joined in the chase, causing as much mayhem as was possible for two tiny animated plush toys maybe more.

"Witch-san, now that all the children are gone, does this mean what I think it does?" Kurogane gestured to the two blondes sitting between him and Doumeki they had gone back playing finger games and sighing at each other. "I was listening to the story you told, Fai and Lissa are no longer the same sex?"

"Oi"

"For a couple of years yet, nothing, but someday perhaps, the curse can be broken for those others of that race."

"And what of them?"

"There will be a heavy price to pay for the lifting of such a horrible curse upon an entire race of souls."

"Yukko, is there nothing we can do?" Doumeki asked as he smoothed the hair of the oblivious girl at his side.

"Love them, support them, they will need you far more than even they know. These two are closer than anything, for they are each half of one soul. But their love for each of you is true, never doubt it. Never. Despite what idiocies might come out of their mouths at times, eh Kuro-tan?"

"You got that one right."

"More Sake? Or would you rather we moved on to the good stuff?"

"Break out the good stuff Witch-san I think I'm going to need it if I have to watch these two Idiots drool over each other for much longer."

"I'm in." Sighed Doumeki, just then Sakura came bounding thru the room heading to the Garden, Meowing loudly, with Syaoran and the Mokonas still in pursuit. Fai and Lissa broke from their Twin Flame induced Coma, Fai jumped to his feet, drank down the last of the Sake left on the nearby table…

"Last out to the garden is a rotten egg, Meow, get some more booze Kuro-pi..Meow..Time to party! Meow…"

Out he ran into the garden arms waving in the air joining the chase, his brother/sister not far behind, Kurogane tried to grab them both, failed and went after them.

"I'll get the Bourbon"

"You're such a good boy Doumeki-kun."

Twins of Destiny, their Hitsuzen brings them together only to separate them again come morning. Their destinies entwined with each other and those of their Very Important People.


	20. Dawn

**Disclaimer: LD TRC xxxHolic Not mine Clamps. Story Mine.**

Chapter 20 – Dawn

Dawn found the partiers in various states of pleasure or pain, depending on when they went to bed and with who. Watanuki 'was' needless to say the happiest seeing as he hadn't been drinking at all. Plus he and Himiwari had finally managed to have their 'special' night together and wonders of wonders no one had gotten any footage of any kind. So it was truly a special night for the slender teen and his long time love. Himiwari wasn't in too bad of shape either, despite spiking her tea all night she had eaten enough and gone to bed early enough to mitigate the effects.

That unfortunately could not be said of quite of few of the others, Sakura woke up in the garden with a splitting headache, sprawled over an exhausted Syaoran, a Mokona snoring on top of her butt, and the other one looked to be asleep under the porch. Kurogane was sleeping sitting up leaning against the large tree in the garden, Fai-Mommy draped in his lap several bottles of Sake and what looked like Bourbon scattered here and there. Yukko was passed out in her favorite chaise, the girls Maru and Moro asleep on the floor. Doumeki had managed to catch the happy laughing female Mage eventually and had dragged her off to bed shortly before midnight. That they hadn't gone right to sleep, well who was going to blame them… (wink, wink) Besides She had only been drunk on happiness, not Sake or Bourbon so she like Watanuki was feeling mighty fine come morning light, Doumeki had always been able to handle his liquor and wasn't in too bad a shape either.

As the group collected themselves, a disheveled Yukko, moaned from her chaise….

"Oh my poor head, Watanuki! OW, do we have any more bottles of hangover medicine?" Watanuki just now coming out of his room sporting a Cheshire grin of his own, cheerfully replied. Nothing could ruin his day today. Nothing not even hung over, irritating Drunken Dimensional Witches.

"Sure thing Yukko-san, when you told me about the party I went to the pharmacy and stocked up."

He handed her a bottle of her favorite hangover medicine, which the Witch, chugged down even faster then she chugged sake. Watanuki then went to Sakura, Kurogane and Fai, giving each groaning form a bottle of the Medicine. Syaoran waved him off with, 'just tired I didn't drink, but thanks'. Looking around he didn't see the Idiot Archer or the Lissa-chan, Uh, Fai wait that was Fai there with Kurogane-san. 'She' was Lissa-chan not Fai now and Yuui was Fai. Well at least if he got too confused he could just see who had the boobs or the eye patch and who didn't, though if Fai-san ever decided to slap on a dress and stuff and Lissa put on a eye patch he was lost. Maybe it really was a good thing he, Doumeki and Lissa were going on a journey if they all hung out together long enough this could give him a serious migraine even without the constant drinking. Maybe he should go start breakfast, the ravenous horde would be hungry once they were all fully awake.

Watanuki was coming out with tall stacks of Yukko's (and so what if they were also that idiot Doumeki's) favorite breakfast of western style pancakes with maple syrup, when said Idiot and the curvy blonde Mage joined the others recovering on the porch.

"Ohhhh, why is the Sun so Bright!"

"Maybe if you hadn't taken every single Sake bottle out of my hands and chugged it down like water, perhaps your silly fluffy blonde head wouldn't feel like it was going to explode."

"Oh Kuro-puu is so cruel to Fai-Mommy, yelling so loudly in his ear."

"Idiot."

"What did Watanuki do this time?"

"Not that Idiot, this blonde Idiot here. He drank himself silly, chased after Sakura, both of them Meowing like crazy all night long."

"Hn, and here I thought someone was killing cat's that explains it."

"I'm really starting to like you Archer, really I am." Kurogane burst out laughing, Doumeki smirked, glad that at least the Ninja understood him.

"Kuro-pi, PLEASE." At that they all started to laugh at the poor green tinged Mage, Fai barely made it to the bathroom before he lost what little he had in his stomach, he'd been too distracted to feed last night, bad luck for him. Vampires really shouldn't drink booze on an empty stomach, it makes them violently ill. Kurogane got up and followed Fai into the other room, they returned several minutes later, Fai looking far less green having finally fed, the Ninja returned to the table to chow down some of the delicious looking pancakes.

Yukko was tucking into her Pancakes like a champ, she had managed to pull herself together after only two bottles of medicine. Waving her fork dripping with a syrup loaded pancake at the young people who were just finishing their own piles of pancakes.

"I have taken the liberty of gathering some clothing for each of you, for Syaoran-kun, Sakura-Hime, Kurogane-San and Fai-san I have gotten them clothing suitable for this world. Watanuki for you Doumeki-kun and Lissa Chan I have packed each a small travel bag and laid out clothing for your 'quest'. Himiwari-chan I even got you a new outfit. When you're done you can all go change. Girls to the right, boys to the left."

"What's the price for all this Witch-san?" Waving the suspicious Ninja off and wearing her best cat face, Yukko replied.

"Oh not to worry, the price has already been paid," When Yukko had gone to change while breakfast was cooking she had checked on the security tapes from last night. Between that footage and what the Mokonas had shot, she actually had to add a little extra to each pile of clothing. The price must equal the payment after all and some of that footage was priceless, absolutely priceless.

"Whaohohohoho"

___

The girls jumped up and ran to the room that held their new clothing, eager to check it all out and get changed. Girls will be girls no matter what world they are from. Watanuki was in an exceptionally good mood, he looked to Fai and teasing the male Mage asked.

"So which room do you think your clothes are in Fai-Mommy?"

"The same room as yours Wata-chan." The ever cheerful blonde quipped back.

"Good one Fai-san, shall we go see what my demented boss has cooked up for us?" As they slender males headed to the room labeled as the 'boys' room Watanuki looked off into the distance with a hand placed dramatically to his forehead. "I See, Skinny jeans in your future and a t-shirt that is just a smidge too small." laughing the uke males entered the room, followed closely by their Seme counterparts and a the ever suffering Syaoran.

Squee's of joy and and 'Oh that is just so cute on you' were heard from the girls room. From the Boys...

"WHAT THE FU... YUKKO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I'M AM SO NOT WEARING THIS." Seems Watanuki was wrong about nothing being able to spoil his good mood.

"Oi, calm down, it looks fine"

" DAMNIT MY NAME IT NOT OI!!!!! AND THATS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU JACKASS, YOU'RE NOT WEARING A DRESS"

"No really Wata-chan it looks great on you, here let me help you with that."

"Fai-san are you SURE you're not a girl like Lissa?"

"Of course I'm not a girl see.."

Thud

"Wata-chan?"

"Idiots"

"Absolutely"

"I so need to get out of this room, I swear I get more and more mentally damaged every day."

On that note Syaoran left the boys dressing room, he was sporting a nice pair a blue jeans, sneakers and a light green t-shirt, his goggles has been traded in for a dark pair of sunglasses that he had perched on the top of his head. He looked like any young teenage boy. Kurogane who had followed Syaoran out was dressed in a pair of black jeans he had a white t-shirt on and a black leather jacket. Fai was pulling the reluctant Watanuki out of the room, Light blue distressed skinny jeans as predicted by the Seer rode low on his hips, the shirt was one of Watanuki's old summer school uniform shirts, so needless to say it was perfect on the slender Mage just short enough so a fair amount of his waist and belly button showed between the top of the jeans and the bottom of the shirt. Plus the Mage had only buttoned the middle buttons so the collar fell open just right at the neck...at least Kurogane thought so.

As for the poor distressed Seer... His outfit was of a deep sapphire blue cut close to his body done in the Chinese style, it was sleeveless with a high neck. What really had Watanuki in an uproar was the slit that ran up front set off over his right leg and ran past mid thigh and the fact that were no pants for the outfit so when he walked his slim well defined legs from all the years of running flashed thru the slit as he walked. About his left bicep the was an armband made of silver and from his ears dangled sapphire earrings (how the hell had Yukko know his ears were pierced he'd done it years ago when it was all the rage).

Doumeki at least he had pants on , fumed the furious teen. His outfit was very similar to the one Kurogane wore normally, minus the cape and scary head piece. Plus the cloth was a serviceable tan shade and the armor was done in a swirled pattern of amber and moss green the Doumeki family symbol emblazoned on the chest plate in black. He carried his bow and a quiver of arrows was at his back. His left ear sported a amber stud earring, figures Watanuki grumbled to himself that the big jerk had only pierced his left ear, stupid.... Watanuki was gearing up to give Yukko a serious tongue lashing when the girls finally came out of the room they had been in, Himiwari seeing Watanuki's outfit sqee'd in delight.

"Oh, Kimihiro-kun you look so HOT in that,"

"Oh, Himiwari-chan, do you really think so? Do you like this color on me? Watanuki danced in joy around his 'b-e-au-t-i-f-f-u-l Himiwari-chan', the usual sparkles and hearts cluttering the air. The twirling gave everyone a lovely view of the seers graceful legs. Himiwari had gotten a new dark blue mini skirt and white blouse trimmed in the same dark blue. Sakura was in pink and white, her skirt had a bib to it with a picture a cats head embroidered on it. Both girls looked very pretty.

Then Lissa walked out into the room, 'hyuu' whistled' Fai, Kurogane lifted a dark brow at the curvy Mage's outfit. Watanuki stopped his twirling and realized his outfit was actually tame compared to hers. Though someone would have to be a complete fool to try and hit on her considering all the hardware she was sporting. Done in a deep red it was trimmed in black, the sleeveless tight fitting outfit only went to mid thigh and was then slit up both sides to nearly her waist, were a black sash circled her waist, the neck line was cut out low exposing a good amount of her chest and cleavage. Rubies sparkled from her ears and a headband circled her forehead. What would give the hormonally challenged pause was all the metal tucked about her person, crossed in the small of her back thru the sash around her waist were a pair of kodochi's, in sheaths on her wrists were blades that with a twist would extend the stiletto's hidden there out over the back of her hands and into an opponent, Her hair was twisted up in the back and a needle sharp dart was holding it in place, in one of her hands was the long case she carted with her everywhere, and in the other was a sword that Watanuki recognized, as did Kurogane.

"It that..?"

"Yes, it is the sword you paid as your original price to travel the worlds." Yukko told the Ninja. Lissa had a pensive look upon her face as she walked towards the rest.

"I can't take Kei from this world, she won't be able to go on this quest with me will she?"

"No Kei cannot leave this world, she must remain here, one of the others will need to care for her while you are gone. I have given you the sword Kurogane once gave to me as his price, now that he has the original Ginryu the sword of his father, he no longer needs this one, this one deserves its own name don't you think?." Lissa nodded, placing the case holding Kei upon a table she drew the other sword from its sheath, holding it before her she called upon the magic and named the blade, finally giving it it's True Name.

"I name him Ryuu for he is the Dragon Blade, also for the Child, so that I will never forget the bravery of that one bright little soul and the lessons learned." The sword was named, the soul within the blade came alive, blue flames licked up and down the blade as it flared to life for the first time in the hands of the warrior for whom it had truly been meant.

"A fitting name. More than fitting, it is perfect, well done Knight of Fire." The Knight sheathed the sword and strapped it to her hip. Taking up the long case from the table she opened it and withdrew the Katana that was Kei, she went to stand before Fai presenting the blade to him.

"This is Kei, she is a good friend of mine. Keep her safe and with you always while I am gone. Her story is her own, though she may share it with you." Fai took the katana and drawing the blade felt the life force of the blade that was Kei."

"She-she's alive and she is speaking to me... I-I will care for her, do not worry." Relief spread across the face of the Knight Mage.

"She likes you, I thought she might, she's rather partial to blondes."

"Well then your all dressed, packed and properly armed it's time to start your quest." Watanuki who had been saying his goodbyes to Himiwari in a semi private corner rejoined the group. Lissa went to Kurogane and placed a kiss upon his cheek startling the Dark Ninja. And whispered in his ear

"Thank you for saving his life." She then went and embraced her the twin of her soul. Fai buried his head in her neck.

"Cerowyn, do I find you only to lose you again?"

"No, beloved I WILL return. My Corwin." She joined the still blushing Watanuki and the silent Doumeki. Yukko seeing a chance to cheer up the very jealous and seething Doumeki and stir things up just a little bit at the same time...

"Oh the rings you all 'exchanged' yesterday are not just of elemental magic, as far as the Magic and worlds are concerned, you're all married now. So last night was a wedding celebration. Mokona NOW."

"WHAT THE....

"YUKKO!!!! HOW DAR...

Whoosh

The three teens disappeared to start their quest along with the black Mokona, as two of them started yelling at the meddling Witch, a certain stoic Archer was grinning from ear to ear. He looked exactly like Haruka in that moment all he would have needed to complete the picture was a cigarette. Himiwari who had been left behind sat on the floor stunned.

"My mom is going to kill me."

"Don't worry dear, you can have a nice formal Japanese wedding in a couple of years."

"Oh, okay then." And she smiled one of her brilliant super charged smiles.

Syaoran whispered to Kurogane.."Poor Watanuki, I think he's doomed." Kurogane smirked and looked form Syaoran to Sakura and back, ruffling the kids hair her replied.

"You are SO young yet. Hey, Witch-san you wouldn't by any chance have one of 'those' outfits in blue would you? Without the hardware."

"Perhaps, For a Price."

"Hmmm, might just be worth it. Let me think it over."

The three have left to begin their Quest, those that Traveled have arrived to rest.

Always there is balance.

---


	21. Landfall

**Disclaimer: Boohoo not mine, not at all. xxxHOlic characters belong to Clamp.**

**"Ah don't cry Syn. we come over to play as much as we can." **

**Sniff, "Thanks Kimi-chan your so kind to me visiting and all. crap can you get that plot bunny for me I think it's trying to escape."**

**"Which one is this?"**

**"Wouldn't you like to know." wink wink**

**"That's why I asked."**

**"Well, okay it's this one....."**

Part II of our story begins as our trio starts the Quest for the Magical Items and Syaoran and crew replaces them in the world of the shop.

Chapter 21 – Landfall

Pop

"CK!!!!!"

"YOU!!!!!"

Travel by Mokona was nearly instantaneous, the two furious teens were still in mid rant, unfortunately it wasn't always pin point accurate, they materialized in the first of the new worlds they were to visit about 3 feet off the ground. Gravity took over from there.

Uufff, poor Doumeki landed first with the curvy blonde Mage and squirming Seer on top of him, propping himself up on his elbows to take in the situation, on second thought maybe this wasn't so bad. Hmmm. A second later their bags with the Black Bun of Evil perched on top appeared and then fell to the ground just as they had.

"Meep!"

"Oi, what was that?"

"Hm, true I've never heard the Pork bun make that noise before even when I'm squashing him into the floor."

"Hump, Mokona does NOT 'meep'. It came from one of the bags." The indignant plush toy crossed it arms and glared at the trio still sprawled in a heap below its perch atop the pile of bags. Watanuki managed to untangle himself from the others and went to the bags check them out. It was pretty obvious who's was whose as Yukko had color coded them to match their outfits, figures, that was so like her. Red with black trim for Lissa, Blue with white trim for Watanuki and green with gold trim for Doumeki. Lifting the Red bag from the top Watanuki grunted with the effort.

"What the hell do you have in here? Bricks?"

"Oh just a few necessities, makeup, hair dryer, curling iron, charcoal brazier.."

"A WHAT! And why the hell do you have a hair dryer out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hey you never know and a gal has to be prepared."

"Girls are so weird."

"Naaaaaaaa" Lissa stuck her tongue out at the grumbling Seer who reaching for his bag had started to unzip it, looking to see if that demented Witch has stuck any rubber duckies in here again. He had turned his head and was just about to stick his tongue out at the Mage in return, when something long and furry 'flew' out of the bag and wrapped itself around his throat, knocking the slender teen over in its enthusiasm.

Kiss, kiss, kiss.

"Ku-kudakitsune? What are you doing here?"

"Do you think he crawled into your bag last night?"

"Oi."

"DAMNIT MY NAME IS NOT OI! Oh, what's that?" While Watanuki had been trying to fend off the over affectionate Pipe Fox, Doumeki had been rummaging in Watanuki's bag, Yep, there were the skinny jeans just as the Seer has predicted, of course the Dimensional Witch 'was' rather predictable about certain things, like trying to dress the Spirit Magnet up as a sex kitten, not that Doumeki minded not at all, he got to enjoy both the Spirit Baits extreme reactions to her clothing choices and the delicious way he looked in those choices. Hmmm let's see what else, there were various other articles of clothing guaranteed to get a rise from the slender teen, some of Yukko's Yaoi Manga, ah, and the pipe tube that the Fox usually slept in. Doumeki pulling that out and handed it to Watanuki.

"Yukko packed these bags, she must have meant for Kudakitsune to go with us. Stupid irritating drunken Witch, she could have at least told me he was coming with us. Then I wouldn't have nearly had a heart attack just now."

"Kudakitsune? Haven't you given him a name yet? That's not very nice, that's just like saying 'Hey you' to him all the time and he seems too really "Really' like you a lot Kimi-chan." The Blonde mage teased the bi colored eyed Seer. The Kudakitsune had wrapped itself about Watanuki's wrist by now and was looking between the two expectantly.

"Yukko-san got him as a 'Price' from Ame-Warashi so I didn't think it was right for Me to give him a name."

"Perhaps, but who really did the work for Yukko-san on that mission, eh? Plus he seems particularly fond of you."

"Now that you mention it, Yukko sent me and Doumeki to do her dirty work for her. Okay then, hmmm, let's see what should I name you? Ah I know, when your Big you eyes look like crescent moons, but when you're your normal size like now, I can barely even see them it's like there's no moon, So you are…."

***anticipating***

"Mugetsu."

Joy, the newly named Mugetsu began to cover the raven haired boy's face with kisses once more, before diving in to neckline of Watanuki's outfit and wriggling around his upper body.

"Haha, Stop, ha, it, No really hahahaha, Mugetsu.."

"Oh, see he likes his name."

"Hn"

A short while later Watanuki had managed to dig Mugetsu out from the inside of his clothing, Doumeki and Lissa had both volunteered to 'help' him with the pipe fox, but Watanuki had wisely declined, the little Pipe Fox was now wrapped contently around his throat like a living furry scarf.

The Trio was heading south, as that was the direction Mokona said the magical item that was in this world was pulling him towards. The purified magical crystals that Yukko had sent out to search for and bond with each item, called to the Magical creature. In their raw state the crystals were a serious danger to the little creature, but once 'transformed' they were no longer a threat and instead like drew to like, each magical Item now infused with one of the crystals called to Mokona, and the rings made from the same crystals, the ones the 'children' now wore would also allow him to track one them if they should ever get separated. Doumeki was carrying both his and the Mages bags along with his bow and quiver of arrows, Watanuki had his own bag and the Pipe fox, So Mokona was currently snoozing in the arms of the curvy blonde mage snuggled up under her bosom, it was a nice warm place to be and the steady sound of her heartbeat had soon lulled the Black Manjuu to sleep.

After about two hours of walking they finally exited the forest, and there before them were fields and orchards and past that what looked to be a decent sized rural village and past that a large compound and house where the local Lord and his family lived. They saw a road not far to their left so they walked along the edge of the forest until they came to the road and stepping up on it and then walked into the town. Doumeki ever the good student remarked.

"It looks a lot like ancient Japan, I would say near the end of the Heian Period."

"Except it this isn't our Japan, ancient or not."

"True, but it gives us a starting point at least and an idea of how to act." Mokona had woken up by this point and decided now was a good time to pitch in.

"Oh that's easy, Doumeki-kun and Lissa-chan are traveling mercenaries and you are their servant." Doumeki hitched the bags he was carrying a little higher on his shoulders and placed his fingers in both ears just in time.

"I AM NOT ANYBODYS SERVANT! DO I 'LOOK' LIKE A SERVANT TO YOU!" Taking the finger out of his left ear, Doumeki took the shot that was guaranteed to get a rise out of the easily riled teen.

"Hn, no you look like a wife." Return Finger to ear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!" Finger out.

"According to Yukko-san you already did." Return finger to ear.

"AAAAAARRRRUUUUUGGHHHHHH"

Loud

Lissa was choking back her laughter. Mokona was using the mini camcorder Yukko had provided him for the trip to record all this. He would play it back for her later she was seriously going to love this stuff.

"Shizuka, you're terrible, how do you manage to say these things to him and keep a straight face." Lissa poked the stoic teen in his side.

"Practice."

"Bwooof, HAHAHA" Lissa lost her battle to not laugh out loud. This was how the trio walked into the village, with Watanuki yelling and waving his arms at the silent taller male, the blonde female giggling at their antics. Had they been in their school uniforms and the village, the grounds to that school, it could have been any normal morning in the life of the Spirit Magnet and his friends. But it wasn't.

"Excuse me young travelers, but are you here for the tournament?" An elderly lady, that reminded Watanuki a lot of the fortune teller back home had come out of one of the shops lining the village street.

"Tournament?"

" Oi."

"Old Grandmother could you please explain?" Asked Lissa, seeing an opportunity to gather some information not only about the town they were in but perhaps the location of the first Item they were searching for.

"But of course, I assumed you had come for the Tournament seeing as there are three of you. And to enter the Tournament you must have at least three team members, there are three separate events, running, sword fighting and archery. The winners will each receive a Prize and there is a Grand Prize for the Champion of the Tournament. I can plainly see that one of you is an archer the other a swordswoman and I assumed that you young man could run."

"Lady, you have no idea."

"Ah, so then you 'are' here for the Tournament. Well you will find that the Inn is full to the brim. But I have a room I could spare in exchange for a few chores."

"Oh, Kimihiro here is an excellent cook and can clean with the best of em." Lissa gladly jumped at the chance for a place to stay in the overflowing little village, offering Watanuki up as the sacrifice.

"That is wonderful to hear, tell me young man do you know how to make Inarizushi? It's my favorite."

"This is all Yukko's fault, I just know it is, somehow she planned this…." Following the elderly woman back into her shop they found that it made and sold Meat buns. Maybe Watanuki was right after all. Doumeki just smirked and followed the rest into the shop at least they wouldn't have to worry about going hungry. Once inside the teens put down their burdens as the old woman made tea and put out some snacks for the youngsters.

"So my young friends tell me your names, I am Hungo, Nabiki."

Pleased to meet you Hungo-sama, this here Watanuki, Kimihiro, the silent tall one over there is Doumeki, Shizuka and I am Lissa."

"It is wonderful to meet such nice polite young people, the extra room I spoke of is at the back of the shop over there, plus after the shop closes this main room is empty as well." Doumeki picked up all three bags and headed to the back room.

"One room is fine, we're married."

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU! Tell the world why don'tcha, do you have to keep bringing THAT up…. Hmmmph……"

Slam

Watanuki followed Doumeki into the back room ranting and waving his arms, the archer decided it was past time to shut the loud volatile teen up, as well as 'remind' him of a few things, so once Watanuki had passed the doorway, Doumeki in a single fluid motion dropped all the luggage he was carrying, grabbed the slender male by the shoulders pulling him up against his chest and seized his lips for a passionate kiss. He used his foot to kick the door closed. Pushing Watanuki up against the now closed door Doumeki ravished his lips and plunged his tongue in the others mouth, his hands roamed the smaller male's slender waist over his hips then to his legs, oh yeah that split in his outfit was real useful all right, he would have to get Yukko one of the bottles of Brandy from his Grandfathers stash for this one, thought Shizuka as he guided Watanuki's strong slender legs up and around his waist as he pushed himself closer to the smaller male. Oh Gods…..

Out in the main room Lissa and the old woman were having Tea.

"Oh my, so you are all married? I take the Doumeki-kun is Husband to you both?"

"Yes, though Kimi is still a little over sensitive about the whole thing."

"I don't see why, it is obvious that he and the one you left behind will be excellent wives to you and the Archer." Lissa smiled at the elderly Psychic.

"There's still room at the inn isn't there?"

"Oh I wasn't lying about that, though they might have managed to find a spot for you in the stable. But it is far safer for you here."

"True otherwise I wouldn't have accepted. Were you expecting us?"

"No, but fortunately Watanuki-kun is very loud and he drew my attention to you, I saw what you were right away, goodness child you and those boys all 'glowed' to my sight. By the way who is your cute little black friend here?"

"I'm Mokona, pleased to meet you." Taking a small little paw in her hand, the elderly psychic shook it.

"So Mokona what kind of creature are you? I don't recognize your form."

"Mokona is a Mokona, that's what Mokona is. Do you have any Sake?"

"Sake? Why certainly, I believe those young men need a little time alone."

CRASH

"Ah, just when exactly did you all get married?"

"Last Night."

"Oh my, perhaps I should warm up several bottles for us then."

In the back room of a Meat Bun shop in a world they didn't even know the name of yet the Archer and the Seer joined their bodies and souls together for the first time. Afterwards they lay there in a pile of blankets and hastily discarded clothing the smaller teen wrapping his arms about the larger, his head upon his chest listening to the rapid heartbeat of his self appointed protector as it slowly returned to normal.

"I-I love you Shizuka. Ah, d-do you love me?"

"Idiot, of course I do."

The Spirit Bait sighed, and fell contentedly asleep. A slightly tipsy Lissa came into the room a few hours later with a basket of meat buns. Seeing the males were still sleeping, she quietly undressed and joined them, pulling the blanket up over the three of them. A single window set high in the back wall let in the faint moonlight from outside, as she rolled over to snuggled up to the warm sleeping Watanuki, Doumeki's eyes opened and amber eyes met blue ones over the soft raven head of the sleeping teen between them. Between them they would keep him safe, they had too….

A tournament and a prize for the Tournament Champion, which magical Item have our friends found first?

__

AN: So how's it going so far? Our Trio has started their Quest these next three chapters are what I'm calling the Hokan Arc of the Quest portion of our story.

**Syn I don't think that plot bunny liked me much, it made me sound all spazy and hysterical. Though the end wasn't too terrible."**

**"Not to worry Kimi dear the next two like you Much better, I promise." **


	22. The Tournament

**Disclaimer: okay the clamp charaters are theirs. All of the fighters, except for 1 of the swordsmen are OC. I borrowed my finalist from another series entirely. So he doesn't belong to me either. I can't give you the name or it would give it all away, but Damn it worked so well into the story. Years of Anime eating away at my brain I guess.**

Chapter 22 – The Tournament

The four days before the Tournament were like a vacation for the elderly woman, her three, no make that four (five if you counted the little pipe fox) guests turned out to be excellent help. Even though the little shop was busting at the seams with business due to all the people here for the tournament the teenagers handled it like pros. Compared to the crazy demands of a certain drunken Dimensional Witch this was a breeze. Watanuki cooked, Lissa served the delicious meat pies, and Doumeki chopped wood for the fires and other physical chores while Mokona supervised it all. When the shop closed, Watanuki would clean and the others would go out back and practice their skills. Doumeki shooting arrow after arrow, Lissa flowing thru her sword forms.

At night the small group would eat the dinner Watanuki had prepared, the elderly Woman making a different request each night enjoying the change from the meat Buns she baked daily. Then exhausted they would all curl up together in the back room and sleep. There was no time for serious romantic moments after that first afternoon, but they managed to steal a few kisses here and there, they were teenagers after all.

Soon enough the first morning of the Tournament was upon them, Hungo-sama went with them of course. They registered as 'Team Mokona'. The Champion of the Tournament would win the 'Grand Prize' there were prizes for the winners of each category as well as one for the team with the most wins and points by the end of the Tournament. The Black Manjuu was riding on the shoulder of the Elderly psychic, so he could watch the competition easily as well as stay out of trouble.

That first day were the elimination rounds and were fairly easy for the teenagers, each event was eventually narrowed down to eight competitors. The second day was more exciting as the eight vied to be the finalist in their chosen event. But it wasn't until the quarter finals the afternoon of the second day that things finally got really interesting….

Watanuki took 'his' Quarter finals with ease, really no one gave him any credit at all. He was hardly winded at all. How DID they think he'd managed to stay alive all these years before he had finally met Yukko-san and then she had forced that Dunce Doumeki on him? Sure he didn't have to run for it quite as often any more, but talent was talent, and it was only very recently that he had accepted that Idiot's company willingly, so he'd often ditched the Silent Archer only to have to run for it afterwards. For the races Watanuki had adopted the short Yukata like garment the locals wore, it gave his legs excellent freedom of movement. His own garment, the one Yukko had provided him had been too long and would have tangled in his legs. The others were dressed just as they had been when they arrived.

Archery was up next, Watanuki joined the others on the side lines to watch Doumeki's match, his opponent was one of the Lords personal guards. Watanuki did not like the look of this guy, he looked more like a brawler than an archer. But as the Match started it was obvious that the brute was good with a Bow, It wasn't until the second round though that he 'saw' the tendrils of tell tale black smoke circling the ugly archers bow and arrows. This guy could be trouble.

The first match had been a draw, but as the second match progressed it seemed that Doumeki would win by 1 arrow, as the ugly Archer slipped up and missed the bull's-eye with his last arrow of the Round. For some reason he seemed to think it was Doumeki's fault he had missed, as he turned around and snarled at the stoic archer next to him, as the Targets were moved out 10 more yards. The Brute decided to taunt the taller but less bulky male he was competing against. Thinking that if he insulted him and rattled him enough it might throw him off, causing him to lose the last round. Typical Bully.

"Hey Pretty Boy, I seen you at that Meat Bun shop with that hot curvy little blonde number and the luscious little girly boy, which one you got the hots for? Hmmm, are you a Steer or a Queer?"

Doumeki almost laughed at the pathetic fool's attempt to insult him, Watanuki had been trying to get a response out of him with insults him from the moment they'd met. This guy had nothing on the volatile Spirit Magnet. Plus the truth might actually work in his favor and rattle the ugly Jerk right back. So lifting a single eyebrow up over his amber gold eyes he replied.

"Both"

It worked like a dream, and Doumeki moved on to the Finals. Even if someone lost now Team Mokona would take the team competition, but they were here to win the Grand Prize, oh they weren't even sure what 'IT 'was yet, but they knew it was one of the magical items Yukko had sent them to get. That much Mokona had been able to tell, the Item was warded and would not be taken out and shown until after the finals on the third day. Sword fighting was up next, and Watanuki wasn't exactly thrilled, Lissa was the only female sword fighter to make it this far, even the archery contestants had been all male by the Quarter finals. Watanuki's final opponent was a female though, he'd seen her run earlier that day she was good, very good. He'd heard she was one of the Shadow Messengers, those who took the most secret messages from place to place for a price. It would be interesting to run against someone as good as her for a change, instead of having to hold back like he usually did, especially during PE at school.

The sword quarter finals were about to begin, this was the part Watanuki liked the least about the competition both he and Doumeki's skills required no personal contact, no real possibility of either party getting hurt, (though Doumeki had once shown him a scar from when another lesser skilled archer's string had broken and accidentally shot him in the leg back in middle school) not so with the sword fighting, it was full contact. That's why it was the last event held in each round as it had that promise of danger, blood and even accidental death. So far a half dozen of the combatants had been wounded two of them seriously. And things would only get MORE dangerous as they got closer to the final fight.

The first match was between a short slender Samurai like warrior from Kyoto the other was a stockier gladiator type from the district of Edo. They had found that Doumeki had been right and like their own ancient Japan, this world Hokan, had very similar geography. The match began, the gladiator while very good could not keep up with the smaller more agile warrior. The match was over within minutes, the Gladiator conceding after the Samurai disarmed him.

Next up Lissa and the final match of the quarter rounds, the crowd was in a frenzy, she had become a quite the favorite among them, strong, beautiful and deadly what was there not to like. Except she could be killed, fretted the nervous Seer, Doumeki joined the group on the sidelines to watch Mage's match.

Lissa steeped upon the field to face her opponent, for the Tournament she had left her kodochi's at the shop she would not be allowed to use them here, across from her stood a tall man with long black hair, dressed in a warrior's kimono a symbol upon his back.

"The scythes of death." A mercenary.

"I am Shizuki, Hirano, I will not hold back just because you are a woman."

"I certainly hope not Shizuki-san, shall we dance?" Drawing Ryuu form his sheath she saluted the swordsman before her.

"Ah, a true Warrior, finally, I was beginning to worry that I had wasted my time." He withdrew his sword, and returned her salute. They dropped into their respective stances for but a moment before they ran to meet upon the field.

Swords flickered in the sun, attack, parry, defended, thrust, attack, parry again. Back and forth the fighters fought across the field. The skilled graceful fighters appearing as if they were 'Dancing' in truth. The crowd oohing and awing at each seemingly close call, each blocked attacked, the meeting swords ringing in the air over and over again.

Clash, clash, clash.

The combatants broke to opposite ends and then proceeded to circle one another looking for a weakness or an opening in the others defenses. Swords catching the sun, or was it the sun? Watanuki concentrated and looked again at the swords, Ah, of course, Lissa's was flickering with the same blue flames of spirit energy that had appeared when she had named the sword. The tall warrior's blade was flickering with white spirit energy very similar to hers. A true warrior, holding a truly named blade, he also had the spiritual energy to back it up. Watanuki began to chew on his knuckles Doumeki reached over and took the Seer's fingers out of his mouth.

"Stop that."

"Don't you see it, the aura, the spiritual energy that guy has?"

'Of course I do, don't be an Idiot and watch the fight." Watanuki wanted the kick the Archer except he was afraid he'd hurt his foot on the stone faced Jerk. Suddenly Lissa moved, no flew, in a flurry of movement swords met again and again and again, but at last she managed to disarm the tall swordsman as he fell back upon the ground her sword pointed at his throat.

"I concede you have beaten me." Glancing to the sidelines, Lissa looked to the stoic archer then at the hyperventilating Seer, looking back to the warrior upon the ground she lowered her blade and extended her hand.

"I could not afford to lose. I have some Very Important People I need to Protect." Clasping the offered hand the swordsman rose to his feet.

"Ah, then I was already beaten before we ever began, for I was only fighting for the prize. You should see to that cut on your shoulder." Lissa looked at her right shoulder, suddenly feeling a slight sting. There was a shallow cut there the swordsman had gotten thru her defenses just long enough to scratch her. A little blood seeped out of the wound but it wasn't nearly deep enough to need stitches, a bandage and she would be good as new.

"Hm? What, oh that, it's nothing." Lissa thought for a moment, it was such a waste to have been cut and not use the blood. Wait, yes that was it.

"Shizuki-san, may I see your sword for a moment?" The curious warrior handed her his sword hilt first, she had proved herself to him. Taking a little of the blood from her shoulder onto the tip of her finger, she drew a glyph upon the blade. It was not the Wild Magic she used, Blades were forged in flame and so it was the element of fire that she called to add strength to the warrior's blade. The glyph blazed for a moment before disappearing.

"You have given me a gift far more worthy than the prize for which I was fighting."

"Then we are even for today you have shown me a true fighting spirit. Please, join us for dinner Shizuki-san."

"I would be honored. Ah look out.."

Watanuki who had been watching the sword fight from the sidelines had run out on to the field as soon as the fight appeared to be officially over. All the times the Mage had fought before she had been fighting either evil ayakashi or some other type of malevolent being, like the Demon Lord. That being the case Watanuki was usually gagging, trying to just breath or knocked out cold from the evil presence, this was the first time he had really 'seen' the Knight Mage fight. In the earlier matches she had obviously been holding back and not using even a quarter of her skill, just enough to win. As he watched her this time, it was as if something he had been missing finally clicked into place, a piece of the Mage he hadn't been able to see clearly.

Cerowyn.

He now knew all that she 'was' the missing piece had fallen into place. He reached the Mage just as she invited her opponent to Dinner. Grabbing her uninjured arm he spun her around to face him.

"Kimi, what..?" he took her face between his hands and mis-matched eyes gazed into the blue pair a moment before capturing her lips in a kiss. Breaking the kiss he pulled just far enough away to whisper.

"Cerowyn." Lissa gasped as she heard her True Name finally upon the lips of the Seer whom she had sworn to protect with her life.

"Oh, My Kimihiro." With that the lithe blonde jumped into the raven haired teen's arms wrapping her legs about his waist and sealing the Bond with a passionate kiss. The crowd went wild at the sight of the two attractive teenagers kissing on the field, but to anyone with the 'sight' what they saw, was two elemental energies explode into life and envelope the pair, Earth and Fire. Earth supported fire and supplied the very fuel it needed to burn. Fire cleansed earth allowing for new life and growth.

Shizuka Doumeki stood on the sidelines and watched to two people he loved most in all the worlds as they bonded one to the other.

The finals of the Tournament are set to begin in the morning the Prize waits for the Champion. Which of our travelers will be crowned the Champion of the Tournament.


	23. Finals

**Disclaimer: As usual xxHolic isn't mine but the ladies of Clamp. **

**AN: The finals was originally going to be just 1 chapter but the characters had other ideas.**

Chapter 23 – Finals Begin

They gathered their things and headed for the shop, that is once Watanuki and Lissa were pried apart long enough to do so, that said they were one of the last groups to leave the competition fields that day. Shizuki-san had joined their little group and they all walked slowly thru the village to the elderly psychics shop. Watanuki wasn't ready to let go of the Mage just yet so he held on to one of her hands as they walked, Lissa's other hand was occupied by that of the tall Archer. She had gathered Doumeki to them when they joined him on the sideline. The elderly woman and the tall swordsman followed the trio Mokona was riding on Doumeki shoulder. When they arrived at the shop, Doumeki dumped the Animated Meat Bun on a table, leaned his bow and quiver of arrows against the wall and suggested that the Mage and the Seer go out back to the creek and get cleaned up. They practically ran out the door in their haste. Sighing Doumeki turned to the two remaining adults and the Black Manjuu.

"Well Obaa-san looks like dinner tonight will have to be Pork Buns and leftovers. I'll start the tea and warm up some Sake." Slightly confused the swordsman asked the elderly woman what was happening.

"I thought the runner was the cook, they only went to wash up didn't they?"

"Oh my goodness, no, we won't be seeing them for at least an hour, perhaps more." The elderly woman chuckled, and nodding towards the Archer who had begun to prepare the tea. "They are newlyweds, plus my dear boy I believe you 'saw' what happened on that field as clearly as I did. Perhaps, you would like to stay here for a while?"

"I would be honored Sensei."

Out back near the creek, the Mage and the Seer had found a lovely little patch of soft green grass. As she fell into a pair of mis-matched eyed the Mage felt one of the prices hanging over her head fall away. That soft voice she always identified with the magic whispered 'Done' as student found teacher. She was freed of the compulsion of the mage price that had started on the tournament field just after she had won the fight. She was now free to completely concentrate on the delectable male in her arms.

"Kimihiro, beloved."

"Cerowyn my love."

And under the twilight sky the Knight Mage and the Seer, laid upon the Earth, Fire claiming them both in its passionate embrace. For a supposedly Uke male, Watanuki was very dominate as he claimed the Mage for his own. They didn't return to the shop for several hours.

Doumeki felt when the two smaller teens started heading back to the shop, he started a fresh pot of tea and set out dinner for the hungry pair he didn't want them taking too much time, he was eager to drag one or both off to bed. In the end he dragged the giggling Mage into the back room with him. Watanuki had to spend quite some time fending off the affectionate pipe fox before he could even eat his dinner, by then the now not so stoic teen had cornered the giggling blushing female and tossing her over his shoulder carried her into their temporary bedroom. Smiling and content the Seer cleaned up the dishes before joining his husband and co-wife for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow the Tournament would come to an end and they had to be at their best.

-

The next morning, the three teens prepared for that afternoons events.

"We should pack our bags and bring them with us to the tournament. I suspect that if things go well and we're able to gain the Magical Item of this world, we'll be leaving soon after. We can always bring them back here if we don't." The ever practical Archer counseled the others, Mokona actually agreed with the archer saying that the White Mokona had said the same thing often happened to Syaoran and his friends, though not always, so he wasn't sure if he would be compelled to move them straight away to the next world or if they would be able to chose the time of their leaving.

Fortunately Watanuki as yet hadn't had much of a chance to really go thru his bag or he might have tried to leave behind or just burn several of the items it contained. Doumeki packed his bag for him as he cooked the group's breakfast. Watanuki was still wearing the local shorter version of a Yakata that would allow him more freedom for running and Doumeki wanted to make sure the outfit the Seer had been wearing on their arrival made it back home. Yukko had made an excellent choice with this outfit he 'really' liked how the slender male looked in it. Besides in a way Doumeki thought of it as Watanuki's Bridal Gown he had been wearing it when they Yukko announced they were married after all, not that he was stupid enough to tell the Seer he thought so, he wanted to keep his hearing for just a little while longer.

Packing up some Bentos for later the small group, now increased by one swordsman headed to the tournament field. The finals were set to start in the early afternoon, but as running was the first event, Watanuki didn't want to eat anything right before he had to run. Beside the Archery competition always took plenty of time, enough for the slender youth to eat his bento then.

_

The course for the final contest between the runners was long and brutal obstacle course. Nothing Watanuki couldn't handle, he'd been running thru the streets and alleys of Tokyo, evading the ayakashi trying to eat him for as long as he could remember. The Shadow Messenger was a silent lithe girl with short cropped hair the color of a robin's egg stretched alongside him. They called them to the starting line…

3

2

1

GO!

And they we're off, over the first stretch of the obstacle course this section had several hard turns and hurdles and the Spirit Magnet, leaped over the bales of hay and fences as if they weren't even there, the Shadow messenger matching him pace for pace. The next section was flatter and only curving up and down the local hills, the runners lengthen their strides now each trying to gain on the other. The Shadow Messenger pulled out ahead just ever so slightly, Watanuki wasn't too concerned there was still another stretch of obstacles before the mile long stretch before the finish line.

A sudden turn brought them to the second obstacle course this one was a little more difficult and dangerous the fences were spiked with spears and knives stuck out of the top of the bales of hay. But the Seer and the Shadow Messenger soared over these obstacles with the same ease they had shown in the first section of the course. She still had a slight edge on the Spirit bait, but the final stretch was coming up. 'Breathe Kimihiro breathe, there are no spirits here trying to eat you, just run as if there were', Watanuki thought to himself as he ran.

The final stretch loomed before them and the Shadow Messenger took off. Crap, she's been holding back, run Kimihiro run. Show the others that you CAN 'take care of yourself' if the need arises. Damnit, weren't you doing so long before they came, remember DAMNIT REMEMBER! At that thought a flood of energy entered the seer thru his running feet, before his eyes the ground of the final stretch glowed with a green light. Grabbing for the power he felt there, he 'reached' and then found his stride, becoming one with the earth he ran effortlessly joy flowing thru his every limb, he roared across the finish line far ahead of the Shadow Messenger. When she reached him she finally spoke.

"I am Aya, fleetest runner of the Shadow Messengers. Never before have I been beaten, nor have I ever seen one become one with the ground beneath his feet before such as you have done. Though my elders had told me it could be done. I thank you for showing me this and that there is more yet for me to learn." The fleet footed runner bowed to Watanuki and departed. Oh wow. Oh yeah hey….

"I won. I really WON! WOOHOO!!! Lissa, Shizuka did ya SEE me huh? I WON!" Watanuki floated and twirled with joy over the field and to his friends.

"Idiot."

-

Doumeki 'convinced' Watanuki change back into the Sapphire outfit he had on when they had arrived in this world before the Archery contest began, his reasoning being was that they should return the Yukata to its owner and leave only with their prizes and what they came with, Shizuka was actually a little surprised when the tactic worked. He just thought the slender male looked far better in that outfit, than in the plain Yukata, even if had shown the Seers legs off completely, for some reason that slit up the front and those occasional glimpses of the smaller male's trim legs was a far bigger turn on. Seems that a large section of the female and male population in the spectator stands thought so too, if all the whistles the delicate male got when he returned to the field were any judge. It always kind of amazed the larger teen that Watanuki seemed so oblivious to the admiring gazes and the attempts to gain his attention from the girls at school, there had even been brave boy or two (well maybe more) who had tried to get past Shizuka's constant watchfulness. Damn idiot was far too beautiful for his own good, but he was their Idiot, so he and his Mage would see to it that the delicate Seer remained oblivious.

Smirking, the Archer entered the field for the Archer Finals. His personal cheering section sparkled of sapphires and rubies, Mugetsu was wrapped around Watanuki throat, the Black Pork Bun of evil was bouncing on the shoulder of the old Grandmother and the swordsman from yesterday, who it now seemed, was going to be learning from the elderly psychic was standing at her side. The handsome Archer himself was completely oblivious to the fainting and screaming fangirls in the stands as he took the field. He had been ever since a certain haunted boy had entered his life and started turning it upside down. The only girls to capture his attention and then his heart had managed to only add to the chaos that was his life now. He was happy.

Time to do what he had come here to do, his opponent was a solid male with short spiky dark red hair, the calluses on his fingers showed that just like Doumeki he practiced with his Bow daily. Good. The targets had been set up for the first round. The red head went first, thunk, thunk, thunk. Again and again the red headed archer's arrows hit the bull's-eye, 25 out of would be no high school tournament with part time archers and jocks, this, this was a Bowman of considerable skill.

Doumeki stepped to his place and assumed his usual stance, he lifted his bow and notched the arrow, grasping the string with the three fingers of his right hand while he held the arrow he took a the calming breath as his Obi-san had taught him and reached for the target within his mind's eye as he drew the string of the bow back towards his face.

Notch. Aim. Draw. Release.

Twenty five arrows populated the Bull's-eye when he had finished. The first round was a tie, the arrows retrieved then the targets were moved out five yards. The second round was a repeat of the first. They moved the targets ten yards this time. Again the archers took the field.

Thunk, Thunk, Thunk. Again the third round ended in a draw both archers performing perfectly. The officials had the targets moved one last time. They were at Fifty yards now Doumeki had almost never had to shoot this distance in any of his tournaments before and rarely even in practice. He had shot farther on occasion but those had been single shots and usually to save Watanuki's life. Damn, no he couldn't let himself get rattled now, breath, remain calm. He was up first this round.

Notch. Aim. Draw. Release. Shit, the arrow hit the target too low. Stop it Shizuka, you are doing yourself no favors swearing at yourself. Adjust and shoot again, that's all you can do and hope the red head doesn't shoot a perfect round.

Notch. Aim. Draw. Release. Yes! A little to the top side of the bull's-eye but within the line, readjust a hair lower. The rest of his shots were as perfect as always, he had found his spot. Now it was the red heads turn, his opponent took his stance, outwardly he looked as calm as had Doumeki, but it seemed that inside he was rattled. He missed four of the 25 shots.

Doumeki had taken the Archery event hands down. The only shot he had missed in the three days of shooting had been that first one in the fourth round in the finals. He was still mentally kicking himself for not practicing this distance more often when the majority of his personal cheering section knocked him to the ground. He found himself buried under the hyperactive Spirit Magnet wearing one miniature pipe fox as a scarf, a curvy blonde Mage and a maniacally giggling animated plush toy. Life was good, he hugged the pile of warm bodies and kissed whoever's lips happened to be closest first then the others, it didn't really matter they both belonged to him.

Two matches won, one match left, the Grand prize awaits.


	24. Prizes

**Disclaimer: The usual drill, you all know it by now.**

Chapter 24 - Prizes

Several of the officials were clearing the field of the archery targets and setting up for last event of the tournament while others set up the stage for the presenting of the prizes afterwards. Doumeki had finally managed to get his wriggling giggling cheering section up off the ground and they were dusting themselves off when Mokona suddenly went…. MEKKO.

"Oi."

"Mokona, do you sense the Item? Where is it? Do you know which one it is?" Watanuki asked the Black Manjuu and was spinning around trying to look everywhere at once. Lissa spotted a large table with several items being placed up on the stage, in the middle was a very tall dome shaped item covered with a heavy cloth, she suspected the grand prize was under that cloth.

"Yes, Mokona feels an Item very close by, over that way." He pointed up to the stage and the covered dome that held the Grand Prize. So it 'was' the Grand Prize that went to the Champion just as they had suspected all along. Being covered as it was they were still unsure of which Item they had discovered, but the Tournament was coming to an end there was only one event left and it was time for Lissa to face her opponent. They would find out soon enough.

-

As the others returned to the sidelines, Lissa walked to the middle of the field and joined the swordsman waiting for her. He was of slightly less than average height with a kind face surrounded by long auburn hair tied back with a ribbon, green eyes and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. For all that he appeared to be a cheerful man she could sense both blood and intense sorrow on his hands and soul, far too much for one of his age he didn't appear to be much older than his mid twenties though he might be a little older, his small frame hid his age well.

"Oro."

"Hi, I am Lissa, I have been watching your fights you are a truly skilled swordsman, I am looking forward to our contest."

"An honor Lissa-chan, I am Himura, Kenshin and I have watched yours as well. Shall we begin?" Using the thumb of his left hand Kenshin inched the blade of his sword out of its sheath. His main style used the speed increase of drawing the blade as he stuck.

"Yes, lets." And the opponents bowed to each other, formalities now over the warriors contemplated each other in silence, the crowd held its collective breath. Then without warning the warriors flew across the field at one another…

Clash

Separate. Lissa skidded hard, crouched low, one hand touching the ground, the other holding Ryuu behind her, she quickly regained her balance and then the warriors rushed to meet again.

Clash

Separate.

Clash

Separate. This time both warriors broke from the attack and returned to their original stances.

"So, do you have it now?"

"I do. Win or lose you will explain afterwards, yes?"

"Absolutely, I fully intended to anyway." And with a slight shake of his auburn head the wandering swordsman was gone and now in his place stood Battosai the Man Slayer and in a slightly deeper and far more serious voice he said. "So, let's get on with it." Eyes gleaming, the Knight Mage ignited her fighting spirit and her sword flared to life and the Warriors met upon the field of battle once again, this time for real.

They used the whole field for their fight, rebounding off the obstacles and targets from the earlier events, occasionally destroying them in the process. A single back slash from the swordsman cut one of the solid archery targets in two neat halves, hay bales and fences crumbled under the force of their onslaught, meeting and separating again and again.

On the sidelines Doumeki was holding Watanuki by his collar to keep the frantic Seer from running out onto the field and getting in the way of the committed fighters. Even the Elderly Psychic was chewing one of her knuckles as she watched the fight unfolding before them. Shizuki-san realized he had gotten off rather easily these were no ordinary master swords fighters.

Things were getting even more heated upon the tournament grounds the former assassin was going all out now against the Knight Mage. They didn't hear the sounds of the crowd, only the beating of their own hearts, the world had narrowed down to the two of them and their swords. Neither was one to give up willingly. Their skills honed by protecting the innocent and their Important People, Lissa's people just happened to be on the sidelines, it gave her an edge. In a final effort to end the fight, she reached inside of her and joined with the blade.

"DRAGON FLAME!"

Blue Flames of power ripped from her blade and tore open the ground (and everything in its path) in a wide swatch from the end of her blade to the swordsman. He was only just barely quick enough to escape its full wrath, but he lost his blade in the process, ending the fight. Lissa had won she sank to the ground trembling. On the sidelines Watanuki fell back against the silent archer as battle ended, momentarily stunned. Then breaking free at last of the male holding him (Okay Doumeki let him go) he ran out onto the field to the shaken Knight, the Archer and the rest of the group following him closely.

The Kenshin picked up his blade and had reached her just a moment before the rest arrived having been the closer, he stretched out a hand to the Mage.

"You learned even more quickly than Yukko-san said you would, not only that but you developed a new technique on the spot. I wasn't expecting that." The gentle swordsman smiled at the Mage, all signs of the deadly killer gone now. She took the offered hand with thanks. The others had heard the swordsman remark, no one was really surprised Yukko was behind all this.

'**30 minutes to the awards ceremony, will everyone please head to the main stage for the awards ceremony'**

Heralds moved thru the crowds announcing the coming awards ceremony. Team Mokona headed to their place at the base of the main stage, with the addition now of the wandering swordsman Kenshin Himura, they still had some time before the awards ceremony began and he had said he would tell them the story, Lissa queried the swordsman for the information he had promised her during the middle of their fight, he began…

"Oro." Oh this is just great thought Watanuki, another idiot with his own special word.

"I'm paying a price you see, to Yukko-san. I'm no more from this world than you three are, Yukko-san sent me here for the Tournament. I only arrived the morning it started." Pulling his Blade from its scabbard he handed it to Lissa, the others all looking over her shoulder. Examining it she noted that the blade was backwards. Well that was definitely different.

"You were never in any real danger this is a Reverse Blade Sword the second of its kind, the first was broken in a battle protecting those who cannot protect themselves." Kenshin began his tale.

"Once a long time ago, I was an assassin, a killer of men during a very long and brutal war. I was known as Battosai the Man Slayer. Near the end of that war I,..well something happened to change me, I threw away my killing sword vowing to never kill again, but the only skills I possessed were those of the sword. I went to the man who had made the blade I had once carried, I found he was as sick of the killing and dying as I was, he had sworn to never make a blade that could be used to kill men again. So he created for me the reverse blade sword, a sword to be used to protect, not to kill. When that 1st sword broke I was devastated, I didn't know how I was going to protect my friends and all the other innocent people anymore."

"Let me guess you met a Witch?" Watanuki said knowing that must be the case.

"Yes, I meet a young Witch named Yukko Ichihara, but she told me that the price for her to repair that particular sword would be far too great, that I would have to give up all the friends, happiness and peace I had managed to achieve since the war. That in fact, I would return to being the Battosai which would sort of defeat purpose, but that for a much lesser price one that she would claim at a later date, she could direct me to the village where the family of the man who had forged the original lived and from there I would find a replacement. I thought she meant I would find the smith himself and that he would forge me a new blade, it turned out he had died a few years earlier, but before he died he had made this, a second Reverse Blade Sword. I always wondered if he knew that someday I would need a replacement."

"So your price was to fight in the Tournament?" Watanuki always as curious as any cat asked the gentle swordsman.

"Not exactly, my full price was to not only come here for the duration of the Tournament but to show the young Mage here my style of fighting. Watching her I noticed that she quickly learned and then absorbed the fighting styles of her opponents especially when they added to her abilities. So I only had to wait for us to meet upon the Tourney field for me to complete my price."

"Ah, so that explains why you held back just ever so slightly so I could grasp your style before going full out."

"Exactly. I had never thought to train another in the Hiten Mitsurugi Style but as you will it use to protect those who are important to you. Then it is well taught." He gave her a cheerful smile that reached every part of his face, in fact it seemed to radiate out and touch everyone who saw it. It was hard to imagine the gentle wanderer had once been a feared assassin, that is unless you saw him let go and truly fight as he had done today.

'**ATTENTION EVERYONE THE AWARDS CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN'**

It was no surprise that Team Mokona won the Team award as their participants had won all three of the events. They had appointed Watanuki to be their Captain and he accepted the golden disks that were the prize money for the winning team. Next the prizes were handed out to the runners up in each event those were disks of silver, finally it was time for the winners of each event to receive their prizes. Mokona was cheering madly as he recorded the whole ceremony for Yukko.

As the winner of the Running event Watanuki received more of the golden disks as prize money and a book made of precious paper, he didn't look at it to closely, but figured Yukko-san might be interested in it as it came from a different world and she had such a large library. Doumeki received a new quiver packed full of high quality arrows and several of the golden disks. Lissa's prize was a gem studded belt along with some of the gold disks. It was finally time for the Grand Champion of the Tournament to be announced, who would it be? Odds rode heavily on the swordswoman Lissa, some were convinced it would be the handsome Archer, the Lord was rather fond of tall dark handsome men, or at least so it was said. But Hitsuzen had other Ideas.

'**AND THE GRAND CHAMPION OF THE TOURNAMENT IS….. WATANUKI, KIMIHIRO!'**

Huh?

"Kimi, Kimihiro! You have to go get the 'Prize'." No one, especially not Watanuki, Kimihiro had expected for 'him' end up as the Champion of the Tournament. Lissa tried to get a response from the startled teen, Doumeki was very glad now that he had gotten the Seer to change earlier as the Lord himself was presenting the Grand Prize and was currently waiting for the Spirit Magnet to come up on stage before unveiling it. Finally Watanuki roused himself from his stupor and went back to the stage to retrieve that which they had ALL worked so long and hard to get, the first of the three Magical Items.

"Ah, there you are Young Watanuki-kun, well as you can guess the final decision was very difficult." The Lord said, snapping his fingers several assistants removed the heavy cloth and the glass dome covering enclosing the prize. "Both of your companions did marvelously well in the finals as did you, but you scored better in the preliminaries and in the all around. So I present to you this, the 'Staff of Clow', it is said to have once belonged to a Great Sorcerer."

The staff was white, tall and smooth and at the top there was a crystal set in the material of the very staff itself, it was clearly magical in origin. Mokona almost dropped the camcorder when the Lord had told everyone the name of the Staff. That it belonged to Watanuki was obvious, the Staff was always supposed to go to Watanuki, but that it had once been Clow's… Maybe Mokona could edit out this part of the video, it would only hurt Yukko, but then again, perhaps it was best if she found out now before they got home and the knowledge of the staffs previous owner hit her full force. Poor Yukko thought the Black Manjuu she had been thru so much already. Ut-oh.

"Doumeki, grab the bags!"

"Oi." Slinging the bags over his broad shoulders, the archer was feeling a little smug that he had thought to bring them to the Tournament just in case. Watanuki was slightly distressed.

"Wait."

Whoosh

The first Item has been retrieved and it's on to the next world, which item will they find next?

---

AN: Well this ends the Hokan Arc. I hope your enjoyed the Tournament and the special guest appearance by Kenshin Himura. BTW Kenshin was sent home in the same moment the others left for the next world. His Price paid in full and the silver disks as his runners up prize money in his pocket. Karou met him at the door of their Dojo with some very good news of her own, she was pregnant, and Kenshin had better not even 'think' to start wandering again or she was going to make him really really sorry.


	25. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer: TRC and xxHolic are not mine. OC's are as is the story line.**

**Warning: The world of Eldamon is a bad bad place. **

Chapter 25 – Interlude

"Wait until I get my hands on YOU, how DARE you sneak in on us while we're in the bath! Where's that video recorder…."

Kurogane was chasing the White Mokona thru the shop and then out into the garden in nothing but a hastily thrown on towel, murder on his mind. Mokona was giggling madly as she bounced like a rubber ball on crack thru the halls of the shop and out into the garden. Yukko drawn by the noise the two were making went to stand in the doorway, the smoke from her pipe lazed about her head as she watched the ensuing antics, idling wondering how the Ninja managed to keep the towel from falling off, must be a Ninja secret of some kind. Fai still somewhat damp and dressed more modestly in a robe, well in comparison to Kurogane's towel that is, joined her.

"Goodness Fai, what is it about this time?"

"Well I was bringing Kuro-tan some Sake while he enjoyed a nice long soak in the tub, and it seems Mokona sneaked into the bath behind me. Unfortunately we didn't realize it for quite some time."

"Is that so?" A large cat grin spread over Yukko's face and she went off to see if she could locate the camcorder, she had magic on her side when it came to locating items of interest and it didn't take her long to find it tossed under a table. Mokona was SO good to her, she thought as she cradled the video recorder to her cheek. Well let's see what lovely footage she had gotten this time…..Ooooo Oh yeah, this was good. Oh my, she hadn't known THAT about the Mage and the Ninja. The giggling Witch went to her bedroom to watch the video in peace and then download it onto her computer and then to the web site she had created for the pair. Seems the Ninja hadn't realized Mokona was in the room until the very end, no wonder he was out for blood.

Sakura and Syaoran were playing scrabble on the porch, when Mokona bounced on by while being chased by the furious and nearly naked Kurogane, Fai-Mommy followed them both the robe he was wearing just about to fall off any minute.

"Kuro-pi, you should put on a robe, think of the children."

"Look Syaoran-kun, I can spell PERVERT with my tiles." Announced a happy Sakura, using a V in her word got her a lot of points.

"Pervert." "Pervert." Chanted Maru and Moro who were watching the game.

"Seriously I SO need to get therapy and soon." Sighed the ever suffering Syaoran as he rubbed his forehead he was starting to get another migraine.

-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE NO LONGER THERE!"

The Mage that had drawn the short straw cowered shivering at the feet of the furious Queen of the Dark. He had tried Bribery, Threats, and then had pleaded and begged to not be forced to deliver the news to their Queen. But she had sent a summons and that was NOT to be disobeyed. So the hapless loser had been sent as a sacrifice with the news that the three she sought were no longer within the world of her brother's death. That in fact despite all their efforts they were unable to locate them at all. It was if they too had just disappeared.

Marantha quivered in rage, her court quickly backed away from her and the poor fool at her feet. She was a deadly and beautiful sight, a seven foot tall solid well formed female figure, clothed only in a short sheer white tunic that only enhanced her feminine curves and went well with her amethyst skin and jet black hair, her eyes were a deep dark violet purple as were her horns and claws. She advanced on the messenger grabbing him by the throat she hoisted him into the air so he was level with her eyes.

"Tell. Me. Again. Where are they? The Mage, the Archer and the Seer."

'M-my Q-queen, we have used all the methods at our disposal as well as those you have taught us. The ones you are looking for no longer reside in the world of your brother death. Their energies have completely disappeared from that world."

"And the Witch?" The queen asked placing a poisoned claw against the breast bone of the now loudly sobbing mage in her grip, not yet breaking the skin for to do so would put an end to the questioning. He was so terrified, his body had fouled itself. The Queen feed upon the terror and fear of the frightened mortal.

"S-s-she is c-clouded to our s-s-sight. She e-exists but we know not w-where or even wh-when."

Weak useless creatures, with a quick thrust she pierced the chest of the creature in her hands and pulled the still beating heart from his chest. The Mage looked startled for a moment as he saw his own heart in the hands of the Queen just before she bite into it. He was dead long before she finished the last bite. She tossed his still warm body to the side, a swarm of goblins covered it and had it cleaned down to the bones in mere moments.

Licking her fingers clean she walked from her throne room and into her bedroom, she needed to think about her problems and relax. She eyed her current lover as she entered the room, lying unclothed upon the bed was a slender pale skinned female elf, she had long silvery hair and enormous gray eyes. Though they looked delicate the Elvin folk were quite hardy and stood up to her brand of loving far better than all but those of her own kind. The humans, they were rather fragile for all that they looked like a sturdy race and died so very quickly in her bed, she sighed happily as she reached for one of the ties at the head of the bed, she approached the fearful woman. This one had been with her for less than a week now and was hardly even broken in. She just loved this part of the relationship the newness, the hope that still shone in their eyes. She lifted the tear stained face to meet her violet gaze.

"M-mistress, h-how may I s-serve you."

Then Queen smiled down upon the elf as her servants closed the soundproof doors to the Royal bedchamber.

-

Himiwari sat in class her eyes drifted constantly to the empty desk beside her. If her teachers and classmates noticed that she didn't smile her bright sunshiny smile quite as often they didn't mention it, in fact they didn't seem to notice the others were missing at all and if they did it was as if they had only just noticed it, and as if the person they were asking about had been there just yesterday and that they must only be out for the day, and then that teacher or classmate went on as if nothing was wrong. But they had been gone for almost a full week now.

She hadn't quite realized the full extent of her price for several days. They boys had left her behind to go on missions before this but never for this long, they were usually back within a day or two and even then Watanuki or Doumeki would call her to let her know how it was going or that they were done and heading home. And the Mage, since she had come into Himiwari's life, well up until then it had always been Kimihiro who held her heart, but now… The pretty blonde Mage had her own special place there.

So far there had been no word from the travelers. Himiwari went each day to the shop to check in and visit with Sakura and Syaoran and the others. Though she was very careful not to ever touch Syaoran, Yukko had told her that Sakura held enough of her own Magic to be immune to her condition. In fact she said that Sakura and Himiwari canceled each other out, as Sakura was born with extraordinary good luck while Himiwari had been born with the bad. So that when they were together they were just normal teenagers so Himiwari had been able to take Sakura out shopping and to the Mall.

Fai was Immune as well, originally because he had been a powerful Mage like Lissa, (he was currently a little short on magic since Syaoran–li had plucked one of his eyes and eaten it) but also because he was now a Vampire. I mean what else could anyone really do to the poor guy, his childhood had been a hell no one should ever have to live thru, and then when the sleep spell he had used to secure Ashura-O had failed he'd been forced to kill the man that had raised him as his own son. Yeah Fai was immune alright as was Kurogane now that he was the Bait to Fai's Vampire. So it was only Syaoran that was vulnerable, he who had paid that fourth price to save Watanuki, who was closer than anyone to the Spirit Seer, and was as vulnerabl to her condition as Watanuki had once been, that is until the Knight Mage had paid the price to change that. If for no other reason than that, she would have always cared for the blonde girl, but she cared for her for many other reasons as well. Just as she did Doumeki, he who had made it possible for her to be close to anyone at all, especially her beloved Kimihiro.

She missed them all so very much. Himiwari looked down at the silver ring upon her finger that bound her to her Very Important People. She sighed wistfully, hoping they would return to her sooner rather than later. But regardless they were now hers and though this price was hard, but she would pay it. For one day they would return to her, and she would be here waiting for them a smile upon her lovely face.

Evil lies in wait and plots the destruction of the travelers, their friends and of the balance itself. Can they find all three Items in time? Can those left behind give them the support they need? And find what they are looking for as well?

---

AN: Next chapter lands out trio in the second world and the search for a new Item starts.


	26. Nihon

**Disclaimer: Clamp Clamp Clamp, xxxholic belongs to them. Thanks you so much Ladies for such wonderful characters.**

Chapter 26 – Nihon

Pop!

"Oh my,…… Fai-san? Kurogane? What happened, where did you go, what are you doing back here again so soon?" The group had managed to land on the ground this time and right at the feet of a very startled Princess Tomoyo.

"Wait your 'not' Fai-san are you?" The confused Princess stated as she realized the Blue eyed blonde untangling herself from the pile of bodies was definitely a female, where as the Fai-san she knew, while quite fem at times was still technically a male. Also the Taller black haired male was not her Kurogane this young man had a much quieter spirit than the volatile Ninja. It was the smaller of the two that held all the kinetic energy she had felt, confusing her senses momentarily.

"Well… yes and no." The blonde replied with a grin and a wink from her seat upon the ground. She looked even more like Fai when she smiled. The Princess was at a loss.

"Excuse me?"

Watanuki had managed to get himself clear of the others and stood up to greet the Princess. He had seen her before during the video like conferences with The Dimensional Witch that Princess Tomoyo had been having recently with her.

"Hello Princess Tomoyo, its Watanuki, remember me? I work for Yukko-san." The Princess 'did' recognize Watanuki from her conversations with the Witch. He always seemed to be around, getting the Witch Sake and snacks. The Princess had thought he was an indentured servant to be quite honest.

"Watanuki-kun, Yes I do, how is Yukko-san? Who are your friends? This the Black Mokona, Yes?" Mokona had jumped up onto Watanuki's shoulder to get a good look at the Princess.

"I'm Mokona alright. Pleased to meet you Princess." The Black Bun grinned at the pretty dark haired Princess.

By this time the rest of the group had all managed to get to their feet and join Watanuki in greeting the Princess. Doumeki had come up to stand silently behind the Seer while the Mage had joined him at his side.

"Yukko-san was doing fine when we left her, {except for the usual hangover} Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-hime are all staying with her while we are traveling. This Doofus behind me is Doumeki, Shizuka and the one you thought was Fai-san is Lissa-chan, his ex-twin brother."

"Come again?" Lissa started to giggle at the Princess's very confused expression to Watanuki's convoluted explanation. Doumeki just shook his head, it was just, well so Watanuki. And the poor Princess was getting more even more confused every time they answered her questions.

"Perhaps I can explain it better, did either Kurogane or Fai manage to tell you much about their travels and adventures before they made it here to Nihon?"

"Yes, actually I spoke at length too both of them. Kurogane is not only one of my Ninjas he is also a very dear friend, I wanted to know what had happened to him on his journey as well as to those people who are now so important to him."

"So you know what happened to them while they were in the world of Celes and learned Fai's tragic history?"

"But of course, it was there that Kurogane lost his arm, all to save Fai-san. Poor Fai-san it's very sad and quite terrible."

"Tell me about it, I am the Original Fai, reborn."

"Oh my, I see." And so the Princess did, it explained a 'lot' like the uncanny resemblance to the Fai she knew as well as the similar feel to their spirits. "Well you are probably tired and will want a chance to clean up. Let me have some rooms made available to you and then we can talk."

"One room will be fine, we're married."

"DO YOU 'HAVE' TO GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE WE MEET THAT WE'RE ALL SHARING THE SAME BED!"

"So you 'want' to sleep alone?" Doumeki raised an eyebrow over one of his amber gold eyes at the now furiously blushing young man in sapphire blue.

"I-I-I…. no." If possible Watanuki turned an even darker shade of red as he whispered that last word. Princess Tomoyo had lifted her arm up and was giggling behind her sleeve at the adorable sight of the blushing teen as he tried to hide his face behind the back of the smiling blonde Mage. The tall quiet Archer nodded to the Princess who ordered some of her servants to prepare a suite of rooms complete with luxurious bathing facilities for the trio. As the room was being prepared the group went out to one of the palace gardens, it was time to give Yukko a call and tell her they had retrieved the Staff, the Princess went with them as she wished to be able to say hello and check in on the others.

-

"Well it's about time you called. How are things going?" Yukko had been sitting out on the porch of the shop facing the garden when the travelers called she had just finished downloading the video clip and was getting ready to enjoy some well deserved Sake. In the background Watanuki and group could see Fai and Syaoran trying to hold back a furious Ninja wearing nothing but a towel. Sakura had joined Yukko when Mokona had gone Mekko and announced that a call was coming in.

"Hi, Wata-chan, Doumeki-kun, Lissa-chan have you been having fun?" The cheerful Princess asked oblivious to the commotion behind her.

"Hey there, Sakura, Yeah it's been a blast so far, we entered a Tournament and we each won our events. I took Swordsmanship, Shizuka won the Archery contest and Kimi-chan not only won the Running contest hands down but he ended up as the Grand Champion of the Tournament and won the Grand Prize. " At the mention of prizes Yukko's eye lit up, a sly smile graced her face. In the background Fai had finally noticed the conference call going on, letting go of Kurogane he raced to Yukko and Sakura's side. Wearing an enormous smile and not much more as the robe had fallen almost completely off in his struggles with Kurogane, he waved enthusiastically.

"Hi Fai! Those boys treating you right? You can always come home to me." He blew her a kiss, the single gold eye twinkled as he teased his twin flame and her mates.

"Backatcha Yuui, your Ninja taking care of 'things' there?" Her blue eyes twinkling just as mischievously as she sent kisses back, she could dish it out if he wanted to play that game. Princess Tomoyo, confused yet again whispered behind her sleeve to the tall Archer asking him what was up. The archer sighed deeply before replying, telling her about the two dopey blonde Mages. Kurogane now distracted from murdering Mokona went to grab Fai.

"Idiot Mage, what are you doing running around half naked..." Fai turned and looked at the ninja and then looked down at what the Ninja was NOT wearing. It was at this point that Kurogane realized he was still wearing nothing but a towel and it was at this very moment that said towel finally gave up the fight to stay wrapped around his hips. No one had ever seen the Ninja move so fast or blush so red, but despite his quick recovery they all got a real eye full. Syaoran who had finally joined the group just sighed as he handed the red faced Ninja a robe. Lissa looking to Yukko raised a delicate blonde eyebrow, the Witch gave her a slight nod and one of her Cheshire grins in return, the female mage smiled. Watanuki looked over at Doumeki, who shrugged.

"At least it's not us this time."

Himiwari showed up at about this point and joined in the call. Seeing her Watanuki danced twirled and went completely gaga at the sight of 'His Bea-u-ti-ful Himiwari-chan', once he managed to come back down to earth, the two groups talked for quite a while exchanging information and telling their various stories. With the travelers going into detail about the Tournament and finally showing Yukko the Prizes they had won as a team and in their individual events. Then Watanuki picked up the Staff to show Yukko the Real Prize, the item they had gone to the world of Hokan to get in the first place, The first Magical Item they had retrieved first, the Staff. As Watanuki brought the Staff into View, Yukko seemed a little shaken.

"Watanuki, by what Name did they call this Staff?"

"They said it was called the 'Staff of Clow' and that it had belonged to a Great Sorcerer."

"Yes, that it did, once, a long time ago. It seems fitting that it should come to you."

"Yukko-san are you alright?"

"Do not worry about it Watanuki, it is Hitsuzen."

They said their goodbyes shortly afterwards and the trio headed off to the suite Princess Tomoyo had readied for them. Lissa was dying for a nice HOT bath, all they'd had available to them back in the world of Hokan was that creek that ran behind the elderly psychic's meat bun shop or a bucket of lukewarm water which didn't leave a person felling really clean and that creek had been COLD, very cold.

The moment they arrived at the suite, Lissa just kept walking straight towards the bathing facilities, stripping off her hardware as she walked. Sighing happily when she opened the door and saw the luxurious room with a large steaming pool of hot water, fed by a local hot spring that is what Tomoyo had told her as they walked back into the Palace. There was also plenty of towels and Princes Tomoyo had said she would have clean clothing brought to the room and to leave their dirty things in the bathroom, that the servants would see to it that they were taken care of.

"I will be in the bath, probably for the next several hours." With that she closed the doors behind her. The servants had arrived with clothing and snacks for the trio when Watanuki realized Lissa was still in the bath.

"She's been in there for nearly an hour, what is she a fish, I thought she was all about fire, I want to take a bath too you know." Huffed the grubby Seer, he'd wanted to take a nice long soak and then maybe a nap. It had been a exciting and long day.

"So what's stopping 'you'." Doumeki was already heading towards the bathing room.

"Wha…Oh, hey good idea." The smaller male followed the larger into the room. It took them a few seconds to locate the blonde mage as she soaked in the hot spring feed pool. Opening her eyes to see who had disturbed her, she smiled and swam to the side closet the door, she splashed some of the hot water on the two males.

"Hurry and scrub up boys, the water is Soooo wonderful and I'm all alone here in this nice 'large' pool." she floated away, kicking her feet ever so slightly. The boys rushed thru their absolutions and then jumped into the pool joining the giggling mage. They laughed and played in the water like children, the tensions and bruises from the Tournament washing away in the revitalizing water from the hot spring. Finally they left the pool, toweling each other off enjoying the gentle caresses and soothing touch.

For a night they will let the cares and worries that drive them on their Quest slip away. Tomorrow is another day and more than soon enough to start searching for the second Item that resides in this world.


	27. Joined

**Disclaimer: As you know TRC and xxxHOlic isn't mine. **

**AN: a little fluff and fun for our travelers.**

Chapter 27 - Joined

When they returned to the main room of the suite, they found more food had been laid out for their dinner. Watanuki and Lissa were still lingering over their plates of food and sipping tea, when Doumeki went into the bedroom, when he came back out he was wearing a light green yukata with the black Doumeki bats all over it. He had gotten it from the bag Yukko had packed for him, in his hands he carried clothing for Seer and Mage. Lissa's was a lovely floor length red silk nightgown that left one shoulder and arm bare. Watanuki's pile was a little smaller and white. It turned out it was a spaghetti strap white satin nightgown that should hit the slender male about mid thigh if Doumeki guessed correctly. He handed the two the clothing and plugged his ears. He'd seen this in Watanuki's bag when they had first discovered Mugetsu had been placed there. He'd pushed it to the very bottom so the Seer wouldn't find it and perhaps get rid of it.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME CLOTHING FROM LISSA-CHANS BAG, YOU JACKASS. MY BAG IS THE BLUE ONE." Remove finger from an ear.

"Oi, I know, this came from yours." Return finger to ear.

"IT WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS YUKKO THINKING WHEN SHE PACKED **'THIS'**." Remove finger.

"That you're supposed to wear it on our honeymoon." Return finger.

"HON-HON-HONEYMOON!!!!!! … AAAARRRRUUUUUGGGHHHH… I CANT BELIEVE ......"

The Spirit Magnet started flailing and shouting incoherently at the taller male who stood quietly with his fingers stuck in his ears. The Mage had gone to change and had asked one of the servants to bring some Sake, by the time she returned the slender teen was starting to wind down.

"Kimi-chan, why aren't you changed yet?"

"What, not YOU too! Was the water in the bath too hot, did you miss something along the way like the fact that I'm A GUY, DAMNIT!"

"I believe I may have noticed that several days ago, Kimi-koi," The Mage smiled at the frustrated Seer. She managed to get her fingers in her ears just in time.

"OI! DID YOU JUST CALL ME OI!!!" Oh my, she hadn't meant to start another Spaz Attack.

"Koi, Kimi I said Kimi-Koi."

"Koi? Oh I-I, sorry." The blonde girl went and kissed the flustered male.

"Put it on Kimi-Koi, you know you're going to do it anyway. Besides I bet you'll look SO hot in it that it doesn't stay on you all that long."

"Really? You think it will look good on me?"

"Oh absolutely."

The dazed Seer went into the next room to change, there was a large mirror there and he wanted to see what he looked like 'before' he made his entrance. Watanuki wasn't quite as adverse to these little outfits of Yukko's as he had once been, he believed his Demented Employer was trying to wearing him down piece by piece, pieces of clothing that is. Though this was the first lingerie the Witch had ever foisted off on him. Oh my, the satin felt smooth against his skin as he put it on over his head and it slithered down his slender frame, the mid thigh length of the gown was loose and airy, it swirled nicely as he turned this way and that trying to see himself in the mirror from all sides. The Spaghetti Strap gown accentuated his delicate collarbone and slight build to perfection. He smiled at himself in the mirror, well no time the present to see what his 'husband' and wife thought, the pink tinged Seer opened the door and left the room.

Hidden amongst the bags in the corner of the room, Mokona had recorded the whole thing. Mugetsu was wrapped around the Black Manjuu's little feet and had been watching Watanuki change the whole time as well.

"So what do you think, he looks just like a blushing bride doesn't he." The Pipe fox nodded his little head vigorously. "Too bad Doumeki-kun wasn't brave enough to give him the veil that went with it. I would have loved to have seen the fit he threw about THAT maybe next time. I noticed he put it back in Watanuki's bag." The pipe fox just gave Mokona a look before curling up to go to sleep.

The Sake had arrived while Watanuki had been busy changing; Lissa was pouring Shizuka and herself a cup when the door to the bedroom opened and Kimihiro came out. She put down the bottle hard though at the sight of the slender Seer in white. He was nervously smoothing the waist of the white satin down with his hands a pink blush tinged his cheeks. Gods, he was so ethereal, he had left his glasses in the bedroom his hair was getting longer, raven tendrils framed his face and curled against his neck. She walked over the to the shy male in the doorway, that Idiot Archer was just staring, she suspected he was completely blown away by their Kimihiro.

"S-so how do I look?" Kimihiro blushed a deeper pink. Lissa had reached the Seer by this point, she took his face in her hands and answered him the best way she knew how, with a kiss. A sweet gentle lingering kiss. Pulling away she held his hands and looked down at him and told him the truth.

"Kimi-koi you are beautiful, I think you have stolen Shizuka breath away. I know you have taken mine." Watanuki who had been looking shyly at the ground, looked up startled at her words, seeing the truth there in her eyes, he looked to the other male in the room. Stunned, yes he actually looked stunned. For him? Really? The Seer pulled the lovely blonde Mage into his arms the feel of the silk smooth again the satin and his bare skin.

"Cerowyn" He captured her lips with his, Shizuka had finally regained his senses and moved to join the pair in the doorway of the bedroom. Breaking his kiss with the Mage the Seer looked up into the heated Amber gaze of the Archer.

"Shizuka" Firm male lips leaned down to captured the lips of the gentle Seer who was still holding the Mage.

"Kimihiro, Cerowyn, my loves." Doumeki wrapped an arm about each of the smaller teens and pulled them to him they in turn wrapped their arms about his neck and each reveling in the moment. While in they had been in the world of Hokan they had never really had a chance to be truly alone together, by the time the Tournament had started the Elderly woman had nearly a dozen travelers laying their heads in the main room floor each night. Plus with working all day in the Meat bun shop and training for the Tournament in the evening they were exhausted each night, Other than Watanuki's and Doumeki's first encounter in the backroom and then later the night of Bonding between Watanuki and Lissa after the second day of the Tournament there had not been many encounters of a sexual nature during their stay there.

So it was no surprise that now that they were alone in what would be to many a perfect honeymoon suite. Supplied with food and Sake, all they could want in fact. Doumeki had thought so the minute he walked in, it's why he went and dug out the honeymoon negligees so that they could start acting like the Honeymooners they were. And lucky them, they could do it all over again when they got home and could have another Honeymoon with Himiwari. Lissa had proven to be correct and Kimihiro lost his white satin Honeymoon Gown not long after he put it on. Eventually the three made it to the large bed that dominated the room. And it was skin on skin, lips on lips hands touching and roaming over warm bodies until all three were complete, several times over. They slept wrapped one about the other deep into the night.

-

Something woke Shizuka up, it wasn't a noise of any kind for the room was only filled with the quiet sounds of the night. Maybe it was extra room in the bed that had alerted him, because when he woke only Watanuki lay snuggled against his side the place the blonde mage had been occupying on the other side of Watanuki was empty. A look around the room quickly located the girl, she stood just inside the open shoji door that lead out to the private garden attached to this suite, in the far distance past the castle walls loomed the mountains of the western lands. The direction that Mokona had said he felt the pull of the Magical Item.

He watched her for a few moments to see if she had just stopped to look out into the garden before returning to bed, but it became apparent that she was deep in thought as she continued to stand there staring out into the distance. He gently untangled himself from the soundly sleeping Watanuki and grabbing a sheet he went to stand behind the woman so lost in thought she hadn't even bothered to grab a robe for herself, he wrapped them both in the sheet he had brought from the bed. She leaned back against the solid warm body behind her, taking comfort in his embrace.

"Oi"

"Just thinking about the morning and wondering what to do next."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, actually I do. But you're not going to like it. In the morning I plan to do two spells, first I will try a Finding spell, but as we are not sure which of the two remaining Items is here that may not work very well."

"You're right, I'm not liking it so far. You may incur a price all for nothing. What's the second spell?"

"A spell of Knowing. I will ask the Wild magic for guidance and see what it gives me."

"And the price for that?"

Like a Finding spell it should have a minimal price as I am not asking for anything too specific and it will be left to the Magic what it tells me."

"Could I do one of these spells for you? I've been reading the books like you said and they were in the bag that Yukko packed. Though I have no idea how she got them, I had left them in my room that day."

"The books are magic, they can't be lost or destroyed." Turning to look into the eyes of the man behind her she smiled up into his eyes. She had almost forgotten he was a Knight Mage too, his spirit was concentrated so much in his Archery and defending his Important People, that the fact that he had Spiritual Mage energy was often a mute point. "Yes, your right, your should practice a few spells. The Finding spell is one of the most basic and easier spells to cast plus the prices are minimal."

"Good. Better?"

"Yes, much, shall we go back to bed before Kimi wakes and wonders what happened to us?"

"In a moment, first..." The tall Archer turned the Mage in his arms so she was face to face with him and pulling her close, he captured her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, then placing a kiss upon her forehead he pulled her in his arms placing her head on his chest, the sound of his heart strong and steady in her ears.

"Stop taking everything upon yourself, Kimihiro and I are both here too you know." It was the sudden hitch in her breathing that told him he had hit the right cord, wrapping her even tighter in his arms he added. "Share your burdens with us we're all in this together and we love you." That did it, the tears she had been holding back began to flow, the weight of her unpaid prices seemed just a little lighter. Wrapping her arms about his waist she cried and shared her tears with the golden eyed Archer.

In the bed only a few feet away Watanuki watched the two as they stood in the moonlight. He had thought to get up and join them, but something held him back a memory of a dream, the last time he had seen Haruka-san. Plus he trusted Doumeki to take care of what was bothering Lissa, he had been right. For all that the Archer wasn't the most talkative person in the world, sometimes (when he wasn't being a jackass that is) he said just the right things. When the two returned to the bed the Seer just mumbled a little and let them snuggle up to him.

Life was good and tomorrow they would start working on finding the second Magical item. Watanuki had an Idea he wanted to try out while he was here in Nihon. He wanted to be more of a help and less of a burden to everyone.


	28. Knowledge

**Disclaimer: xxxHolic belongs to clamp, but this story is mine.**

**AN: a New day, spells are cast are prices paid for..**

Chapter 28 - knowledge

Morning came soon enough, it was time to get up and start figuring out what they were going to do. Lissa sat up and stretched and was about to stand when she was pulled back into the bed and on top of the two males still lying there.

"What's your rush." Smirked the taller male his eyes flashing gold in the bright morning sun. The smaller male moved so he could pin her underneath him.

"Yeah, the sun just came up like 2 minutes ago. What's another hour? Hmmm." The Seer batted his mis-matched eyes at her. She couldn't help it she started to giggle at his antics the males knew they had her then. Mischievous fingers searched out her sides and started tickling the grinning Mage, in defense she started to tickle back, sending Watanuki into fits of laughter he rolled off the giggling blonde. She then went for the oh so stoic Archer who was now having serious trouble himself, when Watanuki noticed the usually stone faced male struggling to keep his composure he switched sides and joined the mage in tickling the larger male. Doumeki was doomed it seems he was super sensitive and very ticklish. The normally quiet teen started laughing out loud, and trying to fend off his attackers, he used a tactic that had worked well for him in the past he started to kiss the wriggling pair.

It was nearly noon before the trio exited the suite in the clothing so graciously provided by Princess Tomoyo.

Early afternoon found them all seated under an enormous Sakura tree in Princess Tomoyo's favorite garden, the components for the spells they wished to cast before them. Tomoyo had suggested that instead of doing the spells one at a time, seeing as Doumeki was casting one and Lissa the other that they should do them together as the spells were related, and that she as the Miko of this land would hold the Kekki barrier for them so that they wouldn't have to expend that energy. To Tomoyo a kekki barrier was as natural as breathing for her so it was no big deal and she was happy to be able to help in any way she could. The pair accepted gratefully.

So it was that the pair now sat facing each other two charcoal braziers set between them. Watanuki and the Princess sat on a bench outside of the area that would be contained within the circle. They each bound up the ingredients they needed for their spells.

Doumeki took the dagger he had borrowed from the Princess and was about to slice a finger when he remembered the faint thin scars on the blonde Mages forearms and her reasoning for cutting there and not her fingers. Right, he needed his fingers to shoot his bow, he had better do as Lissa did and make the cut on his forearm. Raising the sleeve of his borrowed Kimono he saw the still pink scar from when he had paid the price in blood to save Watanuki, until now he hadn't even thought of that wound much, though that day she could have cut off his arm for the blood she had needed and he probably wouldn't have cared. With a quick motion he made a small cut and a few drop of blood fell into the bowl and onto the ingredients he had placed there. Well damn that stung, a lot, he wondered if he would ever get used to it, most likely not, unless it was an emergency situation like the day they had healed Watanuki, here now thinking about it as he did it, yeah it hurt, but he could live with it. It was part of the price a Wild mage paid to be able to cast a spell, he had read that in the books and now that he was finally doing a real spell he understood it.

Okay, instead of 'calling' fire, (they hadn't wanted him to accidentally burn down the castle) he took a lit charcoal briquette and placed it in the bowl with the spell components they caught on fire and began to smoke. Now onto the next step according to the book all he had to do was focus (that was easy enough he'd had years of practice thanks to his archery and temple training) then reach out to the Wild Magic and make a request. From what Doumeki had read that's what it sounded like to him. It was a matter of words and the intent behind those words, in fact the intent was more important than the actual words used. Well there were few people as intense as he was, then according to the Books the magic would answer him, how he had no clue for some reason it seemed the books were a little vague on that point. Well here goes nothing.

{Hello, I looking for the Magical Item I was sent to find here can you and will you tell me where it is?}

* * *

{Oh, okay sure I can do that}

With his acceptance of the Price set by the Wild Magic he was filled with knowledge, most he knew he wouldn't know until he actually needed it. Then the magic left him. Well that was interesting, the magic spoke to him not in words so much, he just 'knew'. He wondered if Lissa got her answers the same way or if it was different for each mage and that's why the books were so vague. Looking up he saw that Lissa was done as well. Princess Tomoyo at a signal dropped the kekki barrier.

"So my dear new friends did you get what you need?" The Princess asked.

"I believe so yes, but first I have an errand to run. I'll be back in a little bit, wait for me." With that Doumeki got up and left the group and headed out of the castle and into the village that supported it. The Princess looked startled at the Archer's departure Lissa joined her and Watanuki under the Sakura tree.

"Don't worry he'll be back shortly if I'm not mistaken, he is paying his price to the wild magic, when he returns I believe it will be my turn. We'll wait for him and then we can talk about what our individual spells found out." Watanuki used to Yukko-san and her method of magic that included prices and payment wasn't too concerned, Tomoyo herself had paid a price to the Witch, but it had been a heavy one and she worried slightly for the quiet young man.

He returned within the hour a small boy child with him, he appeared to be one of the boys from the village or even a farmer's son. The child had a mop of dark hair and serious dark eyes. Lissa gasped when she first laid eyes on the child for she recognized him, Watanuki hearing her intake of breathe looked more closely at the small boy Doumeki had by the hand. Wait, it couldn't be, but it was, the spirit child that had visited the shop, this little boy was an exact copy of the child that made a wish so a monster could be stopped.

Doumeki had finally reached the small group the shy little boy standing behind one of his legs, awed by the beautiful people sitting under the Sakura tree.

"This is Ryu-chan, his parents recently passed away. He needs a home and I think he would make an excellent Ninja someday." For that had been Doumeki's Price to bring this child to the castle, now it was Lissa's turn. Taking the Jeweled belt out from within the folds of the kimono she was wearing she presented it to Princess Tomoyo.

"Yes, Shizuka you're quite right he will be a fine Ninja someday and guard the Princess well in Kurogane's place. Princess please take this jeweled belt, it should more than cover his entry into the Ninja training school and when the time comes and he is in need of his own sword make sure the best and finest craftsman make one for him." Lissa formally offered the Jeweled Belt to the Princess, who took the offered payment for the training of one little boy and a future sword into her hands. She nodded and then set her gaze on the little boy trying to hide behind the legs of the study Archer.

"You are Ryu, the Dragon? So you like to enter my household and become one of my ninja's and protect me and keep me safe, eh, my little Dragon?" The Princess smiled and held a hand out to the little boy. Cautiously he stepped around the solid leg he had been hiding behind his dark eyes serious, he looked to the pretty Princess and stepping forward he took the delicate hand of the princess and bowing said.

"I-I yes Princess-sama, I would protect you with my life I swear it. I will never leave you."

Done and Done.

The Prices slipped from the shoulders of the Archer and the Mage, Princess Tomoyo had a new protector, at only nine years old he was eight years younger than the pretty Miko but eventually that age difference wouldn't matter much at least not to them. But that was many long years in the future. Tomoyo would wait for her Ninja to learn and to grow up he was now and always would be 'Her' Dragon.

The child was fed and he now slept with his head in the lap of the Princess, she idly stroked his soft dark hair as she and the others discussed the answers the magic had given them. Doumeki spoke first.

"The magic gave me knowledge of the item. But it seems that much of what I now know I will not be able to access until such times as we are ready it. It told me that to locate the Item I will need to read to determine the location of the item. Do you have a library here Princess?"

"Yes we have an extensive library here in the castle I will make sure that it is made available to you. Lissa-chan what about you what did you get from your spell?"

"That we need to grow stronger before we head out, that we shall all be reading and studying in your library and that Kimihiro needs to learn to defend himself. So we will all be visiting your practice fields as well each day." Watanuki started when Lissa had said he needed to learn to defend himself that was exactly what he had been thinking last night. That he wanted to be less of a burden to his friends, that there must be 'something' he could learn to help them during their quest.

"Yes, that's it! I was thinking that myself but what? What can I learn in so short a time, it takes years and years of training and practice to become an Archer and I'm not sure I could handle a sword without cutting off an arm or something important?"

"Well, you're really handy with a knife in the kitchen so first off we'll get you a dagger or a stiletto to strap to your thigh like I do, but the magic gave me the impression that what it really wanted was for you to learn how to use your Staff."

"My Staff?"

"Yeah, you know so you can use it like a quarterstaff, quarterstaffs are excellent defensive weapons and can also be used offensively as well, your fast and quick and should be able to learn the basics quickly." Joy filled Watanuki's heart at the idea that he would finally learn something useful and helpful, he would be able to fight alongside his friends and the terrible fear that he was only a burden to them and that they would be far better off without him dissipated. He was determined to learn all that he could as fast as he could. He was so tired of everyone having to protect and save 'him' all the time it had been one of his biggest hurdles in accepting the Archer. He'd done it eventually, but now here was a chance to learn something that he could use to protect and maybe save his Important People in return without having to throw his life (or body parts) away. He'd learned that much, he was important to many people and if he disappeared they would not only miss him but be really seriously pissed off at him too.

"When can I start."

"I think tomorrow morning will be soon enough, Kimi-chan." The blonde Mage laughed at the eager Seer, she had known he would go for it, she'd been in his place once, seemingly weak unable to save the one she loved until the day she had thrown her then male self out off the top of the tower and to his death. Yuui was kind of still angry with her about that, but he was getting over it now that she had returned to him.

Their path is set, now is a time of training, study and getting stronger.


	29. Interlude 2

**Disclaimer: TRC, LD ans xxHolic are not mine but it so much fun to play with these guys. I'm glad they let me.**

**AN: Yukko has plans for Syaoran and friends.**

Chapter 29 – interlude 2 part 1

A plan was set and each morning the trio would head to the practice fields and train with the castle warriors. Then after Lunch they would retire to the Library and read for hours searching for clues as to the whereabouts of this world's magical item. Sometimes Doumeki would study the books the wild magic had given him instead of reading the books in the library and practice a few of the smaller spells, like scrying and calling fire and making a mage light. Those spells he found required no Mage Price just energy and the stone around his neck that Lissa had given him was as full as it could get so using a little was no problem right now. Plus the mage lights were real helpful in the library while they were reading as they cast no heat and were not a danger to the precious books and scrolls like a lantern or fire could be. He also studied and made sure he knew how to cast a healing spell, there may come a day that he would need to be the one that had to cast it and not Lissa. Occasionally they would check in with Yukko-san and the others and update them on what they had found.

Days turned slowly into weeks.

---

Back at the shop….

"I think you all need to get jobs. Well Kurogane-san and Fai-san at least, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-hime should probably go to High School. In fact I already enrolled you and you start tomorrow, Himiwari-chan will pick you up in the morning and take you there, you'll only be sophomores so you won't have any classes with Himiwari-chan, but at least it's the same High School."

"Excuse me Yukko-san, but is that really necessary? I mean we're not going to be here that long, are we?" Asked the baffled Syaoran, High School, what the heck was High School?

"I'm afraid you are, and staying here in the shop all day everyday isn't good for you (or me). You need to get out and do stuff."

"I have to agree with you Witch-san. I'm not used to being so inactive and cooped up all the time. What do you have in mind?" The dark Ninja had felt the confinement of being in the shop the most of all her guests. Hanging out and drinking Sake everyday was fine for a while, but for a man as physical as the Ninja, well he needed to be 'doing', and at this point he was willing to try just about anything.

"I'm glad you asked, as it turns out I have a friend who owns a pharmacy (the same one that supplies my hangover medicine actually) he says he could use a hand, two of his employees have decided to take a vacation. I thought you could help Kekai out while Rikuo and Kazahaya are out of town." Actually the two were following a lead on Kazahaya's sister Kei. Yukko glanced to the long case Lissa had left with Fai. He wouldn't find her, it wasn't time yet, but he was moving in the right direction and that time was getting closer.

"That sounds okay with me, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, oh and try not to kill Osaiga, he can be really annoying but for some reason Kekai is rather fond of him." The Ninja and Mage nodded at Yukko words, both were actually quite glad to be getting out of the shop, Fai worried that Kuro-tan might actually kill Mokona if they stayed cooped up here much longer. Sakura was thrilled that she was going to school, Himiwari had been telling her all about it and it sounded like fun. Syaoran though hadn't been with them on any of their shopping trips so he hadn't heard of school before.

"Yukko-san, can I ask, what is High School?"

---

High School was hell, that's what it was, Yukko-san was out to get him, he was sure of it now. First off she had made him dress in some crummy 'uniform' the pants were too formal, the shoes were stiff and hurt his feet and everything was black. Sakura looked so cute in her school outfit, it just wasn't fair. Then he'd had to sit for hours on end in an uncomfortable desk listening to some boring teachers talk about boring stuff he didn't give a rat's ass about. And worse of all, Sakura was in another classroom. He didn't get a chance to see her again until lunchtime. He met her and Himiwari-chan under one of the trees that dotted the grounds of the prison known as High School and eat the Bentos Fai-san had made for them.

"Syaoran-kun! We're over here, hurry up slow poke." The cheerful Princess waved the sullen boy over to where they were sitting they had already started digging into the bento boxes.

"Isn't High School wonderful? I've met so many nice people already and I'm learning so much about this world. Next we have something called PE Himiwari-chan says it's way fun, we get to run around and play games."

"Hm, well this PE doesn't sound too bad if I get to do something for a change. Hey, give me my Bento, I'm starved." Well maybe this High School thing wasn't going to be all bad, Sakura was right, they could learn a lot about this world while they were here, maybe he would start listening to those boring teachers tomorrow. Maybe, he wasn't promising anything.

PE turned out to be the best part of Syaoran's whole day, turns out the beings known as teachers didn't just torment you while they had you in their evil clutches they sent some of the torture home with you, they even called it 'Home work'. What was up with that, I mean shouldn't you be able to enjoy the rest of your day once they let you out of the gates of the Prison called High School? But no, he had 'Home work' to do still tonight. It just wasn't fair really it wasn't. He met up with Sakura at the gates and took her book bag so he could carry it for her, first though they were going to go visit Fai and Kurogane at the Pharmacy before they went back to the shop and started on the 'Home work'.

-

It had been a close thing, those first few minutes when Kurogane and Fai had shown up at the Pharmacy to work. Osaiga was sitting in his usual spot by the counter lounging against it casually, at least that how he looked to most people. Kurogane knew a fighter when he saw one and Osaiga was a strong one. Hooking a finger over the bridge of his sunglasses Osaiga had pulled them down just far enough to get a good look at the two new employee of the Green Pharmacy.

"So you're the ones Yukko sent over to help out Kekai, he stepped out for a minute." Actually Kekai was just in the backroom and hadn't heard the two walk in. Fai left Kurogane's side and went to Osaiga and extended his hand in greeting the way Yukko had showed him people did in that world, she said it was called a 'handshake'. Smiling like a fiend all the while.

"Hi, I'm Fai, Fai D. Flowright, this here is Kuro-tan, and you must be Osaiga, Yukko told us you would probably be here and that Kurogane wasn't supposed to kill you because Kekai would be really mad if he did." Kurogane put a hand to his forehead and started rubbing he was already getting a headache and the day hadn't even started.

"Kurogane, My name is Kurogane you blonde imbecile. Could you at least NOT introduce me to complete strangers using one of your stupid nicknames?"

"But Kuro-Puu it's so CUTE."

(sigh)

Osaiga had been watching the interaction between the pair, at the tall dark Ninja's heavy sigh he started laughing.

"Oh, gods so your blonde is an Idiot too?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh I think I do, come on Kekai is in the back I'll introduce you. Hey, when the Pharmacy closes, we should all go out on a double date, I know this great bar." Fai's eye lit up.

"What's a Date?" Osaiga stopped on his way to the backroom and turned around and looked at the pair following him, now this was too good to be true. Kekai hearing the voices had come out of the backroom and was carrying some boxes to stock the shelves.

"Let me get this straight, you two are an item and have never been on a Date? Well now we definitely have to go out, this is going to be so much 'fun'."

"Fun? What's going to be fun Osi-chan. Oh hi there, you must be Yukko-san friends, I'm Kekai." The smaller tawny haired man set down his boxes and extended his hand to the two. Osaiga filled Kekai in and told him that he had invited Kekai's new employees to go on double date with them that night.

It wasn't too surprisingly really that Kurogane got on so well with the solid Osaiga seeing as they both had Idiot blondes to contend with. The blondes, cheerful idiots that they were, became fast friends almost immediately, and spent a lot of the day talking boy talk, whispering and giggling together. The larger Seme males did a lot of sighing over the antics of their slightly silly uke mates. But the Blondes could be serious, very serious when the situation called for it as both the darker men knew. And as the day wore on, Kekai who had been filled by Yukko-san before she sent the other worlders over told them about the real work that he and Osaiga did, usually with the help of the two teens that were currently out of town.

Sakura and Syaoran stopped by the Pharmacy on their way home from High School the older pair was just finishing up their day at the pharmacy and so they left with them, promising Osaiga and Kekai that they would meet them later tonight, for their double date. They all headed back to Yukko's shop for dinner. The 'children' had homework to do and Kuro-Daddy and Fai-Mommy were going on their first official date.

----


	30. The Cat's Meow

**Disclaimer: These Guys aren't mine so much the pity. **

**AN: Ever notice how much Yukko just loves to play dress up? LOL At least in the world of FF.**

Chapter 30 - The Cat's Meow

When Fai told Yukko that he and Kurogane were going on a double date with Kekai and Osaiga to someplace called the Cat's Meow. She actually leaped from her reclining position on the chaise and began running around the shop. Neither had ever seen her so animated before.

"That's wonderful, the Cat's Meow, hm. Lets see what should you, wear…. Oh I know." Kurogane scowled at Fai as the Dimensional Witch rushed off to her storeroom, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's planning to dress us up again isn't she? Well I'm not going out dressed up like a clown just for her enjoyment."

"Oh, Kuro-pi you haven't even seen what she has planned yet."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

In the end Kurogane had to admit the Witch had good taste in clothing. She had dressed him in the Black jeans from his first day in the shop, she paired it with a tight red tank top and a black leather jacket, somehow she had managed to retrieve the leather collars he and Fai had worn on Infinity. It went well with his outfit so he wore it. For Fai, she had dressed him in her signature distressed skinny jeans in a dark blue this time tucked in black leather boots, she had paired it with a sleeveless shirt made of a black mesh like fabric called 'fishnet', besides the collar she had given him a pair of studded black leather wrist bands to wear, it went well with the black patch over his eye. Fai was bouncing as he walked at the tall dark male's side as they went to meet the pair from the pharmacy. They met them out front of the ice cream shop Sakura and Himiwari liked to frequent as it was on the way to the bar. As they got close Osaiga winked and whistled out a cat call to the pair.

"Now those are some serious bar clothes, where'd you get 'em. I thought you guys only just go to this world." He was dressed simply, much like Kurogane was, but he was in Dark blue wranglers with a snug white t-shirt, while Kekai was in light tight blue jeans and a green half shirt that showed most of his stomach off, the pair was sporting sturdy metal choke chains around their throats.

"Yukko-san, she dug these out of her storeroom for us."

"Damn, I think we need to get Yukko to start paying Kekai in clothing for her hangover medicine from now on." Osaiga laughed as the quartet walked the rest of the way to the bar. They reached it in just a few blocks. It was a bit of an eye opener to the other worlders. Bright neon signs and lights, as they entered the bar with its jammed dance floor and tables and secluded booths everywhere, it was apparent the place did a brisk business as it was very crowded. The foursome headed to the back bar, where Osaiga and Kekai tended to hangout whenever they came here. Kurogane scanned the crowd both because he was curious and to make sure there was no danger.

The first thing he noticed was that everyone here seemed to be male, from the bartenders and bouncers to all the patrons, drinking and dancing together on the floor. There were several couples making out in corners and some not even bothering with the secluded booths or dark corners. The few women that were here also seemed to be with each other. He still had a little trouble accepting the fact that he was with another guy. Not that he didn't care about Fai, he did (though he hadn't actually said the words yet) and not that there weren't same sex couples in Nihon, he'd just never expected to be one of them. Honestly until he had gone on this journey he really hadn't thought about it one way or the other, he'd only been interested in getting stronger not having a relationship. Not that he hadn't had sex, Kurogane had been no innocent virgin when Princess Tomoyo had sent him away, women had been crawling into his bed since he'd hit puberty. But that had only been sex and nothing more at least not to him.

So he was pretty okay with what Osaiga said was a Gay Bar he didn't feel out of place here with Fai. What he was not okay with was all the looks Fai was getting maybe Yukko's outfit for the slender male was a little too 'hot'. The idiot blonde Mage sure looked delectable in it and it seemed Kurogane wasn't the only one who thought so. When they reached the bar Kurogane grabbed the ring on Fai's collar and bringing his face up to his…

"You do NOT leave my side, is that clear." He then captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss, Fai was HIS damnit and all those assholes staring at the slender male's fine tight ass had just better get that thru their thick heads right now.

"Goodness, he's a more than a tad possessive isn't he." Kekai elbowed Osaiga in the ribs as he turned back around with their beers. Osaiga shrugged and kicked the Ninja to get his attention and so he could had him the beers Kekai had gotten for him and the Mage.

"Hey, I think everybody has got the picture. They won't bother him (not after a display like that) not with you and me here, do you think I'd bring Kekai here if I thought just any ole asshole could take him from me." Osaiga was still holding the beer bottles out to the Ninja. Kurogane sighed, closed his eyes a moment as he released the somewhat dazed Fai, he then turned and took the bottles from Osaiga and handed one to Fai.

"Thanks, sorry about that it." Kurogane took a drag of his beer hmm this stuff was pretty good. Fai was getting into the beat of the music, Kekai loved to dance but Osaiga hated it, well except for the slow stuff so he dragged the very willing Fai out onto the dance floor, with promises to their Seme counterparts that they would be right there by the rail and in plain view. Kurogane had thought to say no, but Osaiga held him back.

"Let them go, it's a date their supposed to be having fun and we're right here aren't we, besides did 'you' want to go out there and dance with him? I know I don't want to dance with Kekai, at least not to this fast stuff. Now later, when they start playing the slow stuff well that's a different story. You can dance with Fai then." Osaiga winked at the tall male next to him as they watched their partners as they bounced happily on the dance floor in time to the music.

"You have a point there I'd look pretty silly trying to wriggle around like that."

"So how long have you been together?"

"Huh? Well we met about a year ago but we've only been together a few months, he drove me absolutely crazy at first, with his pet names and constant cheerfulness, but I knew there was more to him than that. He totally got under my skin, I didn't even realize he'd become more to me until one day I exploded and kissed him out of anger just to shut him up. You?"

"It's seems like Kekai and I have always been together, we met in Middle School. I knew from the moment I met him he was the one for me though we didn't start dating until the end of high school." Reaching into his pocket Osaiga drew out a small box opening it he shared it contents with Kurogane. Inside was a pair of rings.

"I've been carrying these around with me for six months. I want to ask Kekai to marry me, but I'm terrified he'll say we can't for some stupid reason like that we're both guys."

"Can't a same sex couple marry in this world? They can back in mine, it's rare but it does happen. I don't know about the world Fai came from, but I suspect being as open as he is there were marriages of that kind."

"There are some very old traditions that bonded two males together and there is still an old marriage ceremony on the books that unites 'couples' to each other, that was often how same sex partners married they would find willing opposite sex partners and then they would all bond together. It allowed for children to be born and for the same sex couples to be together as well."

"hmmm, that information might just come in handy. Fai's in love with his Sister, though I'm not sure 'Love' is a big enough word for what's going on with them."

"EXCUSE ME."

"What, oh she's not actually his Biological sister in fact she used to be his identical twin brother. At least until he sacrificed himself to save Fai. He came back as a girl."

"Dude, you have me totally lost."

"Order up a couple more beers and I'll tell you what I know." Osaiga got the beers and Kurogane filled him in on the whole Fai/Yuui and now they were Lissa/Fai the two halves of one soul thing."

"Lissa-chan? Doumeki's girl?" Osaiga had met the pretty blonde a couple of times when she had come by with Watanuki and Doumeki to get Yukko-san some Hangover medicine. Osaiga looked out at the happy dancing blonde with his lover, and it hit him no wonder Fai had looked so familiar he was a male version of the pretty blonde blue eyed girl.

"That's the one alright."

"It's uncanny. Except for the color of their eyes if you dressed them up the same you'd never be able to tell the difference." Kurogane smirked at the other male.

"Tell me about, she left in this killer outfit, I'm still debating on whether it's worth one of the Witches prices to get one for Fai." That sent Osaiga into gales of laughter.

Out on the Dance floor the two smaller males smiled at each other as their boyfriends sat at the bar drinking their beers, laughing and talking. Neither noticed or cared that there were other guys checking them out. They walked off the dance floor after a couple more dances and joined the tall dark haired men at the bar. After a few more drinks, Fai sided up to the unusually cheerful looking Ninja and poking him in the cheek he blushed adorably and coo'd.

'Kuro-puu, Kekai says that some slow songs are coming up now and that we should dance."

"Hm, we should, should we? I supposed I can do that."

Kurogane put down his beer and standing up he took the blonde Mage's hand and led him to the dance floor. There had been a couple of other slow songs earlier in the evening and Kurogane had watched the pairs as they had swayed to the music. So he had a good idea of what to do as he headed out on the floor, he gathered the slender blonde close as the music started. For his part Fai was actually surprised that Kurogane was going along with this, he was utterly thrilled of course, but the Ninja had always been somewhat shy about exposing their relationship in public, with a few memorable exceptions. But here in this place, perhaps he felt he could just be together with him. Fai placed his head on Kurogane's shoulder wrapping his arms about the neck of the tall male and sighed happily as he swayed to the music in the arms of the man he had come to love.

"Fai."

"Hmm, yes Kuro-pi?"

"Are you happy?" Fai looked up into the intense red gaze of the Ninja, who placed a hand on the Mages face, his thumb moving up and down his cheek.

"Yes, more than I ever thought possible." The Ninja smiled down at the sweet face in his hand.

"Corwin." Fai gasped as the true name of his Soul came from the lips of the man who had seen thru him from the beginning and he had come to love as much as his twin. His face softened even more as he whispered the real name of the Ninja for the first time.

"Youou." Time seemed to pause as their lips sealed the bond between them. Fire and Ice became one, balancing each other out in perfect harmony.

_----

It was quite late by the time the slightly tipsy pair made it back to the shop, but Yukko was up and waiting for them.

"Kurogane, Fai could you come here a moment please."

"Tehe Hi, Yukko-san whatcha doing still up? Have you and Mokona been drinking Sake all night again?" The giggling and rather flushed Mage was being supported by the larger male with an arm around his waist.

"No not tonight, well I haven't had too much Sake yet." The Witch grinned one of her Cheshire grins. "I have a gift for you Kurogane."

"Yeah Sure, what's the price Witch-san?" The ever suspicious (and rightfully so) Ninja asked of the Dimensional Witch as she held out a plain brown paper wrapped package to him.

"The price you have already paid with a few simple words. Go ahead take it you can open it once you get to your room."

Lifting a single raven eyebrow over his dark crimson eyes, the Ninja took the package and nodding to the Witch and left with the mage in tow. Once they arrived at the room the Ninja and the Mage were using while they stayed in the shop, the Ninja tore open the brown wrapping from the soft package. Inside was a duplicate of the outfit the Female Mage had been wearing when she left only in a deep royal blue trimmed in silver and white.

" Hey Idiot Mage, go put this on."

"Huh, but I thought the gift was for you?"

"Oh it is, believe me, it is." The Dark Ninja leered at the slender blonde, who seeing that look, grabbed the package and ran into the bathroom to get changed. When he finally came out of the bathroom dressed in the close fitting outfit, it was apparent it had been made for 'this' Mage as the chest while cut in the same low cut pattern of the girls, fit snuggly to the slender male's without the extra material it would have needed to accommodate the well endowed female. In his ears sparkled Sapphire earrings a silver choker brought the Ninja's attention to his slim neck and collarbone.

He wasn't in it very long, but Kurogane made sure not to damage it when he removed it from blushing blonde. If he had his way Fai would be wearing it a lot.

Watching the Moon as it made its way across the sky the Powerful Witch of Dimensions stood lost in thought. These children resting now in this world, along with those searching in other the worlds, their hearts drawing ever closer, the bonds forming and strengthening between them. All in preparation for the day that was coming, that must come, and then beyond that, if the worlds were to move forward once again, and the balance restored.


	31. Training

**Disclaimer: The ladies of clamp own TRC and xxHolic not me. I'm just putting them thru hell.**

**AN: time moves forward and our trio changes with it.**

Chapter 31 – Training

Watanuki took to the quarterstaff as if he'd been doing it all his life. One might have thought the 'School Spaz' would have had a bit of trouble, you know like knocking himself over the head or constantly tripping over the thick wooden staff he used to learn the basics. But before he'd headed out to the training field Lissa had thought to have a little chat with him and point a few things out. She had told him to just think about how he was when he was in the kitchen and cooking, juggling all of his demented employer's insane requests for Sake, snacks and feasts, usually at the same time. So it was with these thoughts swirling in his head that he started his training. The staff was now nothing more than a larger than normal utensil to him. Like a big wooden spoon perhaps, he actually had a 'really' huge one (not much smaller than one of these staffs) that he used to whack Mokona with when he got on his nerves which was a lot.

And as everyone knew, in the Kitchen Watanuki, Kimihiro was a god, the one and only Great Watanuki-Sama. That same grace, skill, speed, energy and refinement he now applied to his staff training. The trainer showed him a few basic moves and then told him to start speeding it up, well 'that' was no problem for the energetic hyperactive teen and so each day he practiced what he had learned the day before then added a couple of new moves and then worked on speeding those moves up. The teacher knowing that he was unlikely in the real world to meet up with someone bearing a only a quarterstaff trained him in moves that would work against unarmed or lightly armed attackers (personal attacks, like those of the ayakashi) those with throwing weapons (such as the ninjas used) and those bearing longer weapons like swords or spears. With each day Watanuki's skill and confidence grew, the staff whirled as he practiced, after several weeks of training the teacher changed from the completely defensive moves and began adding offensive moves as he had picked it up so quickly and seemed to have a natural talent.

Each morning while Watanuki was training with his staff Doumeki would go to the Archery grounds and shoot arrow after arrow. That first morning he had shot a single ki arrow and had blown the archer target to smithereens, he needed to get stronger to be able to fire multiple ki arrows as well as produce his bow if necessary without it draining him completely. But HOW was he going to practice and build up his strength if he blew the target up every single time he hit it? He worried about it for over a week, he was absently fondling the stone at his throat when the answer came to him. Energy, he was firing 'his' energy and this stone absorbed and stored his energy, perhaps he could use this stone or another like it to absorbed the spiritual energy of the arrows so the targets wouldn't be destroyed. They had taken to dining with the Princess each night, so he brought his idea up during dinner that night.

"I think I have figured out a way to practice my shooting Ki Arrows without blowing up the castle."

"Well that's a plus, I'm sure the Princess and the castle staff will really appreciate it if you leave the castle intact when we leave." Watanuki teased the serious archer. That first arrow Doumeki had fired had seriously rattled a number of the castle folk, pieces of the target had landed as far away as the village.

"Hn."

At this point Watanuki was only a week into his training, but the changes in him, were already starting to show. He was slowly gaining a confidence he had lacked before, the ayakashi free environment of the land of Nihon helped as well, the Princess and other Miko's kept up a constant Kekki barrier about the land to keep out the Monsters and evil beings that roamed the lands outside. And so for the first time in his life Watanuki was free to go where he wanted and do what he wanted without fear of an attack.

"Kimi-chan really, let Shizuka tell us his idea. Go on Zuka." The Blonde Mage spent her morning taking on all comers from the castle guard and ninja ranks usually in groups, she decided she needed to work on fights involving more than one antagonist. To date she had only been fighting one on one and group attacks took a different set of skills. Doumeki took the stone from his throat and put it on the table.

"This is my answer, or if not this stone, then something like it, that is if it can be found here in Nihon. I figure if I can attach it to a target it can absorb the energy of the arrows instead of blowing it up." The Princess had suspected that's what the stone about the Archers neck was, to her 'sight' it had glowed with a constant soft light of spiritual energy. She thought about the objects that were stored at the temple in the castle.

"Yes I think we may have exactly what you need in the temple it's a rod that attracts spiritual energy, it works much the same way a lightning rod does. If we insert it into one of the Targets and then ground it into the earth that may just work."

-

It worked like a charm. Yeah sure the ground under the target got a little scorched from all the energy getting discharged into it. But other than that everything was fine, no more flying archery targets hitting the villager's homes. And Doumeki now ended his daily Archery practices by shooting arrows of his Ki, each day trying to shoot 'just one more' than he had before. Until he could shoot arrow after arrow of his Ki without fainting and falling flat on his face, he then started using his spirit bow to fire the arrows, building his strength up even more.

Lissa watched quietly from the sidelines as her men trained, building their strength, learning new skills, and grew ever more into themselves. Each afternoon was spent in the Castle library reading thru the books and scrolls there, looking for the clues that would lead them to the Magical Item located in this world.

They had been in Nihon for almost 2 months when Lissa challenged Watanuki to a sparring match. She wanted to test him to see how far he had come and also she wanted him to start using the Staff he had acquired in Hokan, it was supposed to be a Magical Item, and she had a few ideas about that. Watanuki stood in the middle of the training ground holding the long white staff in his hands.

"Lissa-chan, are you sure about this? I mean it doesn't seem as sturdy as the wooden staffs?"

"Think about it, the Staff belonged to Clow once right? And he made the Mokonas didn't he?"

'Hmm, well you have a point there. If Kurogane hasn't managed to kill the White Cream Puff by now (and not from lack of trying) they are probably indestructible. Okay I get your point."

"Besides, I'm going to blunt Ryuu's edge with my magic just to be on the safe side, that way when I smack you a good one all you'll get is a giant bruise." The blonde Mage grinned at the raven haired Seer.

"Oh you think so huh? [He twirled the staff about his slender frame a few times]Well then we'll just have to let Shizuka count the bruises when we're done, and see who's the real winner." Watanuki quipped, the Spirit Magnet had changed greatly over the last two months. His growing skill with the quarterstaff done wonders for his confidence and self esteem, he no longer felt like he was only a burden to his Special People, that his existence was just a waste of time, that maybe he had a purpose other than just existing and not disappearing.

Lissa started out slowly, wanting to see how far Watanuki had progressed, he taunted her for holding back and she kicked it up a notch. He still wasn't working very hard and ribbed her again, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Naaa, what's the matter scared I'm going to beat ya." Lissa smiled at the happy banter the slender male threw her way he had far surpassed her expectations, what with having such a short period in which to learn. She reached for the Magic within her, that which made her a Knight Mage. She doubled her attacks on Watanuki, and he began to fall back under the onslaught.

{Damn, she's fast, okay Kimihiro kick it up, speed is what you do best. Come on, come on.} Watanuki reached as he had before, during the finals in Hokan, the energy flowed into him from the earth. But instead of lighting a path before him as it had then, it joined with the magic of the Staff. The Staff ignited with a white light, now each time the Blue Sword met with the White Staff sparks flew. As the fight became more heated and Watanuki more determined to win, {I'll show them, that I can help that I'm capable} the Magic erupted from the Staff in a burst of power and knocked the Mage back and into the training field walls.

"LISSA!!!!"

Watanuki ran to the dazed slumped blonde Mage, others who had been watching the fight ran out onto the field as well. Being closer he got to her first, she blinked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Opps."

"OPPS? OPPS?!" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY OPPS?" He flailed his arms at the girl sitting on the ground.

Lissa smiled up at the enraged male, her plan had worked even better than she had hoped. Watanuki wasn't somebody you could just explain magical things too, he was extremely instinctual when it came to things like that, his 'sight', his unusual speed, even his skill with cooking all pointed to this fact. She knew that once he found 'it' he would be able to access it whenever he needed to it was connecting that first time that would be the hardest. The Staff was now his in truth.

"Looks like you win, Kimi-Koi."

"Idiots."

Doumeki hearing the commotion he had run to them fearing the worst, seeing that they were bruised but alive he gathered the batter Mage into his arms and carried her to their Suite so she could soak in the Hot Spring feed pool, the victorious Watanuki following close behind, still ranting and flailing at the blonde Mage for being an Idiot the whole way. Some things never change.

The travelers are nearing the end of their stay in the Castle.


	32. The Book

**Disclaimer: not mine (man this gets tiring every chapter)**

Chapter 32 – The Book

Doumeki put down the book he had been reading and put a hand to his forehead and began to rub it, nothing but vague hints not a single real clue as to the whereabouts of the Magical Item in this world. The Library here in the Castle was huge, they had thought to just start at one end and read their way thru it but that could have taken years, but Doumeki had felt the pull of the Wild Magic and it had drawn him to a particular section of the Library, it was there they had found those first hints. Something lay in the lands of the west. Well Duh, they knew that already the Black Bun had told them that when they had first arrived that he'd felt the Item to the west. They were getting nowhere fast.

Watanuki had given up for the day, he had never been the most studious of the group anyway, he'd brought the book he'd won in Hokan with him and was sitting in one of the window seats reading the story within. It was a good story and he was really getting into it, it was all about some ancient immortal gods, one of whom had gone bad (he was the villain of the story), a warrior monk and his Special People.

"Oi."

Lissa looked up from the Scrolls she had been looking over at Doumeki who was looking towards Watanuki as he sat curled in the window seat reading his book, absently chewing a knuckle as he turned the page.

"OI!"

"Huh? WHAT!... HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAV E TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS NOT OI! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"Huh? Oh the book I won in Hokan. It's really pretty good actually, it's called 'The Amber Archer' and it's has immortal gods and warriors and big battles and…HEY, that's mine."

When Watanuki had told them the name of the book, Doumeki had stood up and gone over to the reclining teen and snatched the book out of his hands. Holding it in one hand he started reading the first page, using the other to fend of Watanuki as he tried to get his book back.

"FUCK!"

"Shizuka!" Lissa had been watching the byplay of the two males with an indulgent smile on her face. They were all getting a little irritable with the lack progress. But to hear that kind of language out of Shizuka's mouth was shocking to say the least, he almost never swore. Heck he barely formed full sentences half the time. Talking constantly, that was the Spirit Baits modus operandi, that and swearing, yelling, flailing and well just dramatics in general.

"Damnit, it's been here under our noses this whole time."

"What's been here, Shizuka?"

"This book, this stupid book has all the answers we've been looking for, it's all here and we've had it all along."

"Ah, Perhaps, but there were things we all needed to accomplish before we set out in search of the Item. So maybe we weren't 'meant' to find it until the time was right. We have learned much about this world and the dangers we will face once we leave the protections of the kekki surrounding Nihon." The Mage went to the furious Archer placing a hand on his arm, the muscles there tight. As he listened to her words and they penetrated his anger, he slowly relaxed and the golden fire that had lit his eyes dimmed back to normal.

"Stupid Magic crap, couldn't it have just told us about the book in the first place and then said we had to train before we headed out." Doumeki grumbled. Watanuki had been listening, it seemed the book he had won in Hokan was the answer they'd been looking for all along, but he had barely thought about the book the whole time they'd been here, at least not until today.

"No,… I- I think that if we'd known about the book then, we wouldn't have accomplished as much as we really needed to, if we are to have any chance of succeeding. We would have learned some stuff sure and then headed out as soon as we could. The Magic wanted to make sure we learned certain things before we left, at least that's what I think."

"Kimi's right Shizuka, I don't think we were meant to know about the book until the time was right. Apparently that time has come. Hm, that window seat looks big enough for the three of us why don't we go and read this book together." The window had been built for two but if the three were 'real' cozy it could accommodate them. Doumeki gathered the two smaller teens to him and they settled into the window seat and Watanuki began to read out loud….

-The realm of the Immortals was at the top the mountains of the western sky. Three days journey to the east were the lands where Men dwelled, known to all as Nihon…..

Watanuki with his vibrant and emotion filled voice read the story to the other two, Doumeki closed his eyes as he visualized the story that unfolded. A traitorous immortal intent on overthrowing the Jade Emperor and subjugating the mortals turning them all into his slaves and about the Warrior Monk known only as the Amber Archer, who along with his companions, a young sorcerer and a blade welding healer battled the Immortal War Lord. The last battle taking place in the War Lords castle among the valleys and Mountains of the western sky, there the Archer defeated him with a final arrow from his Bow, the cost, his and his companion's lives during that final battle. And so it was there in the War Lord's castle that his bow remained waiting for the Archer to return and claim it once more.

It was all there, which item they were looking for, the direction to take and where to look. They would leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow they would plot their path into the mountains and then on to the Valley of the Fallen Sky and the Castle of the War Lord.

It was time to call Yukko-san and give her the news.

"Yukko had been enjoying a quiet and peaceful afternoon in the garden when the Trio contacted her.

"So you have found the location of the next Magical Item? It is the Bow? Excellent work I'm proud of you all."

"Thanks Yukko-san, Hey where's everybody at, did the White Pork Bun finally do in Kurogane-san?" Watanuki was curious at the unusual silence there at the shop, he didn't even see the cheerful Princess and the ever suffering and patient Syaoran anywhere.

"Oh no, nothing like that, at least there haven't be any casualties yet. They were just getting a little stir crazy (and driving me completely insane) so I had Sakura-hime and Syaoran-kun enrolled in High School, and Fai-san and Kurogane-san are helping out at the Green Pharmacy. Sakura-hime seems to love School, but I'm afraid Syaoran-kun is not very fond of it." Lissa started laughing at that, she could only imagine the other worlders and their take on High School.

"You're torturing them with High school, how cruel of you Yukko-san. How are Yuui and his Ninja doing?"

"They are doing well, very well indeed. They've been going out on double dates with Kekai and Osaiga. Also Kurogane and Syaoran have gotten motorcycles and they have all been driving around the city and country side quite a bit. Their stay here in this world was just what they needed. How's the child?"

"Except for his classes and training he is by Princess Tomoyo's side constantly."

"Good it is as it should be, when I told Kurogane about her little 'Dragon' he seemed somewhat relieved. Well you should all get your rest and prepare for the start of your journey. I fear this one will not as easy as winning a few prizes at a Tournament." They all said their goodbyes after leaving messages for the others.

It was time to pack and plan, the Bow was waiting for the Archer to return.

Hitsuzen was back in action.


	33. Water

**Discalimer: Blah blah blah, Yeah xxxHolic's not mine we all know that by now.**

Chapter 33 – Water

There are no coincidences, there is only inevitability.

Yukko wasn't surprised whatsoever that the prizes the three travelers had won during the Tournament in Hokan had proven to be needed for the Journey, andto be able to move forward. The Jeweled Belt the Mage had won paid a price that allowed her to receive the knowledge she needed. It was more than sufficient to cover one small boy's entrance into the Ninja school and someday a Blade. It also covered the cost of their stay in the castle, so that there were no unpaid debts left behind. The Archers Arrows would be needed upon the journey itself for protection and hunting. The golden disks would cover cost of lodging in any world. And the Book, the one they hadn't really thought about until it was needed had turned out to be one of the most important prizes of all won by the teens in their events.

But now that the three were ready to leave the castle and begin the journey that would lead them to the second Magical Item, which they now knew was the Bow, it was time that Yukko revealed the rest of Himawari's price to her. Yukko prepared what she would need and then waited for Himawari to arrive. She always came by the shop now after school, looking to see if there were any new messages from the ones traveling and then often staying to help Sakura and Syaoran with their homework, and sometimes just because she wanted to hangout. Today was no different, Yukko heard the three teens coming in the door after a long day at the High School {a Cheshire Grin graced her face} Syaoran was absolutely certain the Yukko had created High School just to torment him.

"Himawari-chan, could you come in here please."

"What? Oh sure thing Yukko-san, what's up do you need me to get you some more Sake?" Himawari was such a sweet girl, the Witch thought to herself, unlike certain part-timers she knew.

"Not right now dear, (but thank you for the thought) No I need to talk to you about the rest of your price for the ring."

"The rest of my price? But I thought my price was just to remain behind (as usual) while the others left on the quest."

"That was only a small part of your price, to be of equal value to the others and the payment you have received, there is more. Watanuki and the others are not just traveling thru the worlds searching for their magical Items, they are also learning new skills and becoming much stronger, each is also learning to tap into, work with and control the elemental magic specific to them. Sitting here doing your homework, eating snacks and drinking Sake with me while very nice, is not getting you stronger in your element of water. It is time you began your training."

"My training? But how Yukko-san, you know as well as I do that my 'condition' limits me. It was one of the reasons my price was to stay behind, I'd be a danger to those in the other worlds. But-But I want to learn, I want to be able to help the others, to not always be the one left behind. What must I do?"

"So you accept this price?"

"Yes, Yukko-san I'm ready."

"Excellent, then come with me." Yukko rose from her favorite chaise and led Himawari to a door she had never noticed before, even thought it was right there in the same room with them. Well Yukko was the Witch of Dimensions and the shop was magical in nature so it was probably something like that, Himawari wasn't the kind to question something just because she didn't understand it completely, it was obviously 'here' now and they were going to use it seeing as Yukko opened the door and ushered Himawari thru it. The space on the other side of the door was a rolling kaleidoscope of colors. Okay, thought Himawari this door didn't just lead to another room that was obvious.

"This is a little doorway I put here for my own personal use, I can travel quickly to other locations in this world as well as to other worlds entirely. Today we are traveling to one of the newer worlds, one mostly covered in water. It has not been inhabited yet, and there it will be safe for you to learn without me having to cast a barrier or incurring an extra price to protect the surround areas."

"Is there a price to use this doorway Yukko-san for traveling to another world?" Himawari was quite used to the Witch and her prices, it was how she had managed to get her first couple of dates with Watanuki, along with a few other things.

"No, this doorway has already been paid for. Also you will not be able to use it without me along, as this door was built for my specific use, so as long as you are with me there is no extra charge." They were now approaching what looked like another door set into the constantly changing walls.

"And my training Yukko-san? Is that extra? I mean I have no idea of what to do or where to even start."

"Your learning is part of your price, the cost for my instruction to you, has been paid for by the help you have given me with Sakura, Syaoran and the others. I was only waiting for the right moment to begin and for Watanuki and the others to start moving forward once again." Yukko stepped thru the now open door, Himawari following her, there before her eyes was a sandy beach, and beyond that water for as far as the eye could see, behind her there appeared to be trees and vegetation.

"Wow." This is so cool Yukko-san, so where are we?"

"This is an uninhabited world known as 'Solla' it has even more water than our own world. We are currently on one of the numerous islands that dot this world. Here it will be safe for you to learn and practice the elemental magic within you. Today you will be fine as you are, but tomorrow it would be best if you changed into a bathing suit and got one of those swim caps to keep your hair dry while we are here. You will be working with water, lots of it and we certainly can't keep sending you home soaking wet every night now can we?" Yukko gave Himawari one of her Cat Grins. Himawari grinned right back and made a mental note to bring her swimsuit and swim cap to the shop, Yukko was right her parents might be (bless their hearts) rather distracted in regards to what Himawari was up too most of the time, but if she came home dripping wet and it wasn't raining out, even they might start to notice.

Yukko took a seat on a large rock not far from where they had entered, Himawari sat down at her feet, waiting to for Yukko to start. The Witch looked around, satisfied by what she saw, she then focused on the dark haired girl looking up at her expectantly. Of the four teens under her care, Himawari seemed to get Yukko the best. There was a strength to Himawari that most people never saw, her condition had made her strong.

"Let's begin, shall we"

"Please."

"There are no coincidences in life there is only inevitability, it was inevitable that you would met Watanuki, Doumeki-kun and Lissa-chan, and that you would all form deep lasting bonds with them. It was also inevitable that each of you would discover the elemental magic within each of you. The others have either knowingly as in Doumeki-kun and Lissa-chan cases been somehow aware and have been using that power or as with Watanuki unknowingly accessing it when needed. You on the other hand have not had a reason to use yours and so it has been dormant."

"Doumeki-kun and Lissa-chan already knew?"

"In a way yes, Lissa-chan as a Mage was the most aware of the element flowing within her and she was using it frequently to supplement her fighting skill, often without conscious awareness, now that she has acknowledged it in full, she will be able to easily control her element of Fire. Doumeki-kun has been using his element of air each and every time he uses his Bow, though he may not have realized it. Arrows fly thru the air, do they not? His temple and archery training has given him a very strong background for learning and controlling his element now that it is out in the open."

"And Watanuki-kun, you said even he had been accessing it?"

"But of course, he's been accessing it for most of his life without knowing it. Before he entered the Shop that first time and long before I was able to bring him together with Doumeki-kun. He ran, his feet connecting with the earth and that gave him the strength to survive, by evading or by out running the ayakashi hunting him."

"Oh, I see, so what about me Yukko-san? You called me 'The Destroyer', my element is water, and isn't water the source of all life? That seems a little off to me."

"At first perhaps, and yes Water is the source of all life, but it is also the most destructive force on earth. Tidal waves, floods, even a creek has more destructive power than the strongest wind or the hottest fire. A small slow moving river created the Grand Canyon, carving thru solid rock itself."

"But Yukko, that took like forever to form. I don't think I'm going to have time for that."

"Very true, but if you were to take that power and condense it down into a few moments…"

"Holy Shit."

"Yes, (Yukko smiled at the expression on Himawari's face) exactly, it would be devastating. Also as you will learn you and the others will be able to combine your individual powers to great effect. Air with water, brings hurricanes and tornadoes, Water thru Earth can bring down walls or even cause an earthquake."

"What about fire, Yukko-san. I thought they were opposites."

"In the real world perhaps, but in the world of magic the combination of water and fire can destroy an entire city. Also should the four of you combine all your wills together, you could either create a new world or destroy one utterly."

"I-I, Yukko-san why? Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because it may become necessary in the days that come to make certain choices, and you cannot make a choice if you do not know you have the option in the first place. Also wouldn't it be better that you know what 'could' happen if you join your elemental powers, so you can control it and make sure that what happens is what you intend and not left to chance."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. It is far better to be prepared than to destroy a world out of our ignorance. Teach me, please."

"Good let us begin, close your eyes Himawari-chan and 'feel' the world around you….."

So it began, the instruction of 'The Destroyer' first with words and wisdom and then with learning the feel of the element of water and finally how to use it. Himawari was no longer weak, she no longer felt like an extra wheel just tagging along for the ride. She had a purpose now and for her Very Important People she would do her best.


	34. Darkness Moves

**Disclaimer xxxHolic may not be mine but this sure is.**

Chapter 34 - Darkness Moves

Marantha, decided she would need to send her own 'eyes and ears' to the world of Kell's death and then if they found nothing move on to another of the inhabited worlds searching for them. She gathered her elite force of personal body guards to her, known as 'The Crows of Avadon', these twelve demi-demons protected the Queen and lead her armies. Six soulless pairs of fighters, they had no mercy, no kindness no forgiveness and they followed their Queen absolutely.

"My wizards have been unable to locate Kell's killers, the worthless fools. I need for one of the 'Crow pairs' to journey forth into the worlds of men, to track them and bring them back to me preferably alive. I very much prefer that they are alive when you bring them to me." She smiled at her guard knowing they would understand her orders and follow them to the letter.

"Kagata, you and Soren will go first, as you two can most easily blend into the worlds of men. The others would require a strong glamour for such a task. So you will have your chance at them first." The Queen handed the pair a small dark mirror of obsidian. "This Mirror will allow you to communicate with me and will also be the focus thru which I will be able to move you thru the worlds. Arm yourselves and return within the hour."

"Yes, your Majesty! It will be as you say."

All but her captain Naga and his partner left her presence. Kagata and Soren to equip themselves as the others returned to their various duties about the Castle. The Queen stepped down from the throne upon which she had sat, she'd given her guard their orders there was time to kill so she headed to her bedchamber. Naga and his partner, Naga's partner didn't have a 'Name' of his own, he just was and he existed only for Naga and the Queen, followed closely behind her.

Naga, he was a half breed, born of an Eldorian father and his favorite Elvin concubine. He had once, a long time ago been one of her lovers before he became the captain of her guard. He still stirred her at times, the combination of his mother's delicate Elvin heritage combined with the best of an Eldorian Lord, one of Marantha cousins if she remembered correctly. Naga was tall and sleek, he had the fair skin of his mother, his eyes a glowing emerald green, his hair, horns and claws were dark red. He lacked Wings and that is what had kept him from joining the nobility, for half breeds were common among the Eldoran, being immortal they breed but infrequently among themselves, but concubines (if they lived) often became pregnant if the master was of the opposite sex. Even female Eldorians took male concubines to them just for the sake of breeding. But if they were not born with the wings of the Eldorian parent, then they could not become one of the nobility. The child was then sent for training and groomed for either the guard or the bed of an Eldorian, sometimes both, as was the case with Naga. These half breeds were far more fertile than full blooded Eldorians and the mating between them increased the chances that the child would be born with the Wings necessary to become one of the Nobility.

But today the Queen was not interested in coupling with her ex-lover she still had work to do and needed her energy for sending the chosen pair between the worlds. So she opted for the next best thing, watching him and his partner with her current Lover, the female Elf Shetak, it also had the nice touch of appearing as a reward to her Captain and his partner. Entering the room she took a seat upon the bed, her guard stood near her. The pale elf looked to her and then the males standing behind her.

"M-Mistress, what is your desire." The Queen smiled upon the elf, scaring her far more than the Queens anger, anger meant a whipping, and sometimes it was so harsh she needed days to heal the wounds (being an elf she healed very quickly). But a smile meant worse, much much worse. And the Elf began to tremble in fear.

"Ah my lovely one, I know I can only satisfy you in such limited ways. And it seems today my strength will be needed elsewhere, so I have brought you these two fine males to fill you completely and provide me with entertainment."

"M-Mistess, I belong only to you! Please."

"Do you defy me Shetak?" Terror gripped the female elf, to defy the Queen meant not just death but an agonizingly slow painful death that made all she had endured so far seem like a joy. All she truly wished for now was a quick and painless death.

"N-No Mistress, w-what do you wish for me to do."

"Pleasure them, and then let them both mount you. You have enough entrances for it, though we have not played that game before, so your ass should be virgin pure. Naga, my dear? Which do you prefer the front or the back?"

"It is as your Majesty wishes, I am the larger and more dominate. As you know I have several concubines of my own also my partner takes it from me as well, so I am used to either. He is unfamiliar with females though and perhaps he can learn on her as I take him for you. Then I can take the elf's second virginity for you as well if there is time left. But it will be as you wish."

"Oh Naga, you always did think of my pleasure. Yes that's it exactly." The queen clapped her hands in joy. And settled back into the pillows of her bed for a front row seat to the pleasurable scene that was about to unfold before her eyes. It excited her so much she took all three to her bed later that night, this time joining in the festivities. But before that, she made sure to send Kagata and Soren thru the Dimensions and to the Land of Japan, in the world her Brother Kell's death.

-

Hiding in a slip of time and space… the wizard Fei Wong Reed a favored minion of the Queen of the Dark, watched in fury as his mission slowed down to almost nothing for the time being. The Princess Sakura and her companions had disappeared from his 'sight', the Witch must be harboring them. Only the clone Syaoran –li was still roaming the worlds and gathering the Princesses feathers and they were becoming harder and harder to find. He had only managed to locate 1 since the others had disappeared. And that miserable worthless Mage had managed to free himself of his curses and was no longer an asset to the Magician. Damn. But they couldn't hid forever and he still had an ace up his sleeve.

-

Kagata and Soren, landed in a dark alley in one of the seedier neighborhoods of Tokyo. Not that it would have made much difference to them. A couple of disgusting dirty old humans had been taking refuse in the alley, hiding from the gangs that ruled the streets after dark. They were a little tough for their tastes but they'd been hungry from the trip and they hadn't had a chance to grab a meal before leaving, not if they wanted to be ready and waiting when the Queen summoned them. And no one was that big a fool, especially not the female 'Crow' Kagata or her male partner Soren.

Hunger appeased for the moment the two took to the shadows on the streets, listening, learning and searching. It wasn't long before Kagata decided they should take over one of these 'Gangs' and then they could let the human fools do the leg work for them. Not only that but it offered a nice steady supply of fear and terror as most of these gangs held the neighborhood they patrolled far more surely than any regular army. They found a small strong gang distantly affiliated to the main crime organization in this land known as the Yakuza. Kagata planned to move up the 'ranks' until she could take over completely. Once she did that all of Japan would lay exposed at her feet. If the Ones her Queen wanted were in this land she 'would' find them.

Darkness moves thru the worlds searching for the one traveling.


	35. Character Profiles

**Disclaimer: Well the xxxholic, TRC and LD characters belong to Clamp. **

**For fun I have decided to put together a cast of characters and short biographies for each as they pertain to 'this' story. While there are spoilers in here please do not take it as canon except for The Universe of the 'Price of Balance' so here is some cool information and in some cases a short blurbs of what happened to the characters after our travelers left their world. **

**Watanuki, Kimihiro** – He recently turned 17. The much put out part-time employee of The Witch of Dimensions, Yuuko Ichihara. Also a powerful Medium and Seer in his own right, his blood is so attractive to the spirits that he sees, that they are constantly attacking him trying to feast on it. Much to his chagrin the easiest way to circumvent this little problem is to be near his one time arch enemy Doumeki, Shizuka. This caused a lot of friction between the two as Watanuki thought Doumeki was after the girl he loved Himawari Kunogi and Yuuko found out that the spirits themselves had a hand in Watanuki's initial violent reaction to the Temple heir as his very presence often hid Watanuki from them, so they would prefer he stayed far away from the tall silent archer. Ethereal and slender, with soft Raven hair he once had beautiful sapphire blue eyes, but when he permanently lost one, his rival Doumeki gave him half of his one of his and now to those with the 'sight' he has one gold eye and one Blue eye.

Powers: Besides his 'sight' and dream walking abilities Watanuki is also strong in earth elemental magic, he'd been using it his whole life to escape the ayakaski chasing him. He is learning to use it consciously now along with the magical power of Clow's Staff. He is also a very special Soul, magic flows thru his very veins he is a descendant of the powerful wizard Clow Reed. He is called the Seer and/or the 'Keeper of the Earth'

Significant others: Doumeki, Shizuka – Kunogi, Himawari and The Mage Lissa are his spouses. He also has a special connection with Syaoran and Sakura (Syaoran-Li and Sakura-Li are/will be his parents) he has a special bond with Yuuko, the Witch of Dimensions. And there are more than a few Spirits and Humans running around that have crushes on the Spirit magnet, like the Vestral spirit Zashiki Warishi (and Mugetsu) and perhaps even little Kohane-chan is somewhat smitten by her savior as well. Let's not forget little Maru and Moro they are both quite taken with Watanuki and care for him as much as ones such as they can. And Mokona is his personal tormentor and sometimes advisor.

**Kunogi, Himawari** – A pretty girl with long dark hair she is Watanuki's first love and still 16 at this time. She is extremely distant with everyone except for the energetic Watanuki and the quiet Doumeki. But she can not seem to resist Watanuki's innocent charm and she realizes early on that the presence of the temple boy Doumeki mitigates her 'condition'. Unfortunately her tendency to invite Doumeki to anything Watanuki plans only added to the anger he already had towards the taller boy, thinking the jock was trying to move in on his love.

Powers: Himawari is cursed with extraordinary Bad luck, not for herself but for those around her, especially those she comes in physical contact with, and so she has spent much of her life distancing herself and using her smile as a mask to keep people away and from learning the truth. Some few people though are immune to her 'Condition' as she calls it. Her parents, obviously, and those with strong spiritual energy or magic like Doumeki, Yuuko and Lissa. Watanuki was extra sensitive to her condition but thanks to Lissa he is now as immune as Doumeki and the mage herself. Himawari controls the element of water and like her bad luck she leans toward the negative or destructive force of her element. She is known as the Destroyer and/or 'Holder of Water'

Significant Others: Watanuki, Kimihiro – The Mage Lissa and Doumeki, Shizuka are her spouses, Though she has only consummated her metaphysical marriage with Watanuki so far, just before he and the others left on their quest. She is looking forward to her own 'Honeymoon' when they return. She is very attracted and deeply in love with her co-wife, Lissa, who brought love to her and gave her a Watanuki free of her curse.

**Doumeki, Shizuka** – A tall athletic handsome teenager of 17, he is VERY protective of the people he cares for. He was drawn to Watanuki from the beginning wanting to protect him and keep him from ever being alone. His training at his Family's temple and in Archery has given him an amazing control over his facial expressions and his emotions. The ability to remain calm and focus was a big part of his archery training. He also doesn't feel the need to talk just to talk and make noise he leaves that to Watanuki, as the spirit bait makes enough noise for the both of them. Tall dark and handsome with small but beautiful golden eyes that glow Amber when filled with emotion, he has nearly every fan girl in their High School hot for him, but he has never had any interest in any of the girls professing their love for him daily.

Powers: The grandson of a powerful Exorcist Doumeki inherited his Grandfathers ability to exorcize and destroy evil Ayakashi, he uses his Bow to form an arrow of spiritual energy that he fires at whatever he is trying to exorcize. He can now form both bow and arrows from his spiritual energy. Originally he did not have 'sight' of his own relying on Watanuki to direct him towards the evil being, then after he gave half his eye to Watanuki, he was able to see thru their shared eye, once the Mage Lissa joined them, she gave both him and Himawari the 'sight'. His elemental magic is obviously that of air and he has been manipulating it for years. He is known as the Warrior and/or the 'Silent Archer of the Wind'.

Significant Others: Watanuki, Kimihiro – the Mage Lissa and Kunogi, Himawari are now his wives, thanks to 'That Woman', he might just even start calling her by name for this one. He doesn't really care that much for anyone else other than his family and his special people. Watanuki was the first to break thru the walls he had placed around his heart after his grandfather's death, his extreme and violent reactions and excellent cooking the first things that had interested him, but as they got older it was the teen himself that Doumeki came to love. He understood Himawari's condition long before she revealed it to Yuuko and him, and during the first couple of years he did his best to comfort the girl without getting to close as doing so upset his real interest Watanuki. Then the Mage burst into his life and boring was a word he no longer had to worry about. He worried for a while (about 4 hours to be exact) about who he loved more, Watanuki or Cerowyn and then he realized he loved them both more than life itself, so did it really matter?

**Ichihara, Yuuko** – The Dimensional Witch, She drinks to feel alive and to drown her pain. Enough said, Yuuko is Yuuko and there are not enough words to explain her and her motivations. She still loves Clow.

**Midoki, Mokona** – Black and White versions they where both created by Clow and Yuuko for the days that were coming, based on a magical creature they came across originally from a world called Cephiro using magical purified Demon dust, the rarest substance in the all the worlds. Lissa just off'd one though and Yuuko has a whole bag of the stuff now. Watanuki and Kurogane are certain the balls of fluff were created to torture them and drink everyone else under the table when not eating everything in sight.

Powers: Both Mokonas can travel between the worlds and dimensions and sense magical objects, the white Mokona focuses on Sakura's Feathers and the Black is currently focused on the magical items belonging to his charges. The white Mokona also has what she calls her 108 secret abilities, as of yet other than a high tolerance for alcohol and the ability to produce a video camera at will, we're not sure what else the black Mokona can do.

Significant Others: The Mokona's are their own pair and they care deeply for all their charges no matter how much they appear to abuse them and vice versa.

**Original Characters in the Story:**

**The Mage Lissa/Cerowyn/Fai** – Cerowyn is the true name of her soul, Lissa being a really boring everyday name, she uses Lissa Smith at school. (At the time I wasn't the best at naming people or my stories and I already knew that this name wasn't going to be her TRUE NAME) Technically she is something of a Semi-OC as she is the reincarnation of the original Fai, but she had lived a nearly full life before being brought to the world of the shop by Yuuko (thanks to the wishes in her heart) and returned to the age sixteen. (she just turned 17 while in the land of Nihon, but she didn't bother to mention it to anybody, her birthday is June 13 and of course she's a Gemini the sign of the twins) She also returned as a female when she was reincarnated, this is very important to the story as it not only balances out the two boys and Himawari but adds to her story with Fai. She looks exactly like Fai but with some female curves and her hair is longer. Blonde, blue eyed and curvy, she smiles a lot to cover up what she is really thinking. Even having lived a separate life she and Yuui are still so very much a like. But when she reveals her true self, like her 'not' brother it is usually either very dramatic or very subtle. And she always seems to have some answers, just like Fai.

Powers: A Knight Mage Cerowyn is a swordswoman, she usually fights with a magically enhanced sword or daggers. She also casts many spells especially useful are her healing spells. When she casts spells she pays a price in energy and to the Magic to help keep the Balance of the worlds. Where as Yuuko grants wishes and receives payment in equal measure to the wish, therefore keeping the Balance. Cerowyn is often requested to perform acts and pay prices that do not necessarily affect her or even her own worlds they are either to create or return balance to a world or situation. She also controls the element of Fire. She is know as the Mage and/or 'Knight of Fire'

Significant Others: Doumeki, Shizuka - Watanuki, Kimihiro and Kunogi, Himawari thanks to Yuuko (yet again) she is now metaphysically married to the three other teens who control the other three natural elements as well as their original abilities. She is also only half of a single powerful soul, the other half of course being her ex-twin brother Yuui, now known as Fai. They have been known to go into Twin Flame induced Comas when in each other presence. Yuuko is her friend and Mentor. She is a very giving person and cares for nearly everyone she meets but tends to keep them at a distance with her smile. To date only Watanuki and Doumeki have heard her True Name and fulfilled the bond, the exception of course being her ex-twin brother who knew it all along.

**The Elderly Psychic** - Who I named Nabiki Hungo for this story, she has appeared in both worlds our travelers have visited so far. In Hokan she is the owner of a meat bun shop where our teens stay while they wait for and then participate in the Tournament there, she takes as her apprentice the swordsman Hirano Shizuki before the trio leave Hokan. We are about to meet her once again as our trio gets ready to leave the protected lands of Nihon and enter the Mountains of the Western Sky.

**Ryu, The Dragon** – We first meet the child Ryu as a Spirit in Tokyo when he visits the shop after his death, this brave little boy pays a terrible price to stop a monster. We next see him in Nihon as an Orphan he again is involved in the payment of a price, but this time the magic balances out the tragedy of his previous life with Doumeki paying a price to bring him to Princess Tomoyo to become one of her Ninjas and her personal protector (in Kurogane's place) and someday her husband. He is currently a quiet child with a mop of black hair and serious dark eyes.

**Ryuu, The Dragon** – The sword of Cerowyn, originally a reproduction of Kurogane's fathers sword Ginryu. The sword has a life and soul of its own accepting Cerowyn as his true partner. It is not known if the soul in the Sword is that of the first child known as Ryu or not, time will tell.

**Kei, The Fire Blade** – Not completely an OC either, she is Kazahaya's sister trapped in the form of a sword. As long as she is a sword though I guess she is mine. ;) P.S this is spoiler for anyone who hasn't already figured this out in my story. Currently Fai is holding onto Kei as she was not allowed to go with the others on their quest, if she was to leave the world of her birth she would end up forever trapped in the blade. She isn't sure yet what she wants, to remain a blade or be returned to her human form.

**Aya** – She is one of the Shadow Messengers. They are runners who take important messages from place to place. She loses to Watanuki in the Finals of the Tournament while they are in the land of Hokan. A small lithe teenaged girl with short hair the color of a robin's egg. She respects Watanuki's ability to meld his power with that of the earth.

**Shizuki, Hirano **– a skilled and dangerous swordsman he entered the Tournament in Hokan to try and win the prize money he also has the 'sight' though it is completely untrained. He ends up staying with the elderly psychic who runs the meat bun shop in Hokan to train his true gifts. Shortly after the trio departs he meets a young woman and they marry, she unfortunately dies in childbirth leaving behind a young daughter who he names Kohane. He and the Elderly Psychic are now raising her together and training her to use her abilities, she power is much stronger than either of them.

**Kell, 1****st**** duke of Eldoran** – Youngest half brother of the Queen of the Dark, he was destroyed (killed is such a mild word for what happened to him) by Cerowyn when he tried to take Watanuki as a pet or perhaps a snack for his lover the Queen. He 'was' a typical appearing Demon, a 7ft powerfully built red male with black wings, claws, horns and hair and glowing yellow eyes.

**Marantha, Queen of the Dark** – She resides in the world of Eldoran and from there she rules all that is dark and evil throughout all the worlds and dimensions. An immortal being she is merciless and depraved beyond belief. The only thing that keeps her in check, is a curse that holds her to her home world of Eldoran, those of royal blood can travel between the worlds and dimensions but Marantha was sealed long ago to her own world. She does still posses the ability and power to send her minions to other worlds if the need arises. And it is her darkest dream to be freed from her imprisonment and allowed to roam freely once again. She is actually a terrifyingly beautiful sight, a lush full figured female just under 7ft tall, her skin a light Amethyst in color her eyes a deep dark violet, like her youngest half brother her wings, hair, horns and claws are black as night.

**Shetak** - Marantha's current lover (plaything) a delicate pale skinned female elf, she has long silver hair and eyes. Elves are also immortal like the Eldorians, but now all Shetak truly wishes for is a quick and painless death.

**The Crows of Avadon: They give their souls to the queen when they pledge their loyalty to her, she keeps them in a box in her bedroom. The only way their souls leave that box is if the queen removes them (usually to destroy the immortal soul) or in true death. We have met 4 of the 12 so far.**

**Naga** – Naga was also once one of Marantha's lovers before he became one of the Queen's Crows he is now the Captain of her personal guard known as the 'Crows of Avadon' and the General of her armies. Like most of the Crows he is half Eldorian, The other half was an Elvin concubine, but being born without the wings of the nobility he was sent to learn the arts of war and the bedroom, where he excelled putting him in a potion to be noticed by the Queen. He is tall and handsome with the fair skin of his Elvin mother, his hair horns and claws are a dark red his eye's a deep emerald green.

**The Nameless one** – Naga's partner and lover, he has no name that anyone knows of (except Naga), he is silent and never speaks to anyone other than Naga he is all gray in color from his head to his claws only varying in the shade of gray, he has also been called the Shadow Spy.

**Kagata** – One of the soulless Crow pairs. She is half human and in her everyday form can easily pass as one. Appearing as a curvy brunette with brown eyes, she is actually the plainest of the 'Crows'. In her powered up Demon form she sprouts her horns and her claws appear (which are black, Kell was her father, she's got a little extra motivation to find his killers) and her fangs drip venom. She is the dominate partner in her pairing, her partner is Soren.

**Soren **– is Kagata's partner within the Crows and like all of the crow pairs he is also her lover. He is the far more striking of the pair a delicate appearing human male with long light blue hair and light blue eyes. He seems to be almost too fragile to be a danger but don't let that fool you, he's fast and deadly and in his demon form his horns and claws are midnight blue.

**Crossover Characters:**

**Syaoran and Sakura (TRC)** – Whether the Clones or the originals they are both intimately tied to Watanuki. They are resting at Yuuko's (if you call high school resting) before returning to their search of Sakura's feathers, the Clone Syaoran-li and the evil Fei Wong Reed.

**Kurogane, Youou** **(TRC)** – A Ninja from the land of Nihon, the first Protector of Princess Tomoyo, he is strong brave and strangely intuitive. He had lost sight of real meaning of strength but traveling with the Princess, the Kid and that Idiot Mage (who went and stole his heart in the process) he found his true strength. Protecting those that he loves, including that fluffy headed blonde he's always yelling at. Kurogane is also a tad kinky and he's always imagining his boyfriend in girls clothing, he's slowly coming to terms with the fact that he's in love with a guy. Saiga and Kekai have been a big help in that dept. introducing the two to dating and gay bars.

**Fai D. Flowright/Yuui (TRC)** – Kurogane's idiot blonde Mage. This is a complicated man and Kurogane had him pegged from the get go, his fake smiles and nonsense nicknames irritating the Ninja to no end, he knew there was a lot the seemingly young man was hiding, like his age, his magical abilities, and his pain. No one not even Fai is really sure how old he is, but he is definitely older than Kurogane the time in the valley along with the fact that mages don't age the same way as normal people cause him to appear younger than the dark Ninja that is his Lover. Currently a Vampire and tied to Kurogane for the very food he needs to survive, he no longer has to worry that his Kuro-pu will die before him. Though he was REALLY pissed off at first when Kurogane saved his life, of course having been reunited with the other half of his soul he is more than grateful. As Yuuko would say there are no coincidences just inevitability and it was inevitable that he would find his twin again someday. Just as it is inevitable that they face a hard price one day to save their ancestral race from the curse that separates their souls in two. He loves his Kuro-pu as much as he loves his Twin.

**Kekai (LD)** – is in his mid-late 20's he owns a drug store called Green Drug, from which Yuuko gets her favorite hangover medicine as well as other items of interest. He is a psychic of considerable talent his only limitation is that he cannot see anyone stronger than he is (obviously he can see nothing regarding Yuuko). The store is a front for his real work (taking on missions for clients and retrieving things of interest for people like Yuuko) it is also home to the boys he has working for him, and who also are the real ones who complete the actual missions. Kekai 'Sees' and they do. He's quite beautiful with light hair and eyes and wears glasses which strangely only add to his looks. His lover is Saiga.

**Saiga (LD)** – Is also in his mid-late 20's a very large male with short black hair and he usually dresses all in black sometimes he'll change it up a bit with a white t-shirt instead of a black one. He also wears sunglasses at ALL times it's his signature style as he puts it. He is a very strong fighter and a collector of information, he is also a fine seamstress and makes many of his, Kekai's and the boys' clothes. He seems to have no other job than hanging with Kekai and teasing the boys, especially Kazahaya. Occasionally he does jobs alone with Yuuko, those are often the real 'bad' ones the ones the boys can't emotionally handle yet. But don't let Saiga fool you his heart is as soft as anyone's even if he is a pervert.

**Himura, Rikuo (LD)** – Like Saiga he is tall dark and extremely handsome though much younger as he is currently only 17. Things from his past have jaded him and cause him to be somewhat sarcastic towards others if and when he talks. Girls just love him and pester him all day long when he's working in the store. Like Doumeki he tends to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. Also he is gifted much like Kekai, though his gift is telekinesis, the ability to move objects with his mind he can also break things using his mind. His partner on the missions Kekai sends him is a boy he picked up collapsed in the snow, Kazahaya. Hitsuzen loves these two as much as Doumeki and Watanuki. Rikuo was lost the minute he picked the beautiful boy up and tossed him over his shoulder and brought him to the store. He's been protecting him ever since.

**Kudo, Kazahaya (LD)** – A slender delicate blonde also 17, Kazahaya ran away from where he'd been raised (a cave according to Rikuo) and ended up freezing in the snow. He was looking for his Sister Kei when Rikuo found him and brought him to the drug store where he now works with Rikuo and goes on missions for Kekai to earn money. He is a Medium and has the gift of telemetry. He's a total innocent and Saiga considers it his sworn duty to teach the Kid about life. He's fallen in love with his Partner and they have recently started dating, it still just blows Kazahaya's mind as they are both guys and all, and then after that he found out that Saiga and Kekai have been Lovers for years. Seems it was going on all around him, and he never knew. Turns out his good friend Watanuki up and 'Married' Doumeki and now their on a Honeymoon of all things. At least that's what Saiga told him of course Saiga has been known to stretch the truth for his own enjoyment so Kazahaya is waiting to ask his friend for himself if it's true, when he gets back from his trip.

-----

Next chapter our trio hits the road!


	36. The Cat's Eye

**Disclaimer: Well their off and as usual I have to toss in here that xxxHolic isn't mine at all but Clamps. I'm sorry for the delay but the plot bunnies in my head started multiplying at a ferocious rate, but they were all for other stories and the evil ones tried to eat my poor little PofB bunnies trying to get their own stories told first. I think I have them all under control now. Crap... Somebody grab that bunny!**

Chapter 35

Watanuki, Doumeki and Lissa left the Castle at first light after a day of planning and saying their goodbyes to their new friends here at the Castle. They also had spent most of the afternoon soaking in the hot spring feed bathing pool and making love. They figured that once they were back on the road that they may not have a chance for playing much, at least not for a very long time.

As they walked down the western road leading away from the Castle and towards the barrier protecting the land, the three felt strangely glad to be on the move again. Watanuki was now carrying the white staff, Lissa was armed to the teeth once again and Doumeki had his bow and a quiver full of arrows across his back. Following behind them by a lead rope which Watanuki was currently holding was a small bay pack pony, which Lissa had laughingly named Thunder, the small sturdy pony had just about the sweetest disposition she had ever seen and he would be able to survive on just about any forage he was able to find, unlike horses if it became necessary. On top of the supplies and the teens bags Mokona sat perched in regal splendor along with Mugetsu the pipe fox. The Princess had offered to give them horses, but seeing as only Lissa knew how to ride they had refused, they didn't have time to teach Watanuki how to 'not' fall off a horse and again those horses needed lots of grain and fodder stuff far better than a single pony would be able to make do with if things got nasty. Truthfully with the pony there to carry the supplies and their bags the teens were able to make pretty good time.

It took them 4 days to get to the small town that sat just inside the border of the kekki barrier that protected the land of Nihon. It was nearing nightfall and obviously not wanting to enter into the unprotected area after dark the trio decided to stop for the night at the inn Souma had told them would be here in this border town. A small inn called the Cat's eye. Entering it Watanuki gasped as he saw the young girl that came to greet them.

"K-Kohane-chan? Is that you?"

"Excuse me sir, but have we met before? We get a few travelers here on the border. Though I must admit you do look, and feel familiar to me." The pretty long hair child bowed politely. An elderly woman came out from the back room as the girl Kohane greeted their guests.

"Ah so our guests have finally arrived have they. Welcome we've been expecting you. I am Hungo, Nabiki and this child is my granddaughter Kohane-chan." Before them stood the elderly psychic they knew from both their own world and had met again in the land of Hokan.

"You've been expecting us?"

"But of course I had a vision of your coming days ago. Please do come in, sit I'll have dinner ready shortly, Kohane-chan please serve our guests some tea."

Doumeki and Lissa headed back outside to unload the pony and bring in their bags for the night, along with Mokona and Mugetsu. When they returned it was to find that Watanuki had taken over making the tea from the child Kohan and was getting ready to serve it. Mokona seeing an opportunity to cause some mayhem launched himself at Watanuki's face just as he was putting down the tea tray.

Splat

"Weeeee! Where's the Sake Wata-chan! I want SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE!!!!!!!"

"I MADE TEA FOR EVERYONE YOU DRUNKEN EXCUSE FOR A PLUSH TOY, DIDN'T YOU GET ENOUGH AT THE CASTLE! YOUR GETTING TEA LIKE EVEYONE ELSE. NO SAKE! GOT IT!"

"Whaaaaaa, Wata-chan is so mean to poor Mokona."

"Shut up and drink your tea, dinner will be ready soon." Watanuki rubbed his forehead, he was starting to get a migraine, while they'd been at the castle their days had been so full of training and studying that Mokona had been left to his own devices a lot, which meant he had been torturing the Princess and the rest of the castle folk. Souma had seemed especially happy to see the little black bun of evil leaving, seems he'd taken to drinking her Ninja corps under the table each night, including Souma herself. She'd been looking rather green in the mornings lately. Watanuki suspected Mokona won more often than not.

Kohane watched the travelers with a small smile on her face. Obi-san had told her they were coming but the reality of them was somewhat overwhelming to her senses. The tall silent one was a very pretty person his aura pure and sweet, he was the exorcist, the smaller male was gentle but strong in his own way a medium or seer like herself, the female was a Mage, one of the Wild Mages, the wild magic swirled around her and mingled with the flames of her elemental magic. The Manjuu and Pipefox were just adorable. Watanuki noticed her studying them.

"I'm sorry if I startled you earlier, it's just that you reminded me of someone I know back home."

"Oh no that's quite all right Watanuki-san, Obi-san says your going into the Mountains is that true? It's very dangerous, I've never heard of anyone coming back alive, I've seen many of the ghosts that haunt the trails, and when they get close enough to the border I try to send them on their way, some don't want to go though." Watanuki sat down at the table with the sensitive young girl perhaps she would have some useful information for them.

"Really? Well, we're on a quest you see to retrieve a magical item and unfortunately it's located in the heart of those mountains is there anything you can tell us about them or that the spirits may have told you?" The others including the elderly woman who had come from the kitchen with trays loaded with snacks to tide them over until dinner listened intently as the child told of what she had heard of the trails leading into the mountains from the spirits she had spoken with.

"The ghosts that come to the barrier are usually those that have only made it to the first pass in the mountains before they perished. That pass is filled with many evil Ayakashi who attack the questing travelers, but once there came to me one who had made it much farther he said that high in the peaks there lived magical lizards or 'Dragons', but he was also somewhat delirious when he had died from hunger and exposure. This is all I know, I'm sorry I can't help you more than that." Taking the young girls hands in his Watanuki expressed his sincere gratitude at her honest answers.

"No thank you Kohane-chan you have given us valuable information, it is more than we knew before. Now we know to be extra prepared for those Ayakashi in the first pass. And to keep an eye out for Dragons, that man saw something higher up in those mountains. Thank you, really."

"Oi"

Jumping up Watanuki glared at his so-called husband, 4 days of hard traveling and sleeping either on the ground or in small inns with other travelers hadn't given the teens any chance for messing around. So they were all feeling a tad frustrated and a frustrated Watanuki meant……..Doumeki managed to put his fingers in his ears just in time.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED OUT MY NAME YET! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS NOT OI! YOU'D THINK NOW THAT WE'RE MARRIED YOU'D REMEBER MY NAME!" Seemed Watanuki was starting to get over his embarrassment at being married to a guy (or was it the fact it had ended up being Doumeki that had so riled the excitable Seer), it was either that or he was SO mad he wasn't thinking about what he was yelling in front of what amounted to strangers regardless of who they looked like.

"There were dragons in the book, maybe there REALLY are dragons in the mountains."

"FINE YOU'RE THE ARCHER YOU SHOOT THEM DOWN."

"I don't think they were necessarily evil in the book."

"SO WHAT, I DON'T CARE IF THERE ARE DEMONS IN THOSE MOUNTAINS WEARING TUTU'S GOT IT! ……." [loud]Watanuki was now waving his arms wildly as he screamed at the stoic archer. Soon he was flailing and shouting incoherently and jumping up and down as Doumeki stood there smirking at the furious teen, which only made him madder.

It took nearly 15 minutes for Watanuki to wind down, he'd been holding back and biting his tongue for days as they had traveled from the castle, trying hard to be a good husband and at first it had been okay seeing as they had spent that last afternoon together burning off lots of excess energy (wink, wink) but Watanuki was Watanuki after all and Doumeki knew exactly how to push his buttons. It was a beautiful melt down and it was exactly what the spirit magnet needed, especially before they entered the unprotected lands of the Western Sky. If he had gone in there all wound up he'd have attracted every ayakashi for miles despite his and the female Mages protective auras.

Admittedly the elderly woman and her granddaughter were a little startled at first by the slender teen's outburst, but Lissa quietly explained as Watanuki ranted, what was going on. Once Watanuki wound down he apologized to the pair, a becoming blush staining his cheeks.

"Ah, gee, I'm sorry about that. Really I am."

"Oh think nothing of it my boy. It's obvious you and Doumeki-kun are excellently matched." The Grandmotherly woman smiled at the embarrassed teen.

Dinner that night was delicious, their last true meal before exiting the safety of the Kekki surrounding Nihon, who knew when they might would return and eat another such meal. So they savored the meal slowly before turning in for a good and safe night's sleep, tomorrow all that would end until they were able to retrieve the magical item and either return to the inn or move on to the next world.


	37. A Gate

**Disclaimer: xxxHolic belongs to Clamp as we all know by now. **

**Our travelers prepare to enter the Lands of the Gods of the Western Sky, but first they must settle something.**

Chapter 36 – The Gate

True dawn was only just breaking as the trio finished loaded their packs on the ever patience pony Thunder. Saying their goodbye's to Grandmother Hungo and the young Kohane-chan they moved out and towards the edge of the kekki barrier before the majority of the Town awoke and someone tried to stop them. Seeing as most considered it suicide to cross over into the unprotected lands and up into the Mountain passes. It was noon by the time the trio stood before the entrance to the pass at the base of the Mountains. There was an actual gate here and written on it a warning to all travelers.

**[Enter at you own peril the Lands of the Gods of the Western Sky, know that you will not return as you once were, if you return at all.]**

Ominous words to say the least, was it a warning or a threat? Or could it be that it was a promise? Lissa didn't feel that the words were necessarily evil in intent. But there was the hum of magic resounding from the portals of the gate and it seemed that the only way to enter was thru the gates or not at all. They'd already tried to go around and had been stopped.

"So are we going in or what? You going to let a few scary words stop you guys? Come on, let's get going its not like we haven't been chased by Ayakashi, demons and monsters before."

"You have a point there Kimi-chan, there is magic here but it doesn't feel like its good or evil, it just is. And it appears there is no other way to enter but thru this gate."

"Hn"

Doumeki had gathered up the lead rope of the pony and was already walking thru the gate as the other two still stood there looking at it. Watanuki gripped his staff and was just about to follow him when Lissa spoke up.

"Ah, Kimi you know you have your Item, there's really no need for you to continue. Perhaps we should call Yuuko and see if you can go home." Doumeki sighed and placed his fingers in his ears, and it wasn't even going to be his fault 'this' time. Interesting.

"WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I JUST SPENT MONTHS, MONTHS I TELL YOU LETTING ILLITERATE JERKS BASH ME IN THE HEAD AND THROWING SHARP POINTY OBJECTS AT ME JUST SO YOU COULD SEND ME HOME LIKE A CHILD!!!!!!!" Seems the Mage had hit a really sore spot with the Seer. This was probably the first time Doumeki had ever seen Watanuki actually get this mad at anyone other than himself, well other than That Woman and the pork bun.

"I-Um, It's not like that. I just, well…."

"She thinks I'll come out all right cause it's 'my' item we're going after. She's trying to throw her life away again and keep you safe at the same time." At Doumeki's words the Mage looked away from both of them and clenched her fists, stupid intuitive silent Archers should just stay silent. Why the hell had he picked now to open his mouth. Watanuki blinked a few times before turning back to the Mage and let her have it all over again.

"DAMNIT IT ALL! I finally believe that that I'm more important to people that just existing, I am not going to die on purpose. So you can't either. Besides it's just not going to work that way, the book said there was three of them, the Archer and his 'Two' companions the Healer and the Seer, that's me in case you have forgotten. So we all have to go."

"But that was only a book, just a story, doesn't mean it's all true."

"Don't believe her Watanuki."

"SHUT UP DOUMEKI YOU JACKASS!" Doumeki's eyes actually widen as the female Mage yelled at him, her sapphire eyes glowed with a blue fire. He had never heard her raise her voice before to anyone and the extreme level of her anger was apparent in the fact that she hadn't called him Shizuka either, she always called him Shizuka, she hadn't called him Doumeki since well, their first date, and she'd called him a jackass to boot. Watanuki must be rubbing off on her in more ways than one. But he wasn't about to let her get away with this. Watanuki was just as startled as Doumeki when the Mage exploded, so he spit out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey, that's my line."

"Huh? Whatcha say?" Lissa sat on the ground her anger deflated, by the simple remark.

"Cerowyn beloved, what's really going on?" The Seer asked going to stand by the Mage and leaning over her took her face in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes, the Archer knowing the Mage might refuse to answer, answered for her.

"She's trying to avoid a price. She thinks she will betray us all someday." The Mage's eye's shot daggers at the Archer once again, over the slender fingers of the Seer who still held her face in his hands.

"Betray us, how?"

"With Fai."

"Fai? (But she's Fai? Oh wait the Idiot meant the other Fai, Yuui.) What cause of the curse? We already know about that." The Seer shrugged, letting go of the blondes face. The female Mage's mouth literally fell open as she stared from one male to the other.

"You know? Both of you know?" Doumeki figured Watanuki had it covered from here, now that he knew what was going on, so he lead the pony over to a patch of grass to graze scratching his nose, as the Mage and Seer finished their discussion. Watanuki 's mis-matched eyes softened realizing that this must have been eating the blonde girl up ever since she had incurred the price of his healing and then having found out her ex-twin brother was yet another of Yuuko's charges, and right after she had 'married' (if that's what you wanted to call it which Watanuki did) all of them. No wonder she was upset.

"Well of course we know, I mean Yuuko never does 'anything' especially give out information without a reason and usually she has several of them. And sure I may not have figured it out immediately like that that moron over there picking his nose."

"I am not picking my nose, it just itches."

"Whatever. Regardless I got it, I mean duh, he's the other half of your Soul right?"

"Well yeah."

"So,…we love you, that means we Love Fai too." Watanuki started leering at the blonde girl at this point. "Besides, watching the two of you together is soooo hot."

"Kimi! That's – that's so…. Kinky."

"Oh, and what you, me and ole Stone face do isn't? Face it Cerowyn, we're a down right kinky bunch."

"True, but.."

"But, nothing, come on we're all going to be jumping Himawari as soon as we get home. What's the big deal about adding another Mage and his Ninja into the mix when the time comes?"

"Kurogane too? Your okay with that?"

"Honestly, do you really think Kurogane-san will us give a choice in the matter?"

"Well now that you mention it. No." Lissa started to smile at the idea that Kurogane would just hand her brother over and say 'Okay here he is have at it'. It was definitely a Package Deal. The large stone weight that had been crushing her heart for months suddenly disappeared. They already knew and when the time came they would not only NOT blame her they would accept her Twin Flame and his Ninja as some of their Special People, in a way they already had, and this made her love them even more. If that was possible.

"Cerowyn?"

"Hmm"

"About the curse? How do you feel about the rest of the price to break it?"

"Oh that? Well honestly if I could be with all of you forever that would be fine with me, I'm cool with it and I'm pretty sure Yuui feels the same way." Standing up the Mage joined the Spirit bait.

"Are you "ever' going to start calling him Fai?"

"Now why would I do that? It was my name first not his….." Chatting about whose name was really who's the Mage and the Seer passed thru the gate and officially into the Lands of the Western Sky. Doumeki just rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long trip he just knew it.

The three teens set off down the trail that led into the first pass. The one they already knew teemed with Spirits and evil ayakashi. Staff, Bow and sword at the ready to face whatever came their way.

The Nihon arc has ended and our travelers now enter start the arc of the Lands of the Western Sky.


	38. The Mountains

**Disclaimer: Well as you all know xxxHolic belongs to clamp and not me. I just can't draw like that, LOL. Though I frequently wonder what my story would look like in Manga form. **

AN: Yuuko told Kurogane and Doumeki before they left on this quest that the 'price' Lissa will someday pay along with Fai will not need to be paid for many years yet. In fact it won't actually happen during the PofB time line. Even my short story 'Mysterious Fruit' takes place prior to that event. You know Yuuko, she told both groups the story of the twins and their 'cursed race' to start them all down the journey of accepting what was to come. Kurogane and Doumeki got it right away, Watanuki figured it out later.

The Choices they make, The Prices they pay, and the love they have for each other and all their friends. It's what will make them strong enough to face the Dark and restore Balance to the worlds.

On with the story!!!

Chapter 37 – The Mountains

The trio may have seemed to be walking casually along the trail, the blonde female and the slender male chatting and teasing each other as the taller silent teen followed, leading the pack pony. But the truth was they were all very aware of their surrounds and the multitude of ayakashi trying to locate them. The very presence of the Exorcist and the Mage was keeping the small weak spirits from locating the group. The spirits 'knew' there was something** really** tasty out there, thanks to the delicious smell of Watanuki's blood, but they couldn't find him due to Doumeki's and Lissa-chans auras. The ever patient pony Thunder saw the spirits but honestly he just didn't care, seeing as they didn't have any carrots or sugar cubes.

Mugetsu and Mokona sat on top of the bags scanning the horizon, looking past the current portion of the trail, this part of the trip would be no problem for their charges, just a few warm up exercises if even that, so far none of the ayakashi had been able to locate them and attack. It was first mountain peak they were concerned about at the moment. Mugetsu could just barely see the rainbow colored specks dotting the sky.

"There's so many of them. I wasn't expecting that. Will you be able to handle it?" Mugetsu just stared at the Black Manjuu before curling up to take a nap, it was going to take their charges the rest of the day just to get thru this portion of the pass. They wouldn't reach the peak until sometime tomorrow morning.

-

Several hours later the teens were making camp for the night under a convenient overhanging in the side of the mountain trail. The hollow afforded them protection from behind and overhead so all they had to worry about was what might come at them head on. They decided to take turns standing watch during the night, with Watanuki taking the morning watch, that way he could also handle making breakfast, Doumeki had not surprisingly 'suggested' the spirit magnet take that particular shift.

"But I want to help out too, why can't Mokona take a watch?"

"Gee, I don't know, cause maybe you're an alcoholic mutant plush toy and none of us trust you to not to fall asleep, and let all of us get eaten by monsters."

"Waaaaa, Wata-chan is so mean to Mokona! First he doesn't bring any Sake, and now he says he doesn't 'trust' Mokona."

"Oh, like when I have ever trusted you to do anything 'except' drink all the Sake, and eat the food I make."

"But don't I do a REALLY good job at that?" Mugetsu dove into the Archer's armor as he and the Mage put their fingers in their ears as Watanuki took off after the bouncing Bun of evil.

"AAARRRUUUGGHHH, THAT'S IT, GET OVER HERE, I DON'T CARE IF WE GET STUCK HERE FOREVER, I'M GOING TO SPIT YOU AND THEN SLOW ROAST YOU OVER THE FIRE. DO YOU HEAR ME!!!! YOU FREAK OF NATURE, YOU'RE JUST AN ANIMATED APPETIZER, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE. STAND STILL SO I CAN SKEWER YOU EASIER."

Lissa had to sit down she was laughing so hard, tears rolled down her face. Oh it wasn't that Kimihiro was chasing Mokona with a sharp pointy object with murder on his mind, that wasn't anything new. And sure it was still funny as hell, but what had Lissa convulsing in laughter was Shizuka. The stoic archer normally watched Watanuki's antics in complete silence, his usual smirk plastered on his face and his fingers plugging up his ears as he enjoyed the energetic teens fits. But today that wasn't the case, when Watanuki had launched into this latest fit the pipefox Mugetsu had taken refuge inside of Doumeki's armor, unfortunately Shizuka Doumeki was even more ticklish than a certain slender Seer and with the slim wriggling and furry pipefox moving around inside his clothing……. Well let's just say it was probably the most hysterical thing the blonde Mage had seen for some time. And poor abused Shizuka couldn't even use his normal defense when being tickled of kissing his attacker into submission, the pipefox didn't even have lips to kiss, not to mention being only the size of a cigar. And that thought just made the girl laugh even harder.

It was nearly an hour before things calmed down enough to finish setting up camp and make dinner. Doumeki glared at everyone as he ate and Lissa just couldn't help the occasional giggle that still escaped her when she looked at him. And when she did he just gave her a 'Look', the one that said, just keep it up and we'll see who ends up sleeping alone out in the cold tonight.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that, Kimihiro is still fond of me. Aren't you Kimi-koi?"

"What? Oh, well yeah of course, Cero-chan. But don't go putting me in the middle of you two." Giving the Seer a sly Cheshire cat grin the Mage responded. She just couldn't help.

"But Kimi, I thought you LOVED it, when you were in the middle of me and Shizuka?"

"I, ah, THATS DIFFERENT! Besides we can't do 'that' out here, somebody has to keep watch." Blushing a deep dark red, Watanuki sputtered at Lissa's teasing. Laughing at the Seer's becoming blush the Mage gathered the dinner dishes preparing to washing them up.

"Too true and speaking of that, I have the first watch. You two should go get some sleep, I'll clean up here."

Several hours later, Lissa woke up the softy snoring Doumeki and took his place in the make shift bedroll, cuddling up to the sleep warmed Watanuki. It was deep night or early morning, depending on how you wanted to look at it when Doumeki woke Watanuki for his shift and snuggled up to the drowsy Mage. Gathering her close, he buried his face in her hair and placed a light kiss on her ear.

"Hmm, am I forgiven?"

"Hn." The Mage smiled as she drifted back off to sleep, snuggled up tight against the strong chest of the Warrior.

Morning was exceedingly bright and came far too soon up here, and Watanuki was way too cheerful as he beat on a pan over the heads of his sleeping spouses. It was time to get up after all, it was a beautiful day and time was a wasting.

BANG BANG BANG

"WHAT THE…!"

"Aaaaiiiyyeeee!"

Startled into wakefulness the two teenagers glared at the slender male holding the pan and wooden spoon standing over them.

"Idiot."

"Good Morning, sleepy heads. Come on I have breakfast all ready, let's get started, the sooner we get that Bow the sooner we can move on to the next world and the final item. And then we can all go home!" Rubbing her hands thru her hair, Lissa looked at her 'husband' soon to be an ex-husband if he EVER did that again.

"Oi"

"Kimi-chan, while that's an excellent attitude to have. If you EVER do 'that' again I will fry your ass with my Fire magic."

"I'll help."

"You two are just not morning people. I've been ready to go for hours. Come on, let's go, let's go, LETS GO!" Looking around Lissa realized that Watanuki had packed up the whole camp except for the breakfast food and the bedroll she and Shizuka had been sleeping in.

"AH Kimi, just how much caffeine have you had?"

"What? What are you talking about? It was just a few pots of Tea, a little chocolate and some coffee." Turns out Watanuki had drunk about 5 pots of tea, and it wasn't the herbal de-caffeinated kind either, but the strong black tea that was popular here in the land of Nihon, 2 bars of chocolate and 3 pots of coffee. Lissa was surprised the slender teenager wasn't' able to just 'fly' the rest of the way up the mountain pass, he was that juiced up. Mental note to self, get only herbal de-caffeinated teas from now on, and absolutely no Coffee. There was Watanuki and then there was Watanuki on Caffeine, and a Watanuki on caffeine was way 'too' much Watanuki. When he wasn't looking Mokona tossed all the black tea over the cliff, Mugetsu helped. It was too much for even an Evil Pork Bun to deal with ever again.

The only good thing to come out of this was that the group managed to reach the top of the pass well before mid morning. The Archer and Mage practically carrying the poor little pony trying to keep up with the over energized hyperactive Seer. The rainbow colored specks that had dotted the sky the day before weren't even out yet. Mugetsu was wondered if they'd make it thru the pass without incident when a shadow passed overhead. The little pipefox hunkered down trying to remain unseen until he was needed.

Watanuki reached the top before anyone else and had turned around to watch as the rest of his group caught up to him. Behind him was a large plateau, he didn't see the shadows that passed overhead and settled a distance behind him. The presences weren't evil ayakashi and so they hadn't triggered his usual gag reflex. The Mage and Archer reached him shortly and the group turned to move forward only to be confronted with an unexpected sight.

Dragons.

Several of them in fact, at least that's what they looked like, they were all very beautiful, their scales came in a variety of brilliant colors that flashed in the sun. It was just that well they were well small ones, if they were Dragons. Weren't Dragons supposed to be as big as houses or something like that? These appeared to be about the size of a large dog. Of course then again anything with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and claws was nothing to dismiss just because they weren't 20 ft tall.

Doumeki grabbed his Bow as Lissa pulled her sword and Watanuki held his Staff before him, the poor little pony Thunder shivered, ghosts he could deal with, dragons however with their sharp teeth might just eat a cute little pony like himself. The Dragons stood their ground and faced the group. Suddenly Mugetsu flew from his perch on top of the bags transforming into his larger multi tailed Kitsune form as he did so. Cocking his head to the side before moving forward once again and transformed one more time, as he did so one of the Dragons moved to meet him transforming as well. Watanuki was stunned, he'd never expected 'this', Doumeki had wondered about the power of the little pipefox ever since the Soul Eater incident so he wasn't nearly as surprised as Watanuki. Lissa just shrugged and accepted the spirit Fox's revelations.

"M-Mugetsu?"

"Hello, Watanuki." Standing there now before them was the Fox Spirit in his true form, a tall delicately beautiful male, his long flowing hair was the same golden tan color as his fur had been in his animal forms. Perky fox ears sat on top of his head and he had a soft fluffy tail of the same color. Now in his true form Watanuki realized the Fox's eyes were an emerald green.

"B-but how? What? Why?..."

"I can answer your questions later, My Dearest, but first we need to deal with the Dragons of the Western Skies."

Facing the Dragon contingent Mugetsu bowed politely to their representative, she was an earth dragon by the look of her, more solid than the others, all the colors of the living earth. She had short multi-colored hair in tones of black and brown, jewel toned citrine eyes and dusty rose colored skin. She closed her eyes and bowed politely back in return, please at being properly greeted for once. It had been many centuries since the children of men had thought to bring one skilled in etiquette, perhaps they could let these children live, it might even be that they were the ones spoken of in the prophecy.

-

AN: The next Chapter is nearly complete, but I've hit a little stumbling block about half way thru, working on it though.


	39. Dragons

**Disclaimer: Hm, well the xxxHolic characters are mine but everything else, is the fevered imaginings of a seriously OCD author. LOL**

Chapter 38 – The Dragons of the Western Sky

Carla had been the leader of the Dragons in this land for many Centuries now, ever since the Immortal Warlord had been defeated and the Bow had been sealed within his castle. When the Jade Emperor had sealed this land off from the rest of the world he had inadvertently sealed the Dragons inside, and here they were trapped until the day the Amber Archer returned and reclaimed his Bow. There were ways in and out of the shield, such as the gate these travelers had passed thru, but only mortal beings (and low level monsters) could pass those gates, Dragons were immortal like many of the greater Demons that had once roamed these Mountains. During these long centuries the Dragons had hunted the greater Demons knowing that eventually the day would come that the prophecy would be fulfilled and besides they were bored and it passed the time. She nodded to the Fox to begin.

"Revered Leader let me introduce myself and my companions, I am currently called Mugetsu, and I am but an insignificant Fox Spirit. Behind me are my traveling companions." {Mugetsu gestured politely to each as he introduced them to the Dragon delegation and the Dragon leader} "First is the one I serve out of choice and affection, Kimihiro Watanuki, a Powerful Seer, his is the power of the Earth." Watanuki bowed to the Dragon Woman, thinking that was probably the correct thing to do. He was right and the Dragon lady nodded her acknowledgement of his courtesy.

"Next we have his 1st wife, the name she uses currently is Lissa, for she is a powerful Mage, she is also a Healer, hers is the power of Fire." The polite greetings were exchanged again between the humans and the Dragons.

"Finally we have the Husband to these two (Carla's interested was piqued by the fox's wording) Shizuka Doumeki the Amber Archer, his is the power of the Air."

When Mugetsu named Doumeki as the Amber Archer, the Dragons behind Carla all started talking amongst themselves and even Carla herself felt a thrill. Could it be? All the children of men that had pasted this way in the last century no longer even remember the story much less the prophecy attached to it. An Archer, a Seer, and a Magical Healer, She closed her eyes momentarily trying to remember the faces of the original trio that had freed their land from the tyranny of the Warlord. Perhaps? Yes there in their eyes, she could see the same determination, the same loyalty and the desire to protect those who could not protect themselves and those who were important to them and above all, there was the same love that held those other children together so long ago. And if they were them, then one of their number had been left behind, as had been true of the original questers.

"Hey! Mugetsu, what about me, aren't I important too! Don't forget about Mokona." The fox grinned evilly this was going to be awesome now that he was freed, that little freak was really in for it.

"Ah yeah, that little freak of nature over there is Mokona, please ask your fellow Dragons not to eat him no matter how annoying he gets, he may even be poisonous considering all the booze he's inhaled, besides Yuuko-san would probably get mad if you ate her drinking buddy." Watanuki and Lissa blinked a few times before covering their mouths with their hands, even Doumeki almost smiled, almost, being Doumeki he smirked.

"Mokona is NOT poisonous! Mugetsu your mean, how can you say such awful things about Mokona."

"Yeah, try grabbing my ass and swinging me around the room the next time you're drunk. I'll show you the real meaning of mean."

"But, Mugetsu you didn't have an ass when you were small." Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Mugetsu swung around to face the Clueless Black Rodent."

"YOU JACKASS! I didn't have any arms or legs, just a head neck and 'torso' that WAS my ass you were grabbing! That's it, forget what I said about your Dragons not eating him, you don't have to worry about it, I'm killing him now!" And Mugetsu took off after Mokona who seeing his immediate demise in the Fox Spirits eyes raced towards the dragon side of the Plateau and jumped into the arms of the Dragon leader Carla, who had started to chuckle at the children's antics.

"Hold you're ire child of the Fox Clan. Did you not say that the Dimensional Witch would be angered by this little ones demise?"

"Child? I'm no child I'm well over 1500 years old." Carla smiled at the innocence of the Fox Child, 1500 years old was just barely a teenager among the spirit clans. He might just as well have said he was 15 or 16 in human years, for that was just about what it equated too. Teenagers, she hadn't had to deal with the pride of a male spirit teen in quite a while, the Dragons had stopped breeding when they had become trapped here in the mountains, the space was too limited. Perhaps once they were freed children would be born among them once more.

"Be that as it may, you are as a child to me. I am the oldest of the Dragons in this world. The children of men had no speech and wore skins when I was born to this world. Would you question me again?" She lifted an elegant eyebrow at the Fox Spirit.

"Ah, No revered elder, I beg your pardon…..I probably couldn't kill him anyway, (sigh) It's not like Kurogane and Watanuki haven't tried more than once to do the pork buns in." The Fox spirit mumbled as he backed away worried he had offended the dragons and had blown his charges chances of getting thru the pass. Lissa placed a hand on his shoulder as he passed her she looked into his dark green eyes and smiled, before she stepped forward.

"May I speak?"

"Certainly young one, the little one did a fine of job of introducing you, well until he let his emotions carry him away." The Dragon smiled and Lissa knew they'd be alright. She wasn't sure what was coming, but the Dragons were not their enemies.

"Thank you. So, my Lady may we have your name as well?"

"But of course, you may call me Carla, I am the Leader of the Dragon Clan in this World. Come bring your mates and we will talk more." Carla lead the small group off to a more comfortable area, now that the formalities were over they got out of the noonday sun and entered a cave in the side of the mountain. Several of the Dragons that had been with Carla transformed into human form and followed their leader and the small group.

-

Sitting comfortably now the Dragon Queen spoke to them of the Dragons of this land, how many had been lost during the battle to free their land from the Evil Warlord and that they had been inadvertently trapped here when the Jade Emperor had sealed the land and about the prophecy. This is why they were currently so small the confined space dictated their size, any larger and the land would not support them. Watanuki always as curious as any cat asked a multitude of questions. Mokona was perched on the Queens shoulder, eyeing Mugetsu still not sure the Fox Boy wasn't going to come after him again.

"So you're all immortal then?"

"To an extent, we can be killed obviously and also should a Dragon bond with a Mortal child then that Dragon will die when their bondmate dies. Before we were sealed into these mountains many dragons bonded, with the human children and with the Other folk as well. To Bond is the most wondrous thing that can happen to a Dragon for only a bonded dragon can breed and have children plus only a bonded dragon can access the magic that we can see but not touch. We are magical creatures but we cannot use it ourselves only our bondmates can." Carla looked up and into the Mis-matched eye's of the Seer.

"Young Watanuki, I would Bond with you if you would have me. I am an earth Dragon and your power calls to me."

"B-But that is a death sentence you just said...."

"That it is the most wondrous thing that can happen to a Dragon, Would you deny me a chance at happiness, and perhaps a child of my own?"

"I-I , how could I not accept such an amazing thing." The Seers simple honest words cut thru the Dragons heart. This is why the boy called to her. Taking his hand in hers she met his strangely mis-matched eyes and called to him within his mind, forming the bond that would last the rest of his lifetime and now hers as well.

"Others of our clan would bond with you children, my own mate Ryka who is a fire dragon asks for your Mage to be his bondmate. And you Archer, your power calls to Darien, he is a Dragon of the air. His mate Serena asks if one of you could carry her until she can bond with the one left behind, she is a water Dragon. Will you accept us?"

The teens were flabbergasted, these powerful beings wished to tie their immortal lives to their short mortal human ones, somehow it just didn't seem fair. But Carla had said it was what ALL dragons truly desired, and so they agreed, each bonding to the Dragon that was called by their power. Serena would join her mate Darien and back up Doumeki, until she was able to bond with the one meant for her. The bonds completed, the teens were slowly returning from the incredible feeling of the initial bond when another much younger Dragon (in comparison, she was the last to have been born to the dragon kind before they had been sealed in) came forward. She had Lovely long black hair and amethyst eyes, and she came and stood before the young Fox spirit, who started up at her a stunned expression on his face. Lissa noted that she looked remarkably like Watanuki, had her eye's been blue and her hair shorter it would have been hard to tell the difference between the two.

"Aunt, this is he, I would bond with him, and more."

"Are you sure?"

"There is no doubt. Will you have me,.. Kagetsuya?" The Fox spirit stared up into the face he had known once so long ago in another life, another time, another world. This Dragon girl knew him, his true name could it be? He'd been so sure Watanuki had been the one. It appeared he had been wrong.

"Ch-Chihaya?" She smiled and extended her hand to the golden haired green eyed Fox spirit, taking it he stood up and faced her. She smiled at him as she continued.

"It's been a long time, Kagetsuya. But I knew you would find me eventually, you promised me you would."

"You-You're a girl."

"Yes, I had noticed that pretty early on, are you disappointed?" She cocked her head to one side a small smile playing on her lips. The Fox spirit shook his head as he wrapped his arms about the one he had searched for his entire life, that he would searched for and find in every life in fact. He had promised he would.

"Don't be silly Chihaya, I loved you when you were a male despite it's being a death sentence for doing so. I highly doubt your being female will change my heart in this matter, in fact….." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "perhaps we can have children of our own this time around."

"What do you say to starting now?"

The fox spirit whose true name had been revealed as Kagetsuya, leered at the delicate and lovely black haired Dragon whose eyes glittered with mischief. No more words were needed as they practically ran from the cave hand in hand.

[Done]

The Wild magic whispered in the female Mages mind, and yet another of her unpaid prices slipped from her shoulders. She sighed as she felt the release from a pressure she had become so used to that she had almost forgotten it was there. Watanuki heard the sigh and to him it felt like something big had just happened here, maybe the Wild Mage knew.

"Lissa-chan?" She smiled at the Seer.

"I'm good Kimi, better than good in fact. One of my prices has been paid in full."

"You just paid a price? What, how? I didn't see you do anything."

"Muge.. I mean Kagetsuya. It wasn't Yuuko-san who put him in your bag it was me. I knew he had to come with us, to fulfill one of my prices and for him to find his own destiny."

"Destiny? I know you don't always get answers or understand the prices you pay but do you have any idea of what just happened here?" Lissa thought for a moment a distant look in her eyes as she too remembered a past life from long ago, in a different world, a different time."

"I, yes actually I think I might."

"Really! Tell us."

"All right, I will tell you what I can, remember this happened for me many lifetimes ago…" They and the Dragons who also knew very little of the young and very quiet spirit Dragon Chihaya gathered round the mage to hear the tale.

-

AN: A tale to be told of Love and Loss and found again.


	40. Past Lives

**Disclaimer: Okay Anybody that doesn't belong to me is somebody else's. **

Chapter 39 – past Lives

In a time long past, in world much like our own world there lived among the humans another race of beings who called themselves angels, they were one and all beautiful blondes with feathered wings that shone bright white when they transformed into their fully powered selves. They were a dying race and few children were born to them and a cancer had started killing of the long lived angels far before their time. Children became an obsession with the whole race and their elders passed laws making it illegal for anyone to engage in a same sex relationship. Basically homosexuality was outlawed and punishable by death. A same sex relationship produces no children after all.

It was into this world that Yuui and I we're born as a pair of female twins to a half breed angel named Elvira. Her father had been an Angel who had married a human after contracting the cancer killing off the angels. The wings and hair of Angels who had contracted the cancer would slowly turn black, and once they had become fully black they usually only had a about a month or so to live. Before Yuui and I came along there had been born among the bright white angels one with black hair and wings and lovely amethyst eyes and he did not show signs of the deadly cancer that was killing their race. His name was Chihaya.

He had been abandoned at birth and treated as an outcast until Lord Michael the leader of the Angels adopted him as his own son. The Lord sent his son to the best schools and it was when he entered into his Military training that he met his future military partner and best friend a noble born Angel named Kagetsuya. The large, strong and popular Kagetsuya watched over and protected the smaller and gentler Chihaya from their cruel schoolmates. And together they aced class after class until they graduated the school. Once they had graduated it was only natural that they would be partnered together as they observed and worked among the humans, who they called Earthians.

They had many missions together, one of which even had them searching out mine and Yuui's Grandfather, the Angel called Seraphim. It was they who found that he had married a human woman and that they had had a child together, a child with black wings like Chihaya. Later she too had several children, Yuui and I were among the children born to Elvira. Much of what I know next happened while Yuui and I were still quite young.

It seems it had always been obvious that Chihaya and Kagetsuya had a special bond with each other, and for many years it was not a problem. Besides no one thought 'anyone' would be willing to risk death, not when they could live and be just friends, as others such as Lord Michael and his best friend Raphael had managed to do. Also pure bred Angels are not fertile until they reach a certain age and even then they go into 'season' only a few times a year.

But in this case Love was stronger, and well they were young and neither had ever gone into season before. So by the time Kagetsuya realized he was in season for the first time they were far from help having been sent on a communication vacation as their elders called it. (Something Kimihiro and Shizuka could have used, wonder why Yuuko never thought of it?) Lost, confused and desperately in love, Kagetsuya confessed his true feelings to Chihaya and begged him to leave him before he did something they might regret, but Chihaya had always loved the other as well. And in the heat of a tropical jungle they pledged their love and gave in to both of their desires.

"That's so beautiful." Watanuki's said his mismatched eyes glistening with unshed tears. Many of the Dragon kind nodded their heads as well. They knew what it was like to have no children born to them, but 'Love' was something they cherished above everything else, no matter the race or sex.

True, and perhaps they might have even managed to hide it, if someone had not been sent that very night to retrieve them by their elders, there they were found, naked together asleep in each other's arms, and it was obvious what had happened between them and they were immediately arrested and taken back to stand trial.

"No!" Watanuki his eyes wide was horrified at what might have befallen the young couple. Doumeki smirked as he listened to both the story and watched the slender Seer's reactions to it. There were some obvious similarities between the male Chihaya and Watanuki, as well as himself and the onetime Kagetsuya. He was sure the Mage had seen it but he doubted that Watanuki would ever admit it. Lissa continued the tale with a sly smile to the Archer.

Now according to our mother, at the Kagetsuya's trial Chihaya denied that anything had happened and that he had no feelings whatsoever for the devastated Kagetsuya, believing that if he denied their Love then he could save Kagetsuya's life, claiming that Kagetsuya had been caught unawares by his first season, and was perhaps a bit delusional. It almost worked too, but that left the fact that perhaps Kagetsuya had forced himself on Chihaya. Chihaya was prepared for that too, they had been too far away and alone, Kagetsuya had not known what he was doing. In the end they were both imprisoned but alive when our mother broke in, but she was caught in the act by Lord Michael himself.

"I can understand his thinking, I might have done the same thing if I thought it would save the life of the one I loved."

"Idiot"

"AM NOT!"

(sigh) Lissa went on, again. Really sometimes…

Okay anyway, Chihaya could take it no more, his heart broken and bleeding, he ripping off one of his own black wings and he gave it to his father and told him to give it Kagetsuya, and to do whatever it took to free the other Angel. Wounded he fled with our mother into the human realms. Kagetsuya was eventually freed now that Chihaya was gone and banished forever, but Michael had been imprisoned himself for allowing Chihaya to escape and it was months before anyone told Kagetsuya about the wing that Chihaya had left behind for Lord Michael to give to him. In a rage Kagetsuya left the Angels stronghold and hunted down his true love Chihaya. Our mother told us it was quite the meeting and was not something for little ears to hear about. But I gather they made up, at least once they stopped screaming at each other. (Lissa winked at her avidly listening audience.)

War broke out between the Angels and the Earthians, with the black angels as we were known by then siding with the Earthians. It was our home too after all and we didn't want it destroyed. Even though we were children our powers were strong and Yuui and I along with our brothers and sisters fought alongside out Mother, Chihaya and Kagetsuya. I won't bore you with the details and besides Yuui and I were very young, and I don't remember much of the actual fighting it is something of a blur in my memories.

In the end we managed to negotiate a truce, and not long afterwards the Angels began having children of their own again, it seems all the currently pregnant female Angels were giving birth to babies with black hair and wings now. Chihaya had just been the first in the next evolution of the race of Angels, and the children born with black wings and hair were immune to the deadly cancer that had been killing them off one by one. Chihaya and Kagetsuya remained with us for many years, but eventually Kagetsuya came down with the black cancer, when he died Chihaya followed him into death unable to live without the one he loved.

"He, died of the Cancer? How terrible for them both."

"You think so, Kimi-koi? I suspect if you ask them, (at least once they get back from their rather enthusiastic and probably sweaty reunion) how they feel about it, they will tell you it was all worth it. Besides they are together again aren't they?"

"It's kind of like you and Fai then, huh?" A heart rendingly sad look passed over the female Mages face, looking down at the floor she nearly didn't answer, but they were her loves and they had told her again and again that they were there for her and would share her burdens and pain. Softly, slowly she told them more about the past.

"No not really, it's not the same at all. Yuui and I, we are each but one half of a larger soul, after the one we had been was destroyed and the soul torn in two, we were reborn as two separate people. Since then we have always been born as a set of identical same sex twins. Always together, but knowing we would never truly be one again."

"But you're no longer technically twins anymore, in fact biologically, you're not siblings at all are you. Though damn, the two of you still look exactly alike."

"That is the power of the soul we carry molding how we look, we have always been born with blonde hair and blue eyes, even when we were born with black wings, our hair was still blonde."

"So the original being that the two of you once were had blonde hair and blue eyes, right?"

"Correct, though that one did not look 'quite' the same as we do as mortal humans."

"So all the others they were like you in that world, the one that was destroyed, you were immortal?"

"Yes, like the Dragons here, we were once immortal, but even a God can be killed if you try hard enough."

What does the Castle have in store for our travelers, where will fate lead them next?

-

An: Anyone who has read 'Earthian' will recognize the story I used for Mugetsu's (aka Kagetsuya) past life. With a only a couple of twists, there is no separate world of Eden. Also Youga Kun never really told us what happened to Chihaya and Kagetsuya after the last battle just a vague hint that they had lived.


	41. Castle in the Sky

**Disclaimer: The Lovely Ladies from Clamp own the xxxHolic guys, I own naught but my vivid imagination and everyone else....Whoahohoho. Opps had a Yuuko moment there. LOL**

The Price of Balance

Chapter – 40 Castle in the Sky

The next morning the travelers were ready to continue their quest to the War Lords castle. The Amber Archers Bow awaited them in the Castle of the Sky. They only had one minor problem, the castle wasn't actually accessible from the ground. The Mage stood outside the cave they had slept in the night before and looked towards the mountain peak where the castle was carved into the side of the mountain. There were no trails that lead to the castle and the ancient bridge that had once allowed access to the castle had long ago fallen to the valley floor below.

"Crap, how are we going to get up there?" Lissa muttered to herself, not realizing that her bonded dragon Ryka had come up beside her.

"Not a problem. Did you forget you are bonded to a dragon now?" The male Fire dragon winked at the blonde Mage.

"Huh? And that's going to help me how?"

"Weren't you paying attention to my Mate yesterday? We are constrained by the Jade Emperor's barrier, our hunting grounds restricted. So we adapted by only transforming into the smaller versions of our true forms. At full strength, just one of us could carry you all to the castle."

"Really? That's awesome if one of you will agree to it. But are you okay with us riding one of you? I mean you all don't strike me as wanting to be treated as pack animals."

"We have already talked amongst ourselves, in the past our Bondmates were known in the lands of men as Dragon Riders, we no longer have the proper equipment and also we're sort of in a hurry so we decided that Serena will carry you to the castle, while the rest of us bonded dragons will fly alongside in our smaller forms and fight alongside you. Those of our clan not chosen to travel on with us, yet still wish to join in this battle can fly there on their own as well. After the battle we who are choosen to join you on your quest will sleep while you carry us to the next world ."

The Dragons and humans had talked late into the night. Minus Kagetsuya and Chihaya who didn't reappear again until earlier this morning, both wearing extremely satisfied smiles and glowing. Carla had explained how past dragon bonds worked. When not in a physical form the dragons would 'sleep' literally on their bondmates skin, appearing to outsiders as a brightly colored dragon tattoo. Well as long as they didn't stare to long, because like humans, dragons move in their sleep. So the tattoo's often move about the skin of their bonded partner. Each teen had had their bonded dragon demonstrate this ability. One to show them how it worked, and two, allow them to get used to the feeling. The dragons would in fact spend most of their time sleeping on their bondmates skin. Dragons really love to sleep, and it would make transporting them and keeping them out from under foot much easier.

Once bonded a dragon is always present in the mind of their bondmate. Not that they take over, they are just there. So all they had to do to wake their dragons was think at them and be prepared for the dragon to appear. The only time a Dragon could appear without their bondmate waking them was if their bonded was in serious mortal danger. Other dragons could if the bonded pair allowed it, sleep on the skin of another being. But only if that being was already bonded, and the pair agreed.

So there were more than 5 dragons planning on continuing the quest with Lissa, Watanuki, Doumeki and Kagetsuya. In fact each would eventually carry several dragons from this world, to the next, and wherever their adventures took them. Lissa had smiled at how many dragons had volunteered to ride the skin of the bonded ones. Seems they were "Seriously' bored after being stuck here for ages. In the end Carla had chosen 15 more dragons to accompany them on their quest. The teens along with Kagetsuya were now covered with the brightly and varied colored dragons. They each had their own, plus 3 or 4 more and poor Doumeki was going to 'carry' his own bonded's mate as well as his fair share of extra dragons. Good thing they were only about 12 inches long in their sleeping form or it could have gotten 'really' crowded on each teen's skin. Lissa thought it tickled when they moved. Poor Shizuka, he'd had to tell them to avoid his sides as he found it too ticklish.

Lissa being smaller than the others had only gotten 3 of the extra dragons, the boys (including Kagetsuya each had gotten 4). The sturdy little pony Thunder was going as well, Lissa refused to leave him behind as she was afraid that one the more disgruntled Dragons might eat him out of spite. Hey, Dragons aren't perfect, despite what they would like us mortals to believe. She just wasn't sure how she was going to do that just yet. The others joined her at the front of the cave and contemplated the pile of bags and supplies, and poor Thunder.

"So how are we going to get that all up to the castle? I mean once Doumeki gets the Bow, we may end up moving to the next world immediately just like we did after Hokan?" Watanuki asked the question that was on all their minds.

"Oh, that's' easy Mokona can put them in the storage space. It's not that much, and I have plenty of room in there." The Black bun of evil was eyeing the pile.

"Storage space?"

"Sure remember when Yuuko had me hold what was left of those spirits for her? The ones that showed up at Doumeki's place when we told ghost stories, I put them in my storage space. I have 'lots' of stuff in there. The Mokona's each have one. The white Mokona used to carry Kurogane's and Syaoran's swords for them all the time. But Fai cast a spell on Kurogane's left arm and he had his own storage space, at least for awhile. Until he cut it off that is."

"You mean, to tell me, you could have been carrying all this crap from the beginning?" Watanuki asked thru gritted teeth, Lissa and Doumeki raised their hands in preparation to place their fingers in their ears.

"Well of course, it's one of the Mokona's 108 secret talents. Unlimited storage. Eeeeep."

With that Watanuki took after the demented pork bun with murder on his mind. Mokona squeaked and darted off bouncing around the plateau and cave area trying like hell to cause as much mayhem as possible, as well as trying to avoid getting smacked by Watanuki's staff. Which the Seer had powered up with his earth magic to make sure it gave a good solid thump to the indestructible drinking machine.

"YOU, YOU DEGRANGED EXCUSE FOR AN ANIMATED PLUSH TOY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US. THAT'S IT, YOUR DRAGON FOOD IF I EVER CATCH YOU. YOU HEAR ME!!!!! DRAGON FOOD!"

[Loud]

Everyone standing on the plateau placed their fingers in their ears. Lissa swore she could even feel the ones sleeping on her skin move to plug their ears. Eventually Watanuki calmed down enough to let the others shove the bags and supplies into Mokona's mouth. Even the pony Thunder went in there, he wasn't thrilled mind you, but it was better than being a meal for a disappointed dragon. Lissa had a few questions for the Black Manjuu once he was finished 'storing' all their supplies.

"Mokona, what else do you have in there? And does the white Mokona have access to it? Is that how you two send things back and forth?"

"Oh I have lots of stuff in here. Let's see…. Sake, sake and more sake…."

"Why does that not surprise me? I wondered where he was getting it all." Mumbled the still irritated Watanuki.

…. some bourbon, wine, snacks, various coins, a couple of trinkets I picked up here and there. Not much at the moment really. The White Mokona has her own storage space. I don't know how it works but when we want to send things back and forth it just happens, thru our storage spaces."

"Hmmm interesting. And Thunder how is he doing in there?"

"The pony will be fine, there no time in my storage place, that way my snacks and booze won't go bad. I don't know the word for it, it's kind of like he's sleeping, but not really sleeping."

"I get the picture, thanks Mokona, your being a really big help." Lissa snuggled Mokona as he hopped up onto her shoulder, there was no way he was getting near either Watanuki or Doumeki in the moods they were currently in.

"He'd of been a bigger help if he'd told us in the beginning.." grumbled Watanuki who was still seriously pissed it seemed, and Doumeki just continued to stare at the black pork bun. His amber gold eye's glowing evilly. Lissa sighed.

"AH yeah. Well lets be off shall we, the castle awaits. And I'm sure there's about a million demons in there just looking to become Dragon food."

"Yay!" Chorused all the Dragons together.

So they all clamored up on Serena the lovely light blue and green water dragon and set out for the Sky Castle. Everyone holding on for dear life. Mental note…. If you're planning to ride a Dragon get something to hold on too, preferably with a death grip. They really like heights and it's a hell of a long way down if you fall off. And saddles, if they were going to ride their Dragons in the future, some kind of saddle was going to be needed. Mokona was the only one who thought this was a blast. He whooped and hollered like he was on an amusement park ride. Second mental note, let Mokona ride on someone else's shoulder next time. Seeing as he's indestructible a short fall of a several miles wasn't going to hurt him much. I wonder if he'd bounce, if he shrieked one more time Lissa was thinking of finding out. Just as the Mage was contemplating pushing the Bun of evil off her shoulder, and into the valley below, Serena landed in the courtyard of the Sky castle.

The castle loomed up in front of them. Sure was a hell of a lot bigger than it looked from several mountains away. And it looked like there was no doorway to enter the castle proper. Well that's a bummer. How the heck were they supposed to get in? Mokona had already given the spirit powered ball to Syaoran's group ages ago. But seems Watanuki had an idea or two. Getting off the dragon, he went to stand (after kissing the ground first) in front of where the door should have logically been. Holding his staff firmly in front of him he pulled in the power of the earth at his feet and connected it to the magic of the staff.

"Okay everyone get ready, I'm gonna blow this baby open. There's all kinds of evil nasty's in there, I can smell it from way out here. So be prepared to start fighting as soon as I get us a doorway."

The suddenly intense Seer concentrated and swung the staff at the wall in front of him, when he connected a burst of power blew an opening into the castle itself. The Mage had pulled out her sword Ryuu and powered him up, blue flames flickered along the sharp edges. The Archer had his regular bow drawn and loaded with one of the arrows he had won in Hokan if they didn't work he could always fire a spirit arrow next. Kagetsuya (aka Mugetsu) had transformed into his larger fox form for the battle. The Dragons all grinned evilly and transformed into their larger draconic forms, ready to tackle any demon that was foolish enough to attack them. It was about time they got a chance at a decent meal.

Once the previously enchanted door was blown in, they leaped into the castle and the battle began. Lissa's sword sang as it slashed thru demon after demon. Chop , slash, parry, twist, kick, stab, elbow, slash…. Over and over again she decapitated, skewered and stabbed her way thru the front hall. Watanuki's staff spun with incredible speed, whirling around him like an impenetrable shield. The Staff filled with the power of the Earth and connected to the magic within, obliterated any and all of the demons it hit. Beyond was a doorway that led into the Grand Hall and the place the Dragons had told them the Bow resided. Doumeki shot spirit arrow after spirit arrow blowing to smithereens the demons he hit. Quietly and quickly the trio surrounded by battling dragons and demons and one spirit fox, moved to the great hall. The only noises that of the screaming and dying demons. Some of the dragons didn't bother to wait for the demons to die before taking bites out of them. But enough on the less than savory eating habits of dragons.

The trio fought their way to the grand hall. Oddly enough it was empty of demons, spirits and monsters. The bonded dragons told their bondmates thru the link they shared that only the children of men could now pass the protective shield surrounding the Hall, even they could not pass until the Bow was claimed. Once the Amber Archer reclaimed his bow then all the shields that the Jade Emperor had placed would come down. Freeing the Dragons from the confines of the Mountains as well as releasing the shield over the hall. As they passed the doorway, the noise from the outer hall ceased.

The group had made it into the Hall of Sadness. What sorrows await them there?

---

**AN: [Author groveling] I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter up. I swear I have already started on the next chapter and then we're off to find the third magical item. I even know where I'm sending them. ;)**


	42. Hall of sadness

**Disclaimer: Well Clamp owns the xxxHolic characters. But the rest is all me and my evil plot bunnies.**

Chapter 41 – The Hall of Sadness

"Okay this is spooky, where do you think the Bow is at?" Watanuki was looking around the hall.

"Kimi-koi do you see or smell any evil Spirits?"

"At this point Cero-chan, we're all so covered in Demon gore, I couldn't tell you for sure. I don't 'see' anything though. Doumeki?"

"It's over there." Doumeki strode forward towards the other end of the hall and what appeared to be a raised dais upon which the War lord's throne sat. There were huddled shapes at the base of the platform and a single ray of light filtered down and shone upon on the tier at the base of the throne. As they crossed the hall an approached the dais it became apparent what, or rather who the huddled shapes were. They were the remains of the original hero's, the bodies seemingly held in stasis, since their deaths so long ago.

It was obvious they had been in a fierce and terrible battle and their bodies, clothing and armor showed the damage clearly, but there was enough left to show the saddened teens what their clothing may have looked like before being nearly torn from their battered bodies. The Amber Archer wore an ancient style of armor, the metal, leather and remaining enamel seemed to be done in shades similar to Doumeki's. The one who must have been the Seer was clothed in the remains of a long flowing robe that perhaps had at one time had been blue. The Healer had worn functional leather clothing that had been a deep scarlet in color and she had been well armed at one time, if the various leather sheathes were anything to go by. But her blades were long gone, lost in the ferocious battle, only the sheaths remained. They had died wrapped in each other's arms, faces at peace, despite their tragic end.

What was most shocking of all was that only the Amber Archer himself appeared to have been a human. The Healer seemed to have been one of the elven kindred and the Seer looked to be Draconic, perhaps a half breed born of a dragon and their bondmate. Those two beings should have been immortal, unless.......

"T-They died together, here at the base of the Dias. Oh Gods. How awful, to win the battle only to die at the end of it." Watanuki's knelt next to the hero's forms, a hand hovering just over them. The lovely mis-matched eyes glistened with his unshed tears. The Mage's tears flowing freely at the sorrow of such an ending. The three ancient hero's had not been given a chance to enjoy the freedom they had fought so hard to give everyone else.

"They were bonded one to the other, it was their price to pay, for freeing the lands from the Immortal War Lords tyranny. The ultimate price, for it took their lives. But it was a price they paid freely for all the innocent people who could not fight in their place. But it is still a sad and terrible fate. At least they had each other, thru it all and especially here at the end."

So spoke the female Mage, her voice soft and full of sadness at the fate of the fallen hero's, and their fate was not over yet, there was something left for them to do before they were freed from their task. She felt the magic stirring and gripped her sword, on the other side of the fallen Hero's Watanuki looked up towards the Dais. Where the Bow had been placed at the foot of the throne. Doumeki stood at the feet of the fallen ones. His face rose to gaze upon the opening in the roof that allowed the sun to stream down into the room. The beam of sunlight was nearly upon the forms of the fallen hero's.

"The time is almost upon us." Doumeki took a step back from the hero's bodies, The Mage and Seer did the same at his words. Then suddenly the sun hit the sapphire jewel imbedded in the middle of the skylight over head. A beam of blue light engulfed the fallen hero's and light filled the room. Standing in the middle of that glowing blue light stood the three Hero's of old, whole and unharmed. Their spirits had been watching over the Bow all this time. The Amber archer spoke first, he was tall, muscular and with deeply tanned skin and black hair, his features were handsome, his eye's an amber gold color.

"So the time has come, and my Bow is needed once more to battle evil. In life, I was called Doman, these are my loves, and they have stood with me, even when I would have had it otherwise." He grinned and winked at his ghostly companions. The Elf spoke next, she was slender and fair of face, her eye's a silvery light blue and her hair fell to the floor in a molten flow of gold.

"I was called Cephia." She bowed to show her respect. The last to speak was the Seer.

"And I was known as Warwick Reed, the half breed. I see you have already found my staff."

"Your staff? But I thought it was the called the Staff of Clow?" Watanuki was confused.

"At the moment of my death I sent my staff into the void, with the intent that one of my descendants would receive it. I see that it has been well cared for, by you and your ancestor the magician Clow Reed. Have you found the Dagger as of yet? We hid it the best of all the artifacts for it was the most dangerous."

"No revered ancestor The Bow is only the second of the magical Items we have managed to find. The dagger still eludes us."

"That is as it should be. Cephia cast it into the void using the last of her powers. It has settled into a safe and secure place, and only the one for whom it is intended will be able to retrieve it from that special place. We have stayed here guarding the Bow and waiting for you."

"Waiting for us?" Watanuki asked the question, but it was there in the eyes of all three. Cephia spoke next.

"Yes, dearlings we have been waiting an eternity for you. For you will free us from this prison we created for ourselves, and in return we will give you the knowledge you need to find the dagger and use the artifacts to their full potential." Lissa was a tad suspicious of all this, there had to be a catch somewhere, there always was when dealing with magic and the supernatural.

"And just how are you going to accomplish this?"

"I believe you may have already guessed, haven't you dear one, for you are a part of me, just as I am part of you. That being the case we will merge our spirits with yours." Doumeki was starting to not like the answers he was getting.

"So, your going to take us over are you. I don't think I like that Idea." The Amber Archer had sat down on one of the steps leading up to the dais. He wore a smirk so similar to Doumeki's that it was hard to tell them apart, well other than the fact that one was see thru and the other wasn't.

"I told you Cephia that he'd be the one to question it first. I win." The Elf sighed and the Seer rolled his eye's and lit into the Archer.

"DOLMAN, JUST SHUT UP, I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS YOU ARE **NOT** MAKING THIS ANY EASIER. Don't pay him any mind he hasn't been laid in over 4000 years and he only gets enjoyment now by ribbing us constantly."

"Well gee, that sorta sucks, or rather not really as you don't have corporeal forms and all." Lissa teased the ghostly trio, Warwick had just sounded so much like Watanuki that it might have well been Watanuki and Doumeki picking at each other. Too funny. The three ancient fighters looked at the female Mage, the elf winked. They totally understood each other. Cephia decided to fill them in on what was going to be needed to gain not only the Bow but the Dagger.

"Well the young Archer is partially correct, we will need to join with you and become one with your memories. But we will not be taking you over, our memories, skills and knowledge will be at your disposal but intrinsically you will be the same person you were before. What you see before you are but the memories of who we once were, we are given form within the light only. Take our memories and continue the fight against evil that is all we ask. In return our spirits will finally be free to move to the world of Dreaming, and from there someday to the world of Waiting, where we can be reborn once again and find and love one another."

"Forget that Cephia, I plan on banging the hell out of both of you once we get to the Dream world." The Amber archer muttered.

"Oh yeah, well there is that too, more than 4000 years of no sex has sort of put him in a really bad mood. Do you think we can step this up a bit, I wouldn't mind it either." The elf woman smiled at the three opened mouth teenagers. Lissa actually started to giggle, once the truth set in. It seems the Hero's were all seriously frustrated. Laughing she extended her hand to the Elven healer.

"Come lets us join Cephia and let's get you on your way to the paradise you deserve, that much faster." The Elf grinned and taking her hand, she glowed from within as she melded with the Mages body. A smile graced the Mages face as the memories, skills and knowledge of the elder joined with her own. When the process was complete, Lissa opened her eyes and for a moment, her royal blue eyes shone silvery light blue and a smile that was not hers graced her face, and then it was gone, a bright light coalesced over her head and then shot to the heavens.

"Interesting."

"Cero-chan? Are you all right?"

"Hmm, yes Watanuki its fine. She lived a very interesting life and loved hard and well. I'm glad I have her memories." Doumeki went next, he and the original Amber Archer clasped forearms. And as the Ancient Archer faded and merged with Doumeki he said. "You'll do." Doumeki eye's opened wide and glowed a deep amber gold as his ultimate ancestor engraved his memories onto his heart.

"Oi."

"What the hell, how many times do I have to tell you my name is not OI!!!"

"It's your turn."

"Oh whatever, come on Warwick lets get this over with." Watanuki extended both his hands to the first magician of the Reed line. The Elder Reed smiled as he merged with his ultimate grandson. As he melded with Watanuki a gloriously beautiful smile graced his face.

"Ai, Loves I'm coming, Geez hold your horses Doman." When the light that was Warwick Reed vanished into the Heavens, the teens all slumped to the ground and stared as the last bodily remains of the Hero's crumbled into dust and blew away.

Lissa stared at the spot where they had lain for uncountable centuries waiting for the three of them to arrive and complete this part of the prophecy. All around they could feel the castle tremble as the magic that had been holding it in stasis began to collapse. Doumeki ran up the stairs of the Dais to the throne and grabbed the Bow, running down the stairs he grabbed one each of his loves to pull them from the room.

"Hurry it's going to fall off the side of the mountain. We have to get out of here NOW!" The teens ran out of the hall to be met with a frantic Fox spirit and even more frantic Mokona, blubbering he jumped from one teen to another and back again making sure they were alive and well.

"Mokona was so scared! Mokona couldn't see you at all! Just feel that you were still here." Kagetsuya clarified the pork buns statement.

"You just disappeared from sight when you passed the doorway, we couldn't see you at all! Mokona said you were there, but we couldn't see anything. What happened?" As the ground shook beneath them, the bonded dragons and those chosen to continue the quest with the other worlders, flocked to the teenagers and melded onto their skin, afraid they would be left behind it they waited to long. It felt a little weird having dragons jump at you and then in the next instant appear on your skin. It tickled.

"We have the bow and the Warriors have been laid to rest." Well they were all 'getting laid' if Doman had anything to say about it, which Lissa was sure he did. But the others didn't need quite that much information.

"All right do we have everyone? " "Yes?" "No?" "Where's so and so.." "Okay Lets GO!"

Finally all the dragons were on the appropriate teen, human or Fox spirit, and the group was ready to go. Mokona invoked the magic within him and the sent them to the next world.

-

As they left, what remained of the Sky Castle fell to the valley below, the Barrier surrounding the mountain range disappeared, and the magic returned to the Jade Emperor. High in the Heavens the Jade Emperor felt the return of the magic that he had used to seal the Mountains so long again. Turning to his wife he smiled.

"Well my dear, it seems our young friends have finally been freed, and the real Prophecy has begun. The new Pantheon has already begun forming. These children have yet to tap into their true potential."

"Yes Dearest Husband, it will be as you say. Shall we prepare Sake for them?"

"Not yet my dear, they still have a very long way to go and many more individuals to meet and bond with before their Hitsuzen becomes clear to them all. I have sent word to the Dimensional Witch. She will see to it that those who are needed will join them."

"Hmm, they are all in for quite the adventure I'd say. What did it cost you?"

"Just some of our extra special Sake, and another bottle of the Wine of Immortality. Like she got from Ashura-oi for granting his wish. What do you say we retire for the night and partake of a little of that Sake ourselves?" The Jade Emperor leered at his lovely wife.

"I would say dearest Husband that you are 'most' wise and take excellent care of your wife." Giggling and Laughing the Jade Emperor and his wife retired for the evening.

----

**AN: This ends the Nihon/ Mountains of the Western Sky arc. And It's on to the next world and the quest for the Dagger**.


	43. Interlude III

**Disclaimer: Well Clamp owns the xxxHolic characters. but the rest is all me and my evil plot bunnies.**

**Okay I just reread the previous chapter, Ah did I really write all that? No wonder I've drifted off to Gundam land. How the hell am I supposed to top that chapter? Excuse the grammar errors I don't have a beta.**

**Warnings: This is a nasty chapter the Eldorian Crows are a really twisted bunch. Brutality, gore and murder.**

Chapter 41 – Interlude III

Two weeks after starting High School, Syaoran was absolutely positive he had never hated anything, so much in his life. Sakura of course thought it was just wonderful. The bright cheery girl had made dozens of new friends while the sullen male had made none. He didn't want new friends, Fai, Kurogane and the others from the little shop and the drug store where Fai and Kurogane were working were enough for him. What he really wanted was his Sakura, preferably all to himself. He had come to grips with the fact that she was probably never going to remember their shared past. Each time she got close to remembering something about him, the magic of the price they had paid to find her feathers would strike her down and wipe the memory out. So he was now trying to make 'new' memories with his Princess. Mokona had said that even though those old memories may be gone, the body could still remember certain things. So he was now pinning his hopes and dreams on the fact that the Princess's body memories would draw her to him and they could begin a new relationship.

Three days into the Hell known as High School, Syaoran had to beat the crap out of several boys for daring to remaining to long in the Princess's company. He'd ended up with detention for a week. It was like an extra special version of Hell inside of Hell. The only good thing about it was that word had spread fast that Sakura was 'HIS', and anyone even thinking about crowding in on the quiet boys girl, would get the shit beat out of them. So that ended that little worry. Now all he had to worry about was the evil known as Home Work and the ultimate torture, Pop Quizzes.

-

Life at the Green Drug Store was interesting to say the least. Kazahaya and Rikuo had returned from their little trip not long after Fai and Kurogane had started. The younger males were a little surprised at first to find that Kekai had taken on some temporary help. But they eventually came to appreciate it as it made things a lot easier on everyone. Kazahaya was thrilled cause it meant he could go on more missions without having to worry about racing back to work at the Store right away, and he could get some sleep after a tiring or late night mission. Rikuo was no longer the only chick magnet. Seems Kurogane and Fai both were very poplar with the Stores female customers. Fai of course was flirty and sweet, the woman just all loved him, despite the fact the he was obviously flamboyantly gay. Even Kekai couldn't handle the women as smoothly as the Golden eyed blonde vampire. And Kurogane's gruff masculinity had them all drooling. Fortunately the Ninja found it amusing, and his experience with Princess Tomoyo and the royal court of Nihon stood him in good stead as he waded thru the tricky waters of the female customer mind.

-

Life in the Yakuza was even more interesting, well depending where on the food chain you were. The lowly Pushers, Pimps and Whores were slowly disappearing. Fortunately, as far as the pair of Crows were concerned, they were also easily replaced. So Soren and Kagata had a nearly never ending supply of humans upon which to feed. The middle and upper echelons of the crime syndicate had stabilized once those who remained accepted the fact that they were now under the control of honest to goodness REAL monsters. Anyone with any morals left had been disposed of within those first turbulent days as Kagata and her partner rose to the top. Now all they had to do was sit back, enjoy a tasty meal and let the information flow thru their fingers.

They were currently going over the latest report which had been brought to them by their current dinner. They hadn't been pleased and much like their Queen tended to eat the bearers of bad news.

"It seems the Witch is HERE, but no one seems to be able to actually locate her." Soren was licking his fingers as he spoke to his mate and partner.

"True, I don't think we will be able to pin her down. My Ayakashi spies tell me that the three we are searching for are no longer in this world. Seems the witch anticipated our arrival and has sent them off into the dimensions. It will be hard to follow them."

"Marantha, our Queen will not be pleased."

"Tell me about it Soren, we need to do 'something' or she will crush our souls."

"I have an idea, perhaps we can bring the Witch to us instead."

Kagata perked up at her mates words. Going home with bad news was never a good idea. Marantha wouldn't be satisfied with just killing them. That would free their souls. No Marantha would crush their eternal souls and then kill them slowly, so that they would suffer even more knowing that once the moment death came, it would truly be their last. There would be NO rebirth, no hope of a new life. They would be extinguished forever from all the planes of existence.

"Do you have to clean all that blood off right now? I can call for room service. Then you can tell me your plans as we dine some more." Kagata purred at her mate. Soren grinned, his mate loved fucking covered in gore and blood, and honestly it fired his blood as well, the fresher the better.

"Call for room service I find I am hungry for many things right now."

Soren pulled the skirt she was wearing up, ripped off the offending garment called panties, and pushed her face down over the large desk in their office. As Kagata called for a 'meal', Soren fingered her briefly, split her cheeks apart and plunged his engorged cock into her. The sharp pain had made Kagata purr even more, she liked it rough and ready. As her mate, Soren was more than willing to give it to her anyway she liked it. When the human arrived, they fucked and then tore the helpless man apart. Once their meal was mostly consumed and covered in the mans blood and gore, Soren used the penis he had ripped off their meal and flipping Kagata on her back fucked her with it while he plunged his much larger cock up her ass. She came so hard he thought she was going to break the desk. He followed her into the abyss.

The plan he had come up with was brilliant, they would steal the Warders 'children' that would bring the witch out of hiding he were sure of it. Little did they know that they were about to take a large stick to a very angry hornets nest.

-

Two days later Kekai got yet another mysterious mission for the boys, he was somewhat alarmed that he couldn't 'read' anything about the clients who had requested their help. But he felt the request was simple enough, go to a shrine and retrieve the item they found there. Nothing new, the boys had done such easy missions before and the pay was decent, Kazahaya would be pleased with that. It wasn't until after they had left and Yuuko called him in a panic that he truly began to fear for his charges. He closed the store and with Fai, Kurogane and Saiga, he rushed to the shop. There he found his worst nightmares had come true. Kazahaya and Rikuo had been kidnapped by Eldorian Demons, and not just any Eldorian Demons, but 2 of the Crows of Avadon.

Kekai wept as Saiga held him. Kurogane on the other hand started cleaning and sharpening Ginryu, Fai spoke to Kei, and Syaoran got Hein back from Mokona.

"We will get them back, Kekai don't' worry, they will not harm them. Not yet, they want me and 'my' charges. I won't let them have yours." Yuuko tried to sooth the Warder.

"What is the price Yuuko-san? I will pay it, whatever it is, or I will get it for you."

"Kagata and Soren have over stepped their bounds here in this world. Also by taking your charges, they have shifted the balance. I may act without impunity on this."

"Yuuko-san what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your charges were not part of their hunt, by taking them they have unknowingly set in motion the path to their own destruction." Kurogane grinned.

"So Witch-san when do we start hunting these demons and what do I need to do to kill them. I've been itching for a little action, How about you kid?"

"I'm with you on this one Kurogane-san, Kazahaya and Rikuo are my friends. I will do whatever it takes to save them."

"That's the spirit kid. Come on lets get this party rolling we have some Demon butt to kick."

"Kuro-pu, Kei and I will go with you. She feels the time has come." At the name Kei, Kekai and Saiga's heads shot up.

"Did you say Kei? Kazahaya's sister Kei, she is here?" Fai grinned and pulled out the Katana from the long case he had started carrying with him everywhere, ever since his soul twin had left her in his care. Taking her from her sheath, she flared to life, angry that her twin had been kidnapped. White flames flickered up and down the edge of the Blade.

"Why Kekai, I've been bringing Kei to the store nearly everyday. You mean you didn't notice the sword was sighing over Kazahaya?"

"Fai, half the population of the world, 'sighs' over Kazahaya. Rikuo is just the lucky bastard that got him." Saiga grinned as he answered for Kekai who was still very shaken by the day's events. But this was good news, well maybe not that Kazahaya sister seemed to be stuck in a sword, but at least they had found her.

"You will need to split up. Saiga and Kurogane will face Kagata and Soren head on, at their headquarters in Shinjuku. But you can not kill them until Kazahaya and Rikuo are out of their creature's control. The boys are being held in a warehouse on Osaka. Syaoran, Fai and Kei will seek out the boys, once they are free then I will tell the White Mokona and you can dispense with the Crows." Kurogane nodded seeing the Crows plan.

"I see, they sent the boys far away. Thinking that you wouldn't know they were taken out of the city and would have to throw yourself at their mercy. Of course they don't know about me. That will prove to be their biggest mistake." Saiga took off his sunglasses and grinned evilly at his friend, his red eyes glowed.

"Oh I don't know about that Kuro-Sama, I'm pretty sure they aren't expecting ME either."

"Nice eyes Saiga, like the color." The dark Ninja grinned, his own dark red eye's flashing with anticipation of the coming battle. Tomoyo had modified his curse. He could now kill the human monsters as well as the real ones without loss of strength. And Kurogane was sure that the Eldorian Crows were well guarded. He'd really had been getting bored, this should liven things up a bit.

"Yes, they also don't know about my little 'convenience'. I will take Syaoran and Fai to Osaka. We will probably be there before you can get to their base in Shinjuku.


	44. Tokyo Battle

**Disclaimer: Well Clamp owns the xxxHolic , LD and TRC characters. But the rest is all me and my evil plot bunnies.**

Chapter 43 – Tokyo battle

Yuuko ushered Syaoran and Fai into her personal doorway thru time, space and the dimensions. Like when she had visited Giza with Watanuki, they were staying on the same world and within the same time flow. She and the males with her exited into the quiet night of Osaka and moved thru the shadows to the warehouse where Yuuko had found out they were keeping the boys that had had taken.

Meanwhile Saiga and Kurogane were both at one with the shadows. They slipped thru the night life of Tokyo and made their way to the district of Shinjuku and the lair of the Eldorian Crows of Avadon. Saiga was armed to the teeth, and as he made his way thru the shadows he reached for and joined with his demonic powers and transformed into the formidable hanyou Osaiga, a blend of human and Dog Demon. Kurogane pulled in his power and melded it with that of Ginryu. All his senses magnified and the black Ninja vanished from the sight of all but the hanyou Osaiga. Once they reached their destination all they had to do was wait for word from Yuuko-san. The White Mokona rode upon the shoulder of the formidable Ninja and it would be thru her that Yuuko-san would send word when Rikuo and Kazahaya had been freed and it was safe to attack and destroy the Eldorians. With a little time to kill, Kurogane just had to know…

"So um Saiga, where'd you get the cute puppydog ears? Better not let Fai ever see them, or he'll start trying to pet you."

(Sigh)

"Asshole, that's not funny. And they are not 'cute', my senses are just far more acute when I'm in this form."

"Really? That's Kinky Sai-chan, I bet Kekai 'loves' this form."

"……….."

"Knew it, so come on, we have some time to kill, before we get killing. Tell me."

"Whatever. My grandfather was the 'Great Dog Demon', he fell in love with a human woman. This pissed off a lot of folks and he was killed not long after my father Inuyasha was born. My human grandmother eventually died from a broken heart leaving my Dad alone. This didn't make him a happy camper, being neither Human or Demon he decided to go steal a precious jewel that he figured would allow him to become a full Demon."

"Okay I can see his point there, the Demon blood being the stronger."

"Yes exactly, well he found the Jewel, but it was guarded by a pretty young human Miko named Kikyo. They became.. well friends, she talked to him about becoming human instead of a Demon. He might have done it too, if they hadn't been betrayed by Nakaru. First he impersonated my father and stole the gem from Kikyo, she enraged, attacked my father. My father, feeling as if he had been betrayed by the first person to show him any kindness attacked back, and landed a fatal blow to Kikyo. Dying she pinned him to a tree with a sacred arrow. She died within minutes. About 500 years later she was reincarnated as my Mother, Kagome. Something happened, and she released my father Inuyasha from his spelled sleep. They had a ton of adventures, defeated the evil Naraku, regained the scared jewel, got married and had me. We lived here in this world, and I met Kekai while we were in Middle school together. Mom always said there was nothing like a good education to get ya what you want. I got Kekai, so it worked for me."

"Your sorta skipping a lot of facts there buddy boy." Saiga grinned.

"Believe me it's a LONG, long story. I'm still only about half way thru telling Kekai my parent's tale. 11 years ago my sister was born. A big Bro never had a sweeter little sister. But lots of things went wrong and my parents were betrayed my former teacher, a magician I think you already know. Fei Wong Reed."

"You, you trained with that Mad man, he killed my Mother and sent monsters to destroy my father. He almost got me."

"I know, he made a clone of me and sent it after my family. I managed to kill that disgusting thing finally, just a few weeks before you guys arrived here in fact. He killed my father, then my mother, and finally my little sister. I won't even tell you what he did to them, you're already set on Reed's destruction. Just know that when you finally kill that bastard I'll be rooting you on all the way. Wish I could go with you. But Kekai and I had to pay a large price once. My price was to let someone else hunt Reed."

"Looks like you and me have more in common than just Idiot Blondes Saiga." The big man grinned at the similarly sized Ninja.

"Ya know a guy can't have too many brothers." Kurogane couldn't have agreed more, the two dark men clasped forearms, sealing their bond of brotherhood.

"Or uncles."

"Uncle Maru? What the hell are you doing here? You rarely involve yourself with the dealings of humans anymore.' A beautiful man stepped from the shadows. He had long flowing white hair, yellow gold eyes, striking marking on his face, soft white dog ears and only one arm.

"Great, more Demons." Kurogane sighed heavily.

"I'm here to help you human child. There are only two of you and these are Eldorians, as strong as you might be, they will defeat you without my help. Plus Saiga, I brought your fathers sword, Tetsaiga. Even with his passing I am still not able to use it. But you should be able to, as his son."

"Thank you uncle Sessemaru, I'll treasure this and use it in honor of the name my father gave me." Saiga pulled the tattered looking sword from its sheath. "Don't look at me like that Kurogane, when powered up Tetsaiga is a formidable weapon. It was made from one of my grandfather's fangs, so it is magical in nature." Kurogane nodded, magical swords he knew. Mokona had been unusually quiet during all this. She was doing her best to focus on Yuuko-san, and staying sober. Damn she wanted a drink. Then just as Saiga, Kurogane and the Demon Sessemaru settled in to wait some more, Mokona went all Mekko and Yuuko-san voice could be heard coming from her mouth.

"We have secured Rikuo and Kazahaya, we are on our way back to the Shop. They are fine if a little worse for wear. Oh and Kazahaya has joined with his sister."

"Joined,.. Witch-san, I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"It was inevitable. Life will be even 'more' interesting for our gentle medium and his heartmate from now on. Whoahohohoh."

"Yuuko-san!" Saiga and Kurogane both groan.

"Mokona says that Sessemaru has arrived, that is good, you will need his help. Come see me after the fight handsome, I think I can get you a replacement arm like Kurogane's,... for a price." With that Mokona went back to normal plush toy mode. Kurogane grinned at the startled expression on the Dog Demons face, and flexed his prosthetic arm.

"Works good, like the original, maybe better even. But I would find out what the Witch wants first before you agree to anything though. You straight?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're pretty hot there for a Demon and all, plus the witch is a pervert." Saiga grinned and poked Kurogane.

"He's straight, married a human woman once back in 15th century Japan. Picked up a little girl named Rin, when she got old enough he married her. She changed my uncle, he 'used' to be an even colder bastard then he is now." Sessemaru glared at his nephew.

"Saiga,… I've heard the witch is a handsome woman." Kurogane was about to open his mouth when Saiga grinned.

"Let it go Kuro-chan, if they hit it off maybe he can keep her occupied and out of our collective love lives for a while."

Kurogane broke out into loud laughter as he and Saiga kicked in the door to the building holding their quarry. It was time to fight. Saiga powered up Tetsaiga and Kurogane drew Ginryu. Sessemaru's sword was useless in fighting so he transformed into his more powerful dog form and the three men attacked. It took them about 5 minutes to fight their way thru the hundreds of guards and reach the lair of the Eldorians.

The room smell of blood, both old and new, it literally rolled from the room I waves. As they entered they found the Crow pair waiting calmly for them, leaning against a large desk covered in dried blood and gore. They might have dismissed the seemly normal looking pair. The female was average looking, brown hair, brown eyes, the male the more attractive and delicately slender. But the air was filled with malevolent energy and they were covered in blood and gore from their latest meal. Not a normal human pastime to be sure. The female sighed and wiped her hands on her skirt.

"Should have known, the witch freed the Warder's children didn't she? Well let's have at it then. There are only three of you. This could be fun, if nothing else the Dog Demon will make a nice pet." Sessemaru growled.

With a roar, Kurogane, Saiga and Sessemaru entered the room and engaged the Eldorian Demons. Saiga and Kurogane had been warned that the Eldorians claws and fangs were venomous, so they were careful to not let the rabid pair bite or claw them. The Eldorian Crows danced around the room evading the swords of both men, while Sessemaru harried them from behind. Just as Saiga learned how to control his father's sword Tetsaiga, Kurogane let loose with 'his' father's signature attack. The force of the combined powers ripped thru the Eldorians, demolished the entire floor of the building and left only blood in its wake. Yet as they, the Eldorians were hit by the attack, Saiga swore he heard the male, Soren, thank them for freeing them, and their souls from their Queen.

-

Marantha's scream of rage could be heard thru the entire castle. She ran to her bedroom and opened the gilded chest that held the small glowing globes that were the eternal souls of her Crows. Where once there had been 12 pale colored balls, there were now only 10. Kagata and Soren had been killed, their souls freed from her grasp. Marantha in a rage started tearing her room apart with her bare hands. She had just enough sense, to have her lover Shetak, removed from her sight. The slender silver haired elf maiden was one of the few things the Queen would momentarily regret slaughtering in a fit of rage.

On the other side of the castle their rooms set as far away from the queens as was possible. Naga held the weeping form of his lover and partner. To everyone else Shera had no name, not even the Queen was aware that the gray shadow warrior had one. But Naga knew, just as he knew that Shera cried not for the loss of their comrades, but because it hadn't been him and Naga who souls had been freed. Naga rocked and soothed the gentle hearted Crow he had come to love more than power, more recognition as an Eldorian noble, more than life itself. Their only hope lay in their eventual deaths in battle, before their Queen had time to crush their souls. Then perhaps they could be reborn and try once again, and maybe this time they could get it right.

-

Saiga and Sessemaru transformed back into their everyday forms after the battle. Saiga headed straight for the Shop, Mokona had relayed that Kekai had taken the boys home as soon as Yuuko, Syaoran and Fai had returned with them. Sessemaru interested in gaining an arm like that which Kurogane used, went with the dark Ninja to the Shop. There the dog Demon realized he had perhaps gotten in over his head. As the tall curvy handsome woman who met him only flashed a Cheshire cat grin, as she led him to her private quarters. Fai, giggled as Kurogane joined him and the kids on the porch.

"Oh my looks like Yuuko-san has found herself a new play thing, and with such cute doggie ears to boot. I wonder if their as soft as they look?" Fai sighed, he had an incredible urge to follow them and try petting the Handsome Demon. Syaoran just picked up a bottle of Sake and poured himself a drink.

"Hey kid, what's with the Sake? You don't normally join us when we drink." Syaoran sighed as he took a long pull.

"What the hell, I'm already so mentally damaged what can a little booze hurt. Besides Yuuko-san just creeped the hell out of me. Did anyone else notice she was drooling?"

Sakura and Fai giggled and helped themselves to the Sake while Kurogane roared with laughter. Hours later, the Princess was running around the shop meowing at the top of her lungs, while Fai giggled and tried to chase her, except he kept tripping over his own long legs. It was about that time that they all discovered that Dog Demons howl when they cum. This sent Fai and Sakura tumbling into a pile with Mokona, giggling like fiends. Kurogane got up and headed inside.

"Kurogane-san w-where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm getting the Bourbon kid, sounds like we're gonna need it." They heard another long howl and then…Whoahohohoho… Sesse-chan you're so BIG! Floating thru the air of the shop. The little servant girls, still awake for some odd reason came running out to join the drunken Mage and Princess in the garden. Chanting 'The mistress is SO happy' 'Happy' 'Happy' 'SO very happy.'

"Ah, Kurogane you better make that two bottles, I'm still conscious."

Very late the next morning, the four other worlders were sporting killer headaches, blurry vision and were having a real hard time trying to hold food down. Yuuko-san looked like a cat that had eaten the cream. A cream colored Dog demon that is. And poor Sessemaru, he was still tied to Yuuko's bed. Not that he minded much, he hadn't felt this relaxed in nearly 500 years. Fuuma received a message from Yuuko-san and left for Piffle that very day.

__

AN: What happened in Osaka will be part of Rikuo's and Kazahaya's story 'Under the Cherry tree' eventually, which runs parallel to PofB. That's story is currently a few weeks behind in the timeline. But Saiga has already revealed some his dual nature to Rikuo there.

And yes that was fun to write! A belated disclaimer for borrowing the great Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha. It just Fit so well. And I think I may keep Sessemaru, well Yuuko-san is keeping him, at least for now. Whoahohoho…

Back to Watanuki and gang next and the final magical artifact the 'Dagger of Cephia'. BTW way Cephia, Doman and Warwick are 'Very Happy' too. ;) And have already moved on to the world of waiting. Doman has taken up smoking with Haruka-san while they all wait for rebirth. It's driving Warwick nuts.


End file.
